Dead Famous
by Jamie15
Summary: Übersetzung Rozefires Originalgeschichte 'Dead Famous'. InuKag. AU. Der heißeste Junggeselle ist zu haben ... aber die eine, die ihn bekommt, will ihn nicht behalten ...
1. Die Ungläuige

**Verzichtder Übersetzerin: **Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay. Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktäre gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi.

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Schon wieder eine neue Geschichte, die eigentlich überhaupt nichts mit toten Leuten zu tun hat, mit Ausnahme des Titels. Übrigens muss ich euch warnen, denn Kikyos Rolle in dieser Geschichte wird größer sein, als für gewöhnlich – aber sie ist keine von den Bösen. Ich hacke nicht auf Kikyo herum. (Bis auf das ich jedes Mal laut fluche, wenn sie auf dem Bildschirm erscheint.)

**Verzicht:** Mir gehört nichts. Punkt. Ich lebe in einer Kiste unter einer Brücke und krieche gelegentlich hervor, um in ein Internetcafé zu gehen und FanFiction zu schreiben. Ihr könnt gerne versuchen, mich zu verklagen, aber ihr werdet wirklich nicht sehr viel bekommen.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

_**Die Ungläubige**_

* * *

Sie taten es schon wieder. Stundenlang starrten sie … teilnahmslos … wie alle anderen der Straße. Kagome bog um die Ecke des Eckgeschäfts (treffend benannt) und erstarrte mitten im Schritt, als sie die Menge an Teenager Mädchen vor sich auf dem Gehsteig sah. Alle lehnten sich gegen den Maschendrahtzaun, entweder aufgeregt miteinander redend, oder die andere Seite der Straße anstarrend. 

Kagome lutschte nachdenklich ihren Eisschlecker, als sie neugierig den Blicken der Masse folgte, um herauszufinden, was auf Erden die Aufmerksamkeit so vieler Teenager erregte. Vor allem die der Mädchen. Als sie den Grund dafür sah seufzte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

Natürlich … schon wieder wurde so ein bescheuertes Plakat aufgehängt.

Kagome wechselte ihren Kurs und beschloss, dass sie lieber den langen Weg nach Hause nehmen würde, statt sich durch diese Menge schwatzender Idioten zu drängen, die wie ein Haufen sabbernder Hunde aufgetaucht war, nur um zuzusehen, wie so ein blödes Plakat aufgehängt wurde. Sie bemitleidete die Mädchen, die dumm genug waren zu –

„Kagome! Hey, Kagome!"

Sie erstarrte und machte scharf auf dem Absatz kehrt, um ihre drei Freundinnen zu sehen, die ihr fröhlich zuwinkten und mit allen anderen auf dem Gehweg standen.

Natürlich …

Ayumis gewelltes Haar wippte auf und ab, als sie sich von den anderen löste und lächelnd auf Kagome zu trabte. „Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten? Wir dachten schon, du würdest alles verpassen!"

„Was verpassen?" Kagome sah die Plakatwand an, die gerade bearbeitet wurde. „Das? Aber es wird doch wochenlang hier herumhängen – da muss man es doch wohl kaum andauernd beobachten."

„Du hast gut reden.", meinte Yuka, als sie sich mit Eri im Schlepptau näherte. „Der Wettbewerb endet schon morgen."

„Wettbewerb?", wiederholte Kagome sinnlos. Offenbar war sie nicht ganz auf dem neuesten Stand, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren drei Freundinnen.

„Hast du das Plakat nicht einmal gelesen?", fragte Yuka scharf. „Jetzt schau' schon!"

Kagome atmete tief ein und hielt die Luft an, als sie widerwillig ihren Blick von Yukas Gesicht abwandte, und die große Plakatwand, hoch oben auf einem Gebäude, auf der anderen Seite der Straße, ansah. Dort war nur ein Text abgedruckt, der irgendeinen Wettbewerb ankündigte, der am 18. Mai enden würde. Morgen. Um auch ihre letzten Zweifel beiseite zu räumen, las sie laut vor. „Möchtest du eine ganze Woche in der Villa an der Küste verbringen? Möchtest du einen Abend lang an einer Preisverleihung teilnehmen und all deine Stars kennen lernen? Möchtest du sieben herrliche Tage in der Begleitung Japans begehrtesten … Ich glaub's nicht … Japans begehrtesten Junggesellen verbringen?"

Als sie an diese Stelle gelangte waren Kagomes drei Freundinnen außer sich vor Freude und kreischten vergnügt. „Eine ganze Woche nur mit _ihm_!", schrie Ayumi.

„Er ist so scharf!" Eri schlug ihre Hände über ihr Herz. „Er ist einfach so frustrierend süß!"

„Er hat mich für jeden anderen verdorben!", schloss sich Yuka der Schwärmerei an. „Was würde ich dafür geben, diesen Wettbewerb zu gewinnen!"

Kagome beobachtete sie, und war weniger, als auch nur beeindruckt. „Leute, ich schäme mich für euch.", seufzte sie. „Der einzige Grund, wieso ihr ihn mögt ist, weil er reich und berühmt und gut aussehend ist. Aber was hat er sonst noch, dass nicht jedes andere Kind seines Alters auch hat? Wenn er nicht berühmt wäre, würdet ihr ihn kein zweites Mal ansehen."

„Mit stählernen Muskeln wie er sie hat würden wir mindestens fünf Mal hinsehen" Yuka wandte sich wieder ihr zu, offensichtlich empört, dass sie es wagte, schlecht über _ihn_ zu sprechen. „Ich weiß wie Leute deiner Art so sind, Kagome – du tust so, als würdest du ihn nicht mögen, weil er besser ist als wir – aber falls du ihn jemals treffen solltest, würdest du auch anfangen zu sabbern und zu erröten."

„Er sagt euch, dass er besser ist als ihr und ihr glaubt ihm auch noch!" Kagome liebte ihre Freundinnen wirklich, aber wenn sie sich wie die Schafe niederknieten um mit dem Rest der Herde _ihn_ anzubeten, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich ein wenig traurig zu fühlen. „Was ist aus unserer Widerspenstigkeit geworden? Aus unserem Trotzen der Gebräuche und aus dem Singen unserer böhmischen Rhapsodie -"

„Hey – sie haben den letzten Teil des Plakats aufgehängt!", unterbrach Eri sie und alle Köpfe wandten sich, um den Rest des Plakats zu lesen.

Kagome hob eine Augenbraue. „Um zu gewinnen musst du nur diese einfache Frage beantworten: Wann wurde InuYasha geboren? A, 1986; B, 1603; oder C, Paris." Oh, da musste man aber wirklich scharf nachdenken … „Donnerwetter, ich ruf' wohl besser gleich drei Mal an, um sicherzugehen, dass meine Antwort richtig ist."

„A! Die richtige Antwort ist A!", kreischte Ayumi. Sie packte Yuka und Eri an den Armen. „Wir sollten uns jetzt gleich anmelden gehen! Wir werden zu den Ersten gehören – wir gewinnen bestimmt!"

Kagome zog sich schnell zurück. „Mädels, ich muss noch 'ne Menge Hausübungen erledigen – also geh' ich wohl besser …. Wir seh'n uns morgen, okay?" Sie winkte ihren Freundinnen lächelnd zu, während sie die lange Strecke nach Hause trabte (angesichts dessen, dass de Abkürzung von sehr aufgeregten Mädchen blockiert wurde).

Es gab drei Telefonzellen und glücklicherweise schafften es die drei Freundinnen vor dem Rest der Menschenmenge in eine der drei Kabinen abzutauchen. Immerhin hatten sie soweit vorausgedacht, sich in die Nähe einer der drei Zellen zu stellen. Yuka übernahm wie üblich die Führung in der für sie gewöhnlichen brüsken und herrischen Art und hielt sich den Hörer ans Ohr, während sie die Nummer, die gerade eben an die Plakatwand geklebt wurde, in die Wähltasten einhämmerte.

„Es läutet!", wispere sie ihnen aufgeregt zu. Die anderen beiden konnten sich kaum noch beruhigen.

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass wir tatsächlich gewinnen, aber man kann es ja trotzdem versuchen.", erklärte Eri den anderen. Ayumi nickte aber schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder Yuka.

„Es geht nur ein Anrufbeantworter 'ran.", erzählte das Mädchen ihren Freundinnen.

„_- also hinterlassen Sie bitte die Antwort zu der Wettbewerbsfrage nach dem Signalton, zusammen mit Ihrem Namen und Ihrer Telefonnummer, sodass wir sie, im Falle des Falles, kontaktieren können. Danke sehr."_

Es piepste in der Leitung und Yuka holte tief Luft. „Die richtige Antwort ist A! InuYasha wurde 1986 geboren! Und mein Name ist Yu …"

Sie hielt plötzlich inne, als sie begriff, wie unfair es sein würde, ihren eigenen Namen anzugeben. Ayumi und Eri blinzelten sie überrascht an, als sie die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, ebenfalls erkannten. Dann kam Yuka auf einen plötzlichen und ziemlich grausamen Gedanken.

„Mein Name ist Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

„My name is … Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi …", sagte Kagome langsam und sprach die Worte, die sie in ihr Englisch Übungsheft schrieb, laut aus. 

Hier hielt sie inne und durchforstete ihr Gehirn nach irgendetwas Brauchbarem, das sie über sich selbst sagen konnte. „I am very normal … and … ordinary …"

Souta, der gerade alle Kanäle des Fernsehers durchsah, und es sich auf dem Wohnzimmersofa gemütlich gemacht hatte, ließ plötzlich die Fernbedienung sinken, als er einen Dokumentarfilm entdeckte, der ihn interessierte. Der Film handelte von einem gewissen weißhaarigen, siebzehnjährigen Superstar. „Cool! Der Kerl lebt in einem Palast!", rief Souta begeistert.

Kagome kritzelte den letzten Satz, den sie geschrieben hatte, aus und versuchte es noch einmal. „I am very strange … and … abnormal … I don't like InuYasha …"

Na ja, eigentlich war es ja nicht so, dass sie ihn nicht mochte … ihr war dieser ganze Wirbel, den die Leute um ihn machten, nur völlig egal. Er war berühmt, na und? Hatte er dafür gearbeitet? Nein. Seine Mutter war berühmt und schön (und ein Unterwäschemodel) gewesen und sein Vater ein erfolgreicher Politiker. Er lebte nur von dem Fett, mit dem seine Eltern ihn versorgt hatten. Er hatte niemals auch nur einen Finger dafür gerührt. Alles was er tat, war lächeln und gut aussehen – und er wurde auch noch reicher.

Okay … vielleicht war es weniger Gleichgültigkeit als Groll.

Doch vielleicht war sie einfach nur müde all der Gespräche, die sie mit ihren Freundinnen geführt hatte und die sich immer wieder dem Thema InuYasha zugewandt hatten – dem Stadtgott! Sie hatte es einfach satt, dass sie sich Tag für Tag durch die Schule quälte, versuchend sich ein paar gute Noten und einen guten Eintritt in eine gute Schule zu verdienen, sodass sie einen guten College Abschluss und einen guten Job bekommen würde, damit sie die Möglichkeit haben würde, sich ein angenehmes Leben zu gestalten, während er sich nie über derlei Sachen Gedanken machen musste. Und die kleinen Leute wie sie selbst beteten ihn dafür auch noch an!

Kagome spannte für einen Moment ihre Hand um ihre Füllfeder, bevor sie ihre Hausübung fortsetzte. „I have black hair … brown eyes … and a chip on the shoulder, the size of an umbrella …" Nein, das hörte sich aber gar nicht richtig an.

* * *

Die Leitungen waren für beinahe vierundzwanzig Stunden offen gewesen. Mehr Zeit war nicht nötig gewesen. Es nahmen über achtzig Millionen Menschen an dem Wettbewerb teil – was weit über die Hälfte, der Bevölkerung Japans hinausging. Kagome schenkte den Statistiken zwar keinerlei Beachtung, aber dennoch konnte sie es nicht umgehen, am nächsten Tag von ihren drei Freundinnen buchstäblich ins Café gezerrt zu werden, in dem sich die meisten Kinder nach der Schule trafen – heute gingen dort alle hin, um zu erfahren, wer der Gewinner des Wettbewerbes war. 

„Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr nicht die geringste Chance habt zu gewinnen, oder?", fragte Kagome, als die drei sie in das Café schleppten. „Es haben mehr Leute an diesem Wettbewerb teilgenommen, als an der dieswöchigen Lottoziehung – da ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass ihr eine Billion Yen gewinnt."

Eri sprach mit dem Kellner, und bat ihn, die Lautstärke des Fernsehers, der in der Ecke stand, doch bitte etwas hochzudrehen, sodass sie die Bekanntgabe des Gewinners hören konnten.

„Oh, das wissen wir.", sagte Yuka steif, als die vier Mädchen sich an einen runden Tisch setzten. Wir haben uns nicht einmal angemeldet."

„Wie bitte?" Kagome blinzelte überrascht. „Aber ich dachte ihr drei wärt Fanatiker!" Wenn sie keine Fanatiker waren, wollte sie lieber nicht wissen, wie sich_ wirkliche_ InuYasha Fanatiker benahmen … höchstwahrscheinlich wie Stalker (obwohl Ayumi auch nicht weit davon entfernt war).

„Na ja, unsere Chancen, das hier zu gewinnen, stehen in etwa so gut, wie die nationale Lottoziehung zu gewinnen. Und die hab' ich noch nie gewonnen. Wieso sollte ich also hier gewinnen?" Yuka zuckte ihre Schultern und schien dabei vergessen zu haben, dass Kagome sie zuvor auf genau dasselbe hingewiesen hatte. „Jedenfalls – wir sind nur hier, um herauszukriegen, wer das glückliche Mädchen ist, das gewonnen hat."

„Oder der glückliche Junge.", meinte Eri.

„Okay." Kagome lächelte, als sie ihr Mathebuch hervorholte. „Ich werde dann mal schnell diese Gleichungen lösen, wenn ich schon Zeit habe."

Ihre Freundinnen murmelten etwas Gutmütiges wie ‚Workaholic', als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fernseher widmeten.

_"Und der Gewinner des 2003 Wettbewerbs wird nach der Werbung unserer Sponsoren bekannt gegeben."_, sagte der Moderator der Show, kurz bevor Werbungen für diverse Sachen auf dem Bildschirm erschienen.

„Hast du gewusst, dass bei diesem Wettkampf mehr Leute angerufen haben, als Stimmen bei der Wahl abgegeben wurden?", fragte Eri während sie an den Pommes, die sie vorhin bestellt hatten, knabberte.

„Na ja, wen kümmert's auch schon wer der Premierminister ist?", konterte Yuka. „Wir reden hier immerhin über InuYasha. Er ist um so vieles interessanter!"

„Hey!" Ayumi hatte einen brillanten Einfall. „Wie wär's wenn InuYasha für den Ministerposten kandidieren würde? Jeder würde für ihn stimmen, oder?"

Kagome schnaubte verächtlich. „Ha – Er weiß wahrscheinlich weniger darüber, wie man ein Land regiert, als darüber, wie man Butter aufs Brot schmiert!"

Das war ein stichhaltiges Argument, aber sie schätzten, dass Kagome es nur gesagt hatte, um mit ihnen über ihre Bewunderung des scharfen Kerls zu streiten. Sie beschlossen ihre Maulerei einfach zu ignorieren und sich stattdessen auf die Übertragung zu konzentrieren. Kagome tat dasselbe und schaltete alle Geräusche um sie herum aus, als sie sich ihren Matheproblemen zuwandte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis der Moderator der Show wieder auf dem Bildschirm erschien, doch das war sowieso egal, denn man konnte ihn durch das Gequatsche in dem Café ohnehin kaum verstehen. „_Und jetzt ist es Zeit unseren Gewinner bzw. unsere Gewinnerin bekannt zu geben. Die oder der Glückliche wird mit einer Privatlimousine in exakt einer Stunde – auf direktem Wege zur Villa an der Küste, welche wir vorhin aufs Genaueste bewundert haben, gefahren werden. Okay …" _Es wurde ihm ein goldener Briefumschlag gereicht und im Hintergrund wurde Trommelwirbel angestimmt. Er riss den Umschlag auf und wartete ganze fünfzehn Sekunden, um die Spannung zu steigern, bevor er, grinsend, wieder in die Kamera sah. _„Und die Gewinnerin ist – Kagome Higurashi!"_

Im Studio hörte man auf einmal viel Applaus, welcher eine Menge Krach in den Lautsprechern des Fernsehers machte. Eris Ellbogen rutschte vom Tisch und sie tat sich unabsichtlich weh, während Yuka und Ayumi den Fernseher völlig geschockt und entsetzt anstarrten. Die anderen Schüler im Café, die Kagome beim Namen kannten, drehten sich überrascht zu ihr um und starrten das Mädchen entgeistert an.

„Verdammt …", fluchte Kagome milde, als sie nach ihrem Radiergummi griff. „Hat irgendjemand einen Taschenrechner?"

Offensichtlich hatte Kagome die Bekanntgabe verpasst.

„_Nun denn, dann lasst uns unser glückliches, kleines Sternchen anrufen, hm?"_, sagte der Moderator und prompt war im Hintergrund ein Klingelton zu hören, der signalisierte, dass jemand angerufen wurde. Ein paar Augenblicke später fing Kagomes Tasche an zu vibrieren und der Handy Klingelton zu dem Liedchen ‚Baa baa blacksheep' konnte gehört werden. Die Leute im Café, die Kagome nicht beim Namen kannten, drehten sich nun auch in ihre Richtung und starrten sie wie gelähmt an – die Verbindung zwischen dem Telefon im Fernsehen, und dem auf der anderen Seite des Raumes machend.

„Oh – entschuldigen Sie bitte.", murmelte sie verlegen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie jeder im Café anstarrte – vermutlich weil sie so eine schreckliche Melodie als Klingelton gewählt hatte. Kagome griff schnell in ihre Tasche und holte ihr Telefon hervor. „Hallo?"

Sie bekam vor Schreck beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als sie ihre eigene Stimme, nach einer Zwei- Sekunden- Verzögerung, aus dem Fernseher kommen hörte. Kagome hatte selbst an ihren besten Tagen eine lange Leitung … aber so lang war sie nun auch wieder nicht. Sie erstarrte in demselben Schrecken, wie ihre Freundinnen, als sie anfing zu begreifen, was los war.

„_Glückwunsch!"_, gratulierte ihr eine Stimme in ihr Ohr. _„Sie haben die 2003 InuYasha Preisziehung gewonnen! Wie fühlen Sie sich?"_

Yuka gab ein schwaches Wimmern von sich und hatte den Oberköper schlaff auf den Tisch gelegt, während sie frustriert wiederholt den Kopf gegen die Tischplatte knallen ließ. Kagome starrte sie für einige Sekunden an, bevor sie ihre anderen zwei Freundinnen ansah, die sie auch nur verwirrt anblinzelten.

„_Miss Higurashi?"_, drängte der Mann, der sie angerufen hatte. Den Fernseher flüchtig ansehend sah Kagome, dass er von Ohr zu Ohr grinste, ganz so, als ob er der sorgloseste Moderator auf Erden wäre. _„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"_

Als Kagome noch immer nicht antwortete, witzelte er, sie wäre wahrscheinlich vor Schock in Ohnmacht gefallen – und das reichte vollkommen aus um Kagome daran zu erinnern, dass sie eine Stimme hatte und sie diese vielleicht an einem Zeitpunkt wie diesem verwenden sollte. „Ich hab' gewonnen?", flüsterte sie.

„_In einer eins zu achtzig Millionen Chance!"_, jubelten die Leute im Hintergrund des Studios.

Kagome bekam kaum noch Luft. Das ganze Café beobachtete sie … aber für sie war es als würde ihr die ganze Welt zusehen.

„_Wie fühlen Sie sich?"_, fragte der Veranstalter wieder und versuchte den Lärm hinter sich zu übertönen.

Verwirrung zählte mit Sicherheit zu den Emotionen die Kagome zurzeit sehr deutlich wahrnahm. Verwunderung, Verlegenheit, Ehrfurcht, Entsetzen … ein bisschen Übelsein und Schwindel. Sie fragte sich ob sie nicht vielleicht auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen war und nun träumte einen unmöglichen Wettbewerb gewonnen zu haben. Aber nachdem ein paar Sekunden vorüber gezogen waren, begriff sie, dass dies alles sehr, sehr echt und wirklich war – das ganze Land hörte ihr zu … und wahrscheinlich auch _er_ …

Ein Schwindel erregendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit und sie gab das Telefon schnell an Ayumi weiter, sodass sie einen Schrei der Aufregung loslassen konnte, der von Herzen kam. Für gewöhnlich schämte sie sich für ihre Freundinnen, wenn sie sich mal wieder wie totale InuYasha Fanatiker benahmen, aber in diesem Moment kümmerte sie es nicht einmal, dass sie selbst sich gerade in einen kompletten Trottel verwandelt hatte. „Ich hab' gewonnen!", kreischte sie. „Ich hab' gewonnen! Ich hab' wirklich gewonnen!"

Ayumi lächelte fröhlich in das Telefon hinein. „Sie ist sehr glücklich." Sie war in jeder Situation total gelassen … oder einfach von einem anderen Stern.

Kagome konnte nicht aufhören zu schreien und zu lachen, während Leute auf sie eindrangen, um ihr zu gratulieren, ihr auf den Rücken zu klopfen, oder sie einfach nur anzustrahlen – sie umarmte sogar völlig Fremde und Mädchen, von denen sie nur wusste, dass sie auf die selbe Schule wie sie selbst gingen. „Ich hab' gewonnen!"

Eri seufzte schwer und sackte neben Yuka, die noch immer auf dem Tisch lag, zusammen. „Hatten wir ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie die Art von Mensch ist, der sich in einen sabbernden Idioten verwandelt, wenn er die Chance dazu hat?"

„Jaah, aber ich hab's nicht so gemeint!", jammerte Yuka unglücklich.

Ayumi legte mit einem Klicken auf. „Sie sagen, dass die Limo gleich jetzt vorbei kommt. Es darf nur Kagome einsteigen."

Eri stöhnte laut, während Yuka Kagome zusah wie sie wie ein wahrer InuYasha Fanatiker feierte – jede Menge schreien und alles umarmen, dass sich bewegt, was die Café Katze mit einschloss. „Ich werd' sie umbringen. Ich werd' sie wirklich umbringen, ihren Namen annehmen, in diese Limo steigen, wegfahren und auch noch darüber lachen …"

Ayumi lächelte gutmütig und klopfte Yuka und Eri auf ihre Rücken. „Macht euch keinen Kopf deswegen. Es gibt ja immer noch ein nächstes Mal."

* * *

„Hey, Mom!", rief Souta aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er saß zwei Zentimeter vom Bildschirm des Fernsehers entfernt, gebannt von dem Namen, der in der Ecke immer wieder aufblinkte. „Kagome hat gerade einen Urlaub mit InuYasha gewonnen!" 

„Sehr schön, Liebling.", rief Mrs. Higurashi zurück. Sie hatte sich schon an seine Geschichten gewöhnt.

„Nein, wirklich! Sie haben gerade den Gewinner bekannt gegeben und es ist jemand namens Kagome Higurashi – und es hört sich ganz wie unsere Kagome an!"

Mrs. Higurashi ging gemütlich ins Wohnzimmer, einen nassen Teller in der einen und ein Geschirrtuch in der anderen Hand. Sie spähte kurz auf den Bildschirm, bevor sich ihre Augen vor Schreck weiteten und sie das Geschirr fallen ließ.

Glücklicherweise prallte es von dem weichen Teppich ab.

„Kagome hat gewonnen?", flüsterte die Mutter heiser. „Wie groß war diese Ziehung?"

„Groß." Souta breitete seine Hände aus, um die Größe des Wettbewerbs zu demonstrieren.

„Ach du meine Güte …"

Die Haustür öffnete und schloss sich sehr schnell. Kagome flog an der Wohnzimmertür vorbei. Mrs. Higurashi wirbelte herum. „Kagome? Was soll das im Fernsehen über dich, dass du -"

„- die 2003 InuYasha Preisziehung gewonnen hast – in der InuYasha selbst der Preis ist!", rief Kagome in einem Atemzug zurück.

Oben in ihrem Zimmer angelangt war Kagome damit beschäftigt ihre alten Koffer auf ihr Bett zu werfen und ihre Schubladen in diese zu entleeren. „Die Limo hat mich hier kurz raus gelassen um zu packen!", rief sie ihrer Familie zu. „Sie wird mich direkt zu seiner Villa an der Küste bringen!"

Obwohl sie oben war hörte Kagome ihren kleinen Bruder vor Schreck „Wow!" keuchen. Mrs. Higurashi war zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu sagen. Kagomes Großvater unterbrach seine Pflicht des Kehrens der Schreinstiegen und betrat das Haus. „Da wartet eine Limo draußen. Hat Kagome endlich beschlossen sich mit diesem reichen Burschen Hojo zu treffen?"

„Nein, Dad, sie fährt zu InuYasha."

„InuYasha? Wer ist InuYasha?"

Kagome erstickte ihr Kichern. Nur jemand wie ihr Opa würde keine Ahnung davon haben, was die heutige Jugend interessierte. Er steckte irgendwo in den Fünfzigern – und er blieb dort.

Die Zipper ihrer beiden Koffer zuzwingend, zog sie ihr Gepäck hinter sich her, als sie die Stiege wieder hinunterflitzte. Sie ließ es in der Eingangshalle zurück, als sie schnell kehrtmachte und zurück zu ihrer Familie eilte, um ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen.

Sie küsste ihren Großvater auf die Wange, gab Souta einen lauten Schmatzer auf die Stirn und zerzauste ihm die Haare, bevor sie sich ihrer Mutter zuwandte, und sie fest umarmte. „Ich werde euch alle in einer Woche wieder sehen!"

„Das ist so plötzlich, Kagome." Ihre Mutter sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich heute Nacht anrufen und mit dir darüber sprechen werde." Kagome küsste sie auf die Wange und beeilte sich, ihre Koffer an den Griffen zu packen und hinauszuschleifen.

Drei Männer kamen die Stiegen des Schreins herauf, alle mit schwarzen Anzügen und dunklen Sonnenbrillen versehen. Sehr professionell, das musste Kagome zugeben. Zwei von ihnen nahmen ihr Gepäck und der dritte führte Kagome zurück zu der Limo. Sie drehte sich herum, um ihre Familie, die sich an der Türschwelle versammelt hatte, und so schien, als wäre sie mit ihrem Latein völlig am Ende, ein letztes Mal zu sehen.

„Ich ruf' euch an!", rief Kagome und winkte ihnen zu.

Sie beobachteten, wie sie in den hinteren Teil der Limo geführt wurde und in einer eleganten Art und Weise weggefahren wurde. Souta legte den Kopf schief und wandte sich seinem Großvater zu. „InuYasha ist der reichste, besteste und modischste Siebzehnjährige des Landes.", sagte er, wobei er die Frage, die Opa zuvor gestellt hatte, beantwortete. „Wenn nicht sogar dieser Seite der Welt."

Großvater machte einen missbilligenden Laut mit seiner Zunge und warf seine Tochter einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ihr Frauen setzt eure Ziele aber auch wirklich immer hoch, oder?"

* * *

„**InuYasha!"**

Die zwei Personen, die am Rande des Pools saßen, warfen einen Blick auf die Villa, bevor sie sich wieder einander zuwandten.

„Schon gut, Angelique.", sagte InuYasha mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung zu dem hinter ihm sitzenden Model, während er seinen Hut über seine Augen zog und es sich wieder gemütlich machte. „Das war nur Kikyo, die wieder einmal Stress hat."

Das französische Mädchen, das überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fing wieder an ihm Sonnencrème über den Rücken und die Schultern zu reiben. Sie ließ ihre Hände seine Arme hinunter streichen und lehnte sich vor, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu schnurren. „Je t'aime …"

„Jaah … Je t'aime dich auch." _Was immer das auch geheißen haben soll_, dachte er vage. Es schien sie allerdings glücklich zu machen, denn sie presste seine Arme an sich und küsste seinen Hals.

Genau in dieser Position fand Kikyo sie.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Kikyo fordernd mit kalter Stimme, als sie die Stufen, die zur Villa führten, hinabstieg und zu dem Pool ging, welches einen herrlichen Anblick auf den Strand und das Meer bot. „Die Gewinnerin wurde bereits vor einer halben Stunde bekannt gegeben und absolut jeder hat Ausschau nach dir gehalten und was tust du? Du schwimmst die ganze Zeit im Pool herum mit … mit … Wer ist das überhaupt?"

„Das ist Angelique. Aber wir sind uns inzwischen wirklich nahe gekommen und deswegen nenne ich sie lieber Angel.", antwortete er heiter.

„Und … wie lange kennst du Angel schon?", fragte Kikyo mit missbilligender Stimme.

„Ähm …", InuYasha sah das Model lange an, ganz so, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. „Jetzt schon mindestens fünf Stunden."

Kikyo sah kurz zum Himmel auf und sandte ein Stoßgebet, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Dinge konzentrierte, die im Moment wichtig waren. „Na gut, dann sag' Miss Angel doch bitte, dass sie ihre Lippen von deinem Hals entfernen soll, bevor sie ein Mal hinterlässt und doch bitte zu welcher Modelagentur auch immer zurück gehen soll, die sie dir geliehen hat."

„Kann ich nicht." InuYasha zuckte nur mit einer Schulter, da Angelique damit beschäftigt war, die andere zu küssen. „Sie spricht nur Französisch und ich -"

„– spreche kein Französisch, ich weiß." Wie zum Teufel waren sich die beiden dann über den Weg gelaufen? Kikyo beschloss lieber keine Fragen zu stellen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie keine direkte Antwort auf sie bekommen würde. „Jedenfalls kannst du sie nicht behalten."

„Aber sie ist so niedlich -"

„In knapp einer Stunde wird ein Schulmädchen hier aufkreuzen und eine ganze Woche in deiner Begleitung verbringen.", unterbrach ihn Kikyo geradeheraus. „Dies ist das größte Angebot, das du jemals jemanden gemacht hast – und ich werde es nicht dulden, dass wir schlechte Presse bekommen, nur weil du das Mädchen ignorierst und stattdessen lieber mit deinem französischen Flittchen abhängst. Du wirst ihr deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen und … hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ich versuche sehr angestrengt, das nicht zu tun."

Kikyo zügelte ihr Temperament. Die einzige Person, die sie jemals soweit brachte, dass sie es beinahe verlor, war InuYasha. „Zieh dich an und mach' dich fertig, damit du sie bei ihrer Ankunft begrüßen kannst."

„Wen begrüßen kann?"

„Das Mädchen, das den Wettbewerb gewonnen hat!"

„Okay, okay …"

Kikyo wechselte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah das Model, das sich noch immer um die Schultern des Stars wickelte, argwöhnisch an. „Jetzt sag ihr doch endlich, dass sie gehen soll!"

„Aber ich spreche kein Französisch.", wiederholte InuYasha. „Du aber schon – also sag' ihr doch bitte, dass sie süß und alles ist, aber ich sie erst am Mittwoch wieder sehen kann."

Kikyo übersetzte kurz angebunden für das Mädchen. Zum ersten Mal sah das französische Model auf, und es schien so als würde sie Kikyo erst jetzt bemerken. Angelique hörte ihr zu, bis sie geendet hatte. Dann zog sie eine Schnute und warf InuYasha einen letzten, enttäuschten Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder zurück in die Villa stahl. Kikyo wandte ihr Gesicht ab, als das Mädchen an ihr vorbei stolzierte. Sie mochte Models nicht unbedingt …

„Also." Er lehnte sich auf einer der Sonnenliegen zurück, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. „Was steht heute auf dem Plan?"

„Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt." Kikyo verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme. „Das Mädchen, das den Wettbewerb gewonnen hat wird in weniger als einer Stunde hier sein. _Sie_ steht für die nächste Woche auf deinem ‚Plan'. Du wirst dich um sie kümmern, und sie nicht irgendwo zurücklassen um auf Partys zu gehen, nicht mit anderen Mädchen flirten und deswegen jetzt auch nicht schmollen."

„Nur, wenn sie keine völlig hässliche Hündin ist." InuYasha warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. „Und ich hab' damit jetzt kein Wortspiel beabsichtigt."

„Sie kann nicht gewöhnlich oder gar hässlich sein. Miroku hat die Teilnehmerinnen gefiltert und eines der best aussehendsten Mädchen zur Gewinnerin gewählt.", erzählte ihm Kikyo. „Die Leute wollen nun mal kein dummes, pickeliges Mädchen, das lispelt und Hasenlippen hat, als ihre Gewinnerin sehen."

„Ihr habt den Wettbewerb manipuliert?" InuYasha grinste verschmitzt. „Sehr gut … also, was weißt du über sie?"

„Ich weiß überhaupt nichts über sie."

„Du bist meine Agentin – du solltest über diese Dinge eigentlich Bescheid wissen.", bemerkte InuYasha ungeduldig.

„Warte eine Sekunde." Kikyo fischte in ihrer Hosentasche herum und holte einen kleinen Kopfhörer, der mit einem noch kleineren Mikrophon verbunden war, hervor. Sie hakte sich das Head- Set um ihr Ohr und klopfte auf den Sprechknopf. „Miroku, die Personalien der Gewinnerin bitte."

Sie wartete ein paar Augenblicke, bevor sie eine Antwort erhielt. InuYasha beobachtete genervt ihren klopfenden Fuß, der ununterbrochen auf und ab schlug, während die Stille weiterhin andauerte.

„Kagome Higurashi …", leitete Kikyo an InuYasha weiter. „Fünfzehn. Besucht die letzte Klasse der Mittelschule in Toshima … lebt in einem Schrein, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, ihrem Bruder und einem alten Mann, den wir verdächtigen entweder ihr Großvater oder ein alter, pensionierter Putzer zu sein … das ist nicht lustig, Miroku."

„Wie sieht sie aus?", fragte InuYasha.

„Ist das so wichtig für dich?", fragte Kikyo und runzelte die Stirn. „Du darfst sie nicht anfassen InuYasha – Ich schwöre, wenn du an dieses Mädchen auch nur eine Hand legst, wenn du sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise verführst werde ich dich -"

„Reg' dich ab! Ich will's nur wissen!", schnappte InuYasha zurück.

Kikyo presste einen Finger an ihren Kopfhörer. „Wie attraktiv ist sie?" Sie wartete einen Moment, bis sie die Auskunft an InuYasha weitergab. „Er sagt, sie ist zirka so attraktiv wie ich … und jetzt lacht er." Kikyo runzelte die Stirn. „Das versteh' ich nicht."

InuYasha verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. „Ich verschwinde und mach' mich fertig." Als er an Kikyo vorbei ging hörte er sie geräuschvoll einatmen. Er erstarrte mitten im Schritt und sah sie lange an. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"

„Nichts." Sie sah ihn nicht an, aber InuYasha konnte trotzdem ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen, der ihm deutlich sagte, dass er eigentlich wissen sollte, was los war.

Er roch an sich selbst. „Was? Rieche ich schlecht?"

„Du riechst wie Chanel No. 5.", sagte Kikyo ruhig.

„Oh – das war das Parfum, das der französische Engel aufgetragen hatte, als -"

„Zu viel Information." Kikyo hielt eine Hand erhoben. „Dusch' dich einfach und wasch' es ab. Du wirst die Gewinnerin nicht begrüßen, während du nach einer anderen Frau riechst – wir müssen ihr den besten Eindruck von dir übermitteln, sonst wird sie von hier weggehen und sich darüber beschweren, welch schlechte Begeleitung du wirklich bist."

„Wow, danke.", brummte er, bevor er zurück zur Villa stolzierte.

Also wirklich, dieses Mädchen würde ihm noch die ganze Woche ruinieren. Er würde keinen Spaß haben können, während sie hier war …

Sie würde mehr Ärger machen als sie wert war. Aber Kikyo schien überzeugt zu sein, dass dieser Wettbewerb nötig war und er wollte es lieber nicht riskieren Kikyo aufzuregen, falls sie kurzfristig beschloss zu kündigen.

Kikyo war nämlich zufällig eine sehr gute und fähige Agentin.

Zwar war sie nicht besonders freundlich, sogar ziemlich grausam _und_ skrupellos … aber das machte sie zur Besten im Geschäft.

* * *

Kagome begann ihre ersten Zweifel zu haben. 

Bis vor kurzem hatte sie mit allen Apparaten, die das hintere Abteil der Limo zu bieten hatte, gespielt. Entweder das, oder sie kaputt gemacht. Jetzt saß sie einfach da, halb auf ihrem Sitz herumgedreht und beobachtete die Landschaft, die hinter den abgedunkelten Fenstern vorbei flitzte.

Die Limo roch seltsam … wie Leder, das mit zu vielen Chemikalien besprüht worden war. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht und versuchte den aufkommenden Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Nach einer Weile schaffte sie es den Geruch zu vergessen und dachte stattdessen darüber nach, was diese Woche für sie auf Lager haben würde.

Nachdem sie über den anfänglichen Schock und die Freude gekommen war, zum Ersten Mal in ihrem Leben etwas gewonnen zu haben – nicht einfach eine lumpige Tombola – sondern einen riesigen nationalen Wettbewerb, bei dem die meisten Leute für den Gewinn sogar töten würden, war es der Fakt, dass sie durch ihren Preis gegenwärtig über die gesamte weibliche Bevölkerung Japans herrschte, der sie so begeisterte …

Der Gedanke, den berühmten InuYasha kennen zu lernen, erfreute sie weniger.

Soweit sie betroffen war, mochte sie InuYasha um keinen Deut mehr als sie ihn heute Morgen gemocht hatte. Er war nur einer von vielen Superstars, die sie zur Weißglut brachten. Nur weil sie reich und berühmt waren glaubten sie, Geld wüchse auf Bäumen und dass sie hochnäsig und unfreundlich zu jedem sein konnten. Weil sie berühmt waren dachten sie, sie könnten mit _allem_ durchkommen.

Nur vor einem Jahr war InuYasha angeblich in eine ziemlich üble Sache verstrickt gewesen. Die Schlagzeilen hatten den Großteil des Sommers wie folgt gelautet: InuYasha, Pistolen und Drogen. Für gewöhnlich waren diese drei Worte sogar im selben Satz vorgekommen.

Aber alle schienen das mittlerweile wieder vergessen zu haben. So wie es schien war InuYasha so goldig, dass die Leute nicht anders konnten, als ihm zu vergeben.

_Wenn er nicht so reich und berühmt wäre, würde er jetzt sicher im Gefängnis sitzen …_, dachte Kagome missmutig während die Limo an einer Gruppe Frauen, die in Bikinis gekleidet war, vorbeifuhr. Sie ‚juhu'ten und winkten dem passierenden Fahrzeug zu – während eine sogar sich nicht scheute, kurz den Inhalt ihres Bikinis zu zeigen.

Kagome stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie dachten wahrscheinlich, dass InuYasha im Inneren der Limo war. Wieso denn auch nicht? Auf dem Nummernschild stand immerhin ‚INU 1'.

Sie hatten nun den Teil der Küste betreten, in dem nur die Berühmten lebten. Der Teil, in dem die Reichen und besonders Schönen gerne abhingen. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und Kagome erhaschte ihren ersten Blick auf die sandigen Strände und das bläuliche Meer. Die Hälfte der Leute dort auf dem Strand waren wahrscheinlich nur da, um jemand Berühmten zu sehen …

Kagome fragte sich ernsthaft wieso sich die menschliche Rasse so für glamouröse Personen interessierte. Sie seufzte, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das kühlende Fensterglas und versuchte einen besseren Blick auf das zu bekommen, das vor ihr lag.

Sie sah es sofort. Man konnte es immerhin kaum übersehen.

Ihre Kehle wurde trocken und wenn sie nicht gesessen hätte, wären ihre Knie vermutlich eingeknickt. Im Fernsehen wurden öfters Bilder, von InuYashas Wohnsitzen gezeigt, aber sie hatte sie nie in voller Lebensgröße gesehen, nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie groß sie wohl sein mochten.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot war atemberaubend …

Und sie würde tatsächlich eine Woche mit dem Idioten verbringen, der dort lebte?

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin: **Tada! Das erste Kapitel ist fertig - und hoffentlich das zweite auch bald, in dem das eigentliche Treffen stattfinden wird ... 


	2. Die Auserwählte

**Verzichtder Übersetzerin:** Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay? Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktere gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi.

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Na ja … das war ja eine überraschend gute Reaktion auf das erste Kapitel. Danke an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben, ich schätze das wirklich sehr!

Ein paar Leute haben ihrer Besorgnis über die Richtung, die diese Geschichte einschlagen wird, kundgetan, aber ich kann euch beruhigen, denn diese Fic wird keine der gewöhnlichen InuYasha-Superstar-Geschichten. Sie wird also nicht die Vorteile des Berühmtseins verherrlichen. Tatsächlich soll sie eigentlich die etwas Unechte Seite der Berühmtheit hervorheben, die keinen Spaß macht, überhaupt nicht herrlich und unglaublich unfair zu ihren Verlierern ist.

Darüber werde ich allerdings in späteren Kapiteln noch genauer schreiben. Genießt es einfach für den Moment.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

_**Die Auserwählte**_

* * *

_Er ist wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle_ _…_, dachte Kagome, als sie im hinteren Teil der Limo nervös auf ihrem Platz hin- und herrutschte. Sie sah in regelmäßigen Zeitabständen immer wieder auf, um die sonnenbeschienene Villa an der Küste zu sehen, die langsam aber sicher näher kam. 

Was so erstaunlich war, war dass sie wirklich die Einfahrt der Villa entlangfuhren. Sie mussten zwar noch immer über einen halben Kilometer des Weges hinter sich bringen, jedoch hatten sie die Haupttore bereits vor zwei Minuten passiert – Tore, die zufälligerweise zehn Meter hohe Wände darstellten, die mit einem Stacheldrahtzaun und uniformierten Wachen, plus deren uniformierten Deutschen Schäferhunden, versehen waren. Aber Kagome hatte diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kaum bemerkt, als sie durch den Eingang gefahren waren – da sie viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen war, die enorme Menschenmenge, die sich vor der Einfahrt versammelt hatte, zu bestaunen.

Hunderte und Aberhunderte von Leuten mussten dort zusammengepresst gewesen sein, sich gegenseitig stoßend und bedrängend – in dem Moment, da sie die sich nähernde Limo erblickt hatten, konnte Kagome ihre Schreie in voller Lautstärke ausbrechen hören.

Wieder hatte Kagome den Eindruck gehabt, sie erwarteten InuYasha im Inneren … geistesabwesend fragte sie sich, ob überhaupt irgendjemand mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, wann InuYasha kam und ging, falls all seine Autos und Limos verdunkelte Fensterscheiben hatten. Kagome war schnell von dem Fenster zurückgewichen und hatte in einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Erschrecken hinaus gestarrt …

Etwas an dieser Sache fing an, sich fürchterlich falsch anzufühlen …

Niemand sollte die kleine, gewöhnliche Kagome bejubeln. Sie war doch nicht so wichtig, oder? Sie besuchte die Schule und ging jede Samstagnacht mit ihren Freundinnen ins Kino. Sie besaß eine Katze und lebte in einem Schrein, aber sie war doch nicht interessant genug, so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Sie waren an der Menschenmenge vorübergefahren und Kagome hatte sich ducken müssen, als ein Blitzgewitter um sie herum losgegangen war. Photographen … die alle ein Bild von wem auch immer haben wollten, der sich im Inneren befand. Paparazzi …

„Ich komme mir so vor, als hätte ich Madonnas Leben gestohlen …", sagte sie zu niemand Bestimmten, während die Limo anfing langsamer zu werden, als sie sich der eigentlichen Villa näherte. Kagome spürte ihre Handflächen vor Nervosität kribbeln und sie betete, dass sie nicht verschwitzt waren, denn auf keinen Fall, würde sie sich zu einer Zeit wie dieser blamieren wollen.

Die Limo rollte zu einem unerwarteten Stopp und Kagome lächelte nervös, als einer der in Anzug gekleideten Männer ihr die Tür öffnete, um ihr aus dem Wagen zu helfen. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht und Kagome erinnerte sich plötzlich an einen Film, in dem es um gewisse Männer in schwarzen Anzügen gegangen war …

Sie erwartete schon beinahe ihre Taschen selbst tragen zu müssen, doch wurde sie freudig überrascht, als ein paar Leute, die vor dem Eingang der Villa gewartet hatten, hervortraten, ihre Taschen aus dem Kofferraum schwangen und sie ins Innere der Villa davontrugen.

Sie stand in stummer Ehrfurcht da, als sie das, was vor ihr lag, zum Ersten mal vollkommen auf sich einwirken ließ. Das Gebäude war eine Villa Querstrich Landsitz Querstrich Palast Querstrich Hotel. Sie war nicht so groß, wie Kagome sie sich vorgestellt hatte, denn sie war nur ein paar Stockwerke hoch, doch sie erstreckte sich über den Rand der Klippen und war umgeben von gepflegten Gärten und schattigen Buchen und Weiden. Kagome drehte sich um sich selbst und versuchte zu erkennen wo die Gärten aufhörten – doch sie schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Es gab ein paar Teiche, die das riesige Terrain schmückten … und alles saftig und grün aussehen ließen. Alles wiegte sich in der sanften Brise, die von der Küste her wehte, doch die Sonne schien hell und ließ alles zehn Mal farbiger erscheinen.

Wenn sie so viel Geld hätte, das alles zu kaufen …? Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl sein würde, lebendig unter Bergen von Gold begraben zu sein. Obwohl das wahrscheinlich keine sehr realistische Annahme davon war, wie Berühmtheit sich anfühlte … tatsächliche bezweifelte sie, dass InuYasha jemals auch nur einen Penny seines Zasters zu sehen bekam, jedenfalls nicht, seitdem alles per Kreditkarte und Scheck bezahlt wurde.Geschweige denn, dass er wahrscheinlich Leute dafür bezahlte, seine Rechnungen zu bezahlen.

„Gefallen dir die Gärten?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Kagome riss sich aus ihren Beobachtungen und wandte sich um, um eine junge Frau, die auf sie zukam, zu sehen. Sie hatte so ziemlich dasselbe an, wie jeder andere hier auch: Ein schwarzes Hemd und eine gleichfarbige Hose, die übliche Uniform einer Designerin also … oder einer Friseurin. Sie trug einen dieser Kopfhörer mit Kabel, wie die anderen Leute, doch unter einem Arm hielt sie ein Klemmbrett.

„Es sind hübsche Gärten.", berichtete Kagome dem älteren Mädchen, ihre Augen auf das Gebäude hinter ihr konzentrierend. „Hier sieht's aus wie in Spanien."

„Warte, bis es regnet." Das andere Mädchen besah sich ihr Gesicht und ihre Person näher, als ob sie nach etwas Suchen würde. „Dann ist es kein so schöner Anblick."

Kagome konnte das nur schwer glauben. Ihre Augen blieben auf der Miniaturausgabe des Buckingham Palace hängen, bevor sie sich die lange Auffahrt, die sie gerade bereist hatte, noch einmal genauer ansah. Sie verschwand hinter einem sanft ansteigenden Hügel in der Ferne … Sie konnte nicht einmal den großen Zaun, der die Ländereien umschloss, oder die Haupttore, mit den vielen Menschenmengen und Reportern erkennen. Es erschien ihr alles seltsam friedlich, aber auch unnatürlich, so als wäre sie aus der wirklichen Welt ausgetreten, und in ein geheimes Paradies eingetaucht.

Das Mädchen mit dem Klemmbrett drückte einen Finger an ihren Kopfhörer. „Miroku, sag' Kikyo, dass Kagome Higurashi soeben angekommen ist … danke." Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken und schenkte Kagome ein warmes Lächeln. „Also, du bist mir ja vielleicht ein Glückskind! Übrigens gratuliere ich dir zu deinem Gewinn!"

Kagome errötete leicht und begann allmählich sich ein wenig schuldig zu fühlen, da sie an dem Wettbewerb, streng genommen, nicht einmal teilgenommen hatte, und trotzdem gewonnen hatte. „Och … jemand musste ja gewinnen, oder?" _Ich wünschte mir allerdings, dass dieser jemand nicht ich gewesen wäre …_

Sie hatte das volle Ausmaß ihres Gewinnes noch immer nicht begriffen, sogar nachdem der Schock und die Aufregung darüber, dass sie gegenwärtig in ganz Japan bekannt war (und wahrscheinlich auf der ‚zu töten' Liste jedes Teenager Mädchens stand) verflogen war. Dann, ganz plötzlich, erkannte Kagome etwas sehr Wichtiges.

Von allen Superstars der Welt, war der Einzige, den sie nicht treffen wollte, InuYasha. Ihn, und dieses französische Model von der Wonderbra- Werbung.

„Nun komm' schon." Das Mädchen wandte sich um und wies Kagome an, ihr zu folgen. „Ich werd' dich ein wenig herumführen, bevor wir loslegen."

_Mit was?_, fragte sich Kagome. Sie machte sich über dies jedoch keine weiteren Gedanken, als sie folgsam dem Mädchen die zwanzig seltsamen Stufen, die zu den großen Glastüren, die den Eingang des Gebäudes markierten, hinauffolgte.

* * *

InuYasha erhielt den Schock seines Lebens, als er die Tür, die in sein Schlafzimmer führte, öffnete. Noch immer ein Handtuch um seinen Kopf gewickelt, nachdem er eine Dusche genommen hatte, stand er plötzlich vor einer überraschend attraktiven Frau. Doch sie lächelte nicht und schien auch nicht besonders beeindruckt von seinem Anblick zu sein. Also in diesem Fall kein Fan und InuYasha machte sich sofort Sorgen. 

Vielleicht war sie ja eine alte Freundin, die er abserviert und vergessen hatte …?

„Ähm … dein Name ist Chizu, oder?" Er suchte angestrengt nach einem Namen, der zu dem Gesicht passte, während er heimlich an ihr vorbei den Korridor auf und ab sah, auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen der Sicherheitskräfte.

„Nein, Mr. InuYasha. Ich bin Nariko Watanabe, Reporterin für den Sunday Telegram."

„Ach – Reporterin!" Puh, das war eine Erleichterung. Er hatte für einen Moment geglaubt, er würde in echten Schwierigkeiten stecken. „Gut … wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände bereitet, würde ich gerne gehen." Er ging an ihr vorbei und steuerte schnellen Schrittes den Lift an.

„Warten Sie! Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen, die ich Ihnen gerne stellen würde, Mr. InuYasha."

„Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist rot, mein Lieblingsessensind Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße und wenn ich mit irgendjemanden auf der Welt zu Abend essen könnte, würde ich mich selbst ausführen." Er ging weiter.

Die Reporterin eilte ihm hinterher. „Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen bezüglich ihrer Patenschaft der V.S.V.G. stellen."

„Der was?" Er sah sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln an.

„Die Vereinigung des Schutzes der Vögel vor Gewalt?"

„Ach … ja. An die kann ich mich noch erinnern." Offensichtlich hatte Kikyo ihn wieder für Dinge eingetragen, von denen sie ihm noch nichts erzählt hatte.

„Aber ist es nicht wahr, dass Ihnen gestern, im ‚Blossom Café, ein Kellner ein Hühner-Sandwich serviert hat?" Die Reporterin blickte ihn missbilligend an. „Sie scheinen mir nicht sehr überzeugt vom Schutz der Vögel zu sein, Mr. InuYasha."

„Ich habe versucht … es wiederzubeleben."

„Sie haben es gegessen."

„So hat es vielleicht ausgesehen …" Er erreichte den Aufzug und drückte den Aufrufeknopf so schnell, wie es nur hanyou'lich möglich war.

„Nun gut, zu einer anderen Sache. Wie genießen Sie die Begleitung ihres neuen Schützlings?"

„Mein neuer was?"

„Das Mädchen, das den Wettbewerb gewonnen hat?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue an. Er wandte sich, um ihr zum Ersten Mal direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen und bemerkte die Füllfeder und den Notizblock, welche sie versteift in ihren Händen hielt. „Kagome Higurashi.", soufflierte sie ihm. „Haben Sie schon mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Noch nicht …", sagte er langsam, während er die Sicherheitskamera hinter ihr ansah und versuchte, wem auch immer, der vielleicht gerade unten, im Sicherheitsraum zusah, verständlich zu machen, dass er diese Frau gerne rauswerfen lassen würde.

„Nun, wünschen Sie ihr alles Gute von mir.", sagte die Reporterin mit liebenswürdiger Stimme, doch sie lächelte nicht und so wirkte ihr Ausspruch etwas Drohend gegenüber dem Schulmädchen.

„Okay …", sagte er sogar noch langsamer als zuvor, wissend, dass er es garantiert vergessen würde.

„Eine Frage noch?"

Hatte sie nicht schon genug gestellt?

„Ist es wahr, dass sie gegenwärtig mit Angelique Spagni ausgehen?"

„Wer?"

„Das Wonderbra Model, das gegenwärtig auf allen Anschlagtafeln in Tokio zu sehen ist."

InuYasha starrte sie verdutzt an. „Oh! Sie meinen den französischen Engel!"

„Kosenamen. Hm." Die Frau schrieb etwas nieder, im gleichen Augenblick,da der Lift sich hinter ihm öffnete. InuYasha zog sich schnell in den eingezäunten Raum zurück, und schlug auf das Brett ein – egal welches Stockwerk – er wollte nur, dass sich diese Türen so schnell wie möglich schlossen.

Die Reporterin war allerdings noch nicht fertig. Sie blickte just in dem Moment auf, in dem die Türen sich zu schließen begannen. „Oh – haben sie irgendwelche Werbesprüche für ihre V.S.V.G. Kampagne auf Lager?"

„Ähh …" Er wies mit den Daumen nach oben. „Bird's rock!"

Ja, das würde reichen. Die Türen rutschten endlich vollkommen zu und er sackte erschöpft gegen die Spiegelwände hinter ihm. Verdammt … Reporter waren viel zu listenreich … vor allem die, die es vollbrachten die Villazu betreten, als wäre sie so etwas wie ein öffentliches Gebäude.

Nun war es Zeit, sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild zu überprüfen. Er wandte sich um, um sein Spiegelbild zu kontrollieren und bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als er außer seinem eigenen, auch das Kikyos sah. „Woah!"

„Das Universum, das sich um dich dreht schrumpft noch immer, hm?", sagte sie miteiner komischenStimme. „Du bemerkst nicht viel, dass sich vor deiner Nase abspielt."

„Hat dir schon irgendjemand gesagt, wie unheimlich du eigentlich bist?"

„Hat dir schon irgendjemand gesagt, dass du lächerlich aussiehst, wenn du ein Handtuch um den Kopf gewickelt hast, wie so ein arabischer Sultan?"

Er verengte seine Augen. „Na du bist mir ja eine schöne Agentin. Kritisierst mich bei jeder -"

„Ich bin deine Agentin, nicht dein Ja-Mann."

„Und du hast eine Reporterin hier reinkommen lassen – die mich unvorbereitet angetroffen hat!"

„Ich muss dich doch in Alarmbereitschaft halten." Sie zuckte die Schultern mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie diese letzte Reporterin absichtlich durch das Netz hatte gleiten lassen.

„Und was sollte das, über diese Vereinigung der Vogelvernichter … die V. Ess' Pfau G. oder so ähnlich …"

Kikyo tat so, als hätte er sie gerade an etwas erinnert. „Oh, übrigens, du unterstützt jetzt offiziell die V. S. V. G."

„Danke für die Warnung …"

„Und dieser Werbespruch war fürchterlich. ‚Birds are the Best' hätte um so vieles besser gepasst."

„Der ist allerdings nicht so eingängig."

Die Lifttüren öffneten sich und sie stiegen gemeinsam aus dem Aufzug. Er steuerte den Make-up Raum an. Auf keinen Fall konnte er sein Haar alleine machen – er brauchte einen Spezialisten um es zu föhnen.

„Und es hat ein paar Veränderungen im Plan gegeben, bezüglich der Gewinnerin des Wettbewerbs."

„Aha?" Er trocknete geistesabwesend sein Haar mit dem Handtuch und ignorierte die Grüße seines Personals, als Kikyo und er den Korridor hinunterschritten. („Guten Nachmittag, Mr. InuYasha." „Wie geht es Ihnen heute?")

„Die offizielle Begrüßung wird bei einer Pressekonferenz heute Nacht stattfinden."

„Oh, Mann …"

„Hör' schon auf dich zu beschweren.", warnte ihn Kikyo milde. „Miroku wird dem Mädchen einen Crashkurs im Umgang mit den Medien verpassen und dann sollte alles glatt laufen."

„Sie wird wahrscheinlich sowieso bei meinem Anblick in Ohnmacht fallen." Und das war zur Abwechslung mal keine arrogante Vorhersage, sondern eher eine Lektion, die sie alle aus Erfahrung gelernt hatten. Fans fielen nun mal in Ohnmacht. Das war ein ebenso stichhaltiger Fakt, wie, dass Toast immer mit der gebutterten Seite unten landete.

„Wie wahr, wie wahr." Kikyo nickte gedankenverloren. „Aber wenn wir sie ausreichend vorbereiten, sollte sie es schaffen."

„Wie auch immer. Geh' nur sicher, dass alles glatt läuft.", sagte InuYasha ihr, als er die Tür des Make-up Raumes erreichte. Er spannte seine Hand um die Türschnalle, bevor er wieder zu Kikyo aufsah. „Wenn es nicht gut läuft müssen wir vielleicht jeden töten, der es sieht."

„Meinst du jetzt jeden, der bei der Konferenz anwesend sein wird, oder die gesamte Bevölkerung des Landes, die durch den Zauber des Fernsehens zusehen wird?"

„Hmm.", war alles, das InuYasha zu dieser Frage sagte, als er die Türklinge gewaltsam hinunterdrückte und den Raum betrat. „Haare – trocknen – jetzt!"

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und seine Stimme entschwand dem menschlichen Gehör. Kikyo schüttelte kurz den Kopf und seufzte, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie an bestimmten Orten sein sollte und sie ging davon um ihren täglichen Pflichten nachzugehen.

Dazu gehörte heute auch die Ankunft des mysteriösen Mädchens, das den Wettbewerb gewonnen hatte.

* * *

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so viele Leute in seinem Haus beschäftigt.", rief Kagome dem Klemmbrett Mädchen hinterher. 

„Dieses Gebäude hier ist eher ein Arbeitsplatz, als ein Haus.", antwortete das Mädchen.

Kagome ließ ihre Augen hektisch durch die Haupteingangshalle wandern, versuchend, sich so viel wie möglich anzusehen und zu merken, als sie geschwind durch das Foyer geführt wurde. Ihre Schulschuhe klickten leise auf den marmornen Fußböden, als sie dem Mädchen hinterher eilte und Kagome begriff plötzlich, wie viel dieses Ortes aus Marmor gemacht war – weißer Marmor, gemischt mit ein paar rosafarbenen bzw. braunen Wirbeln. Der Ort erinnerte einen eher an ein fünf Sterne Hotel, als an das zu Hause eines Menschen - oder an den Arbeitsplatz, in diesem Falle. Er stellte das Meisterwerk eines Architekten dar – alles war hoch modern, perfekt und aus Metall, Marmor oder Glas.

„Wie kann das hier nur ein Arbeitsplatz sein?", fragte Kagome weiter als sie an der riesigen, marmornen Treppe vorübergingen.

„InuYashas Personal muss zu jeder Zeit zur Stelle sein, also leben wir alle hier. Obwohl weniger wertvolle Mitglieder gewöhnlich um sieben nach Hause gehen."

Sie hielten vor einem Aufzug an, als das Mädchen auf den Aufrufknopf einschlug. Kagome hätte gerne einen dieser Lifte in ihrem Haus gehabt … „Braucht er wirklich so viele Leute?", fragte sie, auf das Foyer zurückblickend, während sie warteten.

„Es arbeiten so zirka fünfzig Leute für ihn hier, nicht eingeschlossen die Köche und das Putzpersonal und so weiter." Das Mädchen schien für einen Moment scharf nachzudenken. „Ich denke mal, er braucht in Wirklichkeit nicht einmal zehn von uns hier, aber die Bezahlung ist sehr gut, also ist es sich wert. Außerdem denke ich, dass ein Ort dieser Größe einsam sein würde, wenn nur die nächste Verwandtschaft hier leben würde."

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich mit einem leisen ‚Ping' und Sango führte Kagome ins Innere.

Kagome zuckte sofort zusammen. Der Lift war mit Spiegeln verkleidet und war schlecht beleuchtet … sie begriff erst jetzt wie schrecklich sie aussah. Sie trug kein Make-up, wenn sie in die Schule ging, aber jetzt war sie kurz davor den berühmtesten Jungen der Welt zu treffen und sie hatte nicht einmal Schminke aufgetragen!

„Hey." Das Mädchen stupste sie leicht mit dem Klemmbrett an, als der Lift anfing, sich zu bewegen. „Wette du bist total aufgeregt InuYasha kennen zu lernen, was?"

„Oh." Kagome schoss ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Sicher."

Das Mädchen lachte. „Nun hör' dich doch deswegen nicht so traurig an." Kagome sah ihr zu, wie sie sich gegen einen der Spiegel lehnte, ihre Hände über dem Klemmbrett verschränkt, das sie gegen ihren Bauch gepresst hatte. „Das wird allerdings eine höllische Woche für dich werden. Wir werden dich auch sofort auf eventuelle Interviews der Medien vorbereiten, da du an der Pressekonferenz heute Nacht teilnehmen wirst."

„An der was!", quietschte Kagome. Sie hatte nicht an diesem Wettbewerb teilgenommen, um landesweit- übertragene Interviews zu geben!

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Miroku wird dich dafür noch gründlich ausrüsten." Das Mädchen schien ihr Erschrecken nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Er ist unser Medienexperte und Pressekorrespondent. Er weiß schon was er tut."

Das tröstete Kagome nicht sehr und sie wand sich nervös auf der Stelle. Sie war knapp davor aus dem Haus zu stürmen, und nach Hause zu laufen, um sich mit all ihren Kuscheldecken unter ihrem Bett zu verstecken. Aber da sie wusste, dass sie wie ein Idiot aussehen würde, wenn sie das versuchte, beherrschte sie sich und ermahnte sich zur Ruhe. Die Neugier hatte bei ihr noch immer die Oberhand und sie musste zugeben, dass sie die Gelegenheit, eine Woche in Ruhm und Reichtum zu leben, nicht aufgeben wollte.

_Nach einem Tag werde ich mich daran gewöhnt haben …_, tröstete sie sich im Stillen. Es war nur ein Schock gewesen, das war alles.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie jeden Tag mit einer Limo von zu Hause fortgewirbelt wurde, um _den_ InuYasha zu besuchen.

Die Türen des Aufzuges öffneten sich und Klemmbrett Mädchen ging ohne ein weiteres Wort den Korridor hinunter, der sich vor ihnen öffnete. Roter Teppich, rote Wände und braune Türen auf beiden Seiten. Kagome besah sich die zweistelligen Nummern, die an allen Türrahmen angebracht worden waren, näher und wurde wieder von dem merkwürdigen Gefühl überwältigt, dass sie eigentlich ein Hotel, nicht ein Haus, betreten hatte.

„Und du wirst in diesem Raum wohnen." Das Mädchen hielt vor der Tür, mit der Nummer 15 an und reichte ihr einen Kartenschlüssel. „Du musst nur die Karte hier durchziehen."  
Kagome warf besagte Karte einen Moment nervös zwischen ihren Händen hin und her, bevor sie vortrat, um sie durch das Schloss gleiten zu lassen. „So ein Schloss hätte ich auch gerne auf meiner Zimmertür zu Hause.", erzählte Kagome dem Mädchen. „Es würde meinen Bruder dran hindern die ganze Zeit meinen Nagellack zu klauen."

„Ich werd' lieber nicht fragen."

Kagome öffnete die Tür und trat, wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen, sofort einen Schritt zurück. „Heilige …! Was zum Teufel ist das?"

„Dein Schlafzimmer!" Das Klemmbrett Mädchen betrat den Raum und wies Kagome an, ihr hinein zu folgen. „Komm' herein. Es beißt nicht."

Kagome setzte langsam einen Fuß in den Raum, viel zu alarmiert, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun. „Mein Gott …"

„Das ist dein Badezimmer – komplett mit Dusche,Whirlpool … Es tut mir Leid, aber die Sauna hat hier nicht mehr reingepasst – dafür wirst du runtergehen müssen."

„Schon okay.", wisperte Kagome.

„Und das ist dein betretbarer Kleiderschrank – wir werden deine Maße nehmen lassen und dir ein paar Klamotten beschaffen, die zu einem Sternchen wie dir passen. Aber da es so kurz angekündigt ist, können wir dir bis heute Nacht wahrscheinlich nur fünf Kleidungsstücke zur Wahl stellen."

„Trotzdem okay …"

„Und hier ist dein Himmelbett – wenn es zu hart ist, sag' es nur und wir werden dir noch eine sechste Daunenmatratze besorgen."

„Okay …"

„Wir konnten dir leider kein Arbeitszimmer geben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das viel ausmachen wird. Du bleibst ja immerhin nur eine Woche."

„Richtig …"

„Und hier ist deine Aussicht …!" Das Klemmbrett Mädchen marschierte zu den crèmefarbenen Vorhängen, die sich über die ganze Seite einer der Wände erstreckten. Sie zog an einem Seil und die Vorhänge teilten sich dramatisch. Das Sonnenlicht traf Kagome mitten im Gesicht und sie zog sich instinktiv zurück.

„Sei kein solcher Vampir – komm' hier rüber." Das Mädchen lächelte und öffnete die Glastüren des enormen Erkerfensters. „Hier ist dein Balkon. Ein großartiger Platz um in der Sonne zu baden oder die Menschenmengen am Strand zu beobachten."

Kagome durchquerte schüchtern den Raum, nicht wagend irgendetwas zu berühren, da alles so sauber und fehlerlos aussah. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich wie ein schmutziges, kleines Bauernmädchen. Sie folgte dem Mädchen raus auf den Balkon und ging hinüber zu dem steinernen Geländer, das sie davor bewahrte, hinabzustürzen. Unter sich konnte sie das intensiv blaue Pool erkennen, dass in der Sonne schimmerte, wie ein echtes, tropisches Villa Pool … und wenn sie ihren Blick hob, konnte sie den Ozean sehen, der bis zum Horizont reichte.

„Am Morgen, wenn die Sonne aufgeht, sieht es unglaublich aus.", informierte sie das Mädchen. „Wirklich wunderschön …"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.", wisperte Kagome.

„Also." Das Mädchen wandte sich wieder Kagome zu. "Übrigens, ich bin Sango. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, ruf' nach mir. Ich bin normalerweise eine PA für Kikyo, aber sie hat mir aufgetragen für diese Woche auf dich aufzupassen. Also, sei bloß nicht schüchtern, wenn du etwas möchtest."

Und trotzdem war Kagome überzeugt davon, dass sie Sango während ihres Aufenthaltes um so wenig wie möglich bitten würde. Sie war von Natur aus eigentlich keine Sklaventreiberin …

„Nun, mach es dir hier einmal gemütlich, während ich gehe und alles ins Lot bringe. Miroku wird bald vorbei kommen, um dich darin zu unterrichten, wie du den Medien gegenüber treten sollst …" Sango öffnete ihren Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, bevor sie ihn rasch wieder schloss und Kagome unbeholfen anlächelte. „Eigentlich … sollte ich ihn besser begleiten."

„Mache ich euch solche Umstände?" Kagome lächelte.

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um dich.", sagte Sango so ernst, dass Kagomes Lächeln ein wenig verblasste. „Aber jedenfalls wirst du InuYasha offiziell bei der Konferenz treffen, also müssen wir sicher gehen, dass du gut vorbereitet bist, und dich richtig verhältst."

„Ich werde ihn nicht vor heute Nacht sehen?" Und der unangenehme Moment würde von Millionen von Leuten beobachtet werden …

„Du kannst ein paar Stunden warten, oder?" Sango lächelte sie an. „Dann, bis später. Oh - bevor ich gehe – was sind deine Maße?"

Kagome spulte sie für sie herunter und Sango schreib sie hastig auf ihrem Klemmbrett nieder. Sie war leicht gehemmt ihre intimeren Angaben, wie ihre Brustgröße herzugeben, aber das andere Mädchen ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Sehr gut.", bestätigte Sango, als sie ihren Bleistift hinter ihr Ohr steckte. Sie schenkte Kagome ein flüchtiges Lächeln, als sie sich umdrehte. „Bis später, Kagome."  
Kagome sah ihr zu, wie sie wieder das Zimmer betrat, und die Tür, auf dem Weg nach draußen, hinter sich schloss. Kagome stieß einen großen Seufzer aus und atmete die salzige Seeluft tief an. Sie blickte wieder auf das Meer und den Strand unter ihr. Eine Menge interessante Leute lagen am sandigen Ufer dort unten, und da sie nichts anderes zu tun hatte, zog sich Kagome auf das steinerne Geländer hinauf und fing an, das, was in den letzten paar Stunden geschehen war, in ihrem eigenen Tempo zu verarbeiten.

* * *

„Also, wenn du mich fragst hört sie sich ziemlich langweilig an.", kommentierte InuYasha, als Sango, die gerade angekommen war und sie über das Mädchen, auf das sie alle so gespannt waren, informiert hatte, die Arbeit seines Haarstylisten übernahm, und einen Kamm durch sein Haar gleiten ließ, während sie es trocknete. 

„Oh, nein. Sie scheint mir ganz so, als würde sie uns noch viel Spaß bereiten." Miroku legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Sie ist nicht unbedingt dein typischer kreischender Fan … und sie scheint mir eine weitaus gebildetere Person zu sein, als die es je sein könnten."

„Nur Schönheit und nichts dahinter."

„Na, da redet ja der Richtige.", schimpfte Sango den Star, als sie sein Kinn höher rückte, um besseren Zugang zu seinem Kopf zu haben. „Jedenfalls, ist das nicht eigentlich genau die Art von Frau, die du magst?"

„Ha, ha. Ich lach' mich gleich zu Tode." InuYasha deutete freudlos auf sein Herz.

„Halt' still!", seufzte Sango ungeduldig. „Wie soll ich denn bitte deinen Scheitel finden, wenn du nicht aufhörst, dich zu winden?"

„Nun, vielleicht würde ich damit aufhören, wenn du endlich damit aufhören würdest, so fest an meinem Haar zu ziehen, dass ich mich vor Schmerz krümme!", schoss er zurück.

Sango öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber sah plötzlich Miroku an, der hinter InuYashas Rücken Kehlen- durchschneidende Bewegungen machte. Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und kehrte zurück zu ihrer Arbeit, den Superstar passend herzurichten.

Miroku besah sich die Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett. „Ich habe bei ihr zu Hause und in ihrer Umgebung angerufen und ein paar weitere Informationen über sie eingeholt. Sie interessiert sich unter anderem für Tiere und Musik, singt gerne und mag so ziemlich all das, was jedes andere Teenager Mädchen auch mag. Außerdem spricht sie vernünftige Mengen an Englisch, Französisch und Spanisch. Also, hier hast du ein paar Themen, über die du mit ihr sprechen kannst."

„Ich mag keine Tiere.", antwortete InuYasha grob.

„Dann such' dir ein anderes Thema."

„Ich spreche kein Französisch oder anderen Firlefanz."

„Du kannst kaum Japanisch sprechen.", sagte Miroku, doch wurde ignoriert (zu seinem Glück).

„Ich hasse Sänger und diesen ganzen Musikkram."

„Nur weil du kein musikalisches Gehör besitzt.", erinnerte ihn Sango liebenswürdig. InuYasha beschloss, dass er das ebenso wenig gehört hatte.

„Auf keinen Fall kann ich mich mit einem Hohlkopf in Verbindung bringen.", beharrte InuYasha.

„Aber du _bist_ ein Hohlkopf.", antwortete Miroku.

Sango spannte eine Hand um eine Strähne seines Haars, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. „Du sei nett zu ihr, oder ich werde dieses Vogelnest hier bleichen und dein Haar damit für ein ganzes Jahr ruinieren!"

„Wenn du das tust, wirst du schneller bei McDonalds arbeiten, als du ‚Happy Meal' sagen kannst!"

„Nun, vielleicht will ich ja kündigen!"

Miroku machte wieder diese knebelnden Bewegungen. Mit einem entschuldigenden, wenn nicht sehr falschen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, schaltete Sango einen Gang zurück. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Was ich eigentlich meinte war, dass ich denke, dass Sie angenehm überrascht sein werden, wenn Sie sie treffen. Sie scheint mir sehr vernünftig zu sein. Es ist schön, ein reifes Mädchen wie sie ab und zu zu treffen."

„Ja, wie auch immer." Mit überheblicher Miene akzeptierte InuYasha ihre Entschuldigung mit hoch gehaltener Nase. „Je schneller dieser kleine Publicity Trick vorüber ist, desto besser."  
Sango schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge. „Also …"; wechselte sie das Thema. „Wie hättest du es gerne?"

„Was?"

„Dein Haar. Wie hättest du es heute gerne?"

Sie zog es hinunter um es in einer Imitation der perfekten Geradheit, vollkommen zu glätten.

„Glatt und schick? Wie der Style mit dem dein Bruder gegenwärtig die Modellaufstege verspottet?"

„Ich denke eher _nicht_." InuYasha rümpfte die Nase. „Wieder sorgfältig zerzaust, danke."

„Behältst du dir immer noch dieses Jungenhafte Image bei?"

„Es verkauft sich doch gut, oder?"

„Stimmt."

Miroku war derjenige, der bemerkte wie spät es schon war. „Oh, seht euch das an! Ich sollte mich besser beeilen, wenn ich das Mädchen noch vor 9 im Umgang mit den Medien ausreichend unterrichtet haben soll -"

„Ich komme mit dir." Sango ließ schnell InuYashas Haar fallen und trocknete ihre Hände an einem Handtuch.

„Wieso?" Miroku runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach, bevor er begriff. „Wieso frag' ich eigentlich noch …?"

„Und was ist mit meinen Haaren!", rief InuYasha entrüstet.

„Was soll mit ihnen sein, Sir?", fragte Sango. „Oh – Neuer – Kümmere dich darum, ja?"

„Neuer – Auf keinen Fall!" InuYasha wandte sich zornig um. „Kein Amateur wird jemals diesen Schatz anfassen -"

Das Paar war jedoch leider schon aus dem Raum verschwunden. InuYasha verdrehte die Augen. „Also wirklich! Keinen Respekt heutzutage …"

* * *

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür holte Kagome aus ihren Träumereien. „Herein!", rief sie, als sie vom Balkon wegtrat und wieder in ihr Zimmer ging. Sango, die sie schon zuvor kennen gelernt hatte, trat ein, gefolgt von einem jungen Mann, den Kagome noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er lächelte, als er sie erkannte. „Guten Abend, Miss Kagome. Wie geht es Ihnen?" 

„Gut, denke ich." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fühlte sich noch immer so überwältigt wie vorher.

„Nein – Es geht Ihnen nicht gut.", korrigierte sie der neue Kerl heiter. „Es geht Ihnen fantastisch. Sie sind erfreut über die Gelegenheit, die sich ihnen erboten hat und Sie sind dankbar, aber demütig, für sieben wundervolle Tage in der Gegenwart von InuYasha zu leben."

Kagome starrte ihn an.

Sango wies mit dem Daumen auf den neuen Jungen. „Miroku. Er wird dich darauf vorbereiten, den Medien gegenüberzutreten."

„Oh …", war alles, das Kagome hervorbrachte.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Kagome." Miroku deutete auf ihr Bett und sie ließ sich zum ersten Mal darauf nieder, wobei sie geistesabwesend bemerkte, wie weich es war. „Also, wenn wir uns dann gleich mit den Grundlagen befassen, ist die goldene Regel jedes Interviews, das die Reporter lange Antworten von Ihnen wollen. Sie wollen von Ihnen so viel Information wie möglich, und das in kürzester Zeit."

„Okay …"

„Wenn sie eine Frage stellen, müssen Sie also eine lange Antwort geben – auch wenn die Frage vielleicht nur ein ja oder ein nein als Antwort benötigt."

„Oh …"

„Sie scheinen mir jedoch ein Mädchen weniger Worte zu sein."

„Wirklich?"

Miroku lächelte schmerzhaft, bevor er zu Sango hinüber sah. „Ich spüre Probleme, die auf uns zukommen." Das Mädchen mit dem Klemmbrett zuckte nur die Schultern und lächelte Kagome aufmunternd an. „Es ist nicht schwer zu erlernen.", erzählte sie dem jüngeren Mädchen. „Du musst nur lächeln und liebenswürdig sein, versuchen lustig zu sein, wenn es angebracht ist und viel reden."

„Fangen wir so an … Wie lautet Ihr Name, Kagome?", fragte Miroku.

Das musste die dümmste Frage der Welt sein. Sie sah ihn ungläubig an, sich fragend, ob er vielleicht einen Witz machte, bis sie begriff, dass er es sehr ernst meinte. „Ähm … Ich heiße Kagome Higurashi."

"Sagen Sie niemals ‚ähm'. Es ist ein Füllwort, mit dem Sie sich dumm und schwer von Begriff anhören. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie keins von beiden sind."

„Oh, danke …"

„Na, dann lassen Sie uns das noch mal versuchen. Wie lautet Ihr Name?"

„Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku fuhr zusammen. „Haben Sie dazu noch etwas hinzuzufügen?"

„Nun … Ich habe keine weiteren Namen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn Sie mir die Geschichte Ihres Namens erzählen würden? Von wem Sie ihn geerbt haben?"

„Gott … weiß ich doch nicht …" Wo war ihr Großvater, wenn sie ihn brauchte? Er könnte über den Ursprung des Namens ‚Kagome' eine halbe Stunde lang sprechen.

„Wir haben noch viel vor uns …", seufzte Miroku geduldig.

Es war eine lange, _lange_ Stunde für Kagome.

* * *

Kagome hatte seit ihrer Ankunft darauf gehofft, einen Blick auf InuYasha zu erhaschen … immerhin sollte dieses Gebäude hier ja sein Zuhause _sein_. Jedoch schien es so, dass absolut jeder, _außer_ InuYasha selbst hier lebte. 

Nach ihrem kurzen Kurs in Sachen Medientraining hatte man sie aus ihrem Zimmer entführt, um ihr ein paar Klamotten zu besorgen. Die neuen Sachen waren nichts Spektakuläres: Eine Hipster Hose und eben die modischsten Accessoires plus einem Top im Style der Sechziger. Normalerweise würde sie so etwas nicht anziehen … Sie sah wie eine Modeikone (oder Opfer) aus, nicht wie das normale Schulmädchen Kagome Higurashi.

„Du siehst toll aus.", beruhigte sie Sango, als sie in die lange Limo, die sie zu dem Ort, wo das Interview stattfinden würde, bringen sollte einstiegen … sie würden zu irgend so einem Studio weiter drinnen in der Stadt, fahren. „Sehr modisch. Sehr süß."

„Ich fühle mich aber nicht wie ich selbst …", sagte Kagome zweifelnd.

Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild im Fenster. „Ich sehe auch nicht wie ich aus."

„Nun, wir mussten auch ziemlich viel Make-up auftragen.", erzählte ihr Sango. „Diese schrecklichen Lichter, mit denen sie einen beleuchten, lassen normale Leute blass und weiß aussehen. Wir mussten dir etwas Farbe geben."

„Außerdem.", schaltete Miroku sich von ihrer anderen Seite her ein. „Egal wie sehr du auch errötest, nichts wird sich durch das Make-up zeigen."

„Ich werde nicht erröten."

„Nicht einmal, wenn du InuYasha siehst?" Miroku zwinkerte ihr zu.

Das brachte Kagome zum erröten. Und plötzlich begriff sie, wie dringend sie die wundervolle Erfindung des Make-up heute Nacht brauchen würde.

Endlich begann sie ihre jetzige Situation zu verstehen. Nachdem man sie wie einen Star behandelt hatte, sie in ein Zimmer mit einer wunderschönen Aussicht, und einem Badezimmer mit einem Whirlpool gesteckt hatte, sie all die schreienden Fans gesehen hatte, als sie vor dem Studio parkten … erst da begann sie wirklich zu begreifen, dass sie eine fünfzehn Minuten Berühmtheit sein würde … und sie gleich wirklich die beliebteste Person treffen würde seit … seit er geboren war.

Die Schmetterlinge begannen jetzt langsam ihren Bauch mit roher Gewalt zu quälen.

Mirokus Medientraining half ihr ein wenig, doch sie fühlte sich noch immer klein und unbedeutend, als sie aus der Limo, und auf den roten Teppich stieg. Blitzgewitter gingen um sie herum los, und Leute, völlig Fremde, fingen sogleich an ihren Namen zu brüllen, versuchend, ihre Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu gewinnen. Es war verwirrend, wie viele Leute ihren Namen kannten, obwohl sie noch heute Morgen ein Niemand gewesen war.

„Wink' nur und geh' einfach rein.", sagte Sango von ihrer Seite her. „Beantworte ihre Fragen nicht, noch nicht."

Kagome lächelte und winkte so gut sie konnte, als sie in das Gebäude geführt wurde, und damit dem Blickfeld der Menge entschwand. Die Luft im Inneren des Gebäudes schien ihr aus irgendeinem Grund kühler zu sein …

„Das war seltsam.", vertraute sie Miroku und Sango an, die sie begleiteten und sie hoffentlich in die richtige Richtung führten. Hinter ihnen folgten ein paar Leute des InuYasha Personals … Kagome wusste nicht, was sie tatsächlich taten, aber hatte beschlossen, dass sie nur hier waren, um da zu sein. Sie sahen so aus, als würden sie etwas Wichtiges und Nützliches tun, doch in Wirklichkeit …?

Sie gingen die Fluchttreppe hinauf. Miroku und Sango redeten ihr den ganzen Weg lang gut zu, ihr sagend, dass sie sich amüsieren würde, und nur versuchen sollte, sich natürlich zu verhalten.

Wie die beiden denken konnten, dass man sich natürlich vor einem Publikum, das einer ganzen Nation entsprach, verhalten konnte, verstand sie nicht. Sie hielten vor einer polierten Eichentür mit der Aufschrift ‚Presseraum 4' an.

„Das ist es.", sagte Miroku.

Diese Schmetterlinge rasten nun nicht nur durch ihren Bauch, sondern durch ihren ganzen Körper. Das Stimmengemurmel, das von drinnen kam, sagte ihr, dass sie dafür nicht bereit war … Es war einfach zu viel, von ihrem normalen und einfachen Leben, in dieses bizarre Szenario geworfen zu werden. Das passierte anderen Leuten, aber nicht ihr. Andere Leute gewannen solche Sachen – und es waren normalerweise Leute, die damit umgehen konnten.

Kagome konnte das nicht.

Die Tür zu dem Raum öffnete sich und eine junge Frau trat heraus. Der Eingang war lange genug offen, um Kagome einen kurzen Blick in den Raum zu gewähren, und zu sehen, wie viele Leute dort tatsächlich drinnen waren.

Es mussten mindestens sechzig sein … und die vielen Kameras im hinteren Teil des Raumes durfte man auch nicht vergessen. Die Tür fiel hinter der Frau ins Schloss, und Kagome sah ihr zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht.

Und erstarrte.

„Oh …" Die junge Frau sah sie so an, als ob sie einer unerwarteten Überraschung über den Weg gelaufen war. „Du musst Kagome Higurashi sein. Ich bin InuYashas Agentin. Du kannst mich Kikyo nennen."

Miroku schüttelte sich neben ihnen vor unterdrücktem Gelächter. Kagome sah, wie Kikyo ihm einen verachtungsvollen Blick versetzte, bevor sie sich wieder sammelte. „Bist du bereit?"

Eigentlich war sie das nicht, aber Kagome nickte trotzdem.

„Gut. Dann werde ich ihnen Bescheid sagen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand InuYashas Agentin wieder im Presseraum 4.

Kagome fing langsam an zu hyperventiliern. Sie zog sich langsam von der Tür zurück, beginnend mit unvorstellbarer Nervosität zu zittern, während sich ihr Magen umdrehte und ihre Handflächen feucht wurden. „I-ich kann das nicht tun …"

Sango sah sie besorgt an. „Bist du okay?"

Wenn Kagome kein Make-up getragen hätte, wäre sie entweder korrekturflüssigkeitsweiß oder krebsrot, da war sie sich sicher. Sango berührte sie mitleidig an der Schulter. „Hey, du musst das nicht tun, wenn du wirklich absolut nicht willst."

Miroku sah sie mit ernster Miene an. „Wir könnten die ganze Sache abblasen und du könntest dann wieder nach Hause gehen."

Das hörte sich überraschend verlockend an. Wer wollte auch schon so einen Bastard wie InuYasha treffen? Sie wollte nur nach Hause gehen, und wieder normal sein. Sicher, jeder würde sie für eine Weile meiden, da sie knapp davor gewesen war berühmt zu werden, und dennoch davon gelaufen war … aber nach einiger Zeit würde auch dieser Groll vorüber gehen, und alles würde wieder wie gewohnt sein.

Genau in diesem Augenblick brach drinnen im Saal Applaus aus.

Sango keuchte. „Das ist unser Stichwort! Geh' schon rein!"

Kagome wurde ohne jegliche Warnung in den Presseraum hineingestoßen. Schlagartig rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hose und ein Meer aus Köpfen drehte sich in ihre Richtung, alle lächelten und applaudierten.

Ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug nahm sie an der Schulter und führte sie ans andere Ende des Raumes, wo ein Tisch hergerichtet worden war, an dem das Interview stattfinden würde.

Er saß dort … jedoch konnte sie nicht den Mut aufbringen, dorthin zu sehen.

Eine Million Gedanken schienen durch ihren Kopf zu rasen. Wie war er nun wirklich? Sie hatte in den vergangenen Jahren ja ein paar ziemlich harte Annahmen über ihn gemacht, ohne, dass sie ihn tatsächlich kannte. Alle sprachen in so hohen Tönen von ihm, verlangten, dass sie ihn auch mögen sollte, sodass sie nicht anders konnte, als ihn abzulehnen. Sie lief nicht gerne mit der Menge mit.

Aber war dies wirklich Grund genug, ihn nicht zu mögen?

Die Zeit schien unendlich langsam zu vergehen und jede Sekunde schien eine Ewigkeit anzudauern. Jeder beobachtete sie …

Sie hatte Sehnsucht nach ihrem Zuhause. Sie wollte, dass ihre Mutter sie bei der Hand nahm. Sie vermisste es, bekannte Gesichter zu sehen. Aber was war mit ihm?

Er war wahrscheinlich gar nicht so furchtbar wie sie dachte. Vielleicht war er sogar so nett, wie ihn jeder darstellte. Er war wahrscheinlich ein vollkommen normaler Junge. So ein normaler Junge, dass sie überrascht darüber sein würde, wie gewöhnlich er tatsächlich war. Er tat und sagte wahrscheinlich dieselben Sachen, die andere Teenager Jungen auch sagten und taten. Er war wahrscheinlich gar nicht so anders.

Es war nur eine kleine Bewegung ihres Kopfes nötig, um ihn zum ersten Mal in Fleisch und Blut zu sehen. Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu tun. Die applaudierende Menschenmenge schien sich in ein andauerndes Hintergrundgeräusch zu verwandeln. Erwar das einzige bekannte Gesicht unter all diesen Fremden, die sie die letzten Stunden umgeben hatten. Er war ein Gesicht, das sie für den Großteil ihres Lebens gesehen hatte. Er war schon berühmt gewesen, bevor sie überhaupt geboren war. Sie war mit seinem Namen im Ohr aufgewachsen.

Einen Moment zuvor hatte, sie gedacht er würde vielleicht gewöhnlich sein, doch schon jetzt war er alles andere als das.

Seine Gegenwart war anziehend. Er war der Gipfel der Aufmerksamkeit in diesem Raum. Sie hatten vielleicht alle Kagome zugejubelt und beobachtet, doch er war derjenige, wegen dem sie alle hier waren. Er war derjenige, von dem niemand seine Augen abwenden konnte, nicht einmal jetzt.

Jetzt verstand sie. Er war einfach die beeindruckendste Person, die sie je getroffen hatte. Seine Gegenwart allein war Ehrfurchtseeinflößend genug.

Und er lächelte sie an.

Kagome tat das Peinlichste, das sie je in ihrem Leben getan hatte.

Sie fiel ihn Ohnmacht.

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Wow … das war ein laaaaanges Kapitel. Bis bald. 


	3. Die Rückfahrt

**Verzicht der Übersetzerin:** Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay. Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktäre gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi.

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Nun, jetzt ist es offiziell. InuYasha verliert seine Gebetsperlen im dritten Film, nachdem dieses Ereignis bereits in unzähligen FanFictions beschrieben wurde. Der tatsächliche Moment, in dem er sie verliert, wird von einer gewaltigen Explosion (der arme Shippo wird weggeblasen) und einem über-dramatischen Schrei von Kagome begleitet (was für eine tolle Art, ihm zu zeigen, dass du ihm soweit vertraust, dich nicht in Stücke zu reißen, wenn er frei ist, Kag) … und da dachten doch glatt alle, sie würden nur harmlos zu Boden fallen.

Wenn ihr es selbst sehen wollt, dann besucht diese Seite:

**http/inuyasha-info.virtue.nu/download.html**

Ladet euch den zweiten Trailer des dritten Films beschriftet mit ‚2(DivX 5.02)' herunter und dann könnt ihr euch den Trailer selbst ansehen. (Schaut auch wie ein guter Film aus! )

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

_**Die Rückfahrt …**_

_**

* * *

**_

Na, super … sie war in Ohnmacht gefallen. InuYasha versteckte das leichte Grinsen, das sich auf sein Gesicht stahl, hinter seiner Hand, vortäuschend ebenso geschockt und überrascht wie jeder andere des Raumes zu sein. Einige Leute waren bereits aus ihren Sesseln gesprungen um dem armen, überwältigten Mädchen zu helfen.

Er wusste, dass es grausam war … aber er konnte der Versuchung, das Schulmädchen noch weiter zu traumatisieren, nicht widerstehen. Seinen Sitz im vorderen Teil des Raumes verlassend hüpfte er von der erhöhten Plattform und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Personengruppe, die sich um den gefallenen Teenager versammelt hatte.

„Sie braucht Luft." Dieser Meinung waren ziemlich viele Leute, jedoch machte niemand Anstalten, sich von ihr zurückzuziehen. So wie es aussah, würde er vielleicht doch gebraucht werden, und wenn auch nur dazu, die Leute zum zurückweichen zu bringen. „'Tschuldigung.", sagte er freundlich als er die Reporterschwärme erreichte. Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen stolperten schon alle über einander, um ihm Platz zu machen, und plötzlich breitete sich vor ihm ein schöner, breiter Weg zu dem Mädchen aus.

Ohne sich weitere Umstände zu machen, kniete er sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand sanft in die seine, ganz den herbeieilenden Retter des Tages spielend. Er wurde beinahe überrascht, als er ihr ins Gesicht blickte …

Sie hätte durchaus Kikyos Zwilling sein können. Oder zumindest eine jüngere Schwester oder Cousine …

Jetzt verstand er, wieso Miroku ausgerechnet _sie_ zur Gewinnerin gewählt hatte. Wahrscheinlich um einen guten Lacher zu haben.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung musste er außerdem feststellen, dass sie nicht wirklich ohnmächtig war. Sie war nur ins Taumeln geraten und dann umgefallen, weil in dem Moment, in dem die Leute zurückwichen, um ihr die dringend gebrauchte Luft zu geben, sie sich regte und die Augen aufschlug.

Die Ähnlichkeiten mit Kikyo endeten hier. Ihre Augen waren einzigartig und als sie ihren Blick auf den seinigen richtete, drehte er jedes Bisschen falschen Charmes, das er besaß zu voller Kraft auf und grinste sie mit dem besten jungenhaften Lächeln an, dass er zustande brachte – ein Lächeln, das Fangirls sehr oft links, rechts und in der Mitte ohnmächtig werden ließ. Das würde diesem Mädchen hier den Rest geben.

Aber anstatt das sie quietschte und wieder in Ohnmacht fiel versetzte sie ihm einen eigenartigen Blick und brachte ihre Hand zu ihrem Kopf, ihre Augen vor Erschöpfung schließend und ihn im Grunde ignorierend, so wie jeder andere besorgte Fremde um sie herum auch … sehr zu seiner Enttäuschung.

„Vielleicht hätte ich etwas essen sollen, bevor ich hierher kam …", sagte sie schwach und fing an sich aufzurichten.

Hände wurden ihr schnell von allen Seiten her gereicht, gleichermaßen um sie am Boden zu halten, wie ihr aufzuhelfen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich blitzschnell, als sie sich an die Situation zu erinnern schien, in der sie sich befand, und sie bedachte alle um sie herum mit einem ziemlich entsetzten Blick. „Oh, nein …"

„Bist du jetzt okay?", äußerte sich InuYasha, sich sogar noch verunsicherter fühlend als zuvor, da sie ihm jetzt nicht einmal einen zweiten Blick schenkte.

„Ja, ja.", sagte sie schnell, ihn endlich ansehend und ihm ein beschämtes Lächeln schenkend, dass sie ebenso gut jedem anderen hätte schenken können, nicht nur der berühmtesten Person der Welt. „Niedriger Blutzucker. Ich hab' seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen."

„Nun, du kannst ein bisschen was von meinem Orangen Saft haben, wenn du magst." Wieso wurde sie nicht wieder ohnmächtig? Oder zumindest verlegen?

„Oh, das ist wirklich nett von dir, danke!" Sie hörte sich überrascht an.

Etwas ratlos half er ihr auf die Füße und winkte alle weg. Sie gingen zurück zu ihren Plätzen und InuYasha führte das Mädchen zurück, in den vorderen Teil des Presseraumes und half ihr, sich niederzusetzen … Ohne dass er ihr es noch einmal angeboten hätte, griff sie hinüber, und zog sich sein Glas Saft zu sich.

„Danke.", sagte sie sanft, als sie einen Schluck nahm.

Seltsam … sehr seltsam …

InuYasha sah zu Kikyo hinüber, die an seiner anderen Seite saß. Die Agentin hatte ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch gelegt, ihre Finger ineinander verwoben, als sie sich nach vorne lehnte, um mit erhobenen Augenbrauen Kagome anzusehen. „Bist du bereit?"

Das Mädchen namens Kagome bedachte Kikyo mit einem eigenartigen Blick, sich offensichtlich über ihre auffällige Ähnlichkeit wundernd, bevor sie ruckartig nickte. Sie war es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt, vor so vielen Leuten zu stehen, was für InuYasha vollkommen unverständlich war. Er war bei solchen Sachen nie nervös gewesen, da es für ihn vollkommen natürlich war. Er fragte sich wie es wohl für jemand so normalen und unwichtigen wie diesem Mädchen war, plötzlich ins Rampenlicht geworfen zu werden.

Kikyo nickte dem Publikum zu. „Wir werden jetzt ihre Fragen beantworten."

Eine Salve Hände schoss in die Höhe und alle begannen gleichzeitig zu reden. InuYasha begann im Geheimen, seinen Namen in die Tischplatte vor ihm zu kratzen. Sein Teil in dem Interview war praktisch schon vorbei, da es Kikyos Aufgabe war, zu bestimmen, wer die erste Frage stellen sollte.

„Du, mit dem blauen Hemd." Kikyo zeigte auf einen Mann in der vordersten Reihe. Alle anderen verstummten plötzlich, als er aufstand.

„Eiichi Matsumoto, Prime Time News.", stellte sich der Mann vor, bevor er Kagome direkt ansprach. „Miss Higurashi, geht es Ihnen jetzt gut?"

Das Mädchen ließ ein nervöses Lachen von sich hören, aber beantwortete die Frage ohne zu stottern. Irgendwie beeindruckend … er wäre beeindruckter gewesen, wenn sie nicht schon in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre.

Kikyo neigte ihren Kopf vorsichtig in seine Richtung, ihren Mund hinter ihrer Hand versteckend, sodass sie mit leiser Stimme mit ihm reden konnte, und niemand anderer, außer ihm, sie verstand. „Sie ist völlig erschöpft. Sie verbraucht gerade ihre letzten Kräfte. Erinnere mich daran, Sango zu feuern."

Sie sagte das jedes Mal, aber vollbrachte die Tat nie. Er sah das Mädchen aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus an, und sah, dass sie nun glücklich über ihre Erfahrung am heutigen Nachmittag plauderte, als sie als die Gewinnerin des Wettbewerbs bekannt gegeben worden war.

„Ich war geschockt. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass von allen Leuten des Landes, gerade ich gewonnen haben sollte … Ich meine, ich denke, dass ich, als ich sechs war, einmal einen Teddybär bei einer Tombola gewonnen habe, aber das hier ist komplett anders!"

Je mehr sie redete, desto schneller ließ sie ihre Nervosität hinter sich. Es war ganz so, als würde sie vergessen, dass ihr die ganze Welt zusah, während sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit immer nur der Person widmete, die ihr eine Frage stellte, ganz so, als würde sie ein Interview mit nur einem Reporter führen. InuYasha erkannte diesen Trick, als einen Mirokus – den Rest der Welt ignorieren und nur die Leute sehen, die dir eine Frage stellen … und sie dir in Unterwäsche vorstellen. Jedoch empfahl Miroku diesen Trick besonders gern bei Frauen.

Kikyo wählte jemand Neues aus, eine Frage zu stellen. Eine bekannt aussehende, attraktive Frau, die nicht gerne lächelte. „Nariko Watanabe, Sunday Telegram." InuYasha stöhnte innerlich laut auf, aber das Mädchen, das Kagome genannt wurde, lächelte nur und verhielt sich der Reporterin gegenüber äußerst aufmerksam. „Miss Higurashi, wie fühlen Sie sich dabei, eine Woche in der Gegenwart Japans begehrtesten Mannes zu verbringen?"

InuYasha beobachtete interessiert, als ein ziemlich aufgesetztes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens erschien. Entweder saß hier ein Mädchen, das im Geheimen sehr, _sehr_ nervös war oder schon den Gedanken daran absolut grauenerregend fand.

Er mochte den Gedanken lieber, dass sie völlig vernarrt in so einen hinreißenden Mann, wie ihn war, und dass sie sich Sorgen darüber machte, ihre Hände nicht von ihm lassen zu können.

„Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt.", erzählte das Mädchen der Reporterin, sich scheinbar für die freundliche, jedoch nichts-aussagende Antwort entschieden zu haben. Ein weiterer Trick, den ihr ohne Zweifel Miroku, in der kurzen Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, beigebracht hatte. „Das hier ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit … und ich bin einfach glücklich eine wirklich lustige, und tolle Woche verbringen zu werden!"

_Das denkt sie vielleicht_ … InuYasha tat so, als würde er seine Klauen eingebildet inspizieren. Falls Kikyo und alle anderen wirklich glaubten, dass er alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, nur um eine ganze Woche seines Lebens einer Idiotin zu widmen, hatten sie sich tief geschnitten. Auf keinen Fall würde InuYasha sich damit abfinden …

Das Mädchen neben ihm blickte zu ihm hinüber und er schenkte ihr ein freundliches, jedoch sehr bedeutungsloses Lächeln. Das arme Ding würde ihn wahrscheinlich in den nächsten sieben Tagen pausenlos verfolgen … aber nur, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, sie abzuschütteln.

Nach diesem ersten Fehltritt lief das Interview überraschend gut. Bald schon schien es so, als würde das Mädchen die Aufmerksamkeit regelrecht _genießen_. Ein paar Fragen waren an InuYasha gerichtet, aber da er schon vor der Ankunft des Mädchens ausreichend interviewet geworden war, waren seine Fragen meistens mit dem Schulmädchen verbunden.

Kikyo setzte dem Interview äußerst effektiv ein Ende in ihrer gewöhnlichen geradlinigen Art. Sie stand auf, machte eine letzte Aussage und scheuchte dann ihn und Kagome aus ihren Plätzen um sie aus dem Presseraum zu führen. Reporter riefen ihnen trotzdem noch hinterher, ihre Hände in die Luft erhebend um weitere Fragen zu stellen, aber die Tortur war nun endlich vorbei.

In dem Moment, in dem sie in den Korridor hinaustraten sackte das Mädchen, an der Wand, zusammen, wobei sie ihr Gesicht mit ihrer Hand befächerte, als wäre sie überhitzt. „Gott … Ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben so geschämt wie eben."

„Ich finde, dass du das ganz okay hingekriegt hast.", antwortete InuYasha fröhlich. Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie Kikyo ihr Kinn etwas anhob, und sie beide beobachtete. Offensichtlich hieß seine Agentin sein bisheriges Benehmen gut. Kikyo kannte ihn nur zu gut und hatte durchaus Recht, schlechtes Benehmen seinerseits zu erwarten.

Miroku und Sango erreichten das Trio und machten neben ihm halt. Mirokus Gesichtsausdruck variierte zwischen Stolz und einer Miene die so etwas wie ‚oh, na ja, ist doch egal' verhieß. Sango sah einfach nur besorgt aus. „Bist du okay?", fragte sie das Mädchen, als sie es erreichte. „Wir haben gesehen, wie du ohnmächtig geworden bist – du bist so eingegangen wie eine Blume."

Nette Analyse. InuYasha sah das Mädchen erwartungsvoll an, neugierig, wie ihre Antwort ausfallen würde.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sie schenkte beiden ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Ich weiß selbst nicht was passiert ist … Mir war urplötzlich so furchtbar kalt, so, als hätte irgendetwas meine ganze Energie aus mir herausgesogen und ich bin einfach zu Boden gefallen. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern."

Kikyos Stöckelschuhe machten leise Geräusche, als sie an der Gruppe vorbei ging. „Vielleicht sollte sie jemand ab und zu füttern.", sagte sie leise über ihre Schulter hinweg, als sie sich den Korridor hinunter bewegte.

Alle drei beobachteten sie für einen Moment, bis Miroku Kagome leicht anstieß. „Wir dachten schon, dass du beim Anblick seiner Allmächtigkeit ohnmächtig geworden bist."

Jegliches Make-Up der Welt hätte die Röte, die ihr nun ins Gesicht schoss, nicht verstecken können. InuYasha musste sich umdrehen und weggehen, um zu verhindern, dass die anderen das Grinsen, welches sich auf sein Gesicht gestohlen hatte, sahen. „Nun kommt schon, Kinder.", rief er über seine Schulter, als er den Korridor hinunterging. „Wir wollen doch nicht unsere Limo verpassen, oder?"

„Als würde sie jemals ohne ihn wegfahren.", flüsterte Miroku den Mädchen zu, als sie ihm folgsam folgten.

Draußen standen noch immer die Menschenmengen, lauter und größer als je zuvor. Fangirls hatten sich hinter den Barrikaden versammelt, während sie im Inneren des Gebäudes gewesen waren, und statt dass er geradewegs zu der wartenden Limo gehen würde, wie die gewöhnliche Diva, nahm sich InuYasha ein paar Minuten seiner Zeit, um ein paar Autogramme zu geben, ein paar Wangen zu küssen und mit vielen die Hände zu schütteln.

„Wollt ihr einen Trick sehen?", fragte er eine Gruppe Mädchen, als er ein weiteres Autogramm beendete. Er gab es zurück, aber behielt sich den permanenten Marker. „Schaut Mal, was passiert wenn ich das tue."

Zusammen mit dem Stift hob er sein Handgelenk an und schrieb seinen Namen über die mit Silber überzogene Oberfläche seiner Uhr.

Er musste nur sowohl die Armbanduhr, als auch den Marker in die Menschenmenge werfen, dann trat er zurück und beobachtete, wie alle ein Wettrennen, um die beiden Gegenstände, veranstalteten. Ein paar Augenblicke später hüpfte ein ziemlich triumphierend (und glücklich) aussehendes Mädchen auf und ab, die Armbanduhr in ihren Händen haltend und schmusend. „Sie gehört mir! Sie gehört mir! Ich hab' InuYashas Armbanduhr!"

„Ich hab' seinen Stift!", schrie ein anderes Mädchen, das gleichermaßen erfreut war.

InuYasha lächelte liebenswürdig und wandte sich um, um zu sehen, wie es dem neuen Mädchen ging. Zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte man sie bereits um ein paar Autogramme gebeten. Sango und Miroku waren irgendwohin verschwunden. InuYasha, immer das Raubtier, schlich sich schnell an die Kikyo-ähnlich-aussehende heran, und ergriff ihren Ellbogen, sie überraschend und von den Barrikaden wegziehend. Das Mädchen hatte kaum Zeit, die halb fertige Unterschrift zurückzugeben.

„Wo sind die anderen beiden?", fragte er mit einer absichtlich leisen und glatten Stimme.

„Ähm …" Sie schluckte sichtbar, als sie überall hinsah, außer in seine Richtung. „Sie haben gesagt, dass ich mit dir, in deiner Limo zurückfahren soll und sie würden in der Limo fahren, in der ich gekommen bin … wenn das für dich in Ordnung geht?"

„Sicher. Wieso nicht?" Er lächelte verführerisch und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu der wartenden Limo zu folgen, die vor den Schranken geparkt hatte. Er öffnete die Tür und wies sie an, einzusteigen, während er sie weiterhin gewinnend anblickte. Es brachte sie sichtlich in Verlegenheit und sie wurde unsicherer, bevor sie schnell ins Innere der Limo stieg, und schließlich den Blicken der Menge entschwand.

InuYasha winkte der versammelten Menge, die noch lauter zu schreien anfing, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass er nun ging, ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er in die Limo rutschte und die Tür hinter sich verschloss.

In dem Moment, in dem sich die Tür schloss, wurden die Geräusche der Menge gedämpft und das Mädchen, das ihm nun fromm gegenüber saß, platzte heraus: „Ich möchte dir nur sagen, wie dankbar ich für all das bin – ich meine – dass du dich überhaupt mit jemanden wie mir abgibst und -"

Er hielt abrupt seine Hand in die Höhe, um ihren Wortschwall zu bremsen, und mit einem Lächeln griff er über seine Schulter hinweg und drückte einen Knopf, der sich neben seinem Kopf befand. Das verdunkelte Fenster, welches das Abteil des Fahrers mit dem hinteren Teil der Limo verband, begann sich zu schließen, während der Wagen anfing, von den Schranken wegzufahren.

In dem Moment, als sich der kleine Spalt zwischen Dach und Fensterglas schloss … veränderte sich alles.

Sein Lächeln verschwand genau so schnell, wie ein Holzscheit fiel und sein ganzes angenehmes Getue löste sich so schnell in Luft auf, wie er es herbeizaubern konnte. „Okay, hör mir jetzt genau zu.", begann er, wobei er seine Schultern so rotieren ließ, als würde er ein paar Verspannungen lockern wollen. „Mir ist es völlig egal, was du denkst, das du von diesen Idioten gehört hast, die ich meine Angestellten nenne, aber abgesehen von dieser Limofahrt, möchte ich nicht, dass du mir unter die Augen kommst."

Das Mädchen starrte ihn mit einem dämmernden Gesichtsausdruck an. Wenigsten war sie nicht völlig schwer von Begriff und ahnungslos.

„Kapiert?", fragte er nachdrücklich, und versetzte ihr einen fragenden Blick. „Dieses ganze Projekt einen Fan hierher kommen zu lassen war Kikyos Idee, nicht meine. Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, dass das deine Glückspause ist, oder deine ‚einmalige Gelegenheit', weil sie das nicht ist. Du bist nur ein Werkzeug für meine Publicity, sonst nichts. Lächle nur 'ne Woche, dann sind wir alle glücklich, okay? Und wenn du von hier mit ein paar nette Sachen, die du über mich sagen kannst, weggehst, werde ich dir sogar … ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk geben."

Er hatte wahrscheinlich all ihre fanatischen Illusionen zerschmettert, aber was machte das schon? Er würde doch nicht auf seine Kosten auf _jedermanns _Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen. Wenn sie ihm im Wege stand, würde er nicht zögern, sich von ihr freizumachen.

Er beobachtete ihre Miene gespannt, darauf wartend, dass sie eines von zwei Sachen tat. Möglichkeit Nummer eins: böse werden und anfangen laut los zu schimpfen (das taten immer die Stillen) oder Möglichkeit Nummer zwei: in Tränen ausbrechen und für die nächsten sieben Tage nichts anderes tun, als unintelligentes Heulen.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung sah er, wie ihr eigenes Getue sich ebenfalls in Luft auflöste, denn dort, wo Sekunden zuvor noch ein sanftmütiges und ängstliches Fangirl gesessen hatte, saß nun eine sehr viel ruhigere Person. Sie lehnte sich langsam zurück, bis sie mit ihrem Körper auf die Rückenlehne traf, und sah ihn mit einem ‚Schau, was du jetzt schon wieder getan hast' Gesichtsausdruck an.

Einen Moment später machte sie ein verächtliches Geräusch und sah weg, ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn legend. „Ich kann's nicht glauben … Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über Recht."

„Was?" Er verengte seine Augen etwas.

Sie wandte sich scharf wieder ihm zu. „Weißt du, berühmte Leute wie du gelangen immer an einen Punkt, an dem sie vergessen, wie es ist menschlich zu sein – und bevor du es sagst, ich weiß schon! Du bist eigentlich nur zur Hälfte Mensch, aber das ist immer noch menschlich genug! Du fängst an, deine Fans als kleine Ameisen anzusehen, die um jede deiner Launen nur so winseln und flehen."

Nun, waren sie das etwa nicht? „Und? Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Ich will dir damit sagen, dass du ein Tyrann und ein Egoist bist.", sagte sie schlicht. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du so jemand bist." Sie drehte ihren Kopf, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen und täuschte einen etwas enttäuschten Seufzer vor. „Das wird jetzt diese Fahrt wirklich unangenehm machen …"

„Du hast dir gedacht, dass ich en Tyrann bin, und hast trotzdem an dem Wettbewerb teilgenommen?" Er grinste sie an. „Und das alles kommt von dem Mädchen, das in dem Moment ohnmächtig geworden ist, in dem sie mich gesehen hat."

„Ach, hör schon damit auf.", sagte sie so abrupt, dass er beinahe den Drang verspürte, zu gehorchen. „Zu deiner Information: Meine Freundinnen haben mich für diese lächerliche Charade angemeldet. Ich habe in dem Moment, als ich es auf einer Reklametafel gelesen habe, gedacht, dass es eine dumme Idee ist. Und ich bin nur in Ohnmacht gefallen, weil wir Menschen nun einmal dazu tendieren uns schwindelig zu fühlen, wenn wir für zwölf ganze Stunden nichts essen und nichts trinken, und dann in einen Raum voll mit allen Leuten des Landes geschoben werden."

„Bild' dir nicht so viel drauf ein.", schoss er zurück. „Nicht _jeder_ des Landes hat sich dafür interessiert, dass du dich mit einem Gewinn gebrüstet hast, den du, so wie es aussieht, nicht einmal wolltest." Er würde mit Miroku ein Wörtchen über seine Art, des Wählens der Kandidatinen haben müssen.

„Weißt du, ich muss nicht unbedingt hier sitzen und zusehen, wie du versuchst mich für die nächsten sieben Tage zu manipulieren.", schnappte sie, ihr Ärger über ihn schon so groß werdend, dass sie ihre vorherige Nervosität in seiner Gegenwart verlor.

Sie schien zu vergessen, wer er eigentlich war …

„Ich werde dich nicht manipulieren.", sagte er glatt. „Ich werde dich bis auf den Abend der Preisverleihung nicht einmal ansehen müssen … und vielleicht in der Stunde, in der du am nächsten Samstag verschwinden wirst. Bis dahin werde ich dich unter dem Teppich behalten."

Er spürte wie sie langsam anfing die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie schien sich zu zwingen bis zehn zu zählen, aber kam nur bis vier, bevor sie abrupt aufstand und zu dem Trennungsfenster eilte. Mit ihren Knöcheln klopfte sie eindringlich gegen das Glas. „Stoppt diese Limo! Ich will hier raus, und zwar jetzt sofort!", schrie sie.

„Setz dich nieder!" Er versuchte eine Hand gegen ihre Schulter zu drücken um sie auf ihren Platz zurück zu zwingen, aber sie schüttelte ihn grob ab und hämmerte wieder auf das Glas ein. „Haltet an und lasst mich raus sonst **schwöre **ich euch, dass ich jeden einzelnen von euch Bastarden verklagen werde!"

„Genug jetzt!" Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und warf sie buchstäblich auf ihren Platz zurück. Sie keuchte überrascht, doch in dem Moment, da sie sich aufrichtete, starrte sie ihn bitterböse an, und aus ihren Augen schoss sie weiß - glühende Dolche auf ihn. „Sie können dich sowieso nicht hören."

„Du hast sogar noch mehr von einem Bastard an dir, als ich eh schon angenommen hatte.", zischte sie.

„Und du bist feuriger als ich dir am Anfang zugestanden habe.", gab er zurück. Sie hatte ihn überrascht. Wirklich. Und das war nicht unbedingt gut …

„Ich habe dir eine Chance gegeben mich zu etwas anderem zu überzeugen – dir eine Chance gegeben dich zu revidieren, aber sobald wir auch nur eine Minute alleine sind und dir nicht die ganze Welt zusieht, verwandelst du dich in ein komplettes Schwein! Warte nur, bis ich das herumerzähle -"

Wie der Blitz war er an ihrer Seite und hatte ihr eine Hand über den Mund geschlagen. „Nicht so hastig, Kyoko."

Sie riss seine Hand von ihrem Mund weg. „Mein Name ist Kagome!"

„Was auch immer. Sei jedenfalls nicht so eilig dabei, schlimme Wörter durch die Gegend zu werfen." Er begann sich allmählich wirkliche Sorgen zu machen … aber vielleicht könnte er diese Sache ja doch wieder ins Lot bringen. Er hatte seine Wege dafür. „Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich ein Bastard bin, oder?"

„Du hast mir genug von dir gezeigt, um _wirklich_ sicher zu sein." Sie sah ihn zornig an.

„Doch ich muss zugeben, dass du mich wirklich faszinierst. Weißt du, da ich so berühmt bin, passen die Leute immer auf, was sie sagen, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Sie wollen mich auf keinen Fall beleidigen und sagen niemals, was sie wirklich denken. Selbst wenn sie mich hassen versuchen sie sich bei mir einzuschleimen -"

„Ich wette, dass das eine Menge Leute tun.", sagte sie trocken.

InuYasha ließ sich nicht ablenken. „Dass sich jemand tatsächlich mir öffnet ist ungewöhnlich."

„Blödes Gefühl, oder?" Sie wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Nun, ich denke, dass du ein Miststück bist.", sagte er verächtlich.

„Nun, das muss das Scheinheiligste sein, das ich jemals gehört habe!", schnappte sie zurück.

„Und scheinheilig bist.", schoss er zurück. „Hier zu erscheinen, vorgebend ein mich abgöttisch liebender Fan zu sein und dann dich herumdrehend und mir den Kopf abreißend!"

„Nur weil du dich zuerst herumgedreht hast und mir meinen Kopf abgerissen hast!"

„Ich hab' niemandem den Kopf abgerissen!"

„Du bist ein Tyrann, und ich finde dich Ekel erregend!", spuckte sie.

„Du bist eine leichtfertige Kuh und ich finde dich total faszinierend!" Ohne auch nur die geringste Warnung ergriff er ihr Kinn und zog sie so plötzlich zu sich, dass ihre Lippen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde weniger als einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Bist du jetzt gerade genauso angeturned wie ich?"

Sie ließ einen schwachen Quietscher von sich hören, bevor sie sich rückwärts von ihm weg warf. „Igitt! Nein!"

Autsch … sie hätte nicht so hart sein müssen. „Auch gut." Er zuckte die Schultern und griff zu dem Kühlschrank, um sich eine Dose Cola zu besorgen, während er sich zur selben Zeit wunderte, wieso seine gewöhnliche Taktik ein frostiges Mädchen aufzuwärmen, nicht funktioniert hatte …

„Mein Gott …" Kagome fuhr fort von ihm zurückzuweichen, bis sie so weit von ihm entfernt war, wie es in dem engen Raum nur möglich war. „Du bist sogar noch schlimmer, als ich dachte …"

InuYasha machte seine Dose fröhlich auf und nahm einen Schluck.

„Du bist sogar noch viel schlimmer als ein Tyrann!", stotterte sie entrüstet. „Du bist ein Player!"

„Willkommen, im Leben der Reichen und Berühmten."

* * *

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage, Mom! Er ist ein komplett sturer, aufgeblasener Schwachkopf!", schimpfte Kagome noch in derselben Nacht in das Telefon hinein. „Er hat mich ein Miststück genannt und hat doch tatsächlich den Nerv gehabt, mir zu sagen, dass er _mich unter dem Teppich behalten würde_! Ich meine, komm' schon! Wir wissen doch alle, das reiche Leute Divas sind, aber das ist wirklich zu viel – er ist ein totaler Widerling!" 

„Ihr habt halt einen schlechten Start gehabt. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet Freunde werden."

Und das kam von der Frau, die wahrscheinlich glaubte, dass Hitler ein sanftmütiges, inneres Kind hatte. Kagome schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Nein, Mom. Ich will es nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen seine Freundin zu sein. Er sieht uns normale Leute als kleine Insekten an, auf die man steigen kann, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er steht schon so lange auf seinem Podest, dass wir ihm alle klein und unbedeutend vorkommen – Er _kümmert_ sich weder um mich, noch um irgendeinen anderen seiner Fans, wenn wir schon dabei sind."

„Dann verändere ihn doch."

Kagome blinzelte. „Was?"

„Verändere ihn. Du hast eine ganze Woche, die du mit ihm verbringst – so wie es sich anhört bist du wahrscheinlich eine von sehr wenigen Leuten, die ihn wissen lassen, was sie von ihm halten.", argumentierte Mrs. Higurashi. „Öffne ihm die Augen und bring' ihn dazu erwachsen zu werden."

„Das sagt sich so leicht." Kagome ließ sich auf ihr zu weiches Bett fallen und sah hinauf zu der hohen Decke. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich damit herumschlagen will …"

„Mach', was du für das Beste hältst, Liebling.", sagte ihr ihre Mutter mit warmer Stimme. „Geh' nur sicher, dass du viel Spaß hast und lass' ihn dir das ja nicht verderben."

Kagome lächelte ein wenig. „Danke."

„Es ist schon spät, Kagome. Du holst dir besser etwas Schlaf. Es hört sich so an, als hättest du einen anstrengenden Tag hinter dir."

„Richtig."

„Hast du schon zu Abend gegessen?"

„Sango hat mir das Abendessen praktisch die Kehle hinunter gestopft, als wir wieder hier ankamen." Kagome lächelte etwas.

„Es ist gut zu wissen, dass jemand auf dich aufpasst." Sie konnte das Lächeln ihrer Mutter durch das Telefon hindurch hören. „Dann gute Nacht, Liebes."

„Nacht, Ma." Kagome machte ein Kussgeräusch und legte auf.

Ihr Pyjama war bereits auf ihr Bett gelegt worden – Seide, aus bester Qualität und genau in der passenden Größe. Kagome richtete sich auf und ließ, mit einem Seufzer, eine Hand über das empfindliche Material wandern. Sie fragte sich, ob sie all die Kleidung, die sie ihr gaben, behalten dürfte …

* * *

„Das gefällt mir gar nicht." InuYasha runzelte die Stirn, als er um Mitternacht in der Küche herumwühlte. „Das scheint mir zu einfach zu sein …" 

„Ich finde, sie ist okay." Miroku zuckte die Schultern, von dort wo er auf dem Inseltresen in der Mitte der Küche saß, InuYasha dabei beobachtend, wie er allerlei Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank warf. „Wir haben einen reizenden Abend miteinander verbracht."

„Bei dir hört sich alles immer so dreckig an."

„Ich meine es ernst." Miroku gähnte breit. „Sie hat sich gegenüber mir und Sango angenehm genug verhalten. Sie ist eine schnelle Lernerin und abgesehen davon, dass sie das eine Mal ohnmächtig geworden ist, hat sie die Situation gut gemeistert und ist als eine liebreizende, junge Frau herübergekommen, nicht wie ein Teenager Baby, so wie du sie darstellst."

„Kaum waren wir allein ist sie auf mich losgegangen – hat mich eine sture Diva genannt!" InuYasha richtete sich auf. „Wieso ist in diesem Kühlschrank eigentlich kein verdammtes Essen!"

„Er ist bis zu Rand mit Essen voll gestopft, InuYasha. Und bist du dir sicher, dass du sie nicht provoziert hast?"

„Ich hab' nichts dergleichen getan!", schnappte er. „Ich war der perfekte Gentleman: Nett, hilfreich – Du hast mich doch gesehen! Vertrau mir Miroku, dreh' einem Mädchen wie diesem den Rücken zu und erwarte ein Messer in ihm vorzufinden."

„Ich hab' dir eine Billion Mal gesagt, dass du nicht übertreiben sollst, InuYasha."

InuYasha machte ein verärgertes Geräusch. „Wo ist die Köchin?"

„Schläft. Wie jede andere vernünftige Person dieses Ortes." Miroku rieb sich seine müden Augen. „Und bevor du fragst, ich werde sie nicht aufwecken. Entweder du machst dir dein Essen selbst, oder du gehst ins Bett."

InuYasha knallte die Kühlschranktür zu. „Dann werd' ich einfach ins Bett gehen, danke vielmals." Auf keinen Fall würde er sich auf das Niveau herablassen, sich sein Abendessen selbst zu machen.

„Wie du willst." Miroku deutete ein Schulterzucken an. Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf. „Hey – Ich habe gehört, dass du mit diesem französischen Model ausgehst."

„Nein, ich gehe mit dem Wettermädchen von Kanal sieben aus.", korrigierte ihn InuYasha … obwohl er sich selbst auch nicht ganz sicher war.

„Nein. Ich bin sicher, Angelique Spanner … oder Spanisch … Spaghetti … oder irgend so was … nun, sie hat vorher eine Stellungnahme gegeben, die besagt, dass ihr beide jetzt offiziell seid."

„Oh, nein … Eiko wird das gar nicht mögen."

„Wer ist Eiko?", fragte Miroku.

„Ähm …" InuYasha machte eine unbestimmte Geste. „Das Wettermädchen, glaube ich … oder die neue Putzkraft …"

„Gott … Lass bloß keine für uns sterbliche Männer übrig." Miroku hüpfte vom Küchentresen herunter. „Jedenfalls werde ich für heute jetzt Schluss machen. Du gehst jetzt besser auch ins Bett. Du musst morgen früh aufstehen."

„Wieso?" InuYasha sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Lass' dir doch die Spannung nicht verderben. Steh einfach auf, okay?" Miroku lächelte geheimnisvoll, als er die Küchentür ansteuerte. Auf seinem Wege dorthin hob er einen Apfel aus dem Obstkorb und schleuderte ihn, über seine Schulter hinweg, InuYasha zu. Der Hanyou fing ihn leicht auf. „Iss 'nen Apfel. Und wenn morgen auch nur eines von diesen Bieren fehlt," Er wies mit dem Daumen auf den Kühlschrank. „werde ich Kikyo dazu bringen, Kagomes Aufenthalt um eine Woche zu verlängern. Okay?"

InuYasha überlegte ernsthaft, ob er ihn mit dem Apfel eine runterhauen sollte … doch das würde seinen Absichten wahrscheinlich nicht lange dienen. Miroku war sowieso schon bald außer Reichweite. „Wieso geb' ich mich mit ihnen überhaupt ab …?" Er warf den Apfel von Hand zu Hand und steuerte sein eigenes Schlafzimmer in gemütlichem Schritttempo an.

Eine schläfrig aussehende Sango fing ihn, auf halbem Weg die Treppe hoch, ab. „Da ist eine Reporterin, die dich gerne sprechen möchte. Sie will ein Exklusiv- Interview."

„Wenn sie nicht lächelt und ihr Name mit Watanabe endet, schick sie weg." InuYasha nahm einen Bissen aus seinem Apfel und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er auf seinem Weg fortfuhr. „Viel zu viele Leute wissen wo ich lebe …"

Aus reiner Neugier (zumindest redete er sich das selbst ein) kam er von seinem eigentlichen Weg ab um am Gästezimmer vorbeizugehen, wo das Schulmädchen angeblich residierte. Er hielt vor ihrer Tür an und horchte intensiv auf irgendwelche Geräusche, die von drinnen kamen …

Alles das er hörte, war ihr ruhiges, gleichmäßiges Atmen. Sie schlief.

Mit einem angedeuteten Rollen seiner Augen machte er sich zurück auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer – ein Stockwerk höher und direkt über dem Gästezimmer des Mädchens. In Wahrheit entnervte ihn dieses Mädchen mehr, als er Miroku oder Kikyo oder irgendjemand anderem gegenüber zugeben wollte. Sie war seltsam – größtenteils deswegen, weil sie bis jetzt das einzige Mädchen war, das er getroffen hatte, und das ihn nicht mochte. Sie war auch merkwürdig, weil sie doch tatsächlich den Nerv hatte, _vorzugeben_ ihn zu mögen, und sich dann herumzudrehen und so _unhöflich_ zu sein. Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand mit ihm so gesprochen … und wenn sie das getan hatten, hatten sie danach ihren Job nicht mehr lange behalten.

Sobald er in seinem Zimmer war klappte er auf seinem Bett zusammen, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, und sich noch immer wundernd.

„Was habe ich nur verbrochen um das alles zu verdienen …?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Das würden wir alle gerne wissen. Und hier ist noch eine Frage: Für was genau ist InuYasha berühmt? Das werde ich nächstes Mal beantworten. 


	4. Frühstück bei Blossoms

**Verzicht der Übersetzerin: **Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay. Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktäre gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi. **Ach ja und alles Gute zum Geburtstag _Sango(-chan)!_**

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Eine andere seltsame Sache an dieser Geschichte ist wahrscheinlich, das InuYasha als Anti-Held gezeigt wird. Obwohl das genau genommen doch nicht so ungewöhnlich ist, da er im Manga zuerst ja auch als Anti-Held dargestellt wurde und er bis Band zwei oder drei zu keinem richtigen Helden wurde (in den ersten paar Bänden war er ein ziemlich fragwürdiger Held).Aber wirklich, sogar ich finde ihn ziemlich verabscheuungswürdig in dieser FanFic …

**Verzicht:** Ich möchte euch nur sagen, dass ich persönlich nichts gegen die Franzosen habe. Tatsache ist, das ich für jemanden, der in Großbritannien lebt, eine ziemlich hohe Meinung von Frankreich habe … Ich bin schon ein paar Mal dort gewesen und glaubt mir, sie sind überhaupt nicht so glamourös (aber das Land ist herrlich), überhaupt nicht so unfreundlich, wie alle annehmen, aber auch nicht übermäßig freundlich (zumindest nicht dort, wo ich gewesen bin). Ich hatte früher eine Freundin, deren Familie französisch war, und mit der ich in die Schule ging und zufälligerweise hatte sie ein bisschen was von einer Schlampe an sich. Vor einiger Zeit wurde sie zu ihrem Schulleiter gerufen, weil ihr Rock zu kurz war, also ist ihr Vater in die Schule gekommen, behauptend, dass sie keine Schlampe wäre, sondern nur eine Franzosin … offen gesagt hat sie sich sehr dafür geschämt.

Also entschuldige Manon, denn ich habe Angelique Spagni vielleicht nach dir geschaffen ;; (Sie wird es nie erfahren …)

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

_**Frühstück bei Blossoms**_

* * *

„Zeit zum aufstehen, Schlafmütze!" Sango band die Vorhänge der großen Erkerfenster fest zurück, und Kagome verzog sich schnell unter die behagliche Decke ihres Bettes. Dann wandte sich Sango zu ihr um. „Nun komm' schon Kagome! Wir haben einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns. Willkommen zum ersten Tag deiner Woche -" 

„In der Hölle?"

„- im Paradies." Sango sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist denn los?"

„Ach … Ich muss auf der Stelle bewusstlos werden." Kagome stöhnte unter der Decke. „Ich hab' letzte Nacht die Augen nicht eine Sekunde lang zubekommen … jemand dort oben hat nicht aufgehört diese ominösen Knall Laute zu machen. Hat mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten …"

Sango schnaufte verärgert, als sie zurück zu den Glastüren, die auf den Balkon führten, ging und sich gegen das Geländer lehnte um nach oben zu sehen. „InuYasha! Ich weiß, das du da oben bist – schick' auf der Stelle Angelique weg!"

Kagome öffnete ein Auge einen Spalt breit, als sie Kratzgeräusche von oben vernahm. „Angelique ist nicht hier!", kam InuYashas körperlose Antwort von oben herab geschwebt.

„Dann sag' halt Eiko sie soll verschwinden!"

„Eiko ist auch nicht hier!"

„Dann sag' Rochelle -"

„Rochelle ist ebenfalls nicht -"

„Die Wetterfee – die Putzfrau – Natsu – Natari – Hatsuyo – Ist mir egal, sag' auf jeden Fall wem auch immer dort oben, dass er verschwinden soll. Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass du -"

„Reg' dich ab!", kam seine abrupte Antwort. „Es ist niemand hier oben außer mir. Ich trainiere nur ein wenig, das ist alles."

Sango schien aufzuatmen. „Dann ist ja gut. Sei nur leise." Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern betrat stattdessen Kagomes Zimmer und schloss die Glastüren hinter sich. „Ich werde Kikyo sagen, dass sie später mit ihm schimpfen soll, okay?"

„Mm." Kagome schob die Decke soweit zurück, dass ihre Arme frei waren und rieb sich die Augen. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Sechs Uhr morgens."

„Was?" Kagome starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Aber es ist Sonntag!"

„Ein vollkommen verplanter Sonntag.", stimmte Sango zu und ging um ihr Bett herum, um ein Kleiderbündel aufzuheben, das neben Kagomes Füßen gelegen hatte. „Schau mal, mit diesen Kleidern hier solltest du ein paar Tage auskommen, aber ich werde dir später noch ein paar Kleidungsstücke mehr besorgen. Der Schneider arbeitet noch immer an deinem Kleid für den Abend der Preisverleihung, aber du solltest es vor Donnerstagnacht erhalten."

Kagome richtete sich auf und ließ ihre Hände über die Gewänder gleiten, die Sango ihr präsentiert hatte. Es waren alles Modelle der besten Designer Marken. „Kann ich das alles behalten, wenn ich nach Hause gehe?"

„Wieso nicht?" Sango zuckte freundlich lächelnd die Schultern. „Wir werden die Kleider niemand anderes geben können, außer vielleicht der Wohlfahrt. Also kannst du sie auch gleich mit dir nehmen."

„Cool …" Kagome hob eine lange Wildlederjacke, mit einem Designerschild unter dem Kragen, auf. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen habe ich hier bereits einen größeren Kleiderschrank als Zuhause. Ich glaube ich habe so zirka drei Pullover, ein paar Röcke und Jeans … und zirka siebzig Schuluniformen."

Sango lächelte, offensichtlich erfreut denen, die ‚weniger Glück' hatten zu helfen. „Nun, in diesem Fall werden wir dir ein bisschen was extra geben. Jedenfalls ziehst du dich jetzt lieber an. Ich komme dann in zwanzig Minuten wieder, um dich zum Frühstück zu bringen und vielleicht würdest du ja auch gern eine Tour durch die Villa machen?"

„Hört sich gut an." Kagome lächelte und Sango verschwand mit einem letzten Winken.

Kagome besah sich die Kleidung, die sie ihr gegeben hatte, näher und seufzte leise. Die teuersten Markenklamotten der Welt waren auf ihrem Bett ausgelegt … und ja, sie sahen bezaubernd und cool aus, aber ehrlich gesagt, würde sie sie in einem Geschäft nicht wirklich als ihren eigenen Geschmack erkennen.

Trotzdem, Ruhm und Reichtum hatten ihre guten Seiten. _Obwohl_, dachte Kagome, als sie zur Decke aufsah, _sie auch ihre schlechten Seiten haben._

Ihrem Wort treu bleibend, war Sango innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten zurück und fand Kagome angezogen und zum weggehen fertig vor. „Lässt du dein Haar so?", fragte sie betont.

Kagome drehte sich um sich selbst, um in den Spiegel, der an der Wand ihres vorübergehenden Zimmers hing, zu blicken. Sie hatte es gebürstet, wo war das Problem? „Warum?"

„Vergiss es … Komm' nur mal her." Kagome ging vorsichtig auf sie zu, sich fragend was sie vorhatte. Sobald sie sich in Reichweite befand wirbelte Sango sie herum, schnappte ein Haargummi von ihrem Handgelenk auf ihre Finger herunter und zog Kagomes Haare in einen hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. „Hier.", sagte sie, als Kagomes Haare ausreichend von ihren Schultern entfernt waren. „Um einiges eleganter. Jetzt komm'. Ich werde dich vor dem Frühstück noch ein wenig herumführen."

Die Villa war größer als sie gedacht hatte … Sie glich Dr. Who's Polizei Box – vier dimensional. Von außen sah sie groß aus – aber im Inneren schien sie noch weiter zu reichen als die Gärten.

„Wir haben hier auch irgendwo ein Hallenbad.", sagte Sango als sie im Erdgeschoss umherwanderten. „Für kältere Tage. Und direkt daneben befindet sich eine Sauna. Dort ist der Frühstücksraum, das Spielzimmer, der Raum für das Heimkino und das Klassikzimmer."

„Was ist ein ‚Klassikzimmer'?", fragte Kagome.

„Das ist der Raum, den wir den Photographen zeigen, die hierher kommen, um Fotos von der Villa zu machen." Sango wies sie an, ihr zu folgen. „Komm', hier entlang."

Kagome betrachtete ihre Umgebung ehrfürchtig, doch sie konnte nicht anders, als sich ein wenig verärgert zu fühlen, als Sango sie durch die Korridore führte. „Also ehrlich, was hat InuYasha jemals getan, sich _so_ viel leisten zu können?"

„Was hat er nicht getan?", antwortete Sango mit einem schrulligen Lächeln, als sie das Klassikzimmer – einen Raum mit großen Doppeltüren - erreichten. „Die Wände hier sind schalldicht. Du könntest da drinnen wahrscheinlich jemanden umbringen, und niemand würde den Schrei hören."

„Es sei denn die Tür wäre offen."

„Jaah, dann wärst du in Schwierigkeiten." Sango drückte die Türen auf und führte sie hinein. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bezweifle, dass InuYasha jemals jemanden hier drinnen getötet hat … oder … zumindest hab' ich bis jetzt noch nichts davon gehört."

Kagome sah sie misstrauisch an, und fragte sich, ob sie es vielleicht zur Hälfte ernst meinte. Sie bekam allerdings keine Chance, auf das Thema einzugehen, da sie das glänzende, schwarze Klavier in der Mitte des prächtig dekorierten Raumes erblickte. „Oh, wow … ein Flügel …" Sie näherte sich instinktiv dem Instrument. „Spielt InuYasha?"

„Nö …" Sango schüttelte ihren Kopf, begleitet von einem Schulterzucken. „Er gehörte seinem Vater. Der Mann war ein begeisterter Pianist … hat sich allerdings nicht wirklich auf InuYasha übertragen."

„Leben seine Eltern hier?", fragte Kagome lässig, als sie eine ihrer Hände sanft über die Tasten gleiten ließ, sanft genug, um sie nicht zu stören.

„Seine Eltern sind tot."

Kagome erstarrte und sah zu Sango zurück, woraufhin sie deren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen bekam. „Oh … das hab' ich nicht gewusst."

Sango lächelte sie ungläubig an. „Siehst du dir denn die Nachrichten nicht an? Sie sind vor so zirka sechs Jahren bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Die Zeitungen haben für ein Jahr über nichts anderes geschrieben."

„Ich hab' nicht wirklich auf die Nachrichten geachtet als ich neun war …", gab Kagome zu, und fühlte sich nun, im Nachhinein schlecht deswegen. Zeit ihres Lebens hatte sie nach Möglichkeit so gut es ging versucht, allem was mit InuYasha zu tun hatte, aus dem Weg zugehen. Vor allem als sie jünger gewesen war. „InuYasha muss so um die … elf gewesen sein, oder?"

„Jaah." Sango nickte. „Es muss hart für ihn gewesen sein. Ich hab' bis vor drei Jahren nicht für ihn gearbeitet … das Meiste, was ich über ihn weiß hat Miroku mir erzählt. InuYasha redet nicht wirklich mit mir."

„Wer passt dann auf ihn auf?"

„Nun, seine Tante hat früher auf ihn acht gegeben, aber sie ist abgehauen, als er sechzehn wurde. Meinte, sie würde es nicht länger aushalten." Sango schüttelte ihren Kopf, als würde sie sich an ein lustiges Erlebnis erinnern. „InuYasha passt seitdem selbst auf sich auf."

Das hatte er für einen siebzehnjährigen, der bald achtzehn sein würde, gut gemacht. „Ist er deswegen so ein … so ein …" Kagome bemühte ich um eine Bezeichnung.

„Ein Rüpel?"

„Ein arroganter, atypischer Superstar mit mehr Geld als Verstand." Kagome nickte. „Ist er so, weil er einsam ist?" Jetzt hörte sie sich schon an wie ihre Mutter …

„InuYasha ist vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag von Menschen umgeben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Zeit dafür hat, sich einsam zu fühlen." Sangos Lächeln veränderte sich ein wenig … bis es eindeutig traurig aussah. „Aber … ich glaube er hat sich nach dieser Tortur 1992 wirklich verändert."

Kagome blinzelte sie an. „Welche Tortur?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Es gab 1992 eine Tortur?"

„Anscheinend war er bis zu diesem Jahr ganz erträglich." Sango schien sie nicht zu hören, als ihr Blick zu Boden fiel. „Aber danach wurde sein Verhalten immer schlimmer … aber die Leute haben es einfach _ertragen_ weil sie mussten. Ich glaube, es wäre grausam gewesen, das nicht zu tun …"

„Was? Über was redest du da?", drängte Kagome.

„Und weil die Leute ihm immer alles durchgehen lassen haben, ist er so geblieben …" Sango schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wirklich traurig …"

„Was ist traurig? Was ist 1992 passiert?" Kagome wedelte ihre Hand. „Hallo? Rede ich gegen eine Wand?"

„Hm?" Sango schien sich endlich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht alleine war. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich bin wieder abgeschweift … Jedenfalls, willst du jetzt frühstücken gehen? Ich hab' Kikyo versprochen, dass ich dich in regelmäßigen Zeitabständen füttern werde."

Obwohl Kagome keine direkte Antwort darauf fand _war_ sie tatsächlich hungrig. „Okay. Wo geht es hier zur Küche?"

„Oh, du wirst dein Frühstück nicht hier bekommen.", antwortete Sango, als sie Kagome aus dem Klassikzimmer heraus und in den Korridor führte. „Du wirst im Blossom Café frühstücken."

„Echt?" Kagome fühlte die alte Nervosität wieder in sich aufsteigen. „Du meinst … das Blossom Café, in dem alle TV Stars, Schauspieler und Sänger abhängen?"

„Genau. Dort gibt es im Übrigen auch sehr gutes Essen.", sagte Sango fröhlich, als sie die Türen schloss und eine Hand an ihr Ohr legte. „Miroku, schick' bitte eine Limo hierher um sie abzuholen. Kagome ist bereit um zu Blossoms zu fahren." Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder an ihre Seite fallen und sah Kagome an. „Obwohl du und InuYasha einen schlechten Start gehabt habt, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir das schon noch hinkriegen werden … Er ist wirklich nicht so schlimm."

Erzähl' das Kagomes verletztem Stolz.

* * *

„_Das_ ist meine Überraschung?", zischte InuYasha Kikyo an, die ihn zu der wartenden Limo begleitete. 

„Es ist doch eine Überraschung, oder?", sagte Kikyo gelassen. Offensichtlich bekam sie einen Kick daraus, ihn zu quälen. „Du wirst Kagome zum Frühstück begleiten und du wirst dich ihr gegenüber höflich verhalten und du wirst sie dazu bringen, sich in deiner Gesellschaft wohl zu fühlen, denn wenn sie am Ende dieser Woche nicht zufrieden gestellt ist, wird sich das alles nur gegen dich auswirken. Sie wird am nächsten Samstag verschwinden und ihre Beschwerden werden bereits am Sonntag überall veröffentlicht sein. Verstanden?"

„Gebt ihr halt Geld und bringt sie dazu die Klappe zu halten.", sagte InuYasha beleidigt. „Wir müssen doch nicht _nett_ zu ihr sein."

„Das nennt man Gastfreundschaft. Du solltest dich damit mal vertraut machen." Kikyo reichte ihm seine Geldbörse, als sie die Limo erreichten und öffnete ihm die Tür. „Und jetzt zieh' hinaus, junger Mann und mach' mich stolz."

„Leck mich."

„Bring' mich nicht in Versuchung." Sie wies ins Innere der Limo. „Jetzt steig' ein."

Mit einem mürrischen Seufzer rutschte er in das gemütliche Abteil und sah sich sofort von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Schulmädchen. Ihre Augen verengten sich augenblicklich und sie rutschte von ihm weg. Kikyo knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu, wobei sie beinahe eines seiner Ohren erwischt hätte, und zwang InuYasha damit sich hinzusetzen, da nun sein einziger Fluchtweg versperrt war.

„Morgen."; sagte Kagome höflich, darauf achtend ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Guten Morgen.", antwortete er mit sarkastischer Höflichkeit in seiner Stimme.

„Nein, ich sagte ‚Morgen': Ich hab' niemals gesagt, dass er gut ist.", schnappte sie und wandte sich ihm nun doch zu. „Weißt du, das ist nicht unbedingt meine Vorstellung von einem angenehmen Frühstück. Ich würde viel lieber hier bleiben und mit Sango Pommes essen."

„Nun, ich würde um einiges lieber mit ein paar Schweinchen bei McDonald's essen, als mit scheinheiligen Fangirls zu frühstücken."

„Ich bin _kein_ Fangirl.", schoss sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne zurück.

„Natürlich bist du das nicht.", sagte er mit herablassender Stimme. Kagome kochte leise vor sich hin, aber beschloss, ihn von nun an zu ignorieren. Sie würde ihm nicht das Vergnügen bereiten, ihr den Spaß zu verderben … und das würde sie am Besten bewerkstelligen, in dem sie so tat, als wäre er nicht da. Verdammt … sie wünschte sich wirklich, ihre Freundinnen hätten sie nicht bei diesem dämlichen Wettbewerb angemeldet …

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren los?", fragte InuYasha plötzlich.

Kagome warf ihm einen schnellen, bitterbösen Blick zu. „Was?"

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren los?", wiederholte er in genau demselben Tonfall.

Kagome hob eine unsichere Hand an ihren Kopf. „Nichts … warum?"

„Oh, nichts.", sagte er schnell und sah weg.

Wenn das ein Trick war um sie wegen ihrem Haar paranoid zu machen … nun, dann klappte er. Kagome hörte nicht auf, nach etwas Ähnlichem wie einem Spiegel zu suchen, um herauszufinden wie ihr Haar aussah … wenn sie so weitermachte würde sie wahrscheinlich noch genauso eitel enden, wie InuYasha. Der Unterschied war allerdings, das er die Art von eitel war, die ihn dazu trieb an Kameras vorbeizuflitzen, nur um ein Foto von sich selbst zu bekommen … Kagome war bei Weitem noch nicht so eingebildet.

Das Blossom Café war weiter weg, als Kagome erwartet hatte. Die Fahrt war nicht unbedingt das, was sie als ‚schnell frühstücken gehen' bezeichnen würde. Es war so, als würden sie zu einem klassischen Dinner in einem noblen Restaurant fahren, nur das sie um sieben in der Früh dorthin gingen, und nicht um sieben am Abend. Schließlich kamen sie an, gerade noch rechzeitig bevor die Spannung im hinteren Teil der Limo eskalierte – was fatal gewesen wäre, da Kagome kurz davor war zu schreien und InuYasha zu würgen, weil er so ein aufgeblasener Strohkopf war.

Die Limo ließ sie aussteigen und verschwand dann, Kagome dazu überlassend, InuYasha missmutig in das Innere des Cafés zu folgen. Das Café glich im Grunde Starbucks, nur dass hinter den Preisen der Speisen und Getränke noch ein paar Nullen angebracht waren. Und weil hier nur die Reichen und Berühmten herkamen und aßen, gab es kaum Fans, die nach Autogrammen verlangend aus ihren Sitzen hüpften, und auch keinerlei Reporter, die plötzlich mit ihren Kameras aus Büschen hervorsprangen.

„Was möchtest du gerne essen?", fragte InuYasha als sie den Tresen erreichten.

„Ich weiß nicht … Essen?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Du musst schon genauer sein.", sagte er herablassend.

„Okay …" Kagome sah die Kellnerin hinter der Kasse an, die InuYasha beobachtete. „Ich hätte gern ein Glas Wasser und einen Muffin."

„Leitungswasser oder Mineral?", fragte die Kellnerin, ihre Augen noch immer auf InuYasha gerichtet, der sich die Menükarte besah, doch Kagome begriff plötzlich, das er in Wahrheit der Kellnerin aus dem Weg ging … nur weil sie nicht so hübsch war. Kagome fühlte, wie eine weitere Woge der Abscheu ihm gegenüber in ihr aufstieg … Was für ein rotznäsiges Arschloch …

„Ähm … Leitungswasser ist okay.", antwortete sie.

InuYasha zahlte und die beiden setzten sich an einen der in Morgensonne gebadeten Tische im Freien. Die Luft war angenehm warm, aber es gab Zeichen, die versprachen, dass es noch um einiges heißer werden würde, bevor der Tag zu Ende ging.

„Also, wenn du diesen Wettbewerb eigentlich doch gar nicht gewinnen wolltest, wieso hast du den Gewinn dann angenommen?", fragte InuYasha, während er mit dem Salzstreuer spielte, der auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte.

„Hatte ich denn eine Wahl?", schoss Kagome zurück, seine mit dem Salzstreuer spielenden Finger genervt beobachtend. „Wenn ich nein gesagt hätte, wäre jeder der mich kennt auf mich losgegangen, weil ich die Chance nicht ergriffen hätte. Außerdem dachte ich mir, dass es möglich wäre, dass du wider Erwarten nett bist und dass eine Woche mit einem so ‚perfekten' Typen wie dir cool sein würde." Sie versetzte ihm einen kalten Blick. „Offensichtlich lag ich da falsch."

„Ooh … Sind wir aber verbittert." Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln von dem sie wusste, dass es genauso falsch wie er war. „Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, weil du nicht reich und berühmt bist."

„Ich bin _froh_, dass ich nicht so ein reicher Snob wie du bin.", sagte sie mit ernster Stimme. „Jetzt, da ich gesehen habe, wie es jemanden wie dich verdorben hat, werde ich völlig glücklich wieder zu meinem kleinen Schrein zurückkehren und mein unbedeutendes, bescheidenes Leben weiterführen. Ich danke dir."

InuYasha zuckte die Schultern und fing an, sich im Café umzusehen. Kagome schätzte, dass er nach einem hübschen Gesicht Ausschau hielt … in derselben Art, wie man sich Zeitschriften in einem Regal ansah, bevor man entschied, welche man mit nach Hause nehmen würde. Sie seufzte und sah über die Straße. Es war ruhig, da es so früh am Morgen war, doch ein paar Leute auf der Straße hatten InuYasha bemerkt und waren entweder zu scheu oder zu reich um sich zu nähern. Sie wandte sich mit verstimmtem Blick wieder ihrem Star zu. „Also, was zum Teufel hast du getan, um das alles zu verdienen?"

„Was verdienen?" Er sah sie mit gelangweiltem Blick an.

„So weit ich das sehe bist du wie dieses Model Jordan."

„Was? Blond mit massiven Brüsten?"

„Nein?" Sie strafte ihn mit einem angewiderten Blick. „Berühmt dafür berühmt zu sein. Da muss es doch mehr geben, als das. Was hast du getan um so berühmt zu werden?"

„Du bist wirklich kein Fan, oder?" Er sah sie ehrlich amüsiert an, aber sein Vergnügen ging auf ihre Kosten. „Du hast all die Jahre im dunklen gelebt, du armes Ding. Liest du keine Zeitungen oder Magazine?"

„Ich lebe nicht vom Klatsch über Berühmtheiten. Sie sind langweilig, dumm und waren früher einmal nette Leute, bevor sie berühmt wurden." Kagome zuckte die Schultern. „Sie interessieren mich nicht. Du hast mich nur gelangweilt."

„Reizend." InuYasha drehte sich wieder seitwärts auf seinem Stuhl, um anderswo hinzusehen.

„Nun? Für was _bist_ du jetzt berühmt?", fragte sie weiter, sich eingestehend, dass sie sich jetzt dafür interessierte. InuYasha war nun, da sie ihn persönlich getroffen hatte und begriffen hatte, wie falsch sein Image wirklich war, eine wesentlich interessantere Berühmtheit.

„Für was auch immer." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Zuerst war ich nur berühmt, weil, als ich geboren wurde, mein Dad gerade der Premierminister war und meine Mutter war seine Trophäenfrau."

„Sie war ein Unterwäschemodel, oder?" Kagome legte ihren Kopf schief.

InuYasha machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch. „Sie war auch ein professionelles Model, weißt du, am Laufsteg und so weiter. Sie war volle sieben Jahre im Geschäft, länger, als irgendjemand anderer, weil sie sich ihre Jugend beibehielt und weil sie irgendwie exotisch aussah mit ihren Haaren, ihren Augen und allem." Er deutete auf seine eigenen Züge, um ihr zu zeigen, was er meinte.

„Wieso hat sie nur sieben Jahre durchgehalten?", fragte Kagome. War das Model Dasein ein so schwer zu behaltender Beruf?

„Sie ist doch gestorben, nicht? In diesem Autounfall." Der Blick, mit dem er sie nun ansah, war verengt und Kagome begriff sofort das sie diese Antwort eigentlich hätte wissen sollen.

„Oh … Entschuldige bitte …"

Er schien sie gefühllos zu beobachten, bevor er ein leises Lachen von sich gab, lächelte und schließlich wieder wegsah. Es war allerdings kein echtes Lächeln. Aber war es jemals ein echtes Lächeln? „Sie wäre heute sicher noch immer im Geschäft, wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre." Er neigte seinen Kopf zurück. „Aber ich hätte es sowieso nicht gerne gehabt, meine Mutter die ganze Zeit in viel zu viel zeigender Unterwäsche herumhüpfen zu sehen."

Kagome versuchte ihr amüsiertes Lächeln über diesen Kommentar zu unterdrücken. Sie schaffte es erfolgreich den Drang zu überwinden. „Für was bist du sonst noch berühmt? Da muss es doch mehr geben als das."

„Nun, ich bin natürlich um einiges berühmter geworden, als meine Eltern den Löffel abgegeben haben.", gab er freiwillig zu. „Mitleidsstimme, würde ich sagen … und während Kaede auf mich aufgepasst -"

„Wer ist Kaede?"

„Die Schwester meines Vaters. Meine Tante, die eine Zeit lang meine Erziehungsberechtigte war." Kagome begriff, dass sie diese Geschichte bereits gehört hatte. „Jedenfalls, während die alte Hexe auf mich ‚aufgepasst' hat, habe ich verschiedene Jobs durchlaufen."

„Wie?", fragte Kagome weiter.

„Wie Kindermodeln? Für eine Weile habe ich dasselbe wie mein Bruder gemacht, aber das war zu … äh … zu tuntenhaft für mich, würde ich sagen. Hab' das nach 'ner Weile aufgegeben." Es schien so als versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was er seit damals mit sich selbst anfing. „Dann … letztes Jahr, hat Kikyo mich diese Sortiment Eau de Cologne für Männer herausgeben lassen, für das sie mich dann auch als Fürsprecher engagiert hat."

„Oh, ja!" Kagome erinnerte sich daran. „Darüber hab' ich mal eine Dokumentation gesehen … Sie haben gesagt, dass es sich verkauft hat weil es InuYasha in der Flasche war … Die Leute hätten für ein Fläschchen töten können. Aber das Zeug riecht überhaupt nicht wie du …"

Eine beiläufige Bemerkung ihrerseits, zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Alle, die dieses Zeug kaufen haben keine Ahnung davon, wie ich rieche." Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Das ist das Einzige, das ein Fernseher, ein Radio und ein Interview nicht wiedergeben können – Aroma."

Kagome schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das ist lächerlich."

„Es hat mich reich gemacht."

_Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast._ Aber da musste es doch noch mehr geben. „Du bist nur berühmt, weil Männer durch die Gegend laufen und denken sie riechen wie du?"

„Nein … da ist ja noch diese ganze Kampf Sache."

Kagome sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Was? Bist du eine Art Kampfsportler?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so ignorant bist." Er grinste sie an. „Darüber weiß doch wirklich jeder Bescheid!"

„Ich nicht!", verteidigte sie sich selbst.

„Ich bin kein Kampfsportler und ich wollte auch nie einer sein.", sagte er schnippisch. „Ich kämpfe in einem Ring."

„Oh … also bist du so was wie ein Wrestling Champion?"

„Wrestling ist eine choreographierte Form des Ballet für Feiglinge, die sich nicht wehtun wollen. Ich mache den einzig wahren Sport."

Kagome runzelte die Stirn. „Was für einen einzig wahren Sport?" Dann verstand sie. „Ah, du bist so etwas wie ein Boxer?"

„Auf eine gewisse Art, ja." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Und willst du das Geheimnis meines Erfolges wissen?"

„Was wäre das denn?" Sie war nun ehrlich interessiert.

„Meine Nase."

Sie blickte ihn ungläubig an, seine Nase argwöhnisch betrachtend und sich fragend, was das damit zu tun hatte. Es war doch nur eine Nase. Sie saß in der Mitte seines Gesichtes und vervollständigte seine ebenen Gesichtszüge. Aber sie war doch nicht so spektakulär, oder? „Deine Nase …", wiederholte sie langsam.

„Jaah. Hab' sie siebenundzwanzig Mal gebrochen. Aber sie ist jedes Mal perfekt verheilt."

Jetzt verstand Kagome. Die Mädchen würden einen Kerl mit einer wiederholt gebrochenen, flachen Nase kein zweites Mal ansehen. Weil bei ihm alles perfekt heilte, behielt er sich sein gutes Aussehen und seinen Charme bei und konnte zur selben Zeit einen der gewalttätigsten Sporte der Welt ausüben. „Du bist trotzdem ein Idiot.", sagte sie ihm geradeheraus und lehnte sich in ihren Sessel zurück.

„Aber ein Idiot mit einer guten Nase." Er grinste und war gerade dabei noch etwas hinzuzufügen, als er etwas hinter ihr sah, das ihm die Sprache verschlug. „Oh, Scheiße …"

„Was?" Kagome wandte sich um, um zu sehen was seine Aufmerksamkeit so plötzlich auf sich gelenkt hatte. Was sie erblickte, war ein ziemlich vertrautes Gesicht, das sich einen Weg auf sie zu bahnte. Kagome beobachtete das sich nähernde Mädchen für einen Moment, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, wo sie dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen hatte – oder eigentlich – wo sie diese Brüste schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Sie wandte sich blitzschnell InuYasha zu. „Das ist Angelique Spagni!", zischte sie leise.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er mit normaler Stimme. „Und du musst nicht flüstern. Sie spricht nichts anderes außer französisch."

„Oh." Kagome blinzelte überrascht. Zu Kagomes weiterer Überraschung ging das Model keineswegs an ihnen vorbei … stattdessen gab sie einen süßen, französischen Ausruf von sich, als sie InuYasha erkannte und marschierte geradewegs zu ihnen hinüber um sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. „Ma petite puce!"

„Angel, Schätzchen!" Er sah leicht verwirrt aus. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du würdest zurück nach Frankreich fliegen?"

„Ma poulette!" Das französische Model schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Kagome starrte das Paar mit offenem Mund an. Sie hätte genau so gut auch gar nicht da sein können, für all die Aufmerksamkeit, die Angelique ihr schenkte. Also das war einfach nur unhöflich. „Du begreifst schon …", sagte sie zu InuYasha. „Das sie dich gerade ihren ‚kleinen Floh' und ihr ‚Babyhuhn' genannt hat, oder?"

„Du verstehst ja französisch!" Er blinzelte sie an. „Gut – du kannst für mich übersetzen."

„Ich werde für einen widerwärtigen Player wie dich überhaupt nichts tun!", fauchte sie und versuchte, sich wegen Angeliques Verhalten nicht zu peinlich berührt zu fühlen.

„Nein, sag ihr nur, dass obwohl sie großartig ist, ich nicht denke, dass diese Beziehung gut ausgehen wird. Ich glaube wir sollten mit anderen Menschen ausgehen." Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, als Angelique einen Kuss auf seine Wange zielte.

Kagome sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor sie mit ihren Fingern schnipste, um Angeliques Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Er sagt … Je pense que nous devrions voir d'autres personnes … Moi même j'en vois depuis trois moins." Grob übersetzt: Ich denke wir sollten mit anderen Leuten ausgehen … Ich habe das für die letzten drei Monate getan.

Die arme Angelique richtete sich blitzschnell auf und sah InuYasha verwirrt an.

„Super.", sagte InuYasha, ahnungslos gegenüber dem, was Kagome gerade für ihn übersetzt hatte. „Jetzt sag ihr, dass sie wunderschön ist und jeder Mann glücklich sein kann, sie zu haben – nur ich nicht."

Kagome wandte sich vollkommen ungerührt wieder dem Model zu. „Il te quitte pour un humain." Er verlässt dich für einen wirklichen Menschen.

Angelique keuchte und lehnte sich noch weiter zurück, InuYasha mit unverkennbar verletzten und gequälten Gesichtsausdruck anstarrend. InuYasha verstand ihren Gesichtsausdruck völlig falsch, als den eines Mädchens, das ‚sanft' fallen gelassen wurde. „Jetzt sag' ‚danke' zu ihr."

„Il ne suis sorti avec toi que dans le cadre d'un pari." Er ist nur wegen einer Wette mit dir ausgegangen.

InuYasha versetzte Kagome einen misstrauischen Blick … Das hatte sich für ihn aber nicht wie ein bloßes ‚Danke' angehört. Aber nun reichte es dem französischen Engel. Sie hob ihre Hand und ohrfeigte InuYasha ziemlich geräuschvoll. Dann stand sie auf und stolzierte davon. Kagome beobachtete ihren Abgang belustigt, bevor sie sich wieder InuYasha zuwandte. „Toll, InuYasha."

„Das ist ganz gut gelaufen." Er rieb seine stechende Wange, aber versetzte ihr einen misstrauischen Blick. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du alles richtig übersetzt hast?"

„Wort für Wort.", sagte sie mit ehrlicher Stimme, während sie ihre Finger unter dem Tisch kreuzte.

„Nun, hoffentlich war das das letzte Mal, dass ich eine Überraschung dieser Art erleben muss." Er lehnte sich vorwärts, als ihr Frühstück ankam.

Kagome stocherte halbherzig in ihrem Muffin und sah InuYasha über den Tisch hinweg an. Sie wusste, dass es grausam war aber sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm noch einen Streich zu spielen. „InuYasha?"

„Ja, Kaguri?"

„Mein Name ist Kagome."

„Wie auch immer."

„Du hast Lippenstift auf deiner Wange."

Nach diesem Kommentar verbrachte InuYasha den größten Teil des Frühstücks damit, den imaginären Lippenstift wegzuwischen, der einfach nicht abgehen wollte …

Kagome begriff, dass wenn er wirklich so dämlich war, ihre Woche vielleicht doch nicht vollkommen verloren war …

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Jaah … Ich weiß, dass er im Moment ein völliger Blödmann ist … aber ich schwöre das er sich bessern wird, wenn man ihm Zeit gibt … vielleicht … 


	5. 1992?

**Verzichtder Übersetzerin:** Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay. Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktäre gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi.

Nun, eigentlich ist es uns Autoren (oder Übersetzern) verboten worden, direkt in den Geschichten auf die Fragen der Reviewer zu antworten, aber ich hoffe doch, dass es erlaubt ist die eine oder ander Frage zu beantworten.

**_KabaKakao_**: _Wird Inu Yasha eigentlich jemals erfahren was Kagome diesem französischen Unterwäsche Model eigentlich wirklich erzählt hat?_

Nun, soweit ich mich an die Originalgeschichte erinnern kann, glaube ich nicht, dass er das jemals wird, was aber sehr zu Kagomes Vorteil ist, meinst du nicht?

**Anmerkungen der Autorin: **Mein Computer hat einen Virus, deswegen schaffe ich es im Moment nicht wirklich online zu gehen (was eine schlimme Sache ist, da ich zerstörerisch und mürrisch reagiere, wenn mir das Internet entzogen wird), deshalb kann ich jetzt auch keine E-Mails mehr bekommen und das Hochladen neuer Kapitel wird zu einem langen, ringsum anstrengenden Prozess werden. (Ich verwende gerade den Computer eines anderen.)

Abgesehen davon ist über das vergangene Wochenende viel passiert: Ich gehöre nun offiziell zu den College Abbrechern (!), aber nur, weil meine Familie plant, aus Manchester auszuziehen und nach Essex zu gehen, sodass ich die Chance habe, im nächsten September ein besseres College zu besuchen. Und wir haben vor uns in nächster Zeit einen Hund anzuschaffen. Ich habe nur sechzehn Jahre voll Betteln und Flehen gebraucht um meine Eltern zu überreden (das ist wirklich eine große Sache, da wir in die Kategorie Familie fallen, die niemals Hunde besitzt). Doch da ich jetzt nur einen Teilzeitjob und keine Schule habe, habe ich wirklich mehr Zeit zur Verfügung als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben ...

Ich bin im Moment zu Tode gelangweilt ... aber jedenfalls ist hier das neue Kapitel, das vielleicht das letzte Update für einige Zeit sein wird, also macht das Beste daraus.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

_**1992?**_

* * *

„Weißt du, was die nervigste Frage der Welt ist?", fragte Miroku Kagome. 

Sango wagte es, für sie eine Vermutung aufzustellen, während sie in einiger Entfernung ihren Kaffee trank. „Willst du mein Kind gebären?"

Miroku versetzte ihr quer durch den kleinen Überwachungsraum der Security, einen geringschätzigen Blick. „Das hab' ich dich nur einmal gefragt.", betonte er.

„Das macht sie aber nicht zu einer weniger dummen Frage.", antwortete Sango, ihren Keks in ihren Kaffee tauchend, um ihn matschig zu machen. Kagome sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, begreifend, dass dies eine Art nie endende Debatte war, in die sie noch nicht eingeweiht worden war. Sie schweifte mit ihrem Blick zu den zahlreichen CCTV Monitoren an der Wand ab, die ihr alle Bilder dessen zeigten, was in dem Landsitz/der Villa so vor sich ging. Im vierten Monitor konnte sie Kikyo sehen, die in der Mitte irgendeines Korridors, den Kagome nicht wieder erkannte, mit jemand in schwarz gekleidetes sprach. Im mittleren Monitor konnte sie das Pool sehen, welches von einem grünen Nachtsicht Filter hell erleuchtet wurde. Jemand, vermutlich InuYasha, schwamm gerade ein paar Runden. Eine Frau mittleren Alters kochte, zusammen mit einigen anderen Chefköchen, in den Küchen, jedoch schien sie die Verantwortung zu tragen. Kagome vermutete, dass sie diejenige war, die jeder hier einfallsreich ‚Köchin' nannte.

„Also!" Miroku beendete sein beiläufiges Gezanke mit Sango, um sich in seinem Drehstuhl wieder ihr zuzuwenden. Er lehnte sich vorwärts, sodass seine Unterarme auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen ruhten. „Wo war ich?"

„Bei der nervigsten Frage der Welt." Kagome drehte sich auf ihrem eigenen Stuhl leicht von links nach rechts.

„Oh, ja. Die nervigste Frage der Welt ist die erste Frage, die dir von nun an, jeder, der dich trifft, stellen wird.", lehrte Miroku sie, halb die Sicherheitsmonitore beobachtend ... oder wahrscheinlich eher die beiden Putzhilfen, die gegenwärtig in der Sauna die Farbe ihrer Schlüpfer verglichen. „Und diese Frage lautet ... holla ... ist das rote Spitzenunterwäsche?"

Sangos Klemmbrett wurde ihm äußerst unsanft um den Schädel geknallt, bevor das Mädchen zu dem Saunamonitor hinüberging, und diesen abschaltete. „Komm' zurück aufs Thema, du dummer Perverser ..." Und nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, marschierte sie geradewegs zurück zu ihrem Platz am zweiten Tisch des Raumes.

„Richtig ..." Miroku rieb sich seinen Kopf, als er versuchte, sich an das Medientraining, das er gab, zu erinnern.

„Okay, die am häufigsten gebrauchte Frage, der du jemals über den Weg laufen wirst, ist ‚Wie fühlen Sie sich bei diesem und jenem?'. Sie wird sich manchmal ein wenig anders anhören, aber jeder wird dich danach fragen, wie du dich fühlst."

„Hört sich nicht so schlimm an." Kagome zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Wie fühlst du dich dann dabei, sieben Tage mit dem heißesten Siebzehnjährigen der Welt zu verbringen?" Miroku nagelte sie mit dieser Frage fest.

Kagome höre auf, sich mit ihrem Sessel hin und her zu drehen, als sie verzweifelt nach einer Antwort suchte. Sie wusste genau, wie sie sich fühlte … aber das in Worte, strukturierte Sätze, zu fassen war wirklich schwer. Sie konnte allerdings an ein paar Worte denken ... ärgerlich, gelangweilt, heimwehkrank. „Ich denke ich fühle mich ... okay?"

„Nicht unbedingt eine Antwort, die gute Folgen haben wird, fürchte ich." Miroku schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und sie werden sie wieder und wieder und wieder stellen und jedes Mal, wenn du antwortest, wirst du dich so anhören müssen, als würdest du sie zum ersten Mal hören."

Kagome seufzte. „Ist es wirklich so langweilig, Fragen zu beantworten?"

„Es wird leichter, je länger du es machst." Er zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern. „Wenn verschieden Leute dich dieselben Fragen fragen, kannst du dieselben Antworten geben wie zuvor. Dann kannst du zeitweilig eine kleine Pause einlegen und musst überhaupt nicht nachdenken. Jeder wird dich nach deiner Lieblingsfarbe, deinem größten weiblichen Vorbild und was auch immer fragen. Und ... Sango, ich denke wirklich, wir sollten diesen Monitor wieder einschalten – was ist, wenn sie beschließen etwas zu stehlen?"

„Und was? Dampf vielleicht?" Sango rührte ihren Kaffee um. „Reg' dich ab, Miroku, du willst doch nur wissen, ob sie ihre Brustgröße als nächstes vergleichen."

Miroku hustete und wandte sich wieder Kagome zu, um ihr ein bisschen mehr über das Lächeln in der Öffentlichkeit beizubringen. „Es gibt Spezialisten dort draußen, die dein Lächeln analysieren _werden_. Ziemlich traurige Beschäftigung nicht wahr? Auf jeden Fall sollst du immer darauf achten, dass du auch mit deinen Augen, und nicht nur mit deinem Mund lächelst ..."

Kagome nahm die Worte, die er ihr erzählte, kaum noch wahr, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu den Sicherheitsmonitoren abschweifte, und sie bemerkte, das Kikyo nun irgendwohin ging, und durch etliche Bildschirme wanderte, während InuYasha aus dem Pool stieg.

Sie ließ ihren Blick für einige Momente auf ihm ruhen, als sie beobachtete, wie er die schrägen Stufen, die in das Pool hinunter führten, hinauf stieg. Glücklicherweise trug er keine Speedos, andernfalls hätte Kagome vermutlich laut aufgelacht und Miroku darauf hingewiesen, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr zuhörte. Er hob ein zusammen gefaltetes Handtuch von einer der Sonnenliegen auf, bückte sich, um sein Haar vollkommen zu bedecken und richtete sich dann langsam wieder auf, als er begann das Wasser aus seinen Locken zu reiben.

Er ging langsam zu einem der Tische rings um das Schwimmbecken, wo er sein Hemd zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Hand griff nach diesem, aber statt das er das Kleidungsstück aufhob, holte er eine faustgroße, weiße Schachtel hervor. Kagome verengte ihre Augen leicht, als sie versuchte zu sehen, was es war, doch wegen den verblichenen Farben des Monitors, konnte sie überhaupt keine Details erkennen.

Jedoch erkannte sie die Art, in der seine Hände in der Schachtel herumsuchten ... die Art, in der er etwas herauszog, an seine Lippen setzte, wieder fallen ließ, und dann ein kleineres, dunkelfärbigeres Objekt aufhob, und dieses dann ebenfalls zu seinen Lippen brachte.

Kagome richtete sich auf. „Raucht InuYasha?"

Miroku hörte mitten im Wort zu sprechen auf, eindeutig von ihrer plötzlichen Frage verwirrt und er bewegte seinen Mund, um eine entsprechende Frage zu stellen. Jedoch verwarf er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, als er bemerkte, dass sie den CCTV Monitor hinter ihm anstarrte. Der Medienorganisator drehte sich schnell auf seinem Sessel herum und drückte den Einschaltknopf der Pool- Kamera, wodurch das Bild des Schwimmbeckens verschwand und nichts weiter als einen verschwindenden Punkt in der Mitte des Bildschirmes zurückließ. Er wandte sich mit einem Lächeln wieder Kagome zu. „Also, vergiss nicht, wenn du lächelst, darfst du nicht auf die Krähenfüße vergessen." Kagome blinzelte ihn an, bevor sie zu Sango sah, die Miroku sorgfältig beobachtete, so als ob sie ihn mit Neugier betrachten würde. Kagome schoss einen Blick auf den jetzt leeren Bildschimmer hinter Mirokus Schulter und runzelte leicht die Stirn, bevor sie beschloss, dass sie besser anfangen sollte, seinen Lehren zuzuhören, denn sonst würde sie es vielleicht riskieren, etwas lebenswichtiges zu verpassen.

Sonntagnacht schien Kagome seltsam still zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu Samstagnacht wurde kein Geknalle an der Decke über ihr ausgeübt und nun, da Kagome wusste, dass InuYashas Zimmer über ihrem war, fragte sie sich, was er in der vorangegangenen Nacht getan hatte.

Eine ziemlich ärgerliche Art der Unruhe überfiel sie, die sie dazu brachte sich in ihrem viel zu breitem, zu weichem, überdurchschnittlich großen Bett hin und her zu drehen und wenden. Sie spielte ruhelos mit ihren Fingern, ballte sie zur Faust und entspannte sie wieder auf dem kühlen Satin und Seide Materialien um sie herum. Aber nach einiger Zeit erkannte sie, dass sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Sie _konnte_ einfach nicht in diesem Bett schlafen. Es war viel zu fremd und unterschied sich zu sehr von ihrem eigenen Bett zu Hause im Schrein. Ihr Bett war warm und bequem mit einer kleinen Einbuchtung in der Mitte, der von dem Abdruck ihres Körpers stammte, der dort jede Nacht für die letzten zehn Jahre gelegen hatte. Dieses Bett war kalt, und während es doch komfortabel war, war es ihr gegenüber reserviert und besaß keine Seele.

Ein Bett brauchte eine Seele, beschloss Kagome, als sie ihre Füße auf den beigefarbenen Teppichboden gleiten ließ und ihren plüschigen Morgenmantel um ihren Körper schlang, bevor sie zu den großen Fenstern, die sich von der Decke bis zum Boden erstreckten, hinüberschlich. Vorsichtig nahm sie die Klinke der Türen, die in die Fenster eingebettet waren, in die Hände und drückte sie auf.

Die Brise war kühl und sanft, doch sie roch stark nach Salz und vielleicht etwas Chlor von dem Pool unter ihr. Sie trat zu dem steinernen Geländer, das ihren Balkon umringte und lehnte sich darüber, um auf die ungestörte Oberfläche des Schwimmbeckens zu sehen. Sie blickte es einen Moment lang an, bevor sie ihre Augen hob und über die weiten Sandstrände vor ihr hinwegsah.

Doch wenn der Mond weniger als auch nur eine weiße Sichel am Himmel war, war es sehr schwer überhaupt irgendetwas jenseits des Pools und des Klippenrandes zu erkennen. Das Meer sah schwarz und abstoßend aus und schien mit dem schwarzen Himmel über ihm zu verschmelzen; Kagome konnte nicht erkennen, wo das eine endete und der andere anfing.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie es als langweilig empfand, die Schwärze zu beobachten, und so richtete sie ihre Augen himmelwärts, zu dem Balkon über ihr. Nicht das es dort viel zu sehen gab, aber sie fragte sich, ob InuYasha dort oben gerade schlief.

Nun, das war etwas, das es sich lohnte ihren Freundinnen zu Hause zu erzählen. Sie hatte in dem Zimmer direkt unter dem von _dem_ InuYasha geschlafen. Allerdings würde sie, wenn sie zurückkam ihren Freunden noch viel mehr erzählen können … einschließlich des Teils, in dem sie dem berühmtesten Superstar der Welt gesagt hatte, er sei ein Idiot … und zwar in sein Gesicht.

Kagome lachte leise und brachte ihre Hand an ihren Kopf. Wenn ihr jemand letzte Woche gesagt hätte, dass sie InuYasha gerne beleidigen würde, hätte sie ihm oder ihr nicht geglaubt. Aber jetzt, da sie ihn getroffen hatte, begriff sie, dass er gar nicht so perfekt war, wie ihn alle darstellten. Er _war_ ein Blödmann und ein Tyrann, dessen Ego so groß war, dass es aus allen Nähten zu platzen drohte. _Und_ er war eine männliche Schlampe …

Doch Kagome musste widerwillig zugeben, dass auch wenn er nicht so berühmt gewesen wäre, wie er nun mal

war, er trotzdem zu den Beliebtesten Personen der Gesellschaft gezählt hätte, und die Mädchen sich trotzdem vor seinem Haus in Schlangenlinien aufgestellt hätten, um sich mit ihm zu verabreden. Man wusste sofort, wann InuYasha den Raum betrat. Er hatte eine Präsens, die man wahrscheinlich automatisch bekam, wenn man so lange berühmt war – Selbstachtung und Vertrauen strömten regelrecht von ihm aus, das hatte sie bereits beim ersten Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, bemerkt.

„Wirklich widerlich …", sagte Kagome laut, entschlossen ihren alten Ansichten, von dem Idioten über ihr, treu zu bleiben.

Mit einem Seufzer ging sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und schloss die Glastüren hinter sich. Und was jetzt? Sie fühlte sich noch immer nicht müde – was wahrscheinlich dem Grund zufolge hatte, dass sie gerade vierundzwanzig Stunden ‚Fame Academy' hinter sich hatte.

Dann erinnerte sie sich an das Klavier im Klassikzimmer …

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken verließ sie ihr Schlafzimmer und ging den Korridor hinunter, wobei sie denselben Weg einschlug, den sie mit Sango heute Morgen beschritten hatte. Sie steuerte den Aufzug an und fuhr in das Erdgeschoß hinunter, bevor sie leise die sehr leere und ruhige Eingangshalle hinunter schlich, vorbei an dem dösenden Wachmann und dann direkt zu den großen Doppeltüren des Klassik' Zimmers hinüberschritt.

Sie öffneten sich leise und Kagome schlüpfte schnell in den Raum, bevor sie die Türen wieder schloss. Sie würde Sango beim Wort nehmen müssen, dass dieses Zimmer wirklich schalldicht war und hoffte, dass sie die schlafende Wache dort draußen nicht wecken würde.

* * *

Miroku und Sango schoben wieder einmal spät in der Nacht ihre Nachtschicht, welche nicht unbedingt das ‚Highlight' ihrer Jobs war … doch zumindest durften sie sich am nächsten Morgen gründlich ausschlafen. 

„Nein.", sagte Sango zu Miroku, als sie die Karten in ihrer Hand skeptisch betrachtete.

„Ich bin es Leid ‚Quartett' zu spielen.", verkündete Miroku, als er seine eigenen Karten auf den Tisch fallen ließ, und damit das Spiel beendete, egal ob Sango das mochte oder nicht. „Lass uns Strippoker spielen. Das macht viel mehr Spaß."

„Lieber nicht.", seufzte Sango, als sie ihre Karten ebenfalls fallen ließ und begann mit einem losen Faden an ihrem Ärmel zu spielen. „Gott … Ich hasse Nachtschichten …"

„Jemand muss nach Ärger Ausschau halten.", sagte Miroku pflichtbewusst, als er sich den Sicherheitsmonitoren zuwandte. Plötzlich stach ihm eine Bewegung ins Auge. „Scheiße – Was ist das?"

Sango drehte sich schnell herum, um seinem Blick zu folgen und griff mit ihrer Hand schon nach ihrem Intercom, um die Security zu rufen. Doch sie entspannte sich sofort, als sie sah was er gesehen hatte. „Oh … es ist nur Kagome."

Miroku entspannte sich ein wenig. „Dann spielt sie also Klavier?"

„Anscheinend." Sango tippte auf dem Lautstärkeknopf des Monitors herum. „Haben wir denn keinen Ton auf diesem Ding?"

„Nö."

„Erinnere mich daran, InuYasha darum zu bitten ein Mikrophon in alle Räume des Hauses zu stellen, wenn wir das nächste Mal die Security aufstocken." Sie seufzte und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, das Schulmädchen dabei beobachtend, wie es stumme Musik spielte.

„Das wird er nicht zulassen." Miroku lehnte sich in seinem eigenen Sessel zurück um einen Bleistift unter seiner Nase zu balancieren … was eine schwierige Aufgabe war, wenn man währenddessen sprach. „Er hasst alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Er sagt, dass sie schlimmer sind, als Fans, die überall herumkriechen. Außerdem … ist es ja nicht so, als würden wir diese Hightech Ausrüstung wirklich brauchen. Das letzte Mal als Einbrecher versucht haben hier hereinzukommen und an der Security vorbei gekommen sind, war InuYasha derjenige, der sie erwischt hat, bevor sie irgendwohin gegangen sind."

„Hmm. Ich denke ja.", murmelte Sango, als sie ihr Kinn auf ihrer nach oben gekehrten Handfläche ruhen ließ. Sie beobachtete Miroku für einen Moment, wie er seinen Balanceakt ausübte, bevor sie sich entschied einer Frage nachzugehen, die sie schon länger auf dem Herzen hatte. „Du hast Kagomes Frage im Medientraining gar nicht beantwortet.", kommentierte sie.

„Welche Frage?" Er fuhr mit dem Balancieren fort.

„Die, über InuYasha und das Rauchen."

Er seufzte als er sich aufrichtete und sie wieder ansah. „Sieh mal, ich weiß dass sie in diesem Fall eine Ausnahme ist, da wir uns ja mit ihr anfreunden sollen und sie sich in der Villa wohl fühlen soll und so weiter, aber es gibt Dinge, die sie _auf keinen Fall _verbreiten darf, wenn sie in ihr normales Leben zurückkehrt."

„Sogar InuYashas Rauchangewohnheiten?"

„Er muss dieses saubere Image beibehalten.", seufzte Miroku.

Sango sah ihn nur mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Bring' ihn doch dazu aufzuhören, wenn es seinem Image schadet." Sie meinte, sie würde nur auf das Offensichtliche hinweisen.

„Ich hab's ja versucht!" Miroku versetzte der Decke einen verzweifelten Blick. „Kikyo hat's versucht, aber er hört ja niemals auf die Stimme der Vernunft."

Sie verfielen in ein angenehmes Schweigen, ihre Gedanken und Unzufriedenheit über den Superstar, der sie eingestellt hatte, überdenkend.

„Und das heißt", sagte Miroku langsam, „egal wie die Umstände auch sein mögen, verheimlichen wir gewisse … _Dinge_ vor klein Kagome. Dieser …" Er sah misstrauisch umher bevor er seine Stimme senkte. „dieser Zwischenfall von 1992 miteingeschlossen."

Sango versteifte sich. „Oh."

„Was ‚oh'?" Er legte leicht die Stirn in Falten.

Sie sah ihm kurz, aber besorgt in die Augen. „Ähm … Ich habe vielleicht unabsichtlich … diesen Vorfall Kagome gegenüber erwähnt."

Falls InuYasha das erfuhr würde Sango ihren Kopf verlieren. Miroku sah sie eindringlich an. „Wie viel hast du ihr erzählt?"

„Och – Ich hab' nichts weiter getan als ihn erwähnt. Ich hab' ihr nicht erzählt, was passiert ist, oder so Ähnlich." Sango blickte kurz den Fernseher hinter ihr an, überprüfend, ob Kagome immer noch dort war. „Ich meine … sie weiß nichts weiter, als dass etwas in diesem Jahr passiert ist …"

„Gut." Miroku nickte, aber schien erschüttert zu sein. „Lass uns nur hoffen, dass es ihre Neugier nicht noch mehr erweckt als sowieso schon … aber ich fürchte, wenn sie uns das noch mal fragt … können wir nicht so tun als würden wir etwas verstecken, andernfalls wird sie das misstrauisch machen."

„Also was nun? Sollen wir es ihr einfach sagen?" Sango trommelte mit ihren Fingernägeln ängstlich gegen den Tisch. „Wir _können_ es ihr nicht sagen! Du hast doch gerade gesagt -"

„Ich weiß, aber es könnte mehr Schaden anrichten wenn wir es _nicht_ tun, verstehst du?"

„Vage." Sie ließ eine Hand durch ihren hohen Pferdeschwanz wandern und ließ sie schließlich auf ihrer Schulter ruhen, mit den Haarspitzen spielend, als sie den Tisch zwischen ihnen ansah. „Na toll, Miroku … Jetzt mache ich mir wegen ihr Sorgen …"

„Hab' keine Angst." Er tätschelte ihre Hand. „Außerdem … Ich bin ja immer da, um dir Trost zu spenden."

Sango entzog ihm scharf ihre Hand und sah ihn böse an. „Danke, aber _nein_ danke."

* * *

„Hey, Kuppler!" 

„Ja, Zuckerstange?"

„Ich bin Kagome!"

„Und _ich_ bin InuYasha."

_Bin ich froh, dass wir uns darüber im Klaren sind_, dachte Kagome knapp, als sie sich dem Superstar, der neben dem Pool auf einer Sonnenliege herumlungerte, näherte. Nun _das_ war das Bild, das Kagome oft vor Augen gehabt hatte, wenn sie an einen verwöhnten, überschätzten Star dachte, der so viel Platz in der Geldbörse hatte, wie er Hirn besaß … was, nebenbei gesagt, nicht sehr viel war. Er hatte eine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf, die seine Augen vor dem grellen Sonnenlicht schützte, und ein kaltes Getränk in der Hand, das, wie Kagome vermutete, wahrscheinlich eine italienische Marke war.

„Was willst du, Kindchen?", fragte er ohne auch nur mit einem Muskelzucken ihre Ankunft anzuerkennen.

„Kindchen?", wiederholte sie. „Du bist kaum älter als ich."

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich dich ja Zicke nennen, aber daraufhin würdest du dich wahrscheinlich aufblasen wie eine zornige Kröte, auf die man getreten ist …" Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht in ihre Richtung. „Du weißt nicht zufällig wie spät es ist, oder?"

Kagome stieß einen langsamen Seufzer aus, verzweifelt darum bemüht ihre Verärgerung über ihn zu kontrollieren. „Es ist gerade ein Uhr Nachmittags.", antwortete sie langsam.

„Montag, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Cool …"

„Und jetzt beantwortest du meine Frage."

„Sicher, Kurami.", sagte er, als er begann sich aufzurichten, sein Getränk auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Sonnenliege stellend. „Aber während ich das tue, Liebes, könntest du mir ja die Schultern eincremen. Ich glaube, ich fühle wie sie anfangen zu brennen."

„Wenn das ein neuer Versuch ist um mich zu ‚werben', dann kannst du -"

„Mach's einfach."

Seltsamerweise fühlte sich Kagome beinahe gezwungen ihm allein durch seinen Ton zu gehorchen. Immerhin hatte er Leute schon den größten Teil seines Lebens herumkommandiert – er_ wusste_ einfach wie man Befehle gab. Sie wehrte sich einen Moment dagegen, bevor sie beschloss, dass er ihr gegenüber nur anstrengend sein würde, wenn sie nicht einmal _versuchte_ den Kerl zu erweichen. Ihre Augen heimlich verdrehend, setzte sie sich schwerfällig hinter ihn, packte die nahe Flasche Sonnencrème in einer Hand und drückte eine große Portion des Inhalts in ihre Andere. Als sie das getan hatte warf sie die Flasche über ihre Schulter, schob sein übergepflegtes und verzärteltes Haar beiseite, um das kühle Gel auf seine Schultern zu klatschen.

„Was zum – Wie viel verwendest du bitte!", rief er und sprang erschrocken von ihr zurück.

„Was?", fragte sie, ihn unschuldig ansehend und ihre Hände in einer unterwürfigen Geste hochhaltend, voll mit weißer Sonnencrème. „Ich bin nur gründlich."

„Okay … Pass nur auf das nichts davon auf meine Haare kommt." Er umklammerte schützend seine weißen Locken, als sie mit ihrem Mund eine Beleidigung formte und dann zu ihrer Arbeit auf seinem Rücken zurückkehrte.

„Weißt du …", begann sie langsam. „Sango hat mir gestern etwas Komisches erzählt … es hat mich nachdenklich gemacht …"

„Hmm Mmm.", summte er. „Bisschen tiefer."

Kagome presste ihre Zähne aufeinander und sah die geformten Büsche, die an den Seiten der Treppe, welche von der Villa zum Pool führte, bitterböse an. „Sie hat mir alles über dich erzählt. Hat wahrscheinlich versucht mich dazu zu bringen dich zu mögen. Sie hat da was über einen Zwischenfall 1992 gesagt …" Ihre Stimme verlor sich, als sie eine plötzliche, aber leichte Anspannung in seinen Rückenmuskeln bemerkte. Wenn sie ihn nicht berührt hätte, wäre sie Kagome wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen.

„Mm hm.", summte er, wobei er sich nichts derlei anmerken ließ.

„Und jetzt hab' ich mich gefragt … Was ist in dem Jahr passiert? Sango hat nichts weiter gesagt." Kagome runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sich seine Muskeln einfach nicht entspannen wollten, aber er selbst, für alle Außenstehenden so normal und desinteressiert wie immer zu sein schien. „Ich war nur neugierig und -"

Sie hatte keine Chance, weiterzureden als InuYasha sich plötzlich herumdrehte, ihre beiden Handgelenke packte und sie auf die Sonnenliege drückte. Wenn Kagome nicht durch ihre erste Begegnung mit ihm, auf alles vorbereitet gewesen wäre, zu was dieser Kerl allem fähig war, wäre sie wahrscheinlich zu geschockt gewesen um erfolgreich zu reagieren. Aber glücklicherweise rettete sie ihre blitzschnelle Reaktionszeit vor diesem sicheren Todeskuss.

„GEH' RUNTER DU -" Mit einem Schrei wand sie sich kräftig, riss ihre beiden Hände frei und schob sein Gesicht zornig weg. „- VERFAULTER DRECK!"

Entweder hatte sie ihn überrascht oder er hatte mit ihrem Widerwillen durchaus gerechnet, auf jeden Fall schaffte sie es ihn weit genug zurückzuschieben um von der Sonnenliege herunterzuklettern. Dann wandte sie sich zornig ihm zu, aber achtete sorgfältig darauf, in sicherer Entfernung zu bleiben. Ihr Blick war so scharf wie eine Rasierklinge, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete wie er die Sonnencrème, die sie ihm ins Gesicht geschmiert hatte, mit angewiderter Miene wegwischte. „Du …", begann sie mit tiefer und gefährlicher Stimme.

Und dann sagte sie ihm _wirklich_ die Meinung.

* * *

„Ähm … bin ich gefeuert?" 

Die Putzhilfe, mit der Kikyo in ihrem Büro sprach, war eindeutig versteinert vor Angst, in das Arbeitszimmer der Agentin bestellt worden zu sein. Kikyo hingegen lehnte sich lediglich in ihrem kuscheligen Bürosessel zurück und hakte die Finger in einer Art ineinander, die an den ehemaligen Mr. Burns erinnerte. Normalerweise war es sehr schwer zu entscheiden, welchen Mitarbeiter sie feuern sollte, wenn die Villa zu voll wurde, aber dieses Mal war es wirklich einfach … Schließlich war dies die gegenwärtig unwichtigste Freundin von Mr. Allmächtig.

„Natürlich nicht, Rena." Kikyo lächelte knapp. „Ich freue mich genau wie jeder andere über E-Mail Scherze. Tatsächlich lache ich noch immer über deine ‚Top Ten Anzeichen, dass InuYashas Agentin eine frostige Kuh ist'."

„Oh mein Gott … Sie schmeißen mich raus." Das Mädchen sah blass und vollkommen fertig aus.

„Nein, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich bin doch nicht kleinlich." _Zumindest nicht wirklich_, dachte Kikyo, als sie ihre Fingerspitzen sanft gegeneinander tippen ließ.„Wir nehmen nur … ein paar Änderungen in den Jobanforderungen vor."

„Oh …"

„Von jetzt an werden Putzhilfen einen PhD brauchen, um hier weiter arbeiten zu können." Kikyo kehrte wieder zu ihrer Aufgabe zurück, in ihren Papieren herumzukramen. „Du kannst dich hier gerne wieder um einen Job bewerben, wenn du eines bekommst."

„Nun, da bin ich aber erleichtert!" Die Putzhilfe drückte eine Hand gegen ihre Brust und sah sehr glücklich aus. „Gott sei Dank habe ich ja ein PhD!"

Kikyos Lächeln verrutschte ein wenig und sie wandte sich mit strengen Augen wieder dem Mädchen zu. „Entschuldige bitte?"

„Nur im Putzen – Hab' nicht lange dafür gebraucht.", zwitscherte die Putzfrau.

„Nun … okay …" Kikyo würde sich gegenüber der Reinigungshilfe keineswegs geschlagen geben. „Und … du wirst außerdem zumindest eine Bronze Medaille der Olympischen Spiele brauchen um -"

„Silber. Junior Gymnastiken 1996.", antwortet das Mädchen geschickt.

Unglaublich. Sie wusste zwar, dass nur die Besten der Besten unter InuYasha arbeiteten, aber das war wirklich irreal. „Nun …" Sie ließ ihre Füllfeder schnell zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her wackeln. „Ich persönlich denke nicht, dass du hierher passt. Also bist du gefeuert. Auf Wiedersehen."_ Und lass dich auf deinem Weg nach draußen bloß nicht von der Tür treffen_, fügte sie gedanklich hinzu, als sie dem Mädchen dabei zusah, wie es verwirrt aus dem Raum stolperte.

Jetzt, da sie davon überzeugt war dass sie am Morgen bereits gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, machte sich Kikyo zufrieden auf den Weg InuYasha zu suchen, von dem sie wusste, dass sie ihn zu dieser Zeit des Tages am Rande des Pools finden würde. Er liebte es sein Essen in der Sonne zu verspeisen … mehr wie eine Katze als ein Hund.

Als sie sich den französischen Türen näherte, die hinaus zu dem Pool führten, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte. Eine ziemlich heisere Stimme konnte aus der Richtung des Poolbereiches schreien gehört werden. Kikyo hielt an um für eine Weile zuzuhören.

„_**- und ich werde mich nicht von der fünfzehn Watt Peresönlichkeitskraft eines stolzierenden Haufen überaktiver Testosterondrüsen und flegelhafter männlicher Höflichkeit eines Charmes der dem der Neandertaler gleichkommt, mit Bier- abgetöteten Gehirnzellen verführen lassen du trübsinniges, hochtrabendes und albernes soziales Arschloch!"**_

Nun … dieses Mädchen hatte eindeutig einen sehr großen Wortschatz. Kikyo bewegte sich neugierig in die Richtung, aus der die Worte gekommen waren, sehr daran interessiert herauszufinden welches Dienstmädchen oder Mitglied des Personals mit dem ‚Charme der dem der Neandertaler gleichkommt' beschimpft wurde. Sie hatte gerade die Türe erreicht als eine ziemlich rotgesichtige Kagome durch diese hindurch schoss, an ihr vorbei eilte und den Korridor hinunterstürmte als ginge es um ihr Leben.

Kikyo sah ihrem Abgang für einen Moment zu, bevor sie sich langsam herumdrehte und hinunter zu dem Schwimmbecken sah. InuYasha saß noch immer auf seiner Sonnenliege, Crème in sein Gesicht schmierend, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Doch es brauchte kein Genie um herauszufinden _was_ genau geschehen war.

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend stieg sie die Treppe hinunter. InuYasha sah auf, als sie sich näherte und sah für alle Welt unschuldig wartend aus. Doch sobald er in ihrer Reichweite war packte sie eines seiner Ohren, verdrehte es und zog ihn auf seine Beine.

„Au – au – au – au – lass' los!", kläffte er, als sie ihn in Richtung des Pools schleppte. „Kikyo – Ich meine es ernst – Lass' mich los!"

Sie ließ ihn los. Und alsbald sie sein Ohr in Ruhe ließ, versetzte sie ihm einen Stoß in die Brust und entsandte ihn ins Wasser. Kikyo wartete geduldig darauf, dass er wieder auftauchte, verschränkte ihre Arme und seufzte tief.

Mit einem Keuchen durchbrach InuYasha die Oberfläche. „Wofür zum Teufel war das denn bitte!"

„Ich habe dich gewarnt.", sagte sie in einer gleichmäßigen, gebieterischen Stimmlage. „Ich habe dich davor gewarnt sie anzufassen – aber was tust du?"

„Ich hab' doch nur herum geblödelt.", brummte er, duckte sich etwas tiefer ins Wasser und sah grundsätzlich wie ein verdrossenes Kind aus.

Das war alles was er in Wirklichkeit war, dachte Kikyo als sie ihre Augen verengte. Nichts weiter als ein verdrossenes, verwöhntes Kind. „Sie sah mir nicht so aus, als hätte sie es als besonders lustig befunden. Du hast Glück, wenn wir nicht irgendwelche Klagen wegen Belästigung kriegen."

Er presste sichtlich seine Kiefer aufeinander. „Sango hat ihr über das, was 1992 passiert ist erzählt."

Kikyo sah ihn mit einem verschlüsselten Blick an. „Ach, hat sie?" Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht auf die Seite. „Wie viel weiß das Mädchen?"

„Nur, dass etwas passiert ist." Er trat sanft Wasser, als er sie eingehend beobachtete.

Kikyo ließ nur einen schwachen Seufzer von sich hören. „Wir können es ihr auch gleich erzählen, jetzt, da sie etwas gewittert hat …"

„Nein!" InuYasha zuckte so plötzlich zusammen, dass er ein paar Zentimeter unter Wasser ging, bevor er wieder sein Gleichgewicht fand. „Wir erzählen ihr nichts – wenn wir das tun, wird sie von hier weggehen und es jedem erzählen. Sie ist nur ein Kind. Wir können ihr so eine Sache nicht anvertrauen."

„Aber jetzt wird sie nicht mehr aufhören zu fragen.", sagte Kikyo betonend.

„Ich hab's geschafft sie dazu zu bringen an was anderes zu denken.", schoss InuYasha zurück.

Ah … eigentlich ein ziemlich gerissener Zug. Aber es war trotzdem falsch von ihm, so etwas wie das vorhin zu versuchen. „Du kannst das nicht jedes Mal tun, wenn sie fragt."

„Oh, sie wollte, dass ich es tue.", sagte er wissend. „Man hat es in ihren Augen lesen können, dass sie darum gekämpft hat, die Hände von mir zu lassen – sie ist nur weggelaufen, weil sie dich kommen gehört hat."

Irgendwie bezweifelte Kikyo das. „Du bist ein Wichser, InuYasha. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich für dich arbeite."

Sie hob seinen Haufen Klamotten und trockene Handtücher auf, bevor sie zum Rande des Pools ging und sie viel versprechend über das Wasser hielt.

„Wag' es ja nicht – wag' es ja nicht -" Sie ließ sie fallen. „Ooh … Du bist so eine Zicke! Ich sollte dich einfach feuern!"

„Na dann …?" Sie breitete einladend ihre Arme aus. „Mach' schon und feure mich."

Er verengte seine Augen als er zögerte, seine Drohung zu verwirklichen. „Ich werde dir noch eine Chance geben …"

„Hm." Kikyo lächelte leicht, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt mache und die Stiegen ansteuerte. „Und vergiss nicht. Du hast am Mittwoch einen Kampf vor dir, also sorg' dafür, dass du in Topform bist. Er ist gegen Kouga."

„Ach, was du nicht sagst …", brummte InuYasha als er beobachtete, wie sie zurück nach drinnen ging, bevor er völlig Unterwasser tauchte und versuchte seinen Kopf ein wenig zu klären.

* * *

„Ich glaube, er hat sie diesmal wirklich aufgeregt …", meinte Sangos Stimme. 

Mirokus antwortete: „Vielleicht ist sie müde, ich meine, ich würde es sein, wenn ich die ganze Nacht auf gewesen und herumgelaufen wäre und was sonst noch."

„Nun … Ich werde der Köchin sagen, sie soll ein bisschen Essen heraußen lassen, für den Fall, dass sie hungrig wird und doch noch hinunter kommt."

„InuYasha wird es essen."

„Dann werd' ich es mit ‚Kagomes' beschriften." „

„Er erinnert sich nicht an Namen – er wird denken, dass es Freiwild ist."

„Hach … Ich seh's gar nicht gern, dass sie nicht zu Abend isst … aber …"

Die Stimmen des Paars verschwanden langsam, bis Kagome wieder allein in ihrem stillen Schlafzimmer war. Es war noch immer ein bisschen hell draußen, und dennoch fühlte sie sich komplett geschafft und müde. Hunger, war das Letzte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging während dieser Idiot sie so sehr belastete.

„Ich sollte Mom anrufen …", murmelte sie halbherzig ihrem leerem Zimmer zu. Vielleicht sollte sie auch ihre Freundinnen anrufen und all deren Träume zerstören, in dem sie ihnen alles über InuYashas schlechtes Verhalten erzählte. Nein … sie würden wahrscheinlich denken er sei extra cool, weil er überhaupt ein Verhalten hatte …

Sie erinnerte sich noch immer an das, was ihre Mutter ihr vergangene Nacht erzählt hatte. Sie hatte Kagome gesagt, dass sie ihn verändern sollte. „Ha!" Kagome lachte freudlos. InuYasha war eine unheilbare Primadonna … auf keinen Fall würde sich jemand wie er im Zeitraum einer Woche verändern und Kagome war die _letzte_ Person auf Erden, die ihm etwas vorpredigen würde.

Obwohl … Kagome runzelte heftig die Stirn, als sie nachdachte … sie sich wirklich fragte, welche Art von Person InuYasha geworden wäre, wenn Ruhm ihm nicht schon im zarten Alter von zwei Minuten den Rachen hinunter geschoben worden wäre. Er war schwierig, mürrisch und erwartete von jedem ihm die Füße zu küssen, weil das wahrscheinlich alles war, das die Leute die letzten siebzehn Jahre für ihn getan hatten.

Vielleicht stellte Kagome sich als Herausforderung dar? Sie mochte den Klang davon … aber eigentlich hatte sie ja eigentlich schon vernommen, dass Kikyo eine genügend große Herausforderung für den Superstar war. _Was könnte ich bloß tun, das er noch nie zuvor erlebt hat?_ Außer ihn anzuschreien und zu versuchen seine Augen dem zu öffnen, wie abnormal sein Benehmen war? … Nicht viel … _Ich kann ihn auf keinen Fall verändern …_

Ein paar Stunden später war Kagome wach genug, ihre Augen zu öffnen und verschlafen durch ihre Fenster in die Finsternis draußen zu blicken … Sie hatte vergessen die Vorhänge zu schließen. Doch bevor sie noch wach genug wurde, flitzte ein dunkler Schatten von dem Balkon über ihrem und landete auf ihrem steinernen Geländer, bevor er ihrem Blickfeld entschwand.

Kagome hätte schwören können, dass es InuYasha war … aber InuYasha hatte doch keine schwarzen Haare, oder?

Kagome entließ ihre Gedanken und legte sich zurück af ihr Bett um weiterzuschlafen. Vielleicht sah alles weiße Haar schwarz aus, wenn es keinen Mond gab, der Licht spendete.

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** TTFN 


	6. Spaziergang mit dem Hund

**Verzichtder Übersetzerin:** Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay. Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktere gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi.

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber im Moment sind meine Beta-Leserin und ich echt voll im Stress. Mathe Schularbeit hier, Geographie Test da und dann muss ich auch noch für BE diese Zeichnung fertig malen ... seufz ... ich **hasse** BE!

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Yay! Hab's geschafft noch vor den Ferien zu updaten! Jedenfalls ist dieser Ingenieur zu uns gekommen und hat versucht den Computer zu reparieren. Er hat _fünf_ Viren gefunden, aber die hatten allesamt nichts mit meinen Internetproblemen zu tun. Also ist er jetzt mit meinem Computer abgehauen um zu versuchen ihn bis … irgendwann in nächster Zeit zu reparieren. Ich hoffe inständig, dass er auch wirklich ein Ingenieur war, und nicht wieder irgendein Kerl, den Mum von der Straße her eingeladen hat …

(Nebenbei gesagt enthält dieses Kapitel einen kleinen Wendepunkt.)

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

_**Spaziergang mit dem Hund**_

_**

* * *

**_

Am nächsten Tag beschloss Kagome, dass es Zeit für einen Spaziergang war … da Kikyo in der schlechtest- möglichen Stimmung durch die Villa marschierte, die Kagome bisher von ihr erlebt hatte. Sie hatte bereits drei unschuldige, leicht ahnungslose Zuschauer angebrüllt – zwei Putzfrauen und einen Koch der Küchen.

Sie war wirklich auf dem Kriegspfad.

Und warum war sie auf dem Kriegspfad? Natürlich wegen InuYasha.

Er war verschwunden.

„Wo ist er? Wo – ist – er?", war Kikyos hauptsächliches Motto, als sie durch die Räume und Korridore der Villa stampfte, nach einem gewissen, verloren gegangenen Superstar suchend.

Falls es jemals einen guten Zeitpunkt geben würde, die Villa zu verlassen, dann war er nun gekommen. Kagome schlich die Vordertreppe der Villa hinunter, bevor sie für einen Moment anhielt, um das Gebiet um sich herum zu betrachten. Sie könnte sich in den Gärten umsehen und hie und da an ein paar Blumen riechen, oder sie könnte hinunter zum Strand gehen und einige Sandburgen bauen.

Oder vielleicht könnte sie auch die Fliege machen und sich ein Taxi rufen, dass sie nach Hause bringen würde, wo sie hingehörte. Sie begann allmählich den Schmerz des Heimwehs zu spüren. Sie vermisste es, ihre Familie sehen zu können … vor allem ihre Mutter und sie vermisste es, ihre Probleme auf ihren Freunden abladen zu können, obwohl sie sehr wohl wusste, dass sie sich nicht um ihre Probleme scheren würden – sie würden sich nur um den Kerl scheren, der sie zur Zeit in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Ich werde so froh sein, wenn das alles vorbei ist …", murmelte sie in die Stille hinein, als sie von der Treppe hinunter stieg, und auf den Kies der Auffahrt trat.

„Hey, Kagome! Was machst'n du da?"

Kagome wandte sich scharf dem Ursprungsort der Stimme zu und entdeckte Sango, die um die Ecke der Villa bog, herbeigezogen von drei angeleinten Deutschen Schäferhunden. Nach Sango kam Miroku mit vier Hunden und nach ihm folgten noch ein paar Freiwillige, die allesamt Hunde hinter sich her zu ziehen schienen.

„Was macht ihr da?", rief Kagome, als sie sich näherte. „Eine Art gesponserter Hundespaziergang?"

„Nein, nein." Miroku schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie brauchen einmal am Tag ihren Auslauf und es gibt so viele von ihnen, dass wir praktisch jeden brauchen, um mit ihnen Gassi zu gehen."

Kagome versetzte ihm einen abschätzigen Blick. „Ihr versteckt euch vor Kikyo, oder?"

„Nun, du doch auch, oder?", schoss er zurück.

Sango zwang ihre Hunde zum Halten, als sie sich Kagome näherte. „Hast du sie nicht gesehen? Sie geht jedes Mal die Wände hoch, wenn er so etwas macht."

„Hat er so was schon mal getan?", fragte Kagome verunsichert.

„Nun …" Sango zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Er macht es für gewöhnlich in der Neumondnacht … nur weil das die einzige Zeit des Monats ist, in der er sich unter normale Leute mischen kann, ohne erkannt zu werden."

„Ich persönlich mache ihm keinen Vorwurf daraus, wenn er rausgeht, wenn er die Chance dazu hat.", sagte Miroku mit ernster Stimme.

„Aber er warnt uns nie, hinterlässt keine Nachricht, sagt nicht ‚Auf Wiedersehen'. Er haut einfach ab und ist normalerweise zurück in seinem Bett, bevor Kikyo mit ihm schimpfen kann.", sprach Sango weiter. „Aber diesmal ist er nicht zurück gekommen."

„Vielleicht hat er es satt berühmt zu sein?" Nun, es hatte sich in ihrem Kopf vernünftig angehört, aber in dem Moment, als sie es laut aussprach, schnaubten Miroku und Sango vor Lachen. Jetzt erkannte Kagome, wie blöd sich diese Idee anhörte … InuYasha und genug von Ruhm? Vielleicht in einem merkwürdigen, anderem Universum.

„Das bezweifle ich sehr.", lachte Miroku, und hatte beinahe Freudentränen in seinen Augen. „Wahrscheinlich hat er die ganze Nacht lang gesoffen und ist in irgendeiner Art Grube ohnmächtig, während ihn ein paar Kinder mit Stöcken anstupsen, und wird nicht -", er brach ab als Sangos Ellbogen ihm einen ziemlich harten Stoß in die Magengegend versetzte. „Ähm … Ich meine … das hätte _ich _getan. InuYasha spendet dort draußen wahrscheinlich gerade einem Waisenhaus Geld und ist zu beschäftigt damit, mit den Kindern zu spielen, um jetzt gleich zurück zu kommen."

Kagome kaufte ihm diese Geschichte keine Sekunde lang ab. Sango auch nicht. Das ältere Mädchen seufzte schwer und verdrehte ihre Augen. „Komm' schon, du große Gaszelle, wir müssen diese Hunde bis drei Uhr zurück gebracht haben."

Eine ziemlich brillante, wenn nicht impulsive Idee überkam Kagome. „Hey – Wieso lasst ihr mich nicht mit einem von ihnen einen Strandspaziergang machen?"

Miroku hielt an und blickte zu ihr zurück. „Du kannst doch mit einem Hund umgehen, oder?"

„'Türlich kann sie das." Sango grinste. „Sie kann besser als jeder andere von uns mit InuYasha umgehen."

Miroku, wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so überzeugt wie Sango, übergab ihr die Leine einer der kleineren Deutschen Schäferhunde. „Na gut, du nimmst Bess. Sie mag den Strand. Aber sei sicher, dass du sie bis drei Uhr zurück bringst, sonst wird Kikyo _uns_ anschreien."

„Na gut." Kagome winkte, als sich ihre Wege trennten.

Sie beschloss den Weg zum Strand zu nehmen, den ihr Sango am Vortag, während ihrer kleinen Tour durch die Villa, gezeigt hatte. Es war eine Route, die vom Poolareal weg und dann die Klippen hinunter verlief, entlang einer Ansammlung steinerner Stufen, die in die Felsenoberfläche eingemeißelt war.

Am Fuß der Treppe war Kagome überrascht, sich noch weiteren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gegenüberzusehen – einschließlich eines elektrischen Zauns, komplett mit einer Wache, die in Sachen gekleidet war, die den Uniformen der SWAT unheimlich ähnlich sahen.

„Ähm … Ich mache einen Spaziergang mit dem Hund." Kagome deutete auf Bess, die zurzeit um ihre Fußgelenke herum lief, als ob sie versuchen würde sie in der Leine einzuwickeln. Die Wache drückte den großen roten Knopf auf dem Schaltbrett, um den elektrischen Strom zu deaktivieren, bevor sie das Tor öffnete und sie durchließ.

Der Strand war praktisch randvoll mit mehr als durchschnittlich gut- aussehenden Leuten. Kagome vermutete, dass sie alle zumindest halb so viel Geld wie InuYasha besaßen, um _so_ nah an die Villa an der Küste herangelassen zu werden. Die Mehrheit der Leute waren junge Frauen, die wahrscheinlich wegen eines gewissen, weißhaarigen Superstars auf der Lauer lagen.

Bess, die Hündin, schien ins Lala Land übergetreten zu sein, als sie Kagome in Kreisen hinter sich herzog, ihre Nase am Boden haltend … wahrscheinlich irgendeinen mysteriösen Duft verfolgend, der Kagomes Geruchsinn überstieg. Sie folgte ihr einfach, wohin auch immer Bess sie führte.

Es war ein schöner Tag mit nicht einer Wolke am Himmel und der Sand unter ihr war so heiß, dass er ihre unbekleideten Zehen in ihren Sandalen versengte. Das war die Art von Wetter, die man nur in den Sommerferien erlebte … doch es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sowieso so ziemlich jeder Tag hier ein Ferientag für InuYasha war.

Apropos InuYasha: So, wie sich die Dinge zuletzt entwickelt hatten, fand ihn Kagome abstoßender denn je zuvor. Was für eine Art von Person, ließ alle mitten in der Nacht, ohne auch nur die kleinste Warnung, einfach stehen, und war am nächsten Tag wie vom Erdboden verschluckt? Jeder, mit auch nur einem Anzeichen von Verstand, hätte zumindest eine Nachricht hinterlassen, die jeden wissen ließ, wo man hingegangen war, und wann man zurück sein würde. So wie es schien wusste niemand so recht, ob man anfangen sollte, sich Sorgen um InuYasha zu machen, oder einfach die Tatsache akzeptieren sollte, dass er wahrscheinlich bis zum Abend nicht zurück sein würde.

Miroku hatte aber wahrscheinlich Recht … er lag zurzeit wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem Rinnstein mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand. Und was war eigentlich so großartig am Neumond? Was machte den Neumond so besonders …?

Eine vage Erinnerung der letzten Nacht kehrte plötzlich zu Kagome zurück, aber sie war so undeutlich und fern, dass sie nicht sagen konnte, ob es ein Traum oder eine Art déjà vu Gefühl war. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie jemanden, möglicherweise InuYasha, auf ihren Balkon hinunterspringen gesehen hatte … aber sie konnte nicht bestimmen, ob sie es wirklich gesehen hatte oder nicht.

„Er ist trotzdem unverschämt.", erzählte sie der Hündin, die darauf bestand sie durch die Brandung zu zerren (eine angenehme Erleichterung für ihre heißen Zehen).

Der einzige Grund, wieso InuYasha solch ein krankhafter Spinner war, war, weil niemand sich wirklich darum gekümmert hatte, ihn richtig zu erziehen. Seine Eltern waren gestorben, als er elf war, doch Kagome bezweifelte, dass ein früherer Premierminister und ein Unterwäschemodel solch wunderbare Vorbilder für ein heranwachsendes Kind waren. Und nachdem sie von dieser Welt gegangen waren, hatte er eine Tante am Hals gehabt, die sich offensichtlich weder von Liebe, noch von Taschen voll Geld abhalten lassen hatte, ihn im Stich zu lassen. Was für eine Art Leben war das überhaupt für ein Kind?

Und was genau war eigentlich 1992 geschehen, über das jeder so widerwillig sprach?

Kagome hatte sich bereits umgehört und versucht, die Leute zum Reden zu bringen, aber die Personen, mit denen sie sprach, erinnerten sich oft plötzlich an wichtige Verabredungen, zu denen sie gehen mussten, oder wichen dem Thema gar aus.

Was auch immer in dem Jahr passiert war, war ein Thema, über das scheinbar nicht sehr viele Leute reden wollten. Es schien so, als wären die meisten, der neueren Mitglieder des Personals, genauso ahnungslos wie Kagome, gegenüber dem, was 1992 passiert war, wo hingegen die älteren Mitglieder, die schon für zirka elf Jahre zugegen waren, einen Eid des Schweigens in dieser Sache abgelegt zu haben schienen …

Kagome bekam keine Antworten …

„Hey!"

Zwei Mädchen, in Bikinis, die offensichtlich zu klein für sie waren, überfielen sie praktisch. Kagome musste ihre Fersen in den Sand eingraben, um Bess daran zu hindern, sie von ihren Füßen zu zerren.

„Sag mal." Das Mädchen in Pink legte den Kopf schief und tippte mit einem Finger sein Kinn an. „Du bist doch dieses Higashi Mädchen, das den Wettbewerb gewonnen hat, oder?"

„Es heißt Higurashi." Es schien so, als würde Kagome für immer mit Leuten geplagt werden, die den Namen einfach nicht lernen wollten.

„Könntest du uns einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun?", bat sie das Mädchen in Lila mit zusammengefalteten Händen. Hier kam es. Sie würde für immer als ‚das Mädchen, dass InuYasha gekannt hat' berühmt sein. Kagome begann sich allmählich wirklich über ihre ‚einmalige Gelegenheit' zu ärgern.

„Könntest du InuYashas Autogramm für uns besorgen!", fragten die Beiden im Chor.

Kagome hatte wirklich Mitleid mit ihnen. Diese zwei verbrachten wahrscheinlich einen Großteil ihres Lebens auf diesem Strand, versuchend einen Blick auf den unvergleichlichen InuYasha zu werfen. Hatten sie, denn keine Leben, um die sie sich kümmern sollten? Nur, weil sie ‚nein' sagen konnte, sagte Kagome: „Nein."

„Was?" Die zwei Mädchen sahen unglaublich enttäuscht aus.

„Nun … Ich würde es ja tun, aber ich fürchte, InuYasha ist ein Analphabet. Er kann nicht einmal seinen eigenen Namen schreiben, der arme Kerl." Kagome seufzte melodramatisch für ihr Publikum.

Die zwei Mädchen sahen sogar noch enttäuschter als bisher, aber auch leicht verwirrt aus. „Das hab' ich nicht gewusst.", sagte die in Pink.

„Oh, ja. Als er die Grundlagen des Alphabets hätte lernen sollen, war er unterwegs und hat für Parfum geworben. Und er war zu beschäftigt damit berühmt zu sein und am Laufsteg herumzustolzieren, als er Multiplizieren hätte lernen sollen.", erzählte ihnen Kagome. „InuYasha ist … geistig zurückgeblieben."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte das Mädchen in Lila misstrauisch.

„Nun, ich hab ihn nach einem Autogramm, für meinen kleinen Bruder gefragt, und da sind die Augen des armen Schatzes einfach glasig geworden … wirklich traurig." Kagome seufzte betrübt.

Während die zwei Mädchen sich gegenseitig bekriegten und miteinander quatschten, nachdem sie diese wirklich schockierende Wahrheit über ihren Lieblingssuperstar erfahren hatten, ergriff Kagome die Gelegenheit, endlich dem ungeduldigen Ziehen der Hündin nachzugeben, und folgte ihr, als sie den Steingarten, der etwas weiter oben am Strand lag, ansteuerten.

Kagome fragte sich, wie weit dieses Gerücht in die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde …

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. Es würde bald drei Uhr sein und sie wusste, dass sie Bess bis dahin zurückbringen musste, sonst würde sie es riskieren, dass Kikyo ihren Zorn an Miroku und Sango ausließ. Auf keinen Fall würde sie es dulden, dass andere die Schuld für etwas bekommen würden, für das sie verantwortlich war. Also zog Kagome kurz an der Leine. „Komm' Bess. Lass uns zurückgehen."

Bess ignorierte sie und zerrte sie stattdessen noch weiter von der Menge weg, in Richtung der nackten, spitz- aussehenden Felsen, die aus dem Sand und den Klippen vor ihnen hervorstachen. Kagome sah sie argwöhnisch an. „Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, dort hinüber zu gehen … Sieht ziemlich gefährlich aus, finde ich." Sie versuchte kräftiger an der Leine zu ziehen.

Bess' Knurren war wild. Tatsächlich war es so wütend, dass Kagome sofort den Mund hielt und der kleinen Hündin eingeschüchtert folgte. „Okay … noch ein paar Minuten …" Dann würden sie zurücklaufen müssen.

Danach schlenderten sie eine Weile zwischen den Felsen umher. Kagome sah ununterbrochen auf ihre Uhr, versuchend, der Hündin unterschwellig zu vermitteln, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatten, aber erreichte überhaupt nichts damit. Bess hörte nicht auf, diesen verführerischen Geruch zu verfolgen, welcher, so glaubte Kagome, wahrscheinlich von einem totem Fisch kam, den sie essen, und dann eine Lebensmittelvergiftung bekommen würde, woraufhin jemand Kagome beschuldigen würde, einen der Security Hunde getötet zu haben …

Vielleicht sah sie da bereits zu schwarz.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, hielt Bess an und Kagome sah zu ihr hinunter. Die kleine Deutsche Schäferhündin blickte zu der Gesichtsseite der Klippen hinüber und sah sehr angespannt und wachsam aus. Ein schwaches Knurren grollte in ihrer Brust. Kagome runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihrem Blick, sich fragend, ob sie diesen wundervollen Duft endlich gefunden hatte. Sie erblickte, was die Hündin sah und starrte es für einen Moment lang völlig verwirrt an, bevor sie kapierte, was sie da sah …

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dachte sie, sie würde einen toten Körper ansehen.

Dann begriff sie, dass es InuYasha war.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ sie die Leine geschockt los und stürzte so schnell sie konnte vorwärts, über die unebenen Felsen hinweg, verzweifelt versuchend es zu ihm zu schaffen, ohne zu fallen und ihr Genick zu brechen. Sie rutschte ein paar Mal über einige schleimige Algen und schürfte sich den Rücken ihrer Schenkel auf, doch ihre Verletzungen hielten sie nicht davon ab, stolpernd neben InuYasha zum Halten zu kommen und beinahe auf ihn drauf zu fallen.

„InuYasha!" Sie griff nach seinen Schultern, um ihn zu schütteln, doch die medizinische Grundausbildung der Schule, ließ sie inne halten. Wenn er sich etwas gebrochen hatte, dann wollte sie seinen Zustand nicht noch verschlimmern. Zumindest war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass er am Leben war, wenn auch ohnmächtig. Sein Atem war hörbar und flach, und ging schwerfällig. Seine Brust bewegte sich so langsam, dass sie jeden Moment damit rechnete, dass sie stehen blieb.

„Oh Gott … oh Gott …" Das bedeutete Ärger. Sie ertappte sich bei der leisen Hoffnung, dass dies eine regelmäßige Begebenheit in der Villa war, sodass der Zustand, in dem sie ihn auf dem Strand gefunden hatte, keine große Sache war … sie betete, dass es nichts Ernstes war.

Kagome überprüfte automatisch seinen Puls, hoffend, dass sie an der richtigen Stelle nachsah. Sie spürte, wie er rhythmisch unter ihren Fingerspitzen klopfte … langsam und schwach.

Etwas sehr merkwürdiges geschah hier … aber Kagome erkannte, wann jemand in Schwierigkeiten war. Er war vielleicht ein sturer Blödmann, aber er brauchte trotzdem Hilfe.

„Bess!" Sie suchte nach der Hündin, die gegenwärtig an den Algen schnupperte. Sie sah auf, als Kagome ihren Namen rief. „Geh' und hol' Hilfe! Geh' und hol' Miroku oder Sango! Hol' Kikyo!"

Bess sah einmal zur Villa, bevor sie in Richtung des Meeres lief und wie ein Welpe bellte.

Etwas an ihr sagte Kagome, dass Bess kein Lassie Hund war. Sie würde selbst Hilfe holen müssen, und das hieß, dass sie InuYasha dort zurücklassen werden müsste, wo er war.

„InuYasha?" Sie stupste seine Schulter so hart an, wie sie es wagte. „Hör zu … Bleib' einfach hier und versuch' dich nicht zu … bewegen …"

Sie hätte genau so gut mit den Klippen reden können, denn die hätten ihr sicher genau dieselbe Antwort gegeben. Kagome stand unentschlossen auf und kaute ihre Lippe, als sie auf ihn hinab sah, sich fragend, ob sie das Richtige tat. Doch je länger sie zögerte, desto gefährlicher würde es für ihn werden, also kletterte sie ihren Weg zurück zum Strand und lief zurück zu dem Tor, durch das sie gekommen war. Nun, da Bess sie nicht mehr in Kreisen führte, schaffte sie es in Rekordzeit zurück.

„Hey!", rief sie der Wache zu, als sie sich dem Tor näherte. „Sie müssen mir helfen – Es ist InuYasha – Ich hab' ihn gefunden und – Au!"

Sie hatte den elektrischen Zaun angefasst. Schnell ließ sie ihn wieder los, aber ihre Haare standen ihr trotzdem zu Berge.

„Verdammt …" Sie rieb ihr kribbelndes Gesicht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, dass die Wache an ihren Lippen hing und dass sie eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte. „Oh – Sie müssen Hilfe holen gehen! Ich hab' InuYasha bei den Felsen gefunden! Er ist bewusstlos aber ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist – beeilen Sie sich!"

„Okay." Die Wache lief die Treppen hinauf um Unterstützung zu holen, während Kagome zu der Stelle zurückeilte, wo sie InuYasha liegen gelassen hatte, verzweifelt versuchend das kribbelnde Gefühl abzuschütteln, dass vom Anfassen des Zauns herrührte.

InuYasha war noch immer genau an dem Ort, wo sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, jedoch war sie sich beinahe sicher, dass er sich während ihrer Abwesenheit umgedreht hatte. Er nahm noch immer nichts von seiner Umgebung wahr, doch sein Herz schlug jetzt hundertdreißig Mal die Minute – sie maß das zeitlich nach.

„Verdammt …" Sie wechselte auf ihren Knien in eine angenehmere Lage, unsicher darüber, was sie jetzt mit ihm tun sollte, bis Hilfe kam. „Was hast du diesmal angestellt?"

Was war letzte Nacht passiert?

Das dunkelhaarige Phantom, das sie in der Nacht geglaubt hatte, gesehen zu haben, musste nur ein Traum gewesen sein, denn InuYasha hatte noch immer so weiße Haare, wie an jedem anderen Tag. Aber er sah ungewöhnlich blass und fahl aus.

Bläuliche lila Blutergüsse begannen sich an verschiedenen Stellen seiner unbedeckten Haut zu bilden … aber es waren seltsame Flecken, als hätten sie sich gebildet, ohne dass er tatsächlich geschlagen worden wäre. Es gab keinen Schaden … nur glatte blaue Flecken.

Nicht nur das war seltsam, denn seine Lippen hatten sich bläulich verfärbt, so als würde er unterkühlt sein, doch als sie seine Körpertemperatur überprüfte, war er genauso warm wie sie selbst.

Kagome kämpfte gegen den Drang an, ihn bei den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln, um ihn dann zu fragen, was zum Teufel mit ihm passiert war. Aber das würde nicht sehr nett von ihr sein und egal, wie sehr sie ihn auch hasste, war sie trotzdem nicht grausam. Sie beschloss die Sache auf eine sanftere Art anzugehen. „Was ist nur los mit dir …?" Sie nagte besorgt an ihrer Unterlippe, als sie sich über ihn beugte, ihre Hände sanft auf seine Brust legte, und zusammenzuckte, als sie durch die Berührung spürte, wie würgend sein Atem ging.

Sie ließ ihre Hände hoch, zu seinen Wangen wandern und prüfte noch einmal, ob ihm kalt war, aber seine Wärme widerlegte den Hauch Bläulichkeit seiner Lippen und Nägel. Sie langte noch weiter nach oben, bis sie seine Augen erreichte und öffnete eines für einen Augenblick, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

Seine Augen waren unkonzentriert, hatten sich zu bloßen Schlitzen erweitert und sahen katzenartiger denn je aus. Sie ließ ihn blitzschnell los und lehnte sich zurück, noch verwirrter als zuvor. Sie versuchte sanft seinen Arm zu schütteln, um ihn zu wecken, aber das klappte auch nicht.

Dann traf ihre Rettung ein.

„Kagome!"

Kagome sah auf, und erkannte Miroku und Sango, die quer über den Strand auf sie zuliefen, aber diesmal ohne die vielen Hunde, die sie das letzte Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, begleitet hatten. Hinter den Beiden kam Kikyo in einem etwas langsameren Gang angelaufen – aber zumindest hatte sie ihre Stöckelschuhe ausgezogen, sodass sie sich schneller bewegen konnte.

„Er ist hier drüben – schnell!", rief Kagome zurück und stand auf, um Platz für das Trio zu schaffen. Jetzt erst begann sie das Stechen der vielen Schürfwunden auf dem Rücken ihrer Beine zu spüren.

Als Miroku neben InuYasha auf die Knie fiel, war er etwas weniger vorsichtig, als Kagome es gewesen war. Er packte den Star bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn so heftig, dass Kagome sich ernsthaft fragte, ob InuYasha nicht einen schlimmen Hirnschaden erleiden würde, von all dem vielen Schütteln. „InuYasha – InuYasha!", rief er in das Gesicht desjenigen, doch als er keine Antwort erhielt, ließ er ihn zurück auf den sandbedeckten Boden fallen. Sango schob ihn aus dem Weg, um nach Lebenszeichen zu suchen – InuYashas Herzschlag und sein Atem. Während sie das tat, erreichte Kikyo sie.

Die Agentin warf einen Blick auf InuYasha, schätzte die Situation ein und stieß beinahe sofort einen müden Seufzer aus. „Nicht schon wieder … Ich schwöre, wenn wir …" Sie bemerkte Kagome, die an der Seite stand und führte den unvollendeten Satz nicht zu Ende.

Kagome fühlte sich wie ein Kind unter den Erwachsenen, die Erwachsenen- Sachen nicht in ihrer Anwesenheit besprechen wollten. Es ärgerte sie etwas, wenn man bedachte, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was los war.

„Ist er okay?", fragte sie Miroku, als Sango InuYashas Körpertemperatur prüfte. „Ich meine, er kommt doch in Ordnung, oder?"

„Oh, er wird wieder gesund. Er ist ein Hanyou. Er kann gar nicht ü-"

„Lasst ihn uns zurückbringen.", unterbrach Kikyo barsch mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick in Mirokus Richtung, der äußerst wirksam zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.

Dieses abscheuliche Gefühl, dass man sie absichtlich im Dunkeln halten wollte, tauchte bitter wieder auf. „Was ist denn los mit ihm?", fragte Kagome ein wenig eindringlicher als zuvor.

„Er ist nur leicht krank. Er wird aber wieder in Ordnung kommen, mach' dir keine Sorgen.", sagte Sango, aber es erschien Kagome etwas heuchlerisch, da sie Sango, in der kurzen Zeit da sie sich kannten, niemals so gestresst und besorgt gesehen hatte – und Sango hatte ihr bisher viele Variationen von Stress und Sorge gezeigt.

Miroku bückte sich hob InuYasha bei den Schultern vom Boden, während Sango seine Füße übernahm. Er sah zu Kagome auf, als sie ihn anhoben. „Du gehst besser und holst Bess, bevor diese Kinder beschließen, sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen." Er nickte zum Strand hinunter. „Und wenn du vielleicht alle ablenken würdest, während wir ihn wegschaffen?"

Großartig … für eine Ablenkung war sie gut genug …

Nun, es sah nicht so aus, als würden sie Kagome erlauben, sich weiterhin um ihren geschätzten InuYasha zu kümmern, und so erkannte sie, dass sie am Besten helfen würde, wenn sie die Anweisungen befolgte. Mit nur ein paar vorsichtigen Blicken zurück auf InuYasha, rannte sie hinter der abtrünnigen Deutschen Schäferhündin hinterher.

„Bess!", rief sie der Hündin zu.

Glücklicherweise war die Hündin gut genug ausgebildet, ihren eigenen Namen zu erkennen, und rannte in großen Sätzen auf Kagome zu, von wo sie mit einer Gruppe Kinder in der Nähe der Brandung gespielt hatte. Kagome hasste es, ihnen den Spaß zu verderben, aber in einem Augenblick würde sie sowieso allen den Spaß verderben.

Sobald sie Bess Leine fest in ihrer Hand hielt, holte sie tief Luft, und schrie so laut sie konnte. „FLUTWELLE! EINE FLUTWELLE KOMMT DIREKT AUF DEN STRAND ZU! RENNT UM EURE LEBEN!"

Leute setzten sich auf ihren Handtüchern auf und schoben ihre Sonnenbrillen die Nasen hinunter, um das verrückte, schreiende Mädchen mit dem Hund anzusehen. Aber zumindest hatte sie jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt. Irgendeine entfernte Musik, die bis jetzt zu ihrer rechten gespielt hatte, wurde abgeschaltet und Kagome fühlte die Blicke aller auf sich.

Es war seltsam, dass sie sich nun nervöser fühlte, als damals im Presseraum, als nicht nur ein Strand voll Leute, sondern das ganze Land sie beobachtet hatte. Seltsam, wie Nerven von dir Besitz ergriffen …

„Ihr habt mich gehört!", rief sie. „Die Küstenwache hat gerade den größten Taifun seit zehn Jahren angekündigt, der in ZEHN MINUTEN hier sein wird! RENNT, SOLANGE IHR NOCH KÖNNT!"

Nun, es klappte in Filmen ja nicht ohne Grund. Vielleicht hatten sie sie das erste Mal nicht gehört, aber die Nachricht wurde beim zweiten Mal definitiv klar und deutlich verstanden. Es gab verschiedene Ausrufe, dann ein paar Schreie und dann brach eine weit verbreitete Höllenpanik aus. In der Zeitspanne von fünfzehn Sekunden rannte absolut jeder in Richtung Ausgang, weg von dem Ort, wo InuYasha schlaff zu dem elektrischen Tor geschleppt wurde. Niemand sah etwas …

Kagome beeilte sich die anderen einzuholen. Und als sie alle durch das Tor hindurchgegangen waren zwinkerte ihr Miroku zu. „Gute Arbeit."

Kikyo legte eine Hand auf Kagomes Schulter und winkte Miroku und Sango zu. „Bringt ihn hoch in sein Bett und ruft Kaede an. Erzählt ihr … erzählt ihr von dem Problem und sie wird sich ihn schon vorknöpfen. Ich komme bald nach."

Kagome begriff, dass sie gleich mit Kikyo sprechen würde. Und, na ja … Kikyo hatte eine etwas Angst einflößende Persönlichkeit und natürlich fühlte sich Kagome leicht nervös. Deswegen überraschte es sie auch, als Kikyo sie die Treppen hochbrachte, sie am Rande des Schwimmbeckens beiseite zog und ihr das weichste, freundlichste Lächeln schenkte, dass sie wahrscheinlich jemals in ihrem Leben irgendjemanden geschenkt hatte. Es ließ sie sehr hübsch aussehen und Kagomes mittlerweile sensible Nerven beruhigten sich etwas, als sie erkannte, dass sie nicht zur Schnecke gemacht und auch nicht gezwungen werden würde, einen Vertrag des Schweigens zu untereichnen. Sie spielte ängstlich mit Bess Leine herum.

„Ich möchte dir danken, Kagome.", sagte ihr Kikyo, mit ernster Stimme. „Niemand geht zu diesen Felsen hinunter … wenn du heute nicht dorthin gegangen wärst, hätten wir ihn vielleicht nicht mehr rechtzeitig gefunden."

„Was ist denn los mit ihm?", fragte Kagome. Würde Kikyo es ihr nun, da sie alleine waren, erzählen?

„Er ist nur krank. Er wird schon wieder gesund werden." Kikyo sah plötzlich sehr angestrengt aus. „Verdammt … dieser Kampf ist ja auch noch morgen …"

„Hat das etwas mit dem Neumond zu tun?", fragte Kagome.

„Auf eine gewisse Art."

„Passiert das jedes Mal?"

„Für gewöhnlich nicht …"

„Aber es ist schon passiert?"

Kikyo machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung. „Ein oder zwei Mal. Er kommt schon in Ordnung, Kagome, mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn."

„Aber es ist schwer, sich keine Sorgen zu machen …" Nicht wenn er so aussah. „Er sah so aus, als würde er im Koma liegen."

„Mm. Nun." Kikyo warf ihr einen absonderlichen Blick zu, bevor sie Bess' Leine aus Kagomes Hand nahm und sich, zusammen mit der Hündin, auf den Weg in Richtung des Eingangs der Villa machte. „Wenn du willst kannst du dir etwas zum Essen aus den Küchen holen. Sag' der Köchin, dass du haben kannst, was du willst – mein spezielles Dankeschön, dafür, dass du ihm das Leben gerettet hast."

Eine bessere Art ihr zu danken, wäre gewesen, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Kagome sah der Agentin misstrauisch hinterher, als sie im Inneren der Villa verschwand. Sie zögerte an der Seite des Pools, sich undeutlich dessen bewusst, dass die Rücken ihrer Schenkel anfingen zu stechen; der Sand war inzwischen in die Wunden geraten.

Vielleicht würde Kagome selbst ein paar Antworten ausfindig machen müssen …?

Sie sah zu InuYashas Balkon hinauf und bemerkte, dass die Glastüren weit offen standen … plötzlich nahm eine Idee in ihrem Kopf Gestalt an und sie lief schnell los, um sie auszuführen.

Kagome eilte zurück ins Innere, bahnte sich schnell ihren Weg die Stiegen hinauf (der Aufzug erschien ihr zu langsam) und lief dann zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie ließ die Karte durch das elektronische Türschloss gleiten und flitzte hinein. Augenblicklich begab sie sich auf ihren Balkon hinaus und horchte angestrengt, auf irgendein Anzeichen eines Gesprächs in dem Raum über ihr.

Jemand musste mit ihrer Arbeit heute zufrieden sein (oder hatte einfach Mitleid mit ihr), denn sie konnte klar und deutlich Stimmen hören.

„Man sollte meinen, dass er zumindest ein bisschen Verstand hat … dieser Schwachkopf …", sagte Sango hitzig. Ihre Stimme war entfernter als die der anderen, was wahrscheinlich hieß, dass sie neben dem Bett stand. Miroku sprach am deutlichsten, möglicherweise weil er beim Fenster stand. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, er ist beinahe gestorben." Kagome gab ihm leise Recht. Vielleicht sollten sie die Sache etwas lockerer angehen …?

„_Und_ er hat morgen einen Kampf mit Kouga. Er kann jetzt nicht kämpfen." Kikyos Stimme war kalt und zornig.

„Aber morgen wird's ihm schon wieder besser gehen.", folgerte Miroku.

„Oh ja, sicher wird er fit für den Kampf sein, aber was passiert, wenn sie einen Drogentest wollen?", schnappte Kikyo. „Was sollen wir machen, wenn das Ergebnis positiv ist?"

Kagome zog sich etwas weiter in ihr Zimmer zurück. Drogen …? Damit kannte sie sich nicht aus …

„Vielleicht wird es morgen schon aus seinem Kreislauf verschwunden sein." Miroku schien InuYasha noch immer zu verteidigen.

„Heroin verschwindet nicht über Nacht."

Kagome riss die Augen vor Schreck weit auf. _Heroin!_

Kikyos Stimme schien jetzt entfernter zu sein, so als wäre sie zum Bett hinüber marschiert. „Raus damit – wie viel hast du diesmal genommen?"

_Diesmal!_

Kikyo seufzte schwer, als sie nicht die Antwort erhielt, die sie hören wollte. „Wir werden ihn herausnehmen müssen. Die Meisterschaft abbrechen. Unsere Patenschaft von Adidas verlieren. Ich hoffe du bist jetzt zufrieden? Ich wette, dass du letzte Nacht nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht hast, oder?"

„Oh, lass ihn in Ruhe, Kikyo. Der Trottel ist überdosiert. Ich würde nicht überrascht sein, wenn er in einer Minute aufhört zu atmen.", sagte Miroku auf eine Art, die deutlich darauf hinwies, dass er genauso wütend auf InuYasha war, wie die anderen.

„Er ist ein Hanyou – er kann gar nicht überdosieren!", schnappte Kikyo.

„Jaah, aber letzte Nacht war er ein Mensch.", sagte Sango ausgeglichen.

Die Stille in dem Raum über ihr erstreckte sich über einige Minuten, als jeder über das Gesagte nachdachte. Kagomes Gedanken überschlugen sich, als sie zu begreifen versuchte, was los war. InuYasha hatte überdosiert? Und er war in der vorangegangenen Nacht menschlich gewesen? Dann war der Schatten, der auf ihren Balkon gefallen war, vielleicht doch kein Traum gewesen.

Kikyos nächste Worte holten Kagome wieder auf den Erdboden zurück. „Hast du versucht dich umzubringen?"

Es folgte eine weitere lange Stille, als Kagome mit angehaltenem Atem wartete … aber sie konnte InuYashas Antwort nicht verstehen, falls er _überhaupt_ eine gab. Kagome vermutete, dass er immer noch bewusstlos war und dass Kikyo genau so gut die Lampe hätte fragen können.

„Vielleicht war es ein Unfall.", wandte Miroku taktvoll ein.

„Was immer es war …", begann Kikyo langsam. „Wenn Kagome ihn nicht gefunden hätte, wäre er jetzt _tot_. Kaede sollte besser bald ankommen. Habt ihr ihr gesagt, dass sie Medikamente mitnehmen soll?"

„Sie nimmt die Holzkohle Tabletten mit.", erzählte ihr Sango.

„Gut … ruft mich, wenn es irgendwelche Veränderungen an seinem Zustand gibt. Passt auf ihn auf und lasst Kagome nicht in seine Nähe. Das letzte was wir jetzt brauchen können ist, dass sie das alles herausfindet." Kikyos Schritte entfernten sich. „Das muss aufhören …"

Die Schlafzimmertür fiel irgendwo über ihr knallend ins Schloss und Kagome sank langsam auf den Steinboden des Balkons, um das soeben gehörte zu verarbeiten. Es dauerte eine Minute, bis sie wieder ein Gespräch, aus dem Zimmer über ihr, hörte.

„Mach' das Fenster zu, Miroku. Es zieht."

Es gab ein Klicken über ihr und Kagome fand sich plötzlich in einer betäubenden Stille wieder. Mittlerweile war niemand mehr am Strand, wodurch alles nahezu unheimlich still erschien und mit all den schalldichten Wänden im Gebäude, hätte der Rest des Haushaltes, so leise wie es war, genau so gut auf Zehenspitzen herumschleichen können.

Kagome fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie fühlte sich verraten und war davon angewidert, dass InuYasha zu solchen Sachen fähig war. Sie war wütend auf ihn. … sie hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie jemanden so sehr gehasst, wie sie den Kerl in dem Zimmer über ihr hasste. Nicht nur weil das, was er getan hatte entsetzlich war … sondern auch weil sie sich wegen ihm wie eine Närrin fühlte.

Kagome hatte sich nie besonders naiv oder unschuldig gefühlt. Aber in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich unglaublich ignorant, sowie blind und dumm.

Sie hatte nie auch nur in Betracht gezogen, dass so etwas passieren könnte … Drogenmissbrauch war eine Sache, die immer in einer anderen Welt statt gefunden hatte. Doch jetzt war er durch InuYasha gewaltsam, mit ihrem bescheidenen Leben kollidiert und das kotzte sie an.

Kagome wollte einfach nur nach Hause gehen und nichts mehr mit allem und jeden hier in der Villa jemals wieder zu tun haben.

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Bamm, bamm, bamm … hier ist sie – die seriöseste, lebensechte Angelegenheit, über die ich jemals in meinen Geschichten schreiben werden (abgesehen von der in ‚Father Figure'). 


	7. Warum ich tat, was ich tat

**Kurze Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:** Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay. Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktere gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi.

Tut mir soooo leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht so lange warten lassen, aber bitte richtet euren Zorn nicht auf mich ... sondern auf meine Beta Leserin!

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Da bin ich wieder, zurück aus den Ferien, wo das Wetter fantastisch und warm war, und wieder in Manchester, wo es bereits um fünf Uhr nachmittags dunkel wird und alle Blätter am Boden liegen. Hab' ich schon erwähnt, dass es außerdem bitterkalt dort draußen ist? Auf jeden Fall hatte ich wirklich mächtig viel Spaß und jetzt bin ich wieder ausgeruht und erfrischt und bereit mit der Geschichte fortzufahren.

Also, eine Menge Leute fragen mich woher ich meine Ideen bekomme – und diese Geschichte ist wahrscheinlich die Erste, von der ich ganz genau weiß, woher ich meine Inspiration hatte.

Als ich MTV sah, lief zufällig gerade ein Wettbewerb für Leute, die gerne ein Wochenende mit Justin Timberlake verbringen würden und da ich wieder einmal die zynische Kuh die ich bin, raushängen lassen musste, habe ich das Programm verspottet und ziemlich laut darauf hingewiesen, dass das letzte, das Justin Timberlake tun will, zwei Tage mit einem nervenden Fan zu verbringen ist, der wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit über nur kreischen und weinen wird. Ich mag Justin Timberlake nicht.

Also was wäre passiert, wenn _ich_ gewonnen hätte? Daraus … könnt ihr sicher schlussfolgern, woher ich die ursprüngliche Idee hatte, und da sie sich natürlich von der gewöhnlichen Superstar Geschichte unterscheiden sollte, wollte ich einen dunkleren Ton anschlagen, der von einer persönlicheren Erfahrung mit einem sehr alten Freund meinerseits stammt, den ich, als ich so fünf oder sechs Jahre alt war, geschworen habe zu heiraten. Er nimmt heftige Drogen wie E und Heroin und wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, war ich sehr enttäuscht und traurig über ihn (Gott sei dank hat er nicht vor, mich bezüglich dieses Heiratsschwurs beim Wort zu nehmen). Doch dank ihm weiß ich viel über Drogen, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht wissen würde, außer ich würde sie tatsächlich selbst ausprobieren und Erfahrungen aus erster Hand sammeln. Glücklicherweise bin ich nicht verzweifelt genug, _so_ viel Nachforschung für diese Geschichte anzustellen. ;;

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

_**Warum ich tat, was ich tat**_

_**

* * *

**_

„Wir sind eine viel zu gute Spezialistengruppe, um so etwas passieren zu lassen! Von jetzt an darf _nichts_ durch unser perfekt gesponnenes Netz dringen!"

Die aus vierzehn Leuten bestehende Gruppe starrte Kikyo verdutzt an. Da sie alle zu den zuverlässigeren Mitgliedern des InuYasha Haushaltes zählten, würden sie die Schuld für InuYasha auf sich laden und Kikyos Zorn ausbaden. Sango und Miroku tauschten dort, wo sie hinter der Gruppe nebeneinander saßen, viel sagende Blicke aus.

„Wir wissen aus Erfahrung,", fuhr Kikyo fort, auf und ab schreitend während sie sprach. „dass InuYasha an Neumondnächten gerne Stunts dieser Art abzieht – also warum hat dann, in diesen speziellen Nächten, in denen kein Mond zu sehen ist, niemand die Sicherheitskräfte verstärkt?"  
Niemand hatte eine Erklärung parat.

„Jetzt ist InuYasha … sehr krank." Natürlich beschönigte sie die Wahrheit. „Er hätte sterben können. Wir sind zu gut, um so etwas passieren zu lassen!"

Mirokus Hand schoss in die Höhe. „Frage!"  
Kikyo wandte sich ihm langsam und mit verengten Augen zu. Sie seufzte schwer, denn sie wusste, dass Miroku immer der Erste war, der zum Quälgeist wurde. „Was ist?"

„Wollen Sie uns weismachen, dass die Gesetze von Ursache und Wirkung in diesem Fall nicht zutreffen?", fragte er ernsthaft. „Es wäre doch nur logisch, dass wenn wir unsere Arbeit gut machen würden, wir dann auch zu gut sein müssten, so etwas passieren zu lassen!" Kikyo wechselte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und verschränkte ihre Arme mit wachsendem Ärger. Sango starrte Miroku an, versuchend ihm telepathisch zu vermitteln, die Klappe zu halten. „Ist es daher nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass wir alle armselige Verlierer sind, die bekommen was sie verdienen?", beendete Miroku seine Ausführungen mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Ja, einzeln seid ihr alle Verlierer." Kikyo nickte als die Gruppe ein paar weitere sonderbare Blicke austauschte. „Doch zusammen, in einer Gruppe, sollten wir die Besten sein! Dank meiner standhaften Führungsqualitäten und meinen motivierenden Reden sind wir eine großartige Gruppe."

Sango sank in ihrem Sessel zusammen. „Ich würde mich ja winden aber ich fühle mich einfach nicht motiviert genug.", flüsterte sie Miroku zu, der leise vor sich hin kicherte.

* * *

Ein zornig aussehendes Mädchen marschierte die Stiegen hinunter als Kaede die Villa betrat. Sie sah Kikyo unheimlich ähnlich, doch irgendwie bezweifelte Kaede, dass sie verwandt waren. Kikyo hatte eine viel zu kühle und beherrschte Persönlichkeit während dieses Mädchen feurig und lebhaft war und in diesem Moment eindeutig unberechenbar aussah. Das Mädchen trat entschlossen um Kaede herum, ging nach draußen und verschwand somit aus Kaedes Blickfeld, einen wasserfesten Stift in ihrer Hand haltend. Kaede zuckte ihre uralten Schultern und steuerte wieder den Aufzug an, der sie zum obersten Geschoß der Villa bringen würde. Sie wusste, dass das der Ort war, wo sich InuYashas Zimmer befand, und selbst nach so vielen Jahren, bezweifelte sie, dass er es wechseln würde. Er wohnte in diesem Raum schon seit er elf Jahre alt gewesen war. Er war dort nach dem Unfall eingezogen weil es der kleinste und dunkelste Raum der ganzen Villa war … irgendwie ahnte Kaede, dass er noch immer dort sein würde. Zimmer Nummer 66 (eine zusätzliche 6 war neben der Zimmernummer mit frischer, wasserfester Tinte dazu gekritzelt worden … wann war die denn dort aufgetaucht?). 

Kaede machte sich nicht die Mühe, anzuklopfen, sondern platzte einfach in das Zimmer hinein und sah sich sofort im Inneren des Raumes um.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Außer, dass der Junge in dem Bett um einige Jahre älter und ein paar Steine schwerer war, als zuvor. Allem Anschein nach schien er zu schlafen.

Eins nach dem Anderen, sagte sich Kaede und stampfte zu den Fenstern, zog die Vorhänge zurück, um ein wenig Licht in das Zimmer zu lassen und warf auch gleich die Balkontüren auf, um etwas frische Luft herein zu lassen.

„Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass sie die Hexe des Westens wieder eingeladen haben.", begann InuYasha in einem leicht verzerrten Tonfall. Seine Stimme hörte sich selbst für Kaedes alte Ohren seltsam an. Sie wandte sich, um zurück auf das Bett zu blicken und sah, dass er sich noch immer nicht bewegt oder seine Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Nun, sie konnten ja keinen wirklichen Arzt rufen, oder?" Kaede setzte die Tasche vorsichtig auf einem der Sessel neben dem Bett ab und nahm in dem anderen Platz. „Also, was war es denn? Eine Inhalation? Eine Spritze? Rauch?"

InuYasha wandte ihr faul den Rücken zu. „Hast du nicht ein paar fliegende Affen, die du Dorothy auf den Hals hetzen musst …?"

Kaede schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie ihn mitleidig ansah. „Mein Gott, du siehst vielleicht aus … über und über mit blauen Flecken bedeckt. Und hast du morgen nicht einen Kampf mit Kouga?"

„Kann sein …"

Kaede stand so schnell auf wie es ihr ihre alten Knochen erlaubten, streckte ihre Hände über ihn, um seine ausgestreckten Arme zu packen und suchte nach Einstichwunden. „Also keine Spritze … gut. Dann kannst du die hier nehmen." Bevor er auch nur die Chance dazu bekam, zu protestieren, schob sie ihm drei Holzkohle Pillen in den Mund und hielt ihm dann diesen mit ihrer runzligen Hand zu. „Runterschlucken."

Er machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch und strafte sie mit einem langsamen aber finsteren Blick, offensichtlich verärgert darüber, dass sie ihn arbeiten ließ, doch schluckte er die Medizin trotzdem hinunter, sodass sie sich wieder hinsetzen konnte. „Guter Junge."  
InuYasha schloss nur seine Augen und schien einzuschlafen, doch Kaede wusste es besser.

„So, ich hab' gehört du warst letzte Nacht menschlich." Sie drehte einen ihrer silbernen Ringe um ihren Finger. „Eine Überdosis hätte dich letzte Nacht umbringen können. Hast du das gewusst?" Er ignorierte sie und ruhte sich stattdessen friedlich aus. „Also hast du entweder versucht dich umzubringen oder du wusstest, dass dein Hanyou Blut dich rechtzeitig retten würde." Kaede hob ihr Kinn an. „Was war es denn?"

„Kann mich nicht erinnern …", murmelte er wieder undeutlich, begleitet von einem schwachen Seufzer.

Er war praktisch noch immer high und Kaede wusste dass ein Gespräch mit ihm in diesem Zustand sinnlos war. Sie würde nichts Brauchbares aus ihm heraus bekommen. „Wie ich sehe lebt Miroku noch immer hier." Er lebte schon ewig in der Villa. Der Junge war mit seinem Vater hierher gekommen, der zuvor für Kaedes ehemaligen Bruder und InuYashas verstorbenen Vater gearbeitet hatte. Obwohl der Vater des Jungen gegangen war, blieb der Junge weiterhin bei InuYasha. Kaede vermutete, dass er dies aufgrund einer seltsamen Art der Freundschaft tat … obwohl sie sich immer gefragt hatte, was auch nur irgendjemand in dem Hanyou sah.

„Wer ist das Mädchen, das aussieht wie Kikyo?", fragte Kaede.

„Oh, sie?" InuYasha zwang seine Augen für einen Moment lang auf, bevor er aufgab und sie wieder schloss. „Sie ist einfach irgendwoher gekommen … von einem Schrein, glaube ich."

„Sie hasst dich."

„Auch egal."

Kaede beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bevor sie schließlich müde ihren Kopf schüttelte und aufstand. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du erwachsen werden würdest, sobald du auf dich selbst aufpassen müsstest, doch wie ich sehe hast du darin wirklich _fantastische_ Arbeit geleistet, InuYasha."

„Wie nett.", seufzte er.

„Ich werde bis morgen hier sein und dann werde ich wieder nach Hause gehen. Du solltest die Nachwirkungen bis morgen ausgeschlafen haben, denke ich."

„Mm hm."

„Idiot." Kaede hinterließ ein letztes Abschiedswort, bevor sie ihre Tasche nahm und aus dem Zimmer trat. „_Das_ wirst du deutlich spüren, wenn du morgen aufwachst."

Doch InuYasha, der ja ein Hanyou war, mochte es, den Regeln, wann er aufwachen sollte, zu trotzen. Statt das er versuchte die Nachwirkungen der Drogen über Nacht auszuschlafen, wachte er irgendwann gegen sieben Uhr auf, und zwar entweder aufgrund der pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die in seinem Kopf zu toben begannen, oder wegen der Gegenwart des Mädchens, das in dem Sessel neben seinem Bett saß.

„Weißt du, dein Zimmer ist total bescheuert."

Er öffnete leicht seine Augen, bevor er sie schmerzhaft zusammenzuckend wieder schloss. Das Licht war selbst für ihn zu grell. „Verschwinde."

Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen konnte er den gewaltigen Aufruhr ihrer Seele, der durch seine Worte ausgelöst worden war, beinahe körperlich spüren. Sie mochte sein Verhalten nicht? Nun, das war ihr Pech, denn er mochte sie nicht und so konnte sie von ihm aus gerne Leine ziehen und ihn in Frieden sterben lassen. Er wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich nur bewusstlos sein …

„Weißt du …", fuhr sie fort, offensichtlich mit einer streng kontrollierten Stimme sprechend, die ihren Zorn Lügen strafte. „Dich so zu sehen rückt das Ganze wirklich ins rechte Bild für mich." Er hörte, wie sie sich auf dem Sessel bewegte und öffnete seine Augen um ihre Bewegungen zu verfolgen, nur um zu entdecken, dass sie sich vorwärts, und somit in seine Richtung, gelehnte hatte. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren verschwommen und das Licht war zu grell um gut sehen zu können. „In Wirklichkeit bist du nichts weiter, als ein gefeierter Junkie, der Glück hatte und reich wurde, während der Rest deiner Art sich in den Abwasserkanälen der menschlichen Bevölkerung suhlt."

Kräftige … komplizierte Wörter für so ein kleines Mädchen. Er verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte dessen, über das sie sich jetzt schon wieder beklagte. „Halt' die Klappe und verschwinde. Und dreh' das Licht ab, wenn du gehst.", sagte er gleichgültig.

„Das Licht ist nicht an, du überdimensionaler Wischmob.", knurrte sie, doch stand trotzdem auf und marschierte zu dem Fenster, um die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Gleich darauf setzte sie sich wieder und ließ ihre Finger rastlos gegen die Armlehnen trommeln. „Also, wirst du mir jetzt erzählen, warum du versucht hast dich umzubringen?"

„Geht dich das wirklich etwas an?" Ein kleiner Schauer kalten Schreckens lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Hatte er versucht Selbstmord zu begehen? Er konnte sich wirklich nicht an viel der vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden erinnern. Er bezweifelte sogar, dass er sich in ein paar Minuten noch an dieses Gespräch erinnern würde.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht zur Presse gehen und allen erzählen, dass du Drogen nimmst.", fuhr sie mit einer leicht gehetzten, zittrigen Stimme fort. Egal wie sehr er auch versuchte sie zu ignorieren, konnte er dennoch fühlen wie angespannt sie war. Ihre Bewegungen waren steif und ruckartig, als sie sich in dem Sessel wand. „Ich meine, dass ist genau die Art von Ding, die ich von dir erwartet habe. Sex, Drogen und Rock'n'roll ist wirklich alles, das zum Berühmtsein dazugehört, richtig? Ich war nicht überrascht, aber ich werde das nicht bei der Presse ausquatschen."

Sie war ein Mädchen am Rande der Verzweiflung und InuYasha vertraute dieser Art Mädchen nicht. Faul versuchte er sie ins Auge zu fassen, doch gab er das schnell wieder auf, als es seinem Kopf nur noch heftigere Schmerzen bereitete. Er stöhnte leicht auf und versuchte in der Matratze zu verschwinden. „Lass' mich einfach hier zurück um zu sterben. Du weißt, dass du das willst …"

Plötzlich schnellte sie wie eine Peitsche in die Höhe und wandte sich verärgert ihm zu. „Und das sollte ich auch, weißt du!", wies sie ihm mit lauter Stimme zurecht. „Es würde dir nur Recht geschehen! Du bist die letzte Person auf diesem Planeten, die _so_ viel Luxus verdient! Du hast nichts getan, um ihn dir zu verdienen – du hast nur das Mitleid anderer zu deinem Vorteil genutzt und hast schon seit deiner Geburt alles bekommen, das du wolltest! Du verdienst es ruiniert zu werden!"

„Warum bist du so zornig, Komodo, wenn du schon wusstest, dass ich so bin?", antwortete er mit einem halbherzigen Schulterzucken. „So bin ich nun mal und es geht dich wirklich nichts an, was ich tun und lassen sollte. Du kannst jetzt verschwinden und deine moralischen Grundsätze jemanden vorpredigen, der sich darum schert."

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, am Rande der Tränen. „Zum Teufel mit dir!", rief sie. „Wie konntest du das tun! Alle sehen zu dir auf und folgen dir mit Bewunderung, glaubend, dass du wunderbar bist, obwohl du dich eigentlich dort unten in den Kanälen mit dem Müll herumtreibst! Mein _Bruder_ sieht zu dir auf! Was soll ich ihm denn bitte erzählen, wenn ich nach Hause komme! Soll ich ihn etwa anlügen, wenn er mich fragt wie du so bist? Das kann ich nicht machen! Und mein Name ist _nicht_ Komodo!"

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken.", sagte er locker.

„Und du hältst alles für selbstverständlich! Warum, warum, warum würdest du dich umbringen wollen! Ist dein Leben etwa _so_ furchtbar!", fragte sie zornig. „Zum Henker noch mal, du hast Diener – du hast hunderte Fanclubs und ein ganzes Personal, dass dir zu jeder Zeit zur Verfügung steht! Du hast ein Schwimmbecken! Du hast einhundert Autos in deiner Garage stehen – obwohl du noch nicht einmal einen Führerschein hast, einen eigenen Jet, der dich wann immer du willst, wo immer du hin willst, von hier wegbringen kann! Warum bist du so unglücklich mit dem, das du hast, dass du Selbstmord in Betracht ziehen würdest? Das ist einfach nur wahnsinnig."

Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was geschehen war und die Art, in der sie mit ihm sprach rief ein überaus mächtiges Gefühl in ihm wach, von dem er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es nicht Zorn war … sondern eher eine ziemlich intensive Art des Elends.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur mit einem Ausdruck zornigen Mitleids an. „Du widerst mich an.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und marschierte wieder zum Bett um wieder auf dem Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Ihre Augen waren von Tränen erfüllt, trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Bemühungen sie zurückzuhalten.

Warum weinte sie um ihn?

„Hör auf damit.", sagte er ein wenig _sanfter_ als er sich anhören wollte. „Du weißt nicht einmal über was du traurig bist."

„Ich bin über dich traurig.", sagte sie kurzangebunden. „Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du dich in einem frühen Grab wieder finden. Gott sei dank sind deine Eltern tot, denn das hätte sie umgebracht."

Das hätte ihn zornig machen sollen, dass sie so über seine Mutter und seinen Vater sprach, jedoch fühlte er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch immer ein wenig locker und entspannt. Vielleicht im Rückblick ein wenig zu offenherzig.

„Und wenn sie noch am Leben wäre, was würden sie tun? Mich übers Knie legen? Sie waren immer viel zu eingenommen von ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt des _Ruhmes_ und _Reichtums_, dass sie nichts darüber hinaus sehen konnten. Nicht einmal ein sechs Jahre altes Kind."

Kagomes Augenbrauen senkten sich leicht um ein Stirnrunzeln zu formen. Er hatte die Worte Ruhm und Reichtum mit einem bitteren Beiklang ausgespuckt, der sie überraschte. In diesem Moment begriff sie, wie ein Kind mit berühmten Eltern aufwachsen musste. Ruhm war eine anspruchsvolle Beschäftigung, die all deine Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Kagome versuchte sich vorzustellen, ob ihre eigene Mutter sie vernachlässigt hätte, wenn sie berühmt gewesen wäre … doch ihre Mutter war immer so hingabe- und liebevoll gewesen, dass sie es sich nicht einmal in ihren wildesten Träumen vorstellen konnte. Doch nicht jedermanns Eltern waren gleich und sie bezweifelte, dass InuYashas Mutter ihrer auch nur im Entferntesten ähnelte.

„Ein sechs Jahre altes Kind?", wiederholte sie, einen Hinweis bemerkend, den er gegeben hatte und der ihr beinahe nicht aufgefallen war. „1992 wärst du sechs gewesen …"

„Du bist wirklich klug, weißt du.", sagte er ihr beinahe ehrlich. „Das wird dir eines Tages noch Ärger machen."

„InuYasha … was ist in dem Jahr passiert?"

Er antwortete ihr nicht. Er lag einfach nur äußerst still da und Kagome hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er so tat, als wäre er tot, damit sie verschwinden würde. Dann, ganz plötzlich, schnauzte er sie an und sie erschrak. „Du bist nur eine kleine Nervensäge, die diesen Samstag verschwinden wird – Ich schulde dir keinerlei Erklärungen oder Entschuldigungen und dein mitlediges Getue brauche ich sicher auch nicht!"

„Ich versuche dir zu helfen!" Sie fuhr blitzschnell in die Höhe und ließ ihre Fäuste gegen die Stuhllehnen krachen. „Sag mir nur warum du diesen – diesen – _verrückten_ Selbstzerstörungsakt an den Tag legst und ich werde verschwinden! Tust du es weil du deprimiert bist – oder vielleicht weil du einfach ein schlechter Mensch bist, der das nur aus dem einen Grund tut, weil er unbescholten aus jeglicher Zwickmühle herauskommen kann?"

Ein mürrischer Kommentar lag ihm auf der Zunge, der nur darauf wartete, gesagt zu werden. _Er hatte es getan, weil er damit davon kommen konnte._ Das wollte er sagen … aber er wusste, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert war und er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, warum genau er es getan hatte … aber er hatte eine gute Vorstellung davon. Doch er würde sich lieber Nadeln in seine eigenen Augäpfel stecken, als mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.

Es ging sie einen feuchten Dreck an.

Die Stille wurde langsam unerträglich, als sie ihn anstarrte, ihre Antwort abwartend.

InuYasha würde sie ihr nicht geben. „Verschwinde.", sagte er ätzend, als er zurück auf sein Bett fiel, die Decken über seinen Kopf zog und ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

„Was ist 1992 passiert?", fragte sie gleichmäßig.

Vereinzelte Erinnerungsfetzen zogen an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei und er schloss seine echten Augen fester, um ihnen zu entgehen. „Kümmer' dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!", presste er hervor.

„Warum willst du nicht mit mir reden?"

„Weil ich dich nicht kenne!" Er setzte sich abrupt auf, um ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Du kannst hier nicht so einfach nach zwei Tagen, in denen du mich gehasst hast, hereinspazieren und erwarten, dass ich dir mein Herz ausschütte – sieh' der Wahrheit ins Gesicht und hau _ab_!" Er wies mit dem Finger auf die Tür.

„Du kennst mich nicht, weil du dir nicht die Mühe machst auch nur irgendjemanden kennen zu lernen!", schnauzte sie ihn an, seinen zarten Hinweis, dass sie gehen sollte, ignorierend. „Du bist so damit beschäftigt uns alle herumzukommandieren, dass du absolut jeden von uns für selbstverständlich hältst! Du kümmerst dich nicht darum jemandes Namen zu lernen und du kümmerst dich nicht genug um andere Leute – und du selbst bist dir offensichtlich auch egal."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Er sah sie bitterböse an.

„Ach, ja? Wie ist dann mein Name?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme streng.

Einen Moment lang glaubte er, er würde sich daran erinnern, doch als er sie ansah konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht zu einem der vielen Namen, die ihn Tag ein, Tag aus umschwebten, zuordnen. „Wenn ich deinen Namen richtig sagen würde, würdest du vielleicht Wahnvorstellungen davon bekommen, dass ich mich tatsächlich darum kümmern würde, wie dein Name lautet.", sagte er stattdessen. „Du bist interessant, aber du bist nicht _so_ interessant, Mädchen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich bis jetzt jemals wirklich jemanden gehasst habe.", sagte sie ihm. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass ich dich nicht mögen würde, wenn ich dich jemals treffen würde, aber du hast mich wirklich eines anderen überzeugt. Du … hast mir die Augen zur _wirklichen_ Welt geöffnet."

„Heb' dir deine Predigten für jemanden auf, der sich um sie schert.", brummte er und sank zurück auf sein Bett.

„Richtig, und dass bist offensichtlich nicht du." Sie stand verärgert auf und stampfte in Richtung Tür. Er zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihr krachend ins Schloss fiel und versuchte sofort diese Begegnung aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich wie ein Schwein, sie verärgert zu haben …

Aber warum?

* * *

„Sango – komm' und hilf mir den neuen Kandidaten für das Personal zu interviewen." Miroku hielt an der Tür zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer an, wo das besagte Mädchen gerade ihr Abendessen verspeiste. „Ich denke, dass sie sagenhaft ist." 

„Oh, oh …" Sango verdrehte ihre Augen, als sie ihr Sandwich zurück auf den Teller fallen ließ und ihm aus dem Arbeitszimmer heraus, den Korridor hinunter und in das Befragungszimmer folgte. In dem Moment, in dem er ‚sie' gesagt hatte, hatte Sango auf roten Alarm geschaltet. Deswegen war sie auch nicht weiter überrascht, dass, als sie den Raum betrat, sie eine Blondine, mit einer ziemlich heftigen Oberweite, in dem Interviewsessel vorfand.

Das Mädchen sah eindeutig ahnungslos aus und Sango sah Miroku, der von Ohr zu Ohr grinste, ungläubig an. _Oh, Junge …_, dachte sie, als sie in dem Stuhl neben ihm Platz nahm und den Lebenslauf des Mädchens aufhob.

„Ich muss dich warnen, dass wir nur die Besten der Besten in unser Personal aufnehmen.", warnte Sango das Mädchen, als sie zu lesen anfing.

„Du wirst angenehm überrascht sein.", sagte Miroku ihr.

„Und ich hoffe, dass _du_ begreifst, dass InuYasha das neue Mädchen zuerst bekommt.", richtete sie an Miroku. „Du wirst dich anstellen müssen, bis du an der Reihe bist."

„An der Reihe für was?", fragte die Blondine mit einer nervend langsamen, hohen Mädchenstimme.

„Vergiss' es." Sango lächelte sie an, bevor sie fortfuhr zu lesen. Sie las einen Absatz, der ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe schießen ließ. „Hier steht, dass du e-bay erfunden hast, Naoko."

„Wow!" Miroku hatte seinen Blick noch immer nicht von der Blondinen losreißen können. „Ich werde sie jetzt gleich anstellen!"

„Warte mal einen Moment." Sango streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihn ruhig zu halten. „Naoko … du hast e-bay nicht wirklich erfunden, oder?"

„Nun …" Naoko zappelte unsicher herum, nun, da sie im Rampenlicht war. „Vielleicht war ich … ein Mitglied des äh … Teams, das es erfunden hat."

Sango sah sie böse an, den Lebenslauf hin und her schwenkend. „Niemand hat e-bay erfunden!"

„Wann kannst du anfangen?", fragte Miroku.

„Wieso bin ich überhaupt hier?", schnauzte Sango ihn an. „Dieses Mädchen lügt offensichtlich nach Strich und Faden und …" Sie vergaß, was sie gerade sagen wollte, als sie Kagome, die ziemlich zornig aussah, an der Tür vorbeischießen sah. Eine zornige Kagome verhieß einen unglücklichen Gast und das musste berichtigt werden. „Ähm …" Sie ließ den Lebenslauf zurück auf den Tisch fallen und stand auf. „Ich komm' bald zurück. Tu nichts, dass du normalerweise machen würdest."

Mit dieser kleinen Warnung ausgesprochen verschwand sie schnell aus dem Zimmer und beeilte sich, Kagome einzuholen. Sie verlor die Spur des Mädchens an einer Kreuzung des Korridors, doch in dem Moment, als sie die Türen, die zum Schwimmbecken führten, zuschnappen hörte, wusste sie, wohin sie gehen musste.

Sie entdeckte Kagome am Rande des Schwimmbeckens, wo sie saß und ihre nackten Füße in das Wasser hängen ließ. Sie schien zu weinen. Sango stieg die Stufen langsam, aber absichtlich laut hinunter, sodass Kagome ihre Ankunft hören konnte. „Kagome …?"

„Ich bin okay.", rief Kagome mit erstickter Stimme zurück. „Ich bin nur müde."

Sango setzte sich neben sie, doch behielt ihre Füße am Rand des Pools, damit ihre Schuhe nicht nass werden konnten. „Du weinst ja."

„Ich bin nur müde.", wiederholte sie sich selbst.

Sango verengte ihre Augen. „InuYasha hat dich beleidigt, oder? Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn er -"

„Nein, dass ist nicht das Problem." Kagome zog ihre Knie an ihren Körper um ihr Gesicht in sie zu vergraben. „Ich denke, es staut sich einfach nur alles an. Ich vermisse meine Familie und Freunde. Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist, denn ich bin ja erst ein paar Tage hier. Aber InuYasha, der überdosiert hat und auf dem Strand beinahe gestorben wäre – Ich hab' beinahe einen toten Körper gefunden! Und ich hab' keine Pflaster mehr, die ich auf meine Beine kleben könnte und der Sand sticht in den Schnittwunden und -"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass InuYasha überdosiert hat?", fragte Sango mit einer Stimme, von der sie hoffte, dass sie geschockt und unwissend gegenüber einer falschen Anschuldigung klang. Doch sie hörte sich eher schuldbewusst an.

„Ich hab' euch belauscht … Entschuldige, bitte." Kagome schniefte und hob ihren Kopf mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. „Warum würde er so etwas tun wollen?"

„InuYasha ist …" Sango suchte angestrengt nach einem Ausdruck. „Ich denke, er ist deprimiert."

„Wieso?" Kagome wandte sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln ihr zu. „Wegen was kann er deprimiert sein?"

Sango überlegte, ob sie es ihr erzählen sollte … doch beschloss, dass sie ihren Job lieber behalten würde, als Kagome Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. „Das ist so eine Superstar Sache …"

„Versucht er immer Selbstmord zu begehen?"

Nun war Sangos Erschrecken ehrlich. „Oh, nein! Niemals! Er ist vielleicht ein blöder Rüpel, aber er ist nicht so dumm." Sango legte ihr Klemmbrett beiseite. „Ich meine … da war zwar diese eine Sache damals … die hat uns allen Angst eingejagt, denke ich. Auch InuYasha. Ich denke nicht, dass er sich seitdem wirklich umbringen wollte. Doch damals hat er keine Drogen dafür verwendet … er ist für gewöhnlich vorsichtiger … er hat nur zwei oder drei Mal überdosiert."

„Er hat das nur zwei oder drei Mal gemacht?", fragte Kagome ungläubig.

„Mm hm." Sie nickte. „Beide Male konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wie es passiert war. Manchmal denke ich sogar, dass er es nicht einmal absichtlich macht. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass eine Überdosis ihm wirklich schaden könnte … er ist nicht wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch … dann aber wieder, wenn er ein Mensch _ist_, wie letzte Nacht, kann es gefährlich werden. Ich denke, dass es ein Versuch war Kikyo zu ärgern."

„Ein bisschen extrem …"

„Nun, er ist nun Mal so." Sango lächelte, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Aber bitte erzähl niemanden davon, denn wir werden alle unsere Jobs verlieren, wenn InuYasha untergeht."

Kagome hatte nicht vorgehabt, etwas Derartiges zu tun, aber jetzt, da sie begriffen hatte, dass Leute wie Miroku und Sango darunter leiden würden, wenn die Wahrheit herauskam, schwor sie sich selbst zur ewigen Schweigepflicht in dieser Sache. „Von mir wird es niemand erfahren.", sagte sie ehrlich zu Sango.

„Das ist gut zu wissen."

Kagome sah über die sich sanft kräuselnde Oberfläche des Pools hinweg. „Macht ihr euch denn keine Sorgen um ihn?"

Sango schnaubte. „Ich denke, das tun wir alle. Er ist wirklich zu dämlich dazu, richtig auf sich aufzu-"

„Ähem."

Beide Mädchen wirbelten schuldbewusst herum. Kagome war so überrasch, dass sie beinahe in das Schwimmbecken gefallen wäre. InuYasha stand nur einen Meter hinter ihnen. Er trug einen losen Morgenmantel und sah ziemlich krank aus (wenn nicht ein wenig gereizt).

Sango kam schnell über ihre Überraschung hinweg, als sie zornig auf ihre Beine sprang. „Was machst du außerhalb des Bettes?", fragte sie. „Du sollst dich ausruhen."

„Ich bin ein Hanyou.", antwortete er, als ob das die Antwort auf alle Fragen des Universums wäre.

„Du siehst noch immer halbtot aus – geh' wieder ins Bett." Sango verschränkte ihre Arme.

InuYasha sah sie für eine lange Zeit an. „Nein.", sagte er dann betont. „Geh' wieder arbeiten, Sango."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang böse an, bevor sie seufzte. „Nun, ich hab's versucht." Sie hob ihr Klemmbrett von den Pflastersteinen, die das Pool umringten, auf und ging zurück zu dem Gebäude, wobei sie nur einen neugierigen Blick über ihre Schulter, auf die zwei, die sie zurückließ, warf.

InuYasha wartete, bis sie verschwunden war, bevor er sich neben Kagome niederließ. Sie stöhnte innerlich auf und verdrehte ihre Augen, als sie bewusst ihren Kopf von ihm abwandte und ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite rückte, um Platz zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. _Bitte, lieber Gott, versuch' nicht mich aufzumuntern …_

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich dich da mit reingezogen, weißt du.", sagte er zu ihr, sofort in die Defensive gehend, bevor das Gespräch überhaupt ins Rollen kam.

„Weiß ich.", antwortete sie kalt. Doch in Wahrheit konnte sie nicht anders, als zu glauben, dass er sie irgendwie doch da mit reingezogen hatte …

„Dich persönlich geht es sowieso nichts an. Ich meine … du wirst am Ende der Woche von hier verschwinden und dann werden wir uns nie wieder sehen müssen.", fuhr er fort.

„Das weiß ich.", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und wünschte sich, dass er einfach weggehen würde.

„Aber du weißt nicht, wie es ist-"

„Natürlich weiß ich das!", schnappte sie. „Du hast alles, das du willst und alles ist so sicher für dich, finanziell und so weiter, dass du dumme, selbstzerstörende Sachen machst, um dich lebendig zu fühlen. Ich hab' diese Filme gesehen, weißt du."

„Das ist ein Haufen Mist.", sagte er rundweg. „Warst du jemals berühmt?"

„Nicht bis letzten Samstag.", sagte sie, ein wenig beleidigt.

„Dann hast du keine Ahnung, wie es ist dein ganzes Leben lang beobachtet zu werden. Ich bin nicht perfekt – so viel gebe ich freiwillig zu. Ich habe Temperament und ich mache Fehler … aber die Leute wollen nicht, dass ihre Idole unperfekt sind. Sie wollen jemanden, zu dem ihre Kinder aufschauen können – wenn ich es mir erlauben würde, mich in der Öffentlichkeit natürlich zu benehmen, dann würde meine Karriere innerhalb einer Sekunde beendet sein."

Es war möglich, dass er in diesem Falle die Wahrheit sagte und Kagome hörte ihm mürrisch zu, als sie mit sich selbst kämpfte, ihn nicht wieder zu unterbrechen und zu beleidigen.

„Ich habe schon so lange vorgetäuscht, jemand perfektes zu sein, dass ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, wie ich wirklich sein sollte. Hattest du jemals eine Identitätskrise?" Er richtete seinen Blick auf sie und Kagome sah ihn unsicher an.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich selbst kenne."

„Nun, dann hast du etwas, dass ich nicht habe." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe schon seit elf Jahren Probleme damit, herauszufinden was ich will und wer ich bin. Mein Image ist perfekt … er hat keine Fehler und keine Mängel irgendeiner Art. Wenn ich alleine bin … oder wenn ich menschlich bin und nicht _er_, dann frage ich mich, wie ich mich entwickeln hätte sollen. Ich weiß, dass mein wirkliches Ich nicht perfekt ist … also würde er Heroin anfassen?"

Kagome beobachtete, wie er in Schweigen verfiel. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, aber sah so aus, als wäre ihm übel, denn er umklammerte leicht seinen Bauch. Der Zorn und die Enttäuschung über ihn, verschwanden ein wenig … sie waren noch immer da, doch jetzt hatte sie außerdem auch Mitleid mit ihm. „Meinst du, dass du überdosiert hast, damit du mehr wie dein wirkliches Selbst sein konntest?"

„Das war ein Fehler … denk' bloß nicht, dass das Absicht war …"

Sie starrte ihn an. „Weißt du schon, wer du bist?" Sie fühlte sich dumm, diese Frage zu stellen. Als könnte das Nehmen von Heroin jemals als ein Weg zur Selbstfindung betrachtet werden.

„Nicht einmal Ansatzweise." Er kratzte sich an seinem verbläuten Arm. „Ich bin noch immer vollkommen durcheinander."

Vielleicht hatten siebzehn Jahre des Ruhmes mehr Schaden an einem wachsenden Kind angerichtet, als sie bisher geglaubt hatte. Ängstlich hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Schulter, in der einzig tröstenden Art, die sie ihm geben wollte. Er schien den Kontakt nicht zu bemerken, als er das Wasser vor ihnen anstarrte.

„Du sagst, dass du schon seit elf Jahren so bist.", sagte sie sanft. „Seit 1992?"

„Hört sich zirka richtig an.", sagte er leise, noch immer das Wasser anstarrend.

Vielleicht pokerte sie hier ja schon zu hoch, doch sie musste es einfach wissen. „Sango hat etwas angedeutet …"

InuYasha war still.

„Dass … du in dem Jahr vielleicht Selbstmord begehen wolltest …", sagte Kagome leise.

Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, doch nicht aus Schock, weil sie die Wahrheit kannte, doch aus Verwirrung, weil sie falsch lag. Kagome erkannte ihren Fehler augenblicklich. „Hast du nicht?"

„Nicht 1992 …" Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Als ich elf war habe ich das versucht. Bin auf diesen Steg dort drüben hinausgegangen, nachdem man mir gesagt hatte, dass meine Eltern gestorben waren." Er deutete auf den langen, hölzernen Steg, der unten am Strand in das Meer hineinrechte. „Hab' einen verdammten Stein an meine Füße gebunden und bin dann reingesprungen."

„Oh mein Gott …", keuchte Kagome. Ein Teil von ihr konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass jemand absichtlich sein Leben beenden wollen würde … aber sie beschäftigte sich hier mit einem ernsthaft verwirrten Kind.

„Ich erreichte den Meeresboden, trieb dort herum und hielt die Luft an und ich dachte … ich dachte ‚atme aus und saug' das Wasser ein'. Aber ich konnte es nicht tun. Ein paar Augenblicke später bekam ich Angst und schlug wild um mich, da meine Lungen anfingen zu brennen. Ich hatte unglaubliche Angst vor dem Sterben." Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Denkst du, dass das feige ist?"

„Ich denke, das ist normal.", antwortete Kagome. „Ich hätte nicht einmal den Mut dazu, auf einem Steg einen Stein an meine Füße zu binden."

„Es war seltsam … _Ich_ hatte den Tod gewählt … aber mein Wille wählte das Leben." Er starrte wieder in die Leere.

„Würdest du das jetzt wieder versuchen?", fragte Kagome und hoffte, dass sie eine sichere Antwort bekommen würde.

„Nein.", zwitscherte er, ein wenig zu fröhlich für ihr gegenwärtiges Gesprächsthema. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte Kagome einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung loslassen. „Das, letzte Nacht, war ein Unfall. Das weiß ich, auch wenn ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, was ich getan habe."

„Weißt du …", sagte Kagome mit einer leicht verärgerten Stimme und entfernte ihre Hand von seiner Schulter. „Du solltest keine Drogen nehmen."

Er schnaubte und warf ihr einen altklugen Blick zu. „Und seit wann bist du meine Ersatzmutter?"

Kagome spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich leicht erhitzten, mehr durch Verärgerung, als durch Verlegenheit. „Ich warne dich … dieses Mal hast du Glück gehabt, dass du nicht gestorben bist."

„Ich werd' nächstes Mal vorsichtiger sein." Jetzt hörte er sich wirklich so an, als würde er seine eigene Mutter konfrontieren.

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal _geben_.", sagte sie entschlossen zu ihm.

Er legte seinen Kopf schief, als sich ein steiniger Zorn in ihm formte, als Gegenwehr zu ihrem drängenden Verhalten. „Du hast kein Recht, mich davon abzuhalten, zu tun, was auch immer ich möchte." Er verengte seine Augen.

„Das kann sich ändern.", sagte sie in einem genauso gefährlichen Tonfall und für einen Moment fragte er sich, was zum Teufel sie damit meinte, als jeglicher Gedankengang verloren ging.

Sein Schlafzimmer explodierte.

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Autsch … Ich hab' mir gerade einen Nagel gebrochen, als ich die Löschtaste zu fest gedrückt habe … 


	8. Per Anhalter Unterwegs

**Verzicht der Übersetzerin:** Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay. Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktäre gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi.

Ach ja, und in Sachen der Köchin, ich weiß, dass der Dialekt, den ich ihr verpasst habe, eigentlich ein österreichischer ist, aber da ich nun mal in Österreich und nicht in Deutschland lebe weiß ich leider nicht wie man deutschen Dialekt spricht! Hinzu kommt, dass ich nich nie in Deutschland war (außer auf der Durchreise oder für so zirka vier Stunden in Passau, aber das zählt nicht wirklich)!

Sayonnara und ein frohes Fest wünscht euch,

Jamie

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Jaah, das war ein gemeiner Cliffhanger – aber ärgert euch nicht mehr, denn die Antwort ist hier!

Und übrigens, der Vorfall von 1992 ist noch immer nicht aufgeklärt worden, nur für diejenigen, die scheinbar glauben, dass der erste Selbstmordversuch der 92 Vorfall war. Nö, das wäre 97 passiert.

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

_**Per Anhalter unterwegs**_

_**

* * *

**_

Es dauerte beinahe volle fünf Minuten, bis all die Pflaster- und Holzstücke komplett auf sie herabgeregnet waren. Kagome starrte entsetzt die Flammen an, die nun glücklich in der tiefen Schwärze des Schlafzimmers loderten, in dem sie InuYasha vor kaum einer halben Stunde konfrontiert hatte. War irgendjemand dort drinnen gewesen? Hatte die Explosion jemanden erwischt?

Sirenen fingen in der Ferne zu heulen an und Kagome hörte ein paar Leute nach Feuerlöschern rufen. Sie wandte sich langsam zu InuYasha um, der Stücke seines Schlafzimmers, die in dem Pool hinter ihnen trieben, beobachtete. Doch plötzlich wandte er sich ihr zu. „Du hast das getan, oder!" Es hörte sich mehr wie eine Anschuldigung als eine höfliche Frage an.

„W-was!" Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und wies auf den ausgebrannten und angeschwärzten Balkon. „In deinem Zimmer ist gerade eine Bombe hochgegangen!"

„Du hast sie heute Morgen dort angebracht, oder!"

„Bist du noch immer high, oder so! Ich bin fünfzehn Jahre alt – ich hab' keine Ahnung davon wie man Bomben macht!"

„Und? Ich wusste wie man Bomben macht, als ich fünfzehn war." Vielleicht war jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, die Klappe zu halten, beschloss er. Er klappte prompt seinen Mund zu und wandte sich ab, um wieder rein zu gehen. Kagome schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf, als sie ihm zusah, wie er bloßfüßig die Treppe hinaufstieg und sich seinen Weg um die überall verstreuten Trümmerstücke herum suchte.

„Das ist unglaublich …", hauchte sie und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar, als sie zu dem brennenden Schlafzimmer aufsah.

Erst dann begriff sie etwas Schockierendes.

Jemand hatte soeben versucht, den berühmtesten Kerl der Welt zu töten.

* * *

„…Und wir saßen einfach nur so da und sprachen miteinander als es diesen Riesenknall gab – Ich hörte die Fenster zersplittern und als wir aufsahen kamen massive Flammen aus seinem Schlafzimmer geschossen.", erklärte Kagome, als sie hin und wieder ihre Diät-Cola auf dem Inseltresen der Küche schlürfte. „Ich hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt." 

„Die Polizoa hot koane Bomb'n g'fund'n, ned?", fragte Köchin, als sie in der Tortenmixtur für das Frühstück morgen Früh umherrührte. Köchin war Deutsche.

„Mm-hm." Kagome nickte. „Direkt unter der Matratze befestigt, bis sie in Fetzen flog. Sie wissen nicht wer sie dort angebracht hat. Doch InuYasha schien zu glauben dass ich es war." Kagome konnte nicht anders, als sich darüber etwas enttäuscht anzuhören. Und dabei hatten sie sich doch halbwegs anständig unterhalten … das hatte er einfach ruinieren müssen, oder?

„Die Leut' leg'n hier andauernd Bomb'n." Köchin zuckte die Schultern, als sie anfing, die Tortenmischung in die Backformen aufzuteilen. „InuYasha is' so beliebt bei den Madeln, dass er si' monchmol ziemli' unbeliabt bei de Monna mocht."

„Wirklich?" Kagome blinzelte. „ Ich dachte er hätte diesen ganzen geschlechtsübergreifenden Reiz, der für ihn spricht."

„Größtentäuls, oba ned imma." Köchin rümpfte ihre Nase. „Du würd'st gorantiert überrascht san, wenn du wüsstest, wia, vüle Feinde er si' über d' Johr hinweg g'macht hot."

„Nicht ganz so überrascht." Kagome betrachtete die Arbeit der Köchin. „Kann ich die Schüssel ausschlecken?"

„Des is' wirkli' ung'sund.", warnte Köchin sie. „Oba i' mog di'." Sie stellte die Schüssel knallend vor einer strahlenden Kagome ab und überließ sie ihr, als sie begann, an den Knöpfen des überdimensional großen Ofens herum zu spielen.

„Köchin?"

„Ja?"

Kagome lutschte die Schokoladenmixtur von ihrem Finger, als sie überlegte, wie sie wohl am Besten an die Informationen, die sie haben wollte, herankommen würde. „Du bist schon für … wie viele Jahre hier?"

„Sechzehn." Köchin packte ihre Topfhandschuhe und schob die Tortenmischung in die Hitze.

„Also warst du hier, als das 1992 passiert ist."

„Auf jed'n Fäull."

Kagome nickte langsam. „Das war schlimm, oder?", sagte Kagome, versuchend den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass sie wusste, wovon sie sprach. „Für InuYasha meine ich."

Köchin versetzte ihr einen skeptischen Blick. „Jo, wos mir da ehemolige Premierminister dazöhlt hot, wors schlimm."

Noch immer zu wenig, um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. „Jaah … InuYasha hat mir alles erzählt."

„Hot er?" Köchin blinzelte sie an. „Donn muass er di' wirkli' gern hob'n. Er hot mit nemd'n drüber g'sprocha, ned a mol mit der Polizoa oda soanen Eltarn … wü' no imma ned red'n."

„Hat er nicht?" Kagome blinzelte zurück. „Warum nicht?"

Köchin zuckte die Schultern. „Traumatisiert, vermut' i' mol …"

„Von was?", rutschte es Kagome heraus, bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte.

„Vo' wos?" Köchin lachte. „Du würd'st a traumatisiert soan, wonn's dir passier'n würd."

Aber _was_ war passiert! Kagome versuchte sich noch mehr Informationen zu erschleichen. Bisher war diese Köchin mittleren Alters die einzige Person, die ohne sich nervös nach Lauschern oder Mikrophonen umgesehen zu haben, von dem Vorfall sprach.

„Jaah … ich denke das würde ich auch sein. Was denkst du, hättest du getan, wenn es dir passiert wäre?"

„Mit dem gonz'n -" Sie imitierte, ein Lenkrad mit ihren Händen fest zu umklammern und um eine Kurve zu quietschen, wobei sie obendrein noch Geräusche von sich gab, die die Handlung unterstrichen. Mehr Tipps bekam Kagome nicht, denn Köchin wedelte abwehrend ihre Topfhandschuhe. „Noa. I' würd genau so soan wia InuYasha. Vielloacht würd' i' mehr schrei'n."

Alles, das Kagome aus ihren bisherigen Informationen entnehmen konnte war, dass eine Art Auto eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hatte … vielleicht ein weiterer Autounfall? Einer, der einen weiteren Menschen, der InuYasha nahe gestanden hatte umgebracht hatte, oder beinahe InuYasha selbst? Kagome war sich noch immer nicht sicher, aber an der Art, wie Köchin sich nun mit dem gerösteten Truthahn beschäftigte, erkannte sie, dass die Diskussion nun zu Ende war und dass sie anderswo ihr Glück, auf der Suche nach Information, versuchen musste.

„Du sollt'st di' bessa bettfertig mocha, Kagome.", warnte sie Köchin mit einem vielsagenden Blick in Richtung der Uhr, die hoch oben auf der Wand über dem Herd angebracht war. „Es wird' scho' spät und du brauchst dein' Schlof, jo?"

„Mm. Ich hoffe nur, dass mir die Decke nicht auf den Kopf fällt …", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

„Oh nein …" Köchin schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Deck'n san sehr stabil. Die Bomb'n woar nur kloa'."

„Na gut, dann gute Nacht!" Kagome winkte fröhlich, als sie ihre ausgeschleckte Schüssel im Stich ließ und den Weg, der zu ihrem Schlafzimmer führte, einschlug. Sie beschloss sich den Fußmarsch, die Treppen hoch zu ersparen und stattdessen den Aufzug zu benutzen.

Als sich die Türen öffneten fand sie sich mit einer ziemlich alten, buckligen Frau konfrontiert wieder. „Oh, hallo.", sagte sie, sich fragend, warum sie diese Frau niemals zuvor in der Villa bemerkt hatte.

„Ah, du musst also die berühmt berüchtigte Kagome Higurashi sein.", rumpelte die alte Frau.

Plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Sind Sie Kaede?" Mit dem Nicken der alten Frau wurden Kagomes Vermutungen bestätigt. Dies war InuYashas Tante, Schwester des ehemaligen Premierministers und die Frau, die ihre Pflicht als Vormund eines höchst geistig verwirrten Kindes über Bord geworfen hatte. Obwohl Kagome ihr das nicht wirklich vorhalten konnte, denn es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie InuYasha auf der Strasse ausgesetzt.

„Ich fahre zum zweiten Stock hoch." Kagome betrat den Lift und stellte sich neben die alte Frau, die nochmals nickte und den genannten Knopf drückte.

Die Türen glitten zu und der Aufzug begann mit einem ungewöhnlich langsamen Tempo nach oben zu kriechen. Kagome vermutete, dass Kaedes Gewicht die Fuhrwerke blockierte.

„Rein aus Neugier." Kagome wandte sich ihr zu. „Wo wird InuYasha heute Nacht schlafen?"

„Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, würde er auf den ramponierten Überresten seines zerbombten Bettes schlafen.", antwortete Kaede. „Aber ich denke Kikyo wird ihn zwingen, zur Abwechslung mal im besten Schlafzimmer der Villa zu schlafen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er dort ja dann auch bleiben."

„Welches Zimmer ist das den?" Sie hoffte, dass es weit weg von ihrem lag.

„Zimmer 6."

Ach … was für ein Pech. Das war das Zimmer direkt unter ihrem, statt darüber. Kagome seufzte innerlich, darauf hoffend, dass dort unten niemand eine weitere Bombe hochgehen ließ. Sie glaubte nicht, dass ihr Fußboden derselben Belastung widerstehen konnte wie ihre Decke.

Doch es gab noch etwas, das Kagome wissen wollte. „Wissen Sie was InuYasha 1992 passiert ist?"

Kaede schoss Kagome mit ihrem einen Auge einen schiefen Blick zu. „Du bist zu neugierig, Kind." Wie wahr, wie wahr … doch Kagome bezeichnete dies gerne als gesunde Neugier. Dann fügte Kaede hinzu: „Wer sich in Gefahr begibt, kommt darin um." (1)

Auch wieder wahr.

Die Lifttüren öffneten sich im zweiten Stock und Kagome verließ den Aufzug, noch immer genauso unwissend wie zuvor, als sie ihn betreten hatte. „Trotzdem danke."

„Gern geschehen.", sprach die alte Frau mit schleppender Stimme, als sich die Aufzugtüren wieder schlossen.

Kagome eilte zu ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer und ließ den Kartenschlüssel schnell durch das Schloss gleiten. Es musste kaputt gewesen sein oder so, denn es brauchte einige Versuche, bis es funktionierte und sich entriegelte.

Doch als sie endlich Erfolg hatte war das Erste, das sie tat, sich auf ihr Bett zu schmeißen und einen großen Seufzer der Erschöpfung loszulassen. Sie war müde von so einem anstrengenden Tag. Sie hatte InuYasha diesen Nachmittag auf dem Strand gefunden und von seinen etwas beängstigenden und abschreckenden Drogenangewohnheiten, seinen Selbstmord- Tendenzen (oder Mangel an ebenjenen) erfahren und beobachtet, wie eine Bombe in dem Zimmer über ihr hochgegangen war, bevor dann die Polizei sie ganze sechs Stunden lang hindurch zu dieser Sache befragt hatte. Glücklicherweise verdächtigte sie niemand auch nur im Geringsten, was eine Überraschung war, da InuYasha den ganzen Abend lang allen Leuten erzählt hatte, wie das übergeschnappte Schulmädchen versucht hatte ihn umzubringen. Kagome konnte jedoch verstehen, wie er auf diese Idee kam, denn immerhin war sie die einzige Person in der Villa, die ihn hasste.

„Was ist allerdings mit Kaede?", überlegte sie laut. Die Frau hatte ebenfalls ein Problem mit dem Jungen … Sie und Kagome sollten sich verbünden und einen Anti- InuYasha Club gründen …

Kagome zog sich schnell ihren seidenen Morgenmantel an und ging in Richtung des Fensters, um die Balkontüren zu öffnen und ein wenig der stickigen Luft entweichen zu lassen.

Sofort schlug ihr der Geruch von Zigarettenrauch entgegen. Ihre Hand flog zu ihrer Nase, während sie gegen das übelkeitserregende Gefühl ankämpfte, das aufgrund des erstickenden Rauches in ihrem Magen aufkeimte. Sie trat nach draußen und fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob der Rauch von dem Zimmer über ihr kam, bevor sie ihren Blick zu dem Balkon unter ihr wandte und eine Gestalt mit weißem Haar erkannte, die sich gegen die Steinwand lehnte, komplett mit der übeltäterischen Kippe.

„Du!", bellte sie und veranlasste InuYasha, nach oben zu sehen und ihr zu salutieren.

„N' Abend!", rief er mit einer polar entgegengesetzten Fröhlichkeit zurück nach oben.

„Was machst du da!", zischte sie zu ihm hinunter. „Erst einmal bist du vor ein paar Stunden beinahe an einer Überdosis gestorben und du solltest dich jetzt in deinem Bett ausruhen, bevor diese Entzugserscheinung auftreten, von denen Kikyo die ganze Zeit spricht – und zweitens, wie kannst du es wagen dir unter meinem Balkon eine Zigarette anzuzünden und mich mit deinem gesundheitsschädlichen Qualm zu vergasen."

„Du weißt eine Menge lange Wörter für ein Kind.", sagte er ihr und zog ein weiteres Mal an seiner Zigarette, bevor er die Asche über den Rand des Balkongeländers schnippte.

„Das scheint dir nur so, weil du geistig zurückgeblieben bist.", sagte sie ihm knapp. „Jetzt mach sie aus, bevor du noch Lungenkrebs bekommst."

„Oh, ich zittere schon vor Angst.", sagte er flach, doch nichtsdestotrotz drückte er die Kippe auf dem Balkongeländer aus und warf diese dann in die Dunkelheit unter ihm. Gerade als Kagome dachte, dass sie diese Diskussion gewonnen hatte, zog er eine weitere hervor, sehr zu ihrem Ärgernis.

„Dein Atem wird noch mehr stinken als sowieso schon.", warnte sie.

„Ich putze meine Zähne.", sagte er mit einem bösen Blick zu ihr nach oben. „Im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten."

„Deine Zähne werden sich gelb verfärben, egal wie oft du sie auch putzt.", fuhr sie fort. „Dann werden wie ja sehen wie viele eingefleischte Fans einem Hund mit gelblichen Fangzähnen und schlechtem Atem treu bleiben."

„Es kostet nicht sehr viel sich in ein paar Jahren beim Zahnarzt die Zähne bleichen zu lassen." Er zündete die Zigarette an und blies den Rauch zu ihr hinauf.

Sie hustete absichtlich laut. „Du wirst Falten um deinen Mund herum bekommen und deine Finger werden sich gelb verfärben."

„Nein, das werden sie nicht. Ich bin ein Hanyou, weißt du noch?"

„Denk' doch an all den Teer, der deine Lungen verklebt!", rief sie.

„Denk' daran, wie egal mir das eigentlich ist.", sagte er hochmütig.

„Du begehst dadurch langsamen Selbstmord.", sagte sie leise.

„Oh, aber dabei ist es eine so tolle Stresserleichterung."

„Und du brauchst dich wirklich über einen Scheißdreck stressen, mit all deinen Lakaien, die deine Denkarbeit für dich übernehmen.", presste sie hervor und ließ einen, durch ihre Wortwahl, ziemlich schockierten InuYasha unter ihr stehen, bevor sie ihre Gießkanne (für ihre Plastikblumen) aufhob und den Inhalt über seinem Kopf entleerte.

Sie hielt nicht einmal an um seiner fließenden Folge an Kraftausdrücken zu lauschen, als sie zurück in ihr Zimmer ging und die Balkontür schloss, ungeachtet dessen, wie stickig es noch immer war. Sie würde lieber ein stickiges Zimmer haben, als ein rauchiges.

Sie ging mit aufgewühltem Gemüt zu Bett.

* * *

Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er ihr diesen Nachmittag erzählt hatte was er ihr erzählt hatte. Erstens einmal ging es sie einen feuchten Dreck an. Sie war eine naseweiße Zicke, die lästig war und so schnell wie möglich weggeschickt werden musste, wenn ihn Kikyo doch nur lassen würde. Er beschloss, dass die Nachwirkungen der Drogen ihn dazu gebracht hatten, sich nicht mehr darum zu scheren, was er sagte. Denn er war sich beinahe sicher, dass er über Geheimnisse und Gefühle, die er sehr bedacht hütete nicht jeden Tag so offen reden würde … 

Nun … er hatte morgen einen Kampf vor sich. Er musste sich unbedingt seinen Schlaf holen und mit seinen Aufwärmübungen bereits früh am Morgen anfangen, wenn er irgendetwas erreichen wollte. Und der Kampf war auch noch ausgerechnet gegen Kouga …

Der Kerl brachte seine Haut zum Kribbeln und ließ ihn seine Lippen verziehen. Das Halbfinale … alles was er zu tun hatte war Kouga zu besiegen und er würde es in die letzte Runde schaffen … und wenn er diese gewann, dann würde er das dritte Jahr Champion sein – jedoch nicht in Folge, da er letztes Jahr gegen diesen Fleischball mit dem hervorsprießenden Bauchnabel verloren hatte … Er musste Kouga schlagen, um wieder gegen den Fleischballmann antreten zu können.

Weswegen Kikyos Ankündigung ihn am nächsten Morgen aus allen Wolken fallen ließ.

„Du ziehst deine Teilnahme an dem Kampf mit Kouga zurück."

InuYasha besprühte praktisch die Hälfte der Leute um den Frühstückstisch herum mit seinen Cornflakes – hauptsächlich Kagome, die ihm gegenüber saß … obwohl es ihm, in diesem Fall, nicht gänzlich Leid tat. Doch andererseits war er über Kikyo viel zu empört, als das er sich darum scherte. „Was!", knurrte er wütend.

„Hör' schon auf mit dem Getue." Sie versetzte ihm einen kalten Blick. „Dank deiner gestrigen Eskapaden mit Heroin kannst du nicht antreten."

„Warum zum Teufel nicht?"

„Weil sie einen Drogentest machen, du Doofnuss.", sagte Kagome ihm knapp, während sie knusprige Cornflakes Bäusche von ihren Ärmeln herunter schnippte.

„Oder hast du das etwa vergessen?" Kikyo verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Dann werd' ich diesen Test halt nicht machen.", verkündete er laut.

„Das ist genauso schlimm wie wenn du den Test nicht bestehst.", sagte Miroku ihm, ohne seine Augen von seiner Morgenzeitung abzuwenden. „Du wirst die Endrunden dieses Jahr einfach überspringen müssen und nächstes Jahr teilnehmen."

Er war kurz davor ein weiteres Mal zu explodieren, als Sango ihre Meinung zum Besten gab. „Es ist deine eigene Schuld. Du hättest wissen müssen, nur vierundzwanzig Stunden vor einem Kampf, vorsichtiger mit Drogen umzugehen. Wenn der Test ein positives Ergebnis ergibt, dann ist es aus mit dir."

„Aber die Drogen waren nicht unbedingt welche, die ich als leistungssteugernd bezeichnen würde.", blaffte er und bemerkte, wie Kagome das Thema der Unterhaltung immer mehr verärgerte. Nun, das war ihr Pech.

Kikyo blickte ihn bitterböse an. „Das weiß ich auch, aber die Testergebnisse werden trotzdem in aller Öffentlichkeit hergezeigt und wenn jeder sieht, dass der perfekte, kleine InuYasha Heroin genommen hat, dann wird dir das ewig lange vorgehalten werden und du wirst all deine Sponsoren und Fans verlieren, einfach so." Sie schnippte mit ihren Fingern um ihren Standpunkt zu demonstrieren.

„Das ist lächerlich …", brummte er.

Kikyo ignorierte ihn. „Und außerdem hat die Polizei den Schuldigen, der die Bombe in deinem Schlafzimmer angebracht hat, noch immer nicht gefunden. Sie glauben, dass es versuchter Meuchelmord war, aber sie haben keine weiteren Spuren zu diesem Fall."

„Nun, das hätte ich dir auch sagen können.", fuhr InuYasha wieder auf. Er konnte die Gesellschaft der anderen nicht länger ertragen. Er musste dringendst von hier verschwinden und dieses kleine Problem mit Kouga klären.

* * *

„Und der neue Werbespruch unserer Korporation ist … ‚Die Macht des Internets liegt darin, die Zukunft mit dem hier und jetzt zu konvergieren.'" Sesshoumaru legte seine Papiere auf dem Sitzungstisch ab und blickte zu seinem grünen Mitarbeiter hinüber. 

„Gänsehaut?"

„Psoriasis.", antwortete Jaken, wobei er an seinem Arm zupfte.

„Oh, wie nett." Sesshoumaru schob seinen Sessel ein wenig weiter weg.

„Mr. Sesshoumaru, Sir!" Seine neue Sekretärin Rin kam mit einem ‚Post-it' in der Hand, durch die Tür des Konferenzzimmers gehüpft. Er bewunderte immer wieder wie jung und sprunghaft sie war. Und obendrein auch noch sehr hübsch, aber nicht besonders helle. Perfekt in diesem Fall. „Mr. Sesshoumaru, Ihr Bruder hat gerade angerufen, er muss Sie unbedingt sofort treffen."

„Ach, wirklich? Ich bin gerade in einer Besprechung, Rin."

„Er sagt es ist dringend, irgendetwas über Uranus?" Rin sah wie ein verlorenes Schäfchen aus. Was für ein süßes, kleines Ding sie doch war.

„Der Planet oder tatsächlich meine Anus?", fragte er nach.

„Nein … nein … oh! Es geht um Urin! Entschuldigen Sie! Meine Handschrift ist schrecklich!" Sie hüpfte wieder aus dem Raum und verließ Sesshoumaru mit vielen, vielen verwirrten Gesichtern, die ihn geradewegs anstarrten.

Er räusperte sich und glitt aus seinem Stuhl heraus. „Ich denke, diesen Anruf sollte ich besser annehmen …"

* * *

Kagome wusste, dass InuYasha etwas plante, von dem Moment an, in dem er sich mit der Miene eines Hundes, der den Schwanz zwischen die Beine gezogen hatte, vom Frühstückstisch weggeschlichen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie bisher ein wenig zu viel herumgeschnüffelt, aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er diesmal etwas weitaus gefährlicheres im Sinn hatte als Drogen. 

Es geschah, als sie im Pool mit Sango ein paar Runden schwamm, dass sie eine Bewegung aus dem Winkel ihres Auges wahrnahm. Als sie sich umwandte und dorthin sah entdeckte sie InuYasha, der sich um die Ecke des Gebäudes schlich und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand, offensichtlich mit einem bestimmten Ziel im Kopf. Er sah todernst aus.

„Ähm, Sango? Ich werd' nur schnell mal mehr Sonnencrème holen gehen.", entschuldigte sie sich bei dem anderen Mädchen, als sie sich aus dem Wasser zog.

„Aber wir haben hier doch noch welche." Sango wies auf die Flasche auf dem Tisch neben dem Pool.

„Ähm … ich hab' eine sensible Haut, also denke ich, ich hole mir lieber noch einen höheren Sonnenschutzfaktor aus meinem Zimmer." Sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um ihren Körper und rannte, bloßfüßig, InuYasha hinterher.

Sie umrundete die Ecke des Gebäudes und hielt an. Wo war er jetzt hin verschwunden? Alles, das sie nun sehen konnte, war die nördliche Seite der Villa, mit dem übergroßen Autohangar zu ihrer andren Seite. Die Auffahrt war mit dem Hangar/der Garage verbunden und dahinter waren die Gärten. Also, wo hatte sich die heimtückische Schlange hingeschlichen?

Dann fiel Kagome die offene Tür hinter einer Reihe von Büschen auf. Sie führte in die Garage und schwang noch leicht hin und her, als wäre sie gerade erst geöffnet worden. _Ah ha!_, dachte sie und schlich leise dorthin.

Sie spähte vorsichtig durch die Öffnung, bevor sie die Garage betrat. Sie konnte InuYasha nicht sehen, aber dafür sah sie eine unheimliche Menge an Autos. Laut Miroku waren sie alle im Besitz von InuYashas Eltern gewesen, hauptsächlich allerdings in dem seiner Mutter, da sie ihre Accessoires von ihren Ohrringen an bis zu ihrer Handtasche und ihrem Porsche geliebt hatte. Die Autos, allesamt sportliche Marken, waren in Reihen geparkt. Es mussten insgesamt mindestens sechzig sein.

Vielleicht würde es niemandem auffallen, wenn Kagome eines mit sich nach Hause nahm? Nicht, dass sie Auto fahren konnte oder so …

Sie trat zwischen zwei rote Ferraris und bahnte sich ihren Weg zu den offenen Hangartüren. Es schien so, als würde jemand vorhaben, eine Fahrt mit dem Auto zu machen. Falls es InuYasha war, dann wusste Kagome jedenfalls, dass er noch zu jung war um Auto zu fahren.

Sie hielt neben dem einzigen Kombi Geschäftswagen in der Garage an, als sie Stimmen irgendwo in der Nähe hörte.

Wissend, dass sie nicht beim herumschnüffeln erwischt werden wollte, wirbelte sie augenblicklich herum, auf der Suche nach einem Ort, an dem sie sich verstecken konnte. Sie versuchte es mit dem silbernen Porsche hinter ihr – abgeschlossen. Also versuchte sie es stattdessen mit dem Toyota.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie wohl jemand da oben gern, denn die Hintertür des Autos öffnete sich ohne jeglichen Protest oder ein Kreischen des Entsetzens von sich zu geben. Sie hüpfte schnell ins Innere und schloss die Tür so leise wie möglich hinter sich. Sie spähte lange genug aus dem getönten Fenster um _zwei_ silberhaarige Männer die Garage durch die Hangartüren betreten zu sehen. An diesem Punkt bückte sie sich und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld, ihr Herz wie wild schlagend.

„ … die Dinge die ich für einen hilfsbedürftigen Bruder mache.", sagte der fremde Mann.

„Es ist nur ein kleiner Test, denn du machen musst. Ich brauche jemanden mit Hundedämonen Blut, sonst werden sie rauskriegen, dass nicht _ich_ den Test gemacht habe." Kagome erkannte InuYashas Stimme.

„Kikyo wird dich umbringen."

„Ich hab' keine Angst vor ihr."

„Ich kann deine Hände zittern sehen."

„Jaah, nun … das ist etwas gänzlich anderes."

„Bist du sicher, dass du in deinem Zustand überhaupt antreten solltest? Ein Huhn mit einem gebrochenen Flügel würde dich wahrscheinlich in diesem Ring von den Socken hauen."

„Nein, das würde es nicht."

Ihre Stimmen kamen näher … und Kagome bemerkte bereits zu spät, dass sie geradewegs den Wagen ansteuerten, in dem sie sich versteckte.

„Scheiße …", zischte sie und duckte sich noch weiter hinter die Vordersitze, versuchend sich unsichtbar zu machen.

„Ich hoffe, dass du das zu schätzen weißt." Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und der Fremde stieg ein und setzte sich hinter das Steuer.

Kagome sah ihn nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch sie erkannte ihn sofort. Er war Sesshoumaru – Stil- Guru und König des Laufsteges und außerdem der Gründer von e-tech, der bekanntesten Firma für Internet Rechner.

Er war zufälligerweise auch InuYashas Bruder.

InuYasha stieg auf der Beifahrer Seite ein. Kagome sah nicht sehr viel von ihm, da sie hübsch und dicht gegen den Rücken seines Sitzes gequetscht war. Sogar noch mehr, als ohnehin schon, als er, hilfreich wie er war, seinen Sitz so weit es ging, zurückschob.

Der Motor wurde angeworfen und die Türen zugeknallt. Kagome dankte im Stillen sarkastisch ihrem Glücksstern. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie fuhr mit den zwei berühmtesten Männern Japans in einem Auto … und sie wollte raus?

Ihre Hauptsorge war, ob sie sie bemerken würden. Ihre zweite, was sie mit ihr tun würden, falls sie sie bemerkten. Und ihre dritte, wie zum Teufel sie zurück zur Villa kommen sollte. Doch vor allem begriff sie, dass sie nur einen Bikini und ein blaues Handtuch anhatte … also kein standesgemäßes Gewand für einen Ausflug.

„Hier drin riecht's nach Chlor.", bemerkte InuYasha.

Kagome erstarrte und hielt ihren Atem an.

„Frau ist gestern mit den Kindern zum Schwimmbad gefahren.", war die Erklärung seines Bruders.

„Also, hast du meine kleine Nichte gestern ‚Blair Witch' sehen lassen?", fragte InuYasha.

„Ja. Sie sagt, furchterregendere Dinge sind aus meiner Nase geflogen."

„Sie spricht nur die Wahrheit."

Sesshoumaru machte eine scharfe Linkskurve, sodass Kagome sich ängstlich abstützen musste. „Wir haben vor uns für heute Nacht ‚Titanic' auszuborgen."

„Das hab' ich gesehen. Es war Mist.", sagte InuYasha bitter. „Es hat meine Intelligenz so sehr beleidigt, dass ich kaum meinen Weg aus dem Kino gefunden habe. Ich hätte zwanzig Tüten Zucker essen sollen, zumindest hätte ich mich dann früher übergeben. Es ist gesunken – da – ich hab dir drei Stunden deines Lebens gerettet."

„Du hast den Eisberg angefeuert, nicht?" Kagome klappte eine Hand vor ihren Mund, aber es war zu spät. Sie hatte schon gesprochen. Die zwei Männer im vorderen Teil des Fahrzeuges wirbelten auf einmal herum auf der Suche nach dem Ursprungsort der Stimme. Sesshoumaru war derjenige, der sie entdeckte.

„Was zum Teufel …?", murmelte er.

„Augen auf die Straße!" InuYasha schlug den Arm seines Bruders, als er schnell über den Sitz kletterte und auf die Rückbank, zu Kagome fiel. In dem Moment, als er ankam, wurde sie an den Armen gepackt und in die Höhe gezogen.

„Sprich!", fauchte er, wobei seine Nase direkt die ihrige berührte.

Kagomes Kopf schwamm von der plötzlichen Bewegung. „Hi …", war alles, was sie hervorbrachte.

Er presste sie zurück auf ihren Platz. „Was machst du hier!"

„Ich … ich dachte ich hätte hier drinnen einen Hasen gesehen …", sagte sie einfallslos. „Ich hab' versucht ihn zu retten."

„Unsinn." (2)

„Nein, Hase.", beharrte sie.

InuYasha gab ein verärgertes Geräusch von sich, als er sich an seinen Bruder wandte. „Halt' das Auto an, wir werfen sie raus."

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!", platzte sie heraus. „Wie werd' ich nach Hause kommen!"

„Vielleicht kannst du dich ja in jemand anderes Auto schleichen.", blaffte er zurück. „Jetzt halt' den Wagen an."

„Vergiss es, InuYasha.", sagte sein Bruder ruhig. „Wir können sie genauso gut auch gleich mitnehmen."

Kagome sah besorgt zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ihr habt aber keine Leiche im Kofferraum liegen, eingewickelt in blutigen Leintüchern und Seilen, oder? Und ihr bringt die auch nicht zum Steinbruch, um sie dort hinunter zu werfen und ihr habt auch nicht vor mich auch dort hinunter zu stoßen, oder?"

„Und wenn wir das vorhätten?", forderte InuYasha sie mit verengten Augen heraus.

„Hört auf.", sagte Sesshoumaru gebieterisch zu den beiden. „Sie kommt mit uns zur Arena. Sobald wir dort ankommen kannst du ihr Kleidung und ein VIP Ticket geben. Sie ist doch Kagome Higurashi, oder?"

„Wieso weiß das jeder?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dein Bild ist in den letzten Tagen überall im Land aufgeklebt worden. Im Moment wollen dich die Leute mehr sehen als sie InuYasha sehen wollen."

„Wirklich?"

„Das kannst du gar nicht wissen. In der Villa ist man völlig abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt.", sagte InuYasha, sich in seinem Sitz zurücklehnend.

Angesichts dessen, das er sie nicht aus dem Fenster warf, glaubte Kagome, dass es sicher genug war, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Plötzlich begriff sie. „Oh … du gehst zu diesem Kampf, oder?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Kikyo hat gesagt -"

„Kikyo sagt eine Menge Dinge. Alles ein Haufen Mist.", schnaubte InuYasha.

„Aber was ist mit dem Drogentest?"

InuYasha grinste und wies mit dem Daumen auf Sesshoumaru. „Da kommt er ins Spiel. Er macht den Test für mich."

„Aha. Und wirst du damit auch durchkommen?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Natürlich. Ich bekomme immer was ich will.", antwortete er überheblich.

Das alles hätte er sich ersparen können, wenn er einfach _keine_ Drogen genommen hätte. Dann müsste er nichts weiter Illegales tun, um mit seiner Arbeit fortzufahren. Kagome dachte darüber nach, während sie sich wünschte, dass sie sich nicht bemüht hätte, sich in InuYashas Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er mehr Leichen im Keller hatte, als selbst der Sensenmann …

Was sie nicht bemerkte war, dass InuYasha ihren eher schlecht bekleideten Körper eingehend betrachtete. „Nun, dann,", sagte er und holte sie aus ihren Überlegungen. „Jetzt, da wir das geklärt haben, warum machen wir es uns dann nicht ein wenig gemütlicher, hm?"

Seine Hand bewegte sich schneller als eine Kobra, als sie sich unter ihr Knie hakte und sie zu ihm zog.

Sie schlug zu, hauptsächlich weil er sie überrascht hatte, doch auch, weil seine Hand die Kratzer auf dem Rücken ihrer Beine gestreift hatte. „Geh' runter!" Sie pflanzte ihren Fuß an seine Seite, woraufhin er das Gesicht verzog und sich ein wenig zurückzog.

Im vorderen Teil lachte Sesshoumaru leise. „Du hast keine Chance gegen Kouga, wenn du nicht einmal einen kleinen Tritt von einem kleinen Mädchen verträgst."

InuYasha kletterte danach wieder zurück auf den Beifahrersitz und Kagome rückte liebend gern so weit wie möglich von seiner Seite des Autos weg. Sie konnte von InuYasha nicht einmal in der Gegenwart von anderen Leuten erwarten, dass er keine Stunts wie diesen abzog?

Kagome erkannte die Sportarena, in der sie ankamen beinahe sofort. Es war der Platz, von wo die meisten wichtigen Sportevents übertragen wurden … nicht dass sie sich für gewöhnlich besonders für Sport interessierte. Sie waren früh dran und da sie den Hintereingang benutzten, sah sie niemand ankommen oder eintreten. Kagome folgte dem Paar weißhaariger Brüder durch die Hallen, vage denkend, wie sehr alles den Hallen des Fußballstadiums glich, zu dem sie Souta manchmal brachte um mit Großvater ein Spiel zu sehen. Sie war gerade dabei ihnen in die Toilette zu folgen, als InuYasha mit einem schiefen Lächeln seine Hand in die Höhe hielt. „Keine Mädchen, tut mir Leid."

„Ich will Kleidung.", sagte sie knapp.

„Hier.", er griff in seine Hosentasche und übergab ihr seine Geldbörse. „Da ist ein VIP Ticket und ein bisschen Geld drinnen um dir ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu kaufen."

„Siehst du hier in der Nähe irgendwelche Modegeschäfte?", bemerkte sie.

„Du wirst dir etwas Interessantes einfallen lassen, Mädchen." Er winkte sie davon und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern, der sie vor Wut aufflammen ließ, doch er war schon mit seinem Bruder in der Toilette verschwunden, bevor sie diese an ihm auslassen konnte.

Stattdessen machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Laden, in dem sie Kleidung auftreiben konnte. Wie sie schon gesagt hatte, waren hier nicht unbedingt Designer Klamotten im Aushang … also musste sie improvisieren. Sie hatte sich gerade damit abgefunden, ein paar frische, weiße Handtücher tragen zu müssen, als sie einem Schrank voll Tennis- Kleidung über den Weg lief.

„Bingo." Sie holte sich das kleinste Outfit heraus und sah misstrauisch hin und her, um sicher zu sein, dass niemand in der Nähe war, bevor sie es anzog. Zwar passte es nicht perfekt, aber was hatte sie schon erwartet?

Nun war alles was sie tun musste herauszufinden wo der Kampf stattfinden sollte …

Ihre Rettung kam in Form eines dunkelhaarigen Jugendlichen mit stechend grünen Augen. Irgendetwas an ihm kam ihr bekannt vor. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass wenn sie jemanden mit seiner Beschreibung zuvor getroffen hätte, sie sich an ihn erinnern würde. Sein Haar war beinahe so lang wie InuYashas, doch war es schwarz wie Obsidian und zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz hoch oben auf seinem Kopf zusammen gezogen. Er war auch ungefähr in InuYashas Alter und genauso gut gebaut. Sie fragte sich, ob er ein Mitkämpfer war.

Die grünen Augen landeten auf ihr und schienen sie für einen Moment lang abzuwiegen, als er näher kam. „Du wirst reichen. Komm mit mir mit."

_Was für ein aufdringlicherBefehl!_ Kagome pflanzte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Was meinst du damit?", hielt sie dagegen.

„Meine gewöhnliche Masseuse hat es heute nicht her geschafft, hast du was dagegen für sie einzuspringen?" Er hielt an und sah sie ungeduldig an.

Ah … er dachte, dass sie ein Personalsmitglied war. Kagome war für einen Moment ratlos gegenüber dem was sie sagen sollte.

„Na dann komm." Er krümmte einen Finger um sie herbeizuwinken als er seinen Weg fortsetzte. „Ich hab' in einer Stunde einen Kampf zu bestreiten und ich will meine Massage."

Kouga? Aus reiner Neugier folgte sie ihm. Langsam wurde sie milde an dem Sport interessiert, den InuYasha betrieb. Diese beiden schienen nicht wirklich den Bau oder den Bewegungsstil der gewöhnlichen Boxer, die sie im Fernsehen sah, zu besitzen. Kagome folgte dem Kämpfer, der sie in einen der Seitenumkleideräume führte. Dieser war schon mit ungefähr sechs anderen Männern angefüllt, die sich gerade umzogen …

Kagome musste ihren Blick abgewandt halten oder streng auf Kougas Hinterkopf fixieren. „Lässt du dich vor einem Kampf immer massieren?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich. Lockert die Muskeln auf. Macht dich flexibler.", bot er ihr als Erklärung an, als er sie in einen separaten Raum, weg von der Hauptumkleidekammer führte. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss ließ er ein kleines sarkastisches Lachen von sich hören. „Nicht, dass ich heute kämpfen werde."

„Wieso glaubst du das?", fragte sie geistesabwesend, als sie sich besorgt fragte, wo sie war und wie sie zu InuYasha oder zu jemand anderen, der wusste, was man mit ihr tun sollte, zurückgelangen sollte.

„Mein Gegner wird heute nicht kommen. Du hast doch von InuYasha gehört, oder?" Kagome nickte, als er seine Tasche auf einer Bank bei der Wand abstellte und sich auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zog. „Wenn er auch nur ein bisschen Verstand hat, wird er heute hier nicht auftauchen."

„Du hörst dich so sicher an." Kagome hatte keine Lust ihm zu erzählen, dass seine Vermutungen inkorrekt waren und InuYasha auf der anderen Seite der Halle wahrscheinlich gerade selbst eine Massage bekam.

„Natürlich. Er würde doch nicht alle wissen lassen wollen, dass er ein Drogenproblem hat, oder?"

Kagome erstarrte. Woher wusste dieser Kerl das? „Woher weißt du …?"

„Ich war derjenige, der ihm den Stoff neulich gegeben hat. Er hat ihn freudig entgegengenommen.", sagte der dunkelhaarige Kämpfer grinsend, als er anfing, seine Kleider auszuziehen. Kagome sah ihm mit einer wachsenden, kalten Wut, die sich in ihrem Magen zusammenbraute, zu. „Und um auch sicher zu gehen, dass er an diesem Kampf nicht teilnehmen wird, habe ich heimlich zwei weitere Beutel in sein Bier geschüttet."

Er legte sich auf seinem Bauch hernieder und ließ sein Kinn auf seinen Armen ruhen. „Du kannst bei den Schultern anfangen, Liebes."

Kagome presste ihre Zähne aufeinander, als eine neuartige Wut in ihr zum Leben erwachte, aus dem kalten Klumpen Zorn in ihrem Bauch hervorbrach. Dieser Kerl hatte InuYasha beinahe umgebracht. Kagome musste InuYasha nicht unbedingt mögen, um in diesem Fall seine Partei zu ergreifen. Dieser Idiot hatte seine Sucht ausgenutzt, niederträchtig gespielt, seine Schwäche manipuliert – wie auch immer sie es nannte, machte es sie wütend.

Und er würde dafür bezahlen.

Kagome, Beschützerin der Bedürftigen, rollte ihre Ärmel auf und ließ ihre Knöchel knacken. „Dann lass uns dich mal auflockern.", sagte sie mit trügerisch süßlicher Stimme, die er als falsch erkannt hätte, wenn er in ihr stürmisches, übel wollendes Gesicht aufgesehen hätte.

Seine Schreie konnten den ganzen Korridor hinunter, bis zu den anreisenden Zuschauern, gehört werden.

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Ist sie nicht so beschützerisch? 

**A. d. Ü.:(**1) In der englischen Fassung stand hier eigentlich ‚Curiosity killed the cat.' aber da es den Ausspruch ‚Die Neugier hat die Katze umgebracht.' im deutschen nicht gibt, habe ich nach etwas anderem gesucht. Hoffe das stört euch nicht zu sehr!

(2) InuYasha sagt hier ‚Bull' was im deutschen in diesem Kontext so viel heißt wie, ‚Was für ein Mist' oder Unfug. Wenn man den Ausdruck allerdings auf ein Tier bezieht, dann kann es nur ‚Stier' heißen. Kagome missversteht InuYasha hier also, als sie mit ‚Hase' antwortet. Sie meint, dass sie im Auto keinen Stier, sondern einen Hasen gesucht hat. Mir ist leider nichts Besseres eingefallen, falls jemandem doch etwas einfällt so bitte ich ihn oder sie mir zu helfen! Danke!

Für die, die es nicht wissen, Psoriasis ist eine Krankheit. Ein anderes Wort für sie wäre 'Schuppenfelchte' oder so ähnlich. Zu genau kenne ich mich damit auch nicht aus, aber ich weiß, dass Leute, die Psoriasis haben, rote Flecken auf der Haut entwickeln und diese dann verschuppt, ähnlich wie bei den Haarschuppen.


	9. Und der Sieger ist ?

**Verzicht der Übersetzerin: **Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay. Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktere gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi.

**Darklayka:** _... und das mit der Köchin hast du übrigens meiner Meinung nach super gemacht, sie hört sich richtig bayrisch an ..._

Dankeschön! Gott sei dank hab ich sie richtig getroffen! Ich hatte schon totale Angst, dass ich's verpfuscht hab! War das Schwierigste an dem Chappi!

Und auch danke an Sango und Rosiel-chan für die Reviews!

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Übrigens könnt ihr bezüglich dem, was 1992 vorgefallen ist frei drauf los raten. Mich stört das überhaupt nicht. Bis jetzt glauben zwei Leute dass InuYasha derjenige war, der seine Eltern in dem Jahr umgebracht hat … O.o … vielleicht wenn er ein wirklich _sehr_ verstörter Sechsjähriger war und seine Eltern fünf äußerst merkwürdige Jahre gebraucht haben um zu sterben (erinnert euch, sie starben als er elf war). War aber ein guter Tipp. Jedoch ziemlich weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

**Und der Sieger ist …?**

**

* * *

**

„Wenn es so leicht war, aus seiner Zelle herauszukommen, warum hat er das dann bitte nicht schon früher versucht?", verspottete Sango den Fernseher.

Miroku seufzte geduldig. „Vielleicht ist ihm, als er da reinkam einfach nicht aufgefallen, dass er das Fenster einwerfen könnte."

„Was für ein überaus glücklicher Zufall, dass ihm genau in dem Moment einfällt, das Glas zerbrechlich ist, in dem sie anfangen Gas in den Raum zu pumpen.", fuhr Sango fort die Handlung zu kritisieren und warf sich hie und da ein wenig Popcorn in den Mund. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich besser die CCTV Monitore beobachten sollen, doch warum sich damit herumschlagen, wenn ‚Police Academy' lief?

„Du würdest ganz genauso sein wenn du in einem Zimmer ohne Ausgang gefangen wärst.", belehrte Miroku sie.

„Wenn es ein Fenster gibt, gibt es einen Weg hinaus.", widersprach Sango überzeugt.

Er warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. „Okay. Was wenn es kein Fenster geben würde?"

„Dann würde ich zur Tür rausgehen."

„Was wenn die Tür abgeschlossen wäre?"

„Dann würde ich sie aufsperren?"

„Wie?"

„Mit dem Schlüssel."

Sango konnte wirklich sehr schwierig sein, wenn sie es darauf anlegte. Miroku ließ seine Füße vom Tisch fallen und machte sich auf, dieses neue Problem zu lösen. „Was wenn es keinen Schlüssel gibt?", betonte er. „Ich gaube nicht dass sie …" Er hielt inne und sah sich behutsam um bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich glaube nicht dass sie den Schlüssel einfach so in deiner Zelle herumliegen lassen würden."

„Hat diese Zelle Gitterstäbe?"

„Nein. Betonwände zu allen vier Seiten."

„Aber es gibt eine Tür, ja?"

„Ja."

„Dann würde ich das Schlüsselloch aufstochern."

„Aber was würdest du tun wenn der Kerl Kaugummi in das Schlüsselloch geklebt hätte, um dich genau davon abzuhalten. Oder was, wenn du deinen Schlüsselloch-Aufstocher Kasten vergessen hättest?"

„Dann würde ich die Tür eintreten."  
Miroku fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. „Okay. Was wenn du durch eine Falltür in der Decke in das Zimmer geworfen werden würdest?"

„Dann würde ich wieder hinausspringen."

„Es ist zu hoch zum Springen!"

„Ich bin eine sehr gute Springerin!", protestierte Sango. „Ich würde das Schlüsselloch der Falltür aufstochern und wieder hinausspringen!"

„Okay, vergiss das. Was wenn sie dich durch die Glühbirnenfassung in das Zimmer quetschen würden?"

Sango war kurz davor zu sagen, dass sie sich einfach wieder hinaus quetschen würde, als die Tür aufflog und ihre Chefin, Kikyo, hereinmarschiert kam. Sie sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Er ist nicht da. Er ist weg. Und Kagome ist mit ihm gegangen."

Sie mussten nicht extra fragen wer genau weg war. Sie sahen einander an und Miroku schluckte. Vielleicht hätten sie die Monitore doch ein wenig aufmerksamer beobachten sollen …

Kikyo seufzte auf eine genervte Art und Weise und ballte ihre Hände, die sie in ihre Hüften gestemmt hatte, zu Fäusten bis sich die Knöchel weiß verfärbten. „Was seid ihr beide?"

„Armselige Verlierer.", sagten sie matt zugleich.

„Drei mal dürft ihr raten wohin er gegangen ist?", fuhr Kikyo fort.

„Zu dem Match.", sagten sie beide im Chor, sogar noch ausdrucksloser als zuvor.

„Holt den Wagen." Kikyo wandte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg den Raum zu verlassen. „Hoffentlich kommen wir rechtzeitig dort an und können ihn aus dem Match ausschließen, bevor es überhaupt anfängt."

Miroku formte schnell einen Schnurrbart mit seinem Finger und hob seinen Arm in der Art des ‚Heil Hitler' Grußes. Sango stieß ihm gerade noch rechtizeitig ihren Ellbogen in die Seite, bevor Kikyo sich umdrehte und sie aufgrund der raschelnden Geräusche misstrauisch ansah. Er verwandelte den Gruß schnell in ein Strecken und ein Kratzen an der Nase, als beide Kikyo unschuldig anlächelten.

„Nun kommt schon.", blaffte ihre Chefin und stampfte drauf los, ihre zwei widerwilligen Angestellten im Schlepptau.

* * *

„BIST DU VERRÜCKT!"

Kagome stolperte als sie aus der Umkleidekabine und wieder auf den Korridor gestoßen wurde. „Und ich sag's dir noch mal – das ist der letzte Schrei in Europa!"

„Seine Muskeln auseinander gerissen zu bekommen!", schrie Kouga vom Türstock her während er ein Handtuch, das er um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte umklammerte.

„Das war eine russische Massage!", sagte sie hitzig und stütze sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand ab. „Offensichtlich bist du nicht manns genug sie zu ertragen!"

„Ich werde dafür sorgen dass du niemals wieder hier arbeiten wirst!", brüllte der Kämpfer sie an.

„Ach ich armes Ding!" Sie schnippte ihr Haar über ihre Schulter. „Ich hab' hier überhapt nie gearbeitet!"

Als sein Gesichtsausdruck sich in einen völliger Überraschung verwandelte begriff sie, dass nun ein guter Zeitpunkt war zu rennen.

„Bye.", sagte sie eilig und trippelte den Korridor hinunter bevor er sie noch zurückhalten konnte. Doch sie war stolz auf sich … sie hatte nicht nur ein weiteres Arschgesicht von Superstar ernsthaft verärgert, sondern auch InuYasha gerächt.

Und sie hatte auch etwas Entscheidendes herausgefunden. Es war nicht InuYasha gewesen, der überdosiert hatte – sondern Kouga, der ihm die Drogen untergejubelt hatte …

Jeodch wusste sie jetzt auch mit Sicherheit, dass er den ersten Teil der Droge bereitwillig von Kouga angenommen hatte.

„Blöder Trottel …", murmelte sie zu sich selbst als sie durch die Korridore joggte und versuchte den Rückweg zu finden. Sie beabsichtigte zu der Toilette zurückzukehren, vor der sie sich von InuYasha und seinem Bruder getrennt hatte, doch es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte sie sich heillos verlaufen.

Beinahe zwanzig Minuten wanderte sie ziellos umher und je mehr Zeit verstrich desto beunruhigter und verlorener wurde sie.

Letztendlich hielt sie an und sah sich nach einer Art Schild um, das ihr sagen konnte, wo sie sich überhaupt befand. Das einzige Schild das sie sah war ein Pfeil, der in die Richtung der Arena wies. Er erinnerte sie an die Eintrittskarte die ihr InuYasha gegeben hatte und sie fischte schnell seine Brieftasche hervor und öffnete sie.

Drei alte Geldscheine flatterten gemeinsam mit einem eizigen, einsamen VIP-Ticket auf den Boden hinab. Kagome wäre nicht zu überrascht gewesen wenn auch ein Schwarm Motten daraus herausgeplatzt wäre. Sie kniete nieder und zählte das Geld, das sie hatte.

Sechshundert Yen? Dafür, dass er die zehntreichste Person auf Erden war, hatte er wirklich nicht viel Geld in der Tasche. Und er erwartete tatsächlich von ihr, dass sie sich mit so wenig Geld Kleidung leisten konnte? Mit einem Rollen ihrer Augen stopfte sie das Geld in ihre Hosentasche und hob das VIP-Ticket auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, haben Sie sich verirrt?"

Kagome sah auf und sah ein männliches Mitglied des hiesigen Personals auf sich zukommen. Sie fragte sich flüchtig, was sie nun tun sollte. „Äh … jaah … Ich denke ich bin auf dem Weg zum Klo in die falsche Richtung gegangen." Was ja keine vollkommene Lüge war.

„Sind Sie wegen dem Halbfinale hier?"

„Jap. VIP-Ticket?" Sie wedelte damit vor sich hin und her und bemerkte, dass die Augen des Mannes versuchten, ihren Bewegungen zu folgen um herauszufinden, ob die Eintrittskarte echt war. Einen Moment lang sah er so aus, als würde er sie abweisen, doch dann schien ihm Kagomes Gesicht aufzufallen.

„Hey … sind Sie nicht Kagome Higurashi?"

Himmel, das wurde langsam wirklich nervig. „Jaah …"

„Fantastisch! Kommen Sie mit! Der Kampf hat zwar schon begonnen aber Sie können es immer noch schaffen."

Fantastisch? Kagome folgte ihm unsicher als er begann sie den Korridor hinunter zu führen.

Je länger sie ihm folgte, desto lauter schien das seltsame Geräusch in der Ferne zu werden. Erst als sie durch eine doppeltürige Schwingtür in einen dunklen, warmen und feuchten Raum geschoben wurde begriff sie was es war.

Menschen. Und zwar tausende.

Sie erstarrte vor Ehrfurcht als ihre Augen das gigantische Areal überblickten, das wie ein Amphitheater aufgebaut war. Sie stand ganz hinten, auf der höchsten Stufe, neben ihr der Personalsangestellte und hatte freie Sicht auf den Box ähnlichen ‚Ring' im Zentrum der Arena, der bereits von den zwei nervigsten Superstars bewohnt war, denen sie je begegnet war. InuYasha und Kouga.

Der Kampf hatte noch nicht begonnen, soviel konnte sie erkennen. InuYasha lehnte sich gegen eines der Gummiseile in einer Ecke des Ringes und sprach mit seinem Bruder und einem alten, buckligen Mann. Kouga war in der anderen Ecke und rieb sich seine armen, misshandelten Schultern. Natürlich war das Kagomes Handarbeit.

„Zu den VIP Sitzen geht es hier lang." Der Kerl neben ihr begann sie die Stufen zur Mitte der Arena hinunterzuführen, wo sich der Ring befand. Es war ein langer Weg dorthin und auf halbem Wege die Stiegen hinunter wurde irgendwo über ihr eine Glocke geschlagen. Kagome hielt an und sah sich für einen Moment nach dem Ursprungsort der Glocke um, bevor sie bemerkte, dass die Insaßen des Rings zu Bewegung erwacht waren. Sie drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um ein Aufblitzen von Krallen, einen Aufschrei des Publikums und zwei Kämpfer, die aufeinander trafen zu sehen.

„Wo sind die Handschuhe!", hörte sie sich selbst aufschreien. Sicherlich würden Leute mit einer derartigen Nagellänge etwas tragen müssen, um ernsthafte Verletzungen zu vermeiden.

„Nicht bei diesem Sport, Miss Higurashi." Der Angestellte, der sie führte hielt an als er begriff, dass sie ihm nicht mehr folgte. „Das hier ist ein _Dämonen_ Kampf. Hier gibt es keine Regeln."

Das Kämpferpaar war beinahe zu schnell um es mit dem menschlichen Auge zu verfolgen. Schnittwunden und Risse erschienen aus reiner Luft wie blühende Wunden … Kagome konnte bereits vier tiefe, hässliche Streifen Rot auf InuYashas Rücken sehen. Es war beinahe zu brutal zum zusehen … sie wollte sich abwenden.

Das war nicht einmal ansatzweise mit dem ‚Boxen' vergleichbar, an das sie gewöhnt war, bei dem zwei große Männer auf Zehenspitzen herumtanzten und sich alle fünf Minuten auf die Nase schlugen. Eigentlich … war Boxen ziemlich zahm, verglichen mit dem hier – zumindest schienen sich die großen Männer beim Boxen jedesmal, wenn sie einander zu nahe kamen, umarmen zu wollen … diese beiden Leichtgewichte dort unten zerrissen und warfen sich auf alles, das ihnen im Weg war.

„Hier lang, Miss." Der Mann führte sie weiter.

_Bring mich nicht noch näher!_ Sie meinte, dass sie sich übergeben werden müsse, wenn sie zu nahe kam. Wie konnten nur so viele Leute dem zusehen und davon unterhalten werden? Das war entsetzlich …

Ihre Füße jedoch folgten dem Mann und sie schrak zusammen als sie dem buchstäblichen Blutvergießen näher kam.

Obwohl es wirklich schwer war zuzusehen konnte sie ihre Augen einfach nicht von dem Paar lösen. Sie stolperte einmal als Kouga InuYasha in einer Ganzkörperklammer gegen den Rand des Ringes drückte. InuYashas Antwort darauf war wie verrückt auf Kougas Rücken herumzukratzen bis der Wolfdämon ihn endlich losließ und so aussah, als erleide er reine Höllenqualen.

Ihr Sitz befand sich nur sechs Meter vom Kampf entfernt und von hier aus konnte sie die blutigen Streifen am Boden des Ringes klar erkennen. Ein paar rot gedruckte Fußabdrücke hoben sich grotesk von der weißen Fußmatte ab. Sie ließ sich langsam auf ihrem Platz nieder, ihr Gesicht zu einer bleibenden Grimasse verzogen und zuckte jedesmal zusammen, wenn das Publikum die Kämpfer entweder extra laut anfeuerte oder ausbuhte, wannimmer einer der beiden einen schweren Schlag einstecken musste.

Gab es denn keinerlei Regeln? Sollte nicht ein Schild mit einem R vor der Tür angebracht sein? Sicherlich konnten Kinder das nicht mitansehen.

Die Kommentare der Sportreporter waren über die schreiende Zuschauermenge kaum hörbar.

„… ein schöner, zügiger Schlag, ausgeführt von Kouga. Ooh! Das war knapp für InuYasha – wenn er zu Boden geworfen worden wäre, hätte er die erste Runde verloren – oh, aber da macht er sein Comeback!"

Tatsächlich war Kagome der Meinung, dass der Kampf sich um einiges zu schnell entwickelte, als dass man ihn mit Kommentaren verfolgen könnte. Jeder der beiden schien die Oberhand zu gewinnen, nur um sie im nächsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder zu verlieren. Kagome wand sich beunruhigt auf ihrem Platz und fragte sich ob es gegen diese Art von Sport denn kein Gesetz gab. Sie fühlte sich so, als ob sie einen ähnlichen Film wie ‚Gladiator' sehen würde, auch wenn ein kleiner Teil von ihr wusste, dass sie Dämonen waren und diese Art zu kämpfen eine Art Training für sie war.

… Oder?

Kagome konnte nicht länger still sitzen und zusehen. Sie musste handeln.

Deswegen stand sie auf und schrie. „InuYasha! Sei vorsichtig!"

Wie zum Teufel er es schaffte, ihre Stimme aus derer tausender schreiender Menschen herauszufiltern war ihr ein Rätsel. Doch in dem Moment, da sein Name ihre Lippen verließ, zuckten seine Ohren und sein Kopf schnellte herum, um ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Im selbsen Moment versetzte ihm Kouga den tödlichen Schlag.

Erzürnte und von Schmerzen geplagte Schreie drangen aus der Menge, als InuYasha zu Boden ging und mit einem dumpfen Schlag, der vom Stöhnen des Publikums übertönt wurde, auf der Matratze aufschlug. Bewusstlos.

Die Glocke läutete von ihrem ungesehen Ort her und Kouga hob triumphierend seine Arme. Runde eins ging an den Wolf. Dieser Umschwung der Ereignisse wurde von mehr Buhrufen als Pfiffen und Hurrageschrei empfangen.

Kagome zog sich auf ihren Sitzplatz zurück, eine Hand über ihren Mund geschlagen, als wäre es ihre eigene Stimme gewesen, die InuYasha gefällt hatte. Nun … auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war es tatsächlich so gewesen. „Oh, Scheiße …"

Kouga zog sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtasausdruck wieder in seine Ecke zurück, während InuYasha vom Schiedsrichter in die seine gezogen werden musste. Kagome sah dem Wolf verächtlich zu, als dieser einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche nahm, sie über seine Schulter und aus dem Ring warf und dann böse zu InuYasha hinüberstarrte, während er seinem Trainer zuhörte. InuYashas Wasserflasche wurde über seinem Kopf entleert – was dazu diente ihn auf einen Schlag aufzuwecken.

Und die erste Person zu der er sah war Kagome. Sie schluckte. Er sah nicht erfreut aus.

Er sagte etwas zu ihr und obwohl sie die Worte über die schreiende Menschenmenge nicht ganz verstehen konnte, konnte sie sie ihm dennoch perfekt von den Lippen ablesen. ‚Komm hier her– SOFORT'

Kagome rutschte ängstlich von ihrem Sitzplatz herunter und kletterte vorsichtig über die Barriere, die die Tribünen von dem Ring trennten. Niemand versuchte sie aufzuhalten als sie über sie hinweg hüpfte, nicht wenn sie auf InuYashas Befehl hin kam. Sie sah InuYasha unentwegt an, als sie sich seiner Ecke des Rings näherte und hielt schließlich neben dem alten Mann an, der ihrer Vermutung nach, InuYashas Trainer war. Sesshoumaru saß jetzt auf seinem eigenen VIP-Platz und sprach mit einem Finger im Ohr in sein Handy hinein. „Nein, tut mir leid – sie müssen lauter sprechen!"

InuYasha sah sie einen Moment lang stillschweigend an. Sein Gesicht war schon arg mitgenommen und ein Auge begann bereits zuzuschwellen. Kagomes Blick folgte einem dicken, roten Streifen, der aus einer Schnittwunde über seinem linken Auge quoll und die linke Seite seines Gesichtes herunterrann. Er sah aus als würde er jeden Moment tot umfallen.

„Hast du den Test schon gemacht?", hörte sie sich selbst fragen, als er daran scheiterte, die Stille zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen.

„Bleib' bei Toutousai und hör' auf mich abzulenken.", sagte er schlicht, als die Glocke die zweite Runde einläutete.

Kagome blickte auf den leicht verträumt aussehenden alten Mann hinunter, ehe sie zurück zu InuYasha sah.

„Ich glaube du solltest besser aufgeben – du bist kurz davor wirklich klägich zu verlieren!"

„Mir geht's gut!", rief er zurück, als er wieder zu Kouga taumelte.

„Du wirst dir nur selbst weh tun!"

„Das sind nur ein paar Kratzer und Schrammen, Mädchen.", lehrte sie der alte Mann, der Toutousai genannt wurde, als er sich neben Sesshoumaru setzte, welcher noch immer in sein Telefon sprach. „ICH SAGTE, DASS SIE LAUTER SPRECHEN MÜSSEN!"

„Das ist praktisch Sadismus!", rief sie, was ihrer Meinung nach ein wenig untertrieben war, doch sie wurde ohnehin ignoriert, als die zweite Runde ohne Umschweife begann. InuYasha schien bereits zu ermüden doch Kouga strotzte nur so von Energie. Entweder war InuYasha ein wirklich schlechter Kämpfer, oder die Drogen hatten noch immer einen starken Einfluss auf seine Leistung. Kagome zuckte abermals zusammen, als das Paar fortfuhr zu raufen und Klauen so leicht durch Fleisch schnitten, wie ein warmes Messer durch Butter.

Gerade als sie meinte, sich bald übergeben zu müssen tauchten Miroku und Sango zu ihren beiden Seiten auf.

„Dachten wir's uns doch, dass wir euch hier finden würden.", meinte Miroku.

„Wer ist am gewinnen?", fragte Sango.

„Äh … Kouga." Kagome klappte eine Hand über ihren Mund, als Blutspritzer die Matte direkt unter ihrer Nase trafen. Sie hatte mittlerweile den Überblick verloren, wem welches Blut gehörte.

„Was ist aus dem Drogentest geworden?" Für Miroku schien der brutale Kampf nicht viel anders zu sein, als ein ganz gewöhnliches Samstagnacht Fußballspiel. Er betrachtete das Match so, als hätte er alles schon einmal gesehen. Kagome glaubte dass sie noch lange brauchen würde, bevor sie so akklimatisiert war wie er.

„Den hat sein Bruder gemacht.", erzählte ihm Kagome.

Sango zischte durch ihre Zähne hindurch. „Ich rieche illegale Sachen vor sich gehen … unmöglich dass wir mit alldem davonkommen."

„Da bin ich anderer Ansicht.", sagte Miroku überzeugt.

Kagome erinnerte sich plötzlich, was sie überhaupt erst dazu getrieben hatte, Kougas Schultern wie ein nasses Handtuch auszuwringen. Sie warf sich nach vorne um den Rand der Fußmatte zu packen. „InuYasha! Es war Kouga! Er war derjenige der dein Getränk mit Hero-!"

Sie hätte noch weitergesprochen wenn Miroku sie nicht zurückgezogen und eine Hand über ihren Mund geklatscht hätte. Doch ihre Areit war getan. InuYasha hatte sie gehört.

Was Kagome anschließend miterlebte konnte sie später nur als ein unglaubliches Comeback bezeichnen. InuYasha war knapp davor jeden Moment auf die Fußmatte zu fallen, als er plötzlich die Oberhand gewann. Wenn man ihm noch weitere dreißig Sekunden gegeben hätte, hätte er Kouga wahrscheinlich zu Boden werfen und die zweite Runde für sich gewinnen können. Doch das Glück war nicht auf seiner Seite, als die Gocke zum Ende der zweiten Runde erschallte.

Beide Kämpfer zogen sich in die jeweiligen Ecken zurück und InuYasha ließ sich auf den für ihn vorgesehenen Stuhl fallen und brach dort keuchend zusammen; Schweiß und Blut floßen vermischt seinen Körper hinunter. Kagome fühlte in sich einen wachsenden Respekt für seine Ausdauer aufsteigen … doch war sie noch immer der Meinung, dass dieser Sport zu aller erst stumpfsinnig war.

„Ich hatte … ihn … schon beinahe …", wisperte InuYasha schwerfällig.

„In der nächsten Runde kriegst du ihn." Miroku klopfte ihm auf seine feuchte Schulter und schüttete eine weitere Flasche Wasser über InuYashas Gesicht. „Halt' durch."

Kagome meinte, dass sie auch etwas Aufmunterndes sagen sollte, selbst wenn sie von diesem Sport nicht viel hielt. „Du wirst schon besser, halt dich einfach an den Bastard ran."

InuYasha belohnte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick, der sie nahezu zu berechnen schien. Er dauerte allerdings nur einen Moment lang an, da die Glocke für die dritte Runde laut und klar erschallte.

InuYasha stand müde auf und machte such auf den Rückweg zu Kouga. Wieder überraschte Kagome sich selbst und all die Leute um sie herum, als sie das Gummiseil des Ringes packte. „Lass' ihn nicht an dich 'ran! Du kannst ihn schlagen – Du kannst es schaffen, InuYasha!"

Das Ende kam schnell. Ein einziger Schlag genügte, Kouga alle viere von sich gestreckt zu Boden zu schicken … zugegebenerweise war es ein wahrlich gewaltiger Schlag und selbst InuYasha schwankte durch die Ausführung, woraufhin er beinahe dem Wolf hinterhergestürzt wäre.

Die Glocke läutete ein weiteres Mal, knappe zehn Sekunden nach dem Start der Runde und es war vorbei. InuYasha, den es vor Müdigkeit (und höchstwahrscheinlich Entzugserscheinungen) schüttelte, hob seine Arme in die Luft, was von einem Chor aus Hochrufen und Pfiffen begrüßt wurde.

Kagome freute sich wie toll für ihn, ihre Abneigung temporär vergessen, als sie zusammen mit allen anderen jubelte und mit Sango auf und ab sprang.

Doch trotzdem war es am Ende des Tages immer noch nur ein Unentschieden.

* * *

„Ich hoffe, dass du aus alldem deine Lektion gelernt hast." Kagome klopfte auf InuYashas Knie als sie in dem Toyota, in dem sie hergekommen waren zur Villa zurück düsten. Erst jetzt fiel Kagome auf, wie schnell Sesshoumarus Art zu fahren war.

„Und welche Lektion soll das bitte sein?" InuYasha durchsuchte seine Jackentaschen nach etwas.

„Dass sich Drogen nicht auszahlen. Du hast diesen Kampf dank deinem unverantwortlichen Verhalten beinahe völlig verloren."

„Jaah, aber hab ich nicht, oder?", bemerkte er.

„Aber _beinahe_." Kagome betonte das letztere Wort. „Wenn ich dir nicht die Wahrheit über die Überdosis gesagt hätte wärst du nicht zornig genug geworden, die letzte Runde zu gewinnen."

InuYasha verblieb mürrisch stumm.

„Und man könnte auch meinen, dass wenn ich gestern nicht mit dir gestritten hätte, du noch immer in deinem Zimmer gewesen wärst, als diese Bombe hochgegangen ist." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. „Man könnte sagen, dass ich dein Leben gerettet habe."

„Ach, du meine Güte, sie hat mein Leben gerettet …" Jedoch sagte er dies in einem eher verzweifelt klingenden Tonfall, als irgendeinem anderen. „Also denkst du, dass ich dir was schuldig bin, wie?"

Sie seufzte. „Nein. Was ich meine ist, dass du mir gegenüber ein wenig Dankbarkeit zeigen könntest."

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich hab' einen harten Tag gehabt.", murmelte er.

Dann, sehr zu ihrem Ärgernis, zog er eine Zigarette aus seiner Hosentasche und wandte sich ihr zu. „Hast ein Feuer?"

Sie starrte ihn bitterböse an.

„Schon gut, schon gut …" Er wandte sich stattdessen an seinen Bruder. „Wirf das Feuerzeug rüber, ja?"  
Sesshoumaru entnahm den Zigarettenanzünder des Autos seiner Halterung und warf ihn über seine Schulter auf die Rückbank. InuYasha fing ihn nicht so gekonnt auf, wie er hätte sollen und fummelte eine Weile damit herum. Seine Hände zitterten zu stark.

Kagomes Mitleid siegte schließlich über ihren Unwillen und ungeduldig schnappte sie den Zünder aus seiner Hand, um ihn für ihn still zu halten. „Du könntest den Anstand haben, damit zu warten bis ich aus dem Auto draußen bin. Hast du jemals von Passiv Rauchen gehört?"

„Stört dich doch nicht, oder?", fragte er als seine zitternde Hand es nicht schaffte, die Zigarette mit dem Zünder auf der gleichen Höhe zu halten. Kagome seufzte und schloss ihre Hand um die seine, um ihn ruhig zu halten.

„Eigentlich stört es mich schon.", sagte sie leise.

„Auch gut." Er zuckte die Schultern, ließ seine Hand von ihrer wegfallen und warf die leicht angebrannte Kippe zum Fenster hinaus. Kagome blinzelte überrascht über diese etwas eigentümliche Art zu handeln und sah von ihm zum Fenster und wieder zurück. „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Nun, du hättest dich ja nur beschwert, wenn ich's nicht getan hätte.", war seine Ausrede. Kagome runzelte leicht die Stirn, nicht recht wissend, was sie denken sollte und gab Sesshoumaru den Zigarettenanzünder zurück, der ihn wieder in seine Halterung steckte.

Den Rest der Reise die Einfahrt der Villa hinauf, verbrachten sie schweigend. Miroku, Sango und Kikyo folgten in dem Auto hinter ihnen.

* * *

Ein weiterer Kampf war für den folgenden Freitag angesetzt worden, ein Wiederholungskampf gegen Kouga, da der Letzte in einem Unentschieden geendet hatte. InuYasha schwor, dass er seine Kraft für diesen Kampf innerhalb von zwei Tagen wiedererlangen würde … doch Kraft schien ihn ziemlich drastisch zu verlassen, als er gebückt über der Toilettenschüssel seines Badezimmers sein Abendessen wiedererlebte.

Das einzige andere Mal, als er Entzugserscheinungen ertragen hatte müssen, war gewesen, als er das erste Mal überdosiert hatte.

Das hätte eigentlich das letztes Mal sein sollen … doch dank Kouga durfte er die ziemlich unangenehme Erfahrung noch einmal machen.

Er zog an der Kette und brach auf dem Boden zu einem armseligen Haufen zusammen, als das Toilettenwasser langsam unter den Brettern des Fußbodens verschwand. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach durchziehen und auf der Stelle sterben. Ha! Das würde allen etwas zum Reden geben … nur … ach nein, den Gedanken zu sterben mochte er nicht. Und die Krämpfe, die gerade anfingen seinen leeren Magen zu quälen, erinnerten ihn schmerzvoll daran, dass er immer noch sehr lebendig war und etwas zu essen oder zu trinken brauchte.

Seine Finger zitterten gar nicht mehr so stark, als er die Türklinke seines Schlafzimmers hinunterdrückte und in den kühlen Korridor hinaustrat. Er zog die Tür langsam zu und ließ seine Stirn auf ihr ruhen, bevor er seine Augen schloss und tief durchatmete.

Er dachte darüber nach, wie er am Vortag um ein Haar ums Leben gekommen wäre und er dachte über die Person nach, die ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig gerettet hatte. Dieselbe Person, die in der dritten Runde des Kampfes angefangen hatte, ihn anzufeuern. Sein Zorn über Kouga war ziemlich unspektakulär gewesen. Kougas Versuch, ihn aus dem Wettkampf auszuschließen überraschte ihn nicht, und machte ihn auch nicht wirklich wütend. Doch die Ermutigungen des Mädchens waren genug gewesen, ihn zu erreichen. Sie hasste ihn, und doch hatte sie ihn eifrig angefeuert. Etwas war in ihm wachgerufen worden, dass er schon lange für verwelkt und tot gehalten hatte. Es hatte ihm das gegeben, was er gebraucht hatte um Kouga zurückzuschlagen.

Und dann war da noch ihr geduldiger Sanftmut, als sie seine Hand im Auto ruhig gehalten hatte. Sie hatte ihn bemitleidet – soviel konnte er sehen und obwohl es ihn geärgert hatte, hatte er sich dennoch gefragt, warum sie sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihm zu helfen, wenn sie doch eindeutig nicht wollte, dass er in ihrer Nähe rauchte.

Er hatte diese Zigarette aus zwei Gründen aus dem Fenster geworfen. Erstens; weil er ihr Mitleid nicht ertragen konnte. Zweitens; weil er meinte, dass sie es nicht verdient hatte, sich unwohl in seiner Gegenwart zu fühlen, nach all dem, was er ihr in den letzten Tagen zugemutet hatte. Zugegeben war es aber nur eine kleine Entschädigung …

Irgendetwas klapperte um die Ecke des Korridors und InuYasha hob seinen Kopf von der Tür und richtete sich auf, als eine Putzkraft zusammen mit ihrem Wagen um die Ecke bog. Ein hübsches blondes Mädchen, das auf ihrem Rundgang war, in jedem Zimmer die Bettdecken für die Nacht zurückzuziehen. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an bevor sie in das Zimmer am anderen Ende des Korridors verschwand.

InuYasha schüttelte sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug, wobei er ein paar der Pfefferminzzuckerl für die Kopfkissen stahl, als er am Wagen des Zimmermädchens vorbeikam. Die würden seinen Magen während des Trips nach unten in die Küche beschäftigt halten. Er hoffte nur, dass Köchin noch immer für die Vorbereitung des Frühstücks wach sein würde. Doch Köchin war ziemlich unberechenbar. Sie hatte eine schlechte Angewohntheit, für Leute, die noch einen Spätnachtsnack haben wollten, zu früh zu Bett zu gehen.

Der Lift brachte ihn ins Erdgeschoss und in dem Moment, da sich die Türen auseinanderschälten hielt InuYasha an, seine Gedanken zeitweilig von seinem Magen abgelenkt. Jemand spielte im Klassikzimmer auf dem Klavier.

Ein kalter Schauer rann ihm den Rücken hinunter als seine etwas dunkleren Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Die letzte Person, die auf diesem Klavier gespielt hatte, war sein Vater gewesen.

Er stand da und strengte sich so sehr an, die Melodie zu hören, dass er komplett vergaß, dass er noch immer im Aufzug stand, bis die Türen anfingen sich zu schließen. Er blockierte sie schnell, stieg hinaus und sah in Richtung der schweren Tür des Klassikzimmers. Der Wachmann, der Nachtschicht hatte, schnarchte sich nahebei auf seinem Sessel weg. Natürlich würde er die Musik nicht hören können, nicht mit seinem menschlichen Gehör und diesen schalldichten Türen und Wänden.

Er glitt an dem alten Mann vorbei und griff nach der Türklinke des Zimmers. Er fragte sich, wer auf Erden zu dieser späten Stunde dort drinnen spielen würde. Er kannte niemanden, der auf dem Klavier talentiert war, und selbst wenn es ein geheimgehaltenes Talent war, warum würde dieser jemand ausgerechnet jetzt spielen und niemals zuvor?

Er drückte leise die Klinke hinunter und schob die Tür weit genug auf, um die Musik herausfließen zu lassen. Der schlafende Wachmann schnaubte in seinem Schlaf, doch wachte nicht auf. InuYasha jedoch hörte mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Niemals zuvor hatte er eine solche Melodie gehört.

Seine Neugier siegte schließlich und er öffnete die Tür noch weiter, um durch den Spalt zu treten. Er erstarrte wie ein verschrecktes Kanninchen, als er das dunkelhaarige Schulmädchen in ihrem Nachthemd auf dem Hocker sitzen sah; ihre Finger über die Tasten des Pianos flitzend.

Was zum Henker war das?

Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als dazustehen und zuzuhören. Sie hatte keine Notenbätter vor sich aufgelegt und sie passte so auf ihre Finger auf, wie sein Vater InuYasha es immer ungeduldig gelehrt hatte, als er versuchte seinem Sohn ein paar Stunden Unterricht zu geben. InuYasha war niemals über die Grundlagen hinausgekommen. Sein Vater war nach der dritten Stunde gestorben. Nicht, dass InuYasha ein vielversprechendes Talent gewesen wäre.

InuYasha hatte es nicht gewagt seit damals diese Zimmer wieder zu betreten.

Dieses Mädchen hatte die Melodie nicht einmal auswendig gelernt. Sie spielte sie nicht aus dem Gedächtnis. Er hasste es, romantisch zu klingen, aber … es hörte sich so an als würde sie das Stück von ihrer tiefsten _Seele _spielen. Nur sie konnte so ein persönliches Lied erfunden haben und es mit einem so bedenklichen Tempo spielen, dass rauf und runter zu trällern schien wie ein unbeständiges Gefühl. Es war verwirrt, es war müde und es war _sie_. Es war schön und aufdringlich, doch bescheiden in der Art der Gestaltung. Einfach die Art, in der sie es spielte erweckte es zum Leben … drückte ihre Gefühle auf eine Weise aus, wie Worte es niemals konnten.

Er war direkt hinter ihr und griff nach ihrer Schulter, bevor er begriff, was er da tat. Er prallte augenblicklich zurück und presste seine verletzende Hand gegen seine Brust, als er wieder zur Tür zurückwich. Er konnte sie nicht stören. Er fühlte sich als ob er in ihren persönlichen Freiraum eindringen würde, ihr dabei zusah, wie sie sich auszog wie eine merkwürdige Art von Perversling.

Er verließ lautlos das Zimmer, schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, und hinterließ so keinen Beweis, das er da gewesen war. Anschließend ging er in die Küche und seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Köchin schon zu Bett gegangen war und nur einen Wecken Brot auf dem Inseltresen zurückgelassen hatte, der über Nacht auftauen sollte um ihn dann am nächsten Morgen als Toastbrot verwenden zu können. Sie gab sich mit ihren Kochkünsten einfach nicht mehr so viel Mühe, wie früher …

InuYasha gab sich damit zufrieden, ein paar Stücke gefrorenes Brot von dem Laib zu brechen und machte sich, die Stücke geistesabwesend kauend, zurück auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er schließlich ins Bett kam, lagen die frostigen Brotstücke vergessen auf dem Boden neben seinem Nachttisch und er selbst lag auf seiner Matratze und fühlte jeden einzelnen Schmerz und blauen Fleck, der seinen Körper bedeckte … doch anstatt sich in der unangehmen Pein zu ergehen, versuchte er sich an die Melodie zu erinnern, die er gerade gehört hatte. Doch sie war seinem Gedächtnis entschlüpft und er konnte sich um alles in der Welt nicht an sie erinnern … obwohl er sich immer noch daran erinnerte, wie schön sie gewesen war und wie intensiv die Gefühle, die in dem Lied versandt worden waren, gewesen waren. Es war ganz genau so, wie wenn man eine unglaublich bewegende Rede hörte, doch sich später nicht an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern konnte, obwohl man grundsätzlich wusste, was gesagt worden war.

An eine Sache konnte er sich allerdings ganz genau erinnern.

„Kagome … Kagome Higurashi …", seufzte er, als er in tiefen Schlaf versank.

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Kommen diese Kapitel jetzt langsam schnell genug heraus? -

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:** Bei mir jedenfalls nicht ... Aber ich versprech euch, dass ich euch nicht mehr so lange warten lassen werde ... dieses Mal sind einfach zu viele unglückliche Zufälle auf einmal zusammengefallen. Da waren einmal die Semesternoten, dann war ich krank, dann hatten wir Schularbeit und dann hat meine Beta ewig lang zum Kontrollieren des neunten Kapitels gebraucht ...

Aber ich will euch nicht mit Entschuldigungen vollheulen! Seid bitte nur nicht zu sauer auf mich! Mit dem zehnten Kapitel habe ich immernhin schon angefangen!

So, nun ist es WIRKLICH spät (nach zehn Uhr bei mir) und ich bin müüüdee. Ich bin extra für euch noch ein wenig länger wach gewesen als och eigentlich darf (um zehn Uhr muss ich ins Bett ... ich weiß is ne doofe Regel ... und obendrein ziemlich peinlich für 'ne Fünfzehnjährige ... aber was soll ich machen?).

Auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel und bis zum nächsten Mal!

Jamie


	10. Die Schlagzeilen

**Verzicht der Übersetzerin: **Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay. Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktere gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi.

So, ich stell' mir jetzt 'ne neue Regel auf. Mindestens ein Kapitel pro Monat und basta, weil so kann's echt nicht weitergehen. Ich bin so enorm faul, dass es schon gar nicht mehr lustig ist ...

Tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid! Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen! Und danke an Jolinar89, Rosiel-chan (), darklayka & claire14fraser! Vielen dank für die nette Kommentare!

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Glaubt es oder glaubt es nicht, aber ich gebe mir in letzter Zeit wirklich mehr Mühe keine Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler zu machen. Tatsächlich lese ich mir das Kapitel immer noch einmal durch, doch weil ich gerade die letzten paar Stunden damit verbracht habe, das Kapitel zu schreiben, tendiere ich dazu manche Absätze zu überspringen und einige meiner Fehler zu übersehen.

Wenn ihr also welche seht, tut einfach so, als wären sie nicht da.

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

**_Die Schlagzeilen_**

**_

* * *

_**„Hier ist der geschätzte Zeitablauf des Genji Projektes, über welches ich gestern mit ihnen gesprochen habe?" 

„Ja, ich erinnere mich." Naraku kaute nachdenklich seinen Kugelschreiber, während er Sesshomaru quer über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg beobachtete. Sesshomaru war vielleicht der Gründer des Unternehmens gewesen, doch Naraku war der Manager zu Sesshomarus Leitung des Rechnerkonzerns. „Haben Sie die Details ausgearbeitet?"

„Natürlich." Sesshomaru las aus seinem Terminkalender vor, wobei er den Zeilen mit seinem Kugelschreiber folgte. „Die tatsächliche Arbeitsphase wird sich ungefähr über drei Tage erstrecken ..."

„Aha ..."

„Dann werde ich zirka zwei oder drei Wochen damit verbringen, Vertreter unserer Lieferanten zu treffen, da Sie zu faul sind sie selbst aufzusuchen." Sesshomaru blätterte um. „Anschließend werde ich eine Woche in Zypern verbringen um den Nervenzusammenbruch zu überwinden, den ich um die Zeit herum erleiden werde ... wieder zurück für sechs weitere Wochen in denen ich versuche Sie an all die Dinge zu erinnern, die wir hier besprochen haben und in denen ich mich bemühe Ihnen die komplexen Sachverhalte bezüglich dieses Projektes begreiflich zu machen. Dann, aus reiner Boshaftigkeit, weil meine Sekretärin hübscher ist als Ihre, werden Sie die Finanzierung des Projektes streichen, meine Abteilung neu arrangieren und das Projekt selbst abbrechen."

„Mm-hm." Naraku nickte um zu beweisen, dass er noch mitkam (obwohl seine Augen in Wahrheit schon irgendwo in der Nähe des Wortes ‚Vertreter' glasig geworden waren).

„Zu welchem Zeitpunkt ich mich aus diesem Bürofenster zu Tode stürzen werde, ein bitterer Schatten des Mannes, der ich einmal war." Sesshomaru schloss seinen Terminkalender und sah mit verschleiertem Blick zu Naraku hinüber. Nein, er konnte seinen einzigen Boss nicht wirklich leiden.

Naraku blinzelte zurück. „Sollte ich jetzt eine Art motivierende Rede halten?"

Sesshomaru seufzte und öffnete seinen Terminkalender um ein paar letzte Notizen und Berechnungen hinzuzufügen. „Wenn ich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt springe werden Sie gerade das Gebäude verlassen ..."

Es klopfte an der Tür und Naraku sah auf um Rin, die Sekretärin hereinwuseln zu sehen. Sesshomaru musste nicht extra aufsehen um zu wissen, dass sie es war. „Mr. Sesshomaru, Sir, ich habe gerade einen Anruf von Ihrer PA erhalten – sie sagt, dass es bringend ist."

„Dringend.", verbesserte Sesshomaru sie, ohne von dem Gekritzel eines am Galgen hängenden Naraku, mit Kreuzen statt Augen, aufzusehen.

„Oh – dringend, genau, dringend.", pflichtete Rin ihm hastig bei. „Sie sagt es geht um Fushira Hashimoto."

Sesshomarus Kugelschreiber erstarrte auf seinem Terminkalender. „Fushira ... Hashimoto?"

„Ja, genau das hat sie gesagt." Rin nickte heftig.

„Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Ähm ..." Rin zog ihre Notizen zu Rate. „Doch, doch, Mr. Fushira Hashimoto ... oder vielleicht heißt es auch Buschige Honda Motoren ..."

Sesshomaru winkte sie mit einer Hand weg. „Danke, Rin, das wird dann wohl alles sein."

„Nichts zu danken.", piepste sie und trippelte wieder zur Tür hinaus. Sesshomaru legte langsam seinen Kugelschreiber nieder und sah zu Naraku auf. „Kann ich Ihr Telefon benutzen? Ich muss die Agentin meines Bruders anrufen."

* * *

„Und, wie war deine Woche bis jetzt?" 

„Okay, glaube ich.", sagte Kagome am Telefon zu ihrer Mutter, während sie den Inhalt ihres Kleiderschrankes durchsuchte. Da drinnen hatte sie mehr Kleidung als sie verwenden konnte ... sich zu entscheiden, was man tragen sollte wurde allmählich immer schwieriger. „Ich freue mich noch immer auf Samstag, wenn ich endlich nach Hause kommen kann."

„Sei da bloß nicht zu voreilig. Deine Freunde haben mir erzählt, dass Yuka bereit ist dich zu ermorden wenn du zurückkommst.", erzählte ihr ihre Mutter mit einem Lachen.

„Ist sie immer noch sauer, dass sie meinen Namen bei der Ziehung angegeben hat?" Kagome zog eine Hüfthose und einen crèmefarbenen Pullover hervor.

„Nur ein bisschen."

„Wie geht's Souta?"

„InuYasha ist für ihn ein noch größeres Idol als sonst."

Kagome seufzte und wünschte sich, dass ihr Bruder nicht so empfinden würde. InuYasha hatte wirklich nichts an sich, dass einem Idol auch nur im Entferntesten gleichkam …

„Und Opa?"

„Fragt sich noch immer wo du bist und wer InuYasha ist." Ihre Mutter lachte. „Aber wie kommst du jetzt eigentlich mit InuYasha zurecht? Das letzte Mal als wir miteinander gesprochen haben konntest du ihn nicht ausstehen."

„Oh, er ist gar nicht so schlimm.", sagte Kagome und bemerkte, dass sie es auch wirklich so meinte wie sie es sagte. „Ich meine ... er ist nicht übermäßig gemein und grausam ... nur ein wenig faul, unberechenbar, sprunghaft, unverlässlich, und gestört – sehr, _sehr_ gestört."

„Oh." Ihre Mutter hörte sich leicht überrascht an. „Aber du bist ihm gegenüber doch tolerant, oder, Kagome?"

„Was soll denn das heißen?" Ihre Mutter hörte sich ja beinahe tadelnd an.

„Nun, normalerweise wenn du dich mit Leuten nicht verstehst, was Gott sei Dank nicht sehr oft passiert, tendierst du eher dazu, dich mit ihnen anzulegen, anstatt zu versuchen einen Kompromiss zu schließen.", sagte Mrs. Higurashi ihr ehrlich. „Du _versuchst_ doch einen Kompromiss zu schließen, wie ich es dir gesagt habe, oder?"

„Du hast mir gesagt, ich soll ihn ändern!"

„Und bist du damit schon vorangekommen?"

Kagome schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und seufzte. „Ich hab's dir doch schon gesagt. Er hat einen viel zu großen Dickschädel. Und ich lerne gerade, dass es uns beide nirgendwo hinbringt, wenn ich weiter versuche mich mit dieser Walnuss anzulegen. Oh ... und übrigens wollte ich dich fragen ..."

„Ja, Liebling?"

Kagome wusste, dass es wirklich sehr, _sehr_ unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie eine Antwort erhalten würde, doch einen Versuch war es wert. „Yuka verehrt InuYasha doch schon seit sie ihn als kleines Kind mit seiner Mutter einkaufen gesehen hat, oder?"

„Oh, ja. Eine Geschichte, derer sie nicht müde wird sie den Leuten zu erzählen.", stimmte ihre Mutter ihr zu.

„Nun, kannst du sie dann fragen ob sie von irgendetwas weiß, das 1992 mit InuYasha passiert ist? Wenn es eine Person gibt, die sich an jedes Jahr seines Lebens erinnern kann, dann ist es sie.", meinte Kagome. „Kannst du sie also für mich fragen?"

„Warum fragst du ihn nicht selbst?"

„Ich ... äh ..." Sie wollte nicht sagen, dass das Thema '92 absichtlich vom Personal der Villa vor ihr geheim gehalten wurde. Wenn sie das ihrer Mutter sagen würde, würde diese dann Yuka erst recht nicht fragen, da sie denken würde, dass Kagome ihre Nase in Angelegenheiten steckte, die sie nichts angingen (was sie auch tat, doch Mrs. Higurashi musste das nicht erfahren).

„Er ist gerade beschäftigt.", log sie schließlich.

„Ich werd' sie fragen. Jedenfalls ... ich hoffe dass sie dich dort gut füttern – aber davon kann ich mich ja heute Nacht selbst überzeugen.", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Heute Nacht?" Was war heute Nacht?

„Heute ist Donnerstag – der Abend der Preisverleihung? Gehst du dort nicht mit InuYasha hin?"

Kagome hatte dies über die letzten drei aufregungsreichen Tage völlig vergessen. „Stimmt ja ..."

* * *

„Hast du gewusst, dass das Schulmädchen Klavier spielen kann?", fragte InuYasha Miroku beiläufig am Frühstückstisch. Der ältere Junge sah ihn Toast kauend einen Moment lang an und schien zu überlegen. 

„Klar. Ich hab' sie vor ein paar Nächten im Klassikzimmer spielen gesehen.", gab Miroku zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem morgendlichen Kreuzworträtsel in der Zeitung widmete. „Da fällt mir ein, Sango will, dass du in allen Zimmern Mikrophone anbringen lässt – wir konnten nämlich nicht hören, was sie gespielt hat. Warum fragst du?"

„Nur so." InuYasha rollte die Nüsse, die er aus seinem Muffin entfernt hatte auf seinem Teller herum. „Aber … ich hab' sie gestern Nacht spielen gehört."

„Tatsächlich?" Miroku sah von seinem Kreuzworträtsel nicht auf. „Was hat sie denn gespielt?"

„Keine Ahnung …" InuYasha legte die Stirn in Falten und versuchte, sich an die schaurige Melodie zu erinnern, die sie in der Vornacht gespielt hatte, doch sie war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Er hörte auf mit seinen Essensresten zu spielen, als er versuchte, sich das Gefühlte zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Es war irgendwie seltsam … wie diese Stimmung, die einen manchmal ergreift hat es mich traurig und verwirrt gestimmt … diese Melodie durchdringt einen regelrecht …"

Miroku starrte ihn offen an. „Also ist sie gut?"

Er zuckte die Schultern und fuhr fort mit seinen Muffin Krümeln zu spielen. „Sie ist ganz okay, würde ich sagen …"

„Hat sie gesungen?"

InuYasha schüttelte halbherzig seinen Kopf.

Miroku lächelte sanft und kehrte just in dem Moment zu seinem Kreuzworträtsel zurück, in dem Kikyo eintrat. Wie gewohnt zog sie es vor ein Workaholic zu sein und ließ das Frühstück sausen. InuYasha runzelte die Stirn als sie hinter seinem Platz am Tisch zu stehen kam. „Was?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden …" Sie sah Miroku flüchtig an. „Alleine."

Miroku sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, doch wurde ignoriert, als sie stattdessen InuYasha aufmerksam beobachtete. InuYasha schoss Miroku lediglich einen verärgerten Blick zu, bevor er aufstand und Kikyo zur anderen Seite des Raumes folgte. Obwohl er ziemlich deutlich von der Unterhaltung ausgeschlossen worden war, hielt ich dies dennoch nicht davon ab, zu versuchen, das, was die Agentin dem Superstar ins Ohr flüsterte, zu belauschen und von den sich verändernden Gesichtsausrücken InuYashas abzulesen, was sie sagte.

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er die beiden, als InuYashas morgendlich finsterer Blick, zu einem blanken Entsetzens verblasste. Als Kikyo schließlich zu sprechen aufhörte und einen Schritt zurücktrat, um ebenso wie Miroku InuYashas Reaktion abzuschätzen, begann er wütend zu werden …

„Nein … nein … das darf nicht passieren …" Selbst Miroku konnte InuYasha nun, da dessen Stimme an Lautstärke gewann, hören. „Nein – das können sie nicht machen!"

Kikyo zuckte hilflos ihre Schultern. Sie blickte entschuldigend drein. „Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, InuYasha."

Mirokus Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als InuYasha rasend wurde. „Die können nicht – nein – ich werde das nicht -!" Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er kurz davor stehen, Kikyo zu packen und sie zu schütteln, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, sich zu beherrschen und mit einem letzten, gequälten Blick in Mirokus Richtung floh er praktisch aus dem Frühstücksraum.

Kikyo räusperte sich leise und rückte ihre Jacke zurecht, bevor sie zu Miroku sah und begriff, dass dieser sie mit strengem Blick musterte. „Was?"

„Was zum Teufel hast du ihm gesagt?", verlangte er zornig, leicht schockiert darüber, wie schnell InuYasha die Kontrolle verloren hatte … obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, das so etwas passiert war.

Kikyo deutete lediglich ein Schulterzucken an – was ihre Art zu sagen war, dass es ihn nichts anging. „Ich passe besser auf, dass er nichts tut, das er später bereut.", sagte sie leise und folgte InuYasha etwas schnelleren Schrittes zur Tür hinaus.

Miroku seufzte tief und fuhr fort, seine Zeitung zu lesen, wobei er sich milde fragte, was den beiden denn über die Leber gelaufen war. Erst als er zur Titelseite des Blattes zurückblätterte, bekam er seine Antwort …

„Ah …", sagte er.

* * *

An diesem Morgen stieg Kagome die Treppe mit klackernden Stöckeln und einem rundum guten Gefühl hinab. Sie fühlte sich energiegeladen, sie war glücklich (nun, da sie mit ihrer liebevollen Mutter gesprochen hatte) und sie war fest entschlossen, sich heute nicht von InuYasha ärgern zu lassen. 

Zumindest war dem so, bis sie auf dem Weg zum Frühstücksraum eine Ecke umrundete und mit ihm zusammenstieß. „Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst, du Zicke!", bellte er ihr ins Gesicht, und schob sie zur Seite, sodass er weitergehen konnte während Kagome stolpernd, mit nur der Wand, die sie vor einem Sturz bewahrte, zurückblieb.

„Was zum Henker ist dein Problem?", rief sie ihm zornig nach und stützte sich mit geballten Fäusten an der Wand ab. „Schon wieder die Regel!"

Okay. Dieser kleine Schwur, dass InuYasha ihr nicht den Tag ruinieren würde, wurde schnell zum Fenster hinaus geworfen. Dank dem Kerl, der nun zornig die Treppen hinaufstürmte, die sie soeben heruntergekommen war, war ihr Tag offiziell mit Füßen getreten worden. Sie machte ein ärgerliches Geräusch in ihrer Kehle und richtete sich mit einem verärgerten Schnaufen wieder auf. Was sich dieser Kerl alles erlaubte …

Kikyo stieß als nächste mit ihr zusammen – nur war die Agentin um einiges höflicher und entschuldigte sich geistesabwesend bei ihr.

Kagome beobachtete mit zunehmender Verwirrung wie sie die Treppen hinauf verschwand, bevor sie beschloss, dass es sie (zumindest dieses eine Mal) nichts anging und sie ihren Weg in Richtung Frühstück fortsetzte.

Miroku war der Einzige, der noch am Frühstückstisch saß und einen Artikel in der Zeitung las. Alle anderen hatten bereits gegessen und mit ihrem Arbeitstag begonnen. Sie, die ja eine Spätaufsteherin war, musste sich nun aus den Überresten ein anständiges Frühstück zusammenkratzen.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine halbe Schüssel matschiger Frucht. Als sie begann, ihre Pfirsichstücke hinunterzuschlürfen, sah sie zu Miroku auf, der mit um einiges mehr Konzentration zu lesen schien, als er für gewöhnlich aufbrachte. „Was liest du da?", fragte sie.

„Dem Mann …", fing Miroku langsam an, als er das Blatt ablegte und zu ihr schob, sodass sie den Artikel lesen konnte. „Dem Mann, der InuYashas Eltern umgebracht hat, hat man eine Berufung bewilligt, die ihn fünfundzwanzig Jahre zu früh aus dem Gefängnis holen könnte."

Kagome schluckte heftig, als sie ihren Löffel zurück in die Schüssel fallen ließ und das Blatt ergriff, um die Schlagzeile zu lesen.

„Überprüfung der Beweislage am Tod des Premiers in die Wege geleitet …?" Kagome runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Fushira Hashimoto, 43, der vor sechs Jahren für den Mord an dem ehemaligen Premierminister und dessen Frau zu lebenslänglicher Haftstrafe verurteilt wurde … soll nächste Woche am Gerichtshof Berufung einlegen …" Kagome las für einen Augenblick oder zwei leise weiter. „Laut einer Aussage F. Hashimotos war es fahrlässige Tötung, da er zu dem fraglichen Zeitpunkt unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol stand …" Sie sah zu Miroku auf. „Seit wann wurden InuYashas Eltern _ermordet_? Ich dachte, sie wären bei einem Autounfall gestorben."

„Sind sie auch." Miroku wies auf das Bild eines einigermaßen durchschnittlich aussehenden Mannes neben dem Artikel. „Aber rate Mal, wessen Laster ihr Auto gegen den LKW vor ihnen gequetscht hat?"

„Das ist schrecklich …" Sie sah den Mann auf dem Photo mit gemischten Gefühlen an. „InuYasha war nur elf und seine Eltern wurden von diesem – diesem betrunkenen Idioten getötet?"

Miroku seufzte. „Es war Mord; da war kein Alkohol im Spiel. Lass dir von niemandem was anderes erzählen. Ich war an dem Tag, an dem sie ihn schuldig gesprochen haben in diesem Saal … dieser Mann hat das auf keinen Fall unabsichtlich getan. Es tat ihm ja nicht einmal Leid."

Vielleicht war InuYasha deswegen so aufgebracht. Na toll … jetzt fühlte sie sich schlecht dafür, ihn angeschrieen zu haben. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wie der Bösewicht. „Sie können ihn doch für eine solche Tat unmöglich freilassen …"

„Leider doch … das hängt jetzt vom Gericht ab." Er stand auf und nahm seine Zeitung zurück. „Wenn er sagt, dass es ihm Leid tut und ganz schuldbewusst tut, werden sie vielleicht beschließen, dass sechs Jahre genug für ihn waren und ihn freilassen."

Kagome seufzte tief und schob betrübt ihre tropfenden Früchte in ihrer Schüssel umher. Plötzlich war der Tag, der ursprünglich ein schöner hätte werden sollen, um einiges trister geworden. Miroku lächelte sie mitleidig an und drückte ihre Schulter. „Ich bin mir sicher, InuYasha wird sich freuen, dass du ihn verstehst."

„Er wird es für Mitleid halten und mich dafür hassen.", meinte sie leise.

„Dann lernst du ihn allmählich besser kennen als ich.", sagte Miroku und verließ den Raum, sodass sie ihr Frühstück in Ruhe beenden konnte.

Kagome verbrachte noch einige Minuten damit, über die Schlagzeile zu grübeln und begann ungewollt sich schlecht für InuYasha zu fühlen. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie sich fühlen würde, wenn ihre Eltern im zarten Alter von elf Jahren von Jemanden ermordet worden wären. Mit elf war man alt genug, sich ein Leben lang daran zu erinnern, alt genug, um den Schmerz heftiger als ein jüngeres Kind zu fühlen, doch war man auch zu jung, um den Verlust so zu verarbeiten, wie es einem Erwachsenen vielleicht möglich wäre.

Sie hatte einst einen Traum gehabt, in dem ihre Mutter durch ein sich automatisch schließendes Garagentor ihr Leben verloren hatte … sie war weinend aufgewacht und hatte für den Rest der Woche panische Angst davor gehabt, dass es Wirklichkeit werden könnte. Der Traum hatte sie ewig lange in Schrecken versetzt, bis sie begriffen hatte, dass es schlussendlich doch nichts weiter war als eben ein Traum.

Für InuYasha war Kagomes größte Furcht Wirklichkeit geworden.

Aus dem was er ihr erzählt hatte, konnte sie schließen, dass ihn der Verlust seiner Eltern beinahe in den Selbstmord getrieben hatte. Was würde er jetzt wohl durchstehen müssen? Jetzt, da der Mörder seiner Eltern für eine vorzeitige Freilassung plädierte. Kagome hatte den Teil des Artikels, der besagte, dass von den beiden Söhnen InuYasha und Sesshoumaru erwartet wurde, bei der Berufung Zeugenaussagen zu machen, nicht überlesen.

An diesem Punkt ihrer Überlegungen angelangt, beschloss Kagome, dass sie mit ihm reden musste. Sie schob ihren Sessel vom Tisch zurück und hielt raschen Schrittes auf das Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock, Raum 6, zu, welches man InuYasha zuletzt ansteuern gesehen hatte. Niemand war da, als sie dort ankam und so sah sie sich zögerlich um, der festen Überzeugung, dass Kikyo hinter einem Mistkübel hervorspringen und sie dafür zurechtweisen würde, den allmächtigen InuYasha belästigt zu haben. Doch nichts von dem passierte … und so klopfte sie vorsichtig an die Tür.

Sie bekam keine Antwort.

Sie klopfte abermals, diesmal allerdings ein wenig lauter und fragte sich, ob er überhaupt dort drinnen war.

Sie bekam noch immer keine Antwort.

Und so klopfte sie noch einmal. „InuYasha, ich weiß, dass du da drinnen bist. Bitte mach die Tür auf." Wenn er da drinnen war, würde er die Tür öffnen, sich dessen bewusst, dass er sie nicht hatte täuschen können. Wenn er es nicht war … dann würde wenigstens nie jemand davon erfahren, dass sie gerade mit einem leeren Zimmer gesprochen hatte.

Glücklicherweise funktionierte ihr Bluff einwandfrei und sie hörte Schritte im Inneren. Einen Augenblick später war die Tür offen und InuYasha sah erwartungsvoll auf sie hinab. Mittlerweile sah er gar nicht mehr so aufgebracht aus. „Willst du was?"

„Ähm …" Darauf fiel Kagome jetzt nichts ein … Sie war eigentlich nur gekommen um zu überprüfen ob … nun … sie wusste nicht, warum sie zu ihm gekommen war. Doch sie hatte erwartet, dass er aufgebracht und zornig sein würde … aber offensichtlich ging es ihm gut. „Ich hab die Schlagzeilen der Zeitung gesehen …"

Er runzelte die Stirn, blickte nach oben und dann wieder auf sie herab. „Und das heißt … was für mich?"

Hatte er die Zeitung denn nicht gelesen? „Es ging um Fushira, der Berufung-"

„Ach das!" Er lachte plötzlich. „Jaah, darüber weiß ich Bescheid. Das hat mir Kikyo schon erzählt."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Und geht's dir gut … damit, meine ich?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Klar." Er schüttelte vage seinen Kopf. „Das kratzt mich nicht mehr. Ich meine, warum sollte es mich scheren, dass er meine Eltern kaltblütig ermordet hat, nur weil die politischen Richtlinien meines Vaters sein Einkommen um hundert Yen pro Monat gekürzt haben, wenn er … doch schon …" Seine Stimme verlor sich langsam und er sah so aus, als würde er Kopfweh bekommen. „Und warum rede ich eigentlich immer wieder mit dir über diese Dinge?" Er wedelte einen Finger vor ihr. „Du bist gut. Du bist wirklich gut."

Er knallte die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu.

Kagome blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und begriff schnell, dass es ihm vielleicht doch nicht so gut ging, wie er behauptete. Zögernd hob sie wieder ihre Hand und klopfte leise an der Tür.

Sie öffnete sich und er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, ein weiteres Mal die ‚mit mir ist alles in Ordnung' Maske aufgesetzt. „Schon wieder zurück?"

Sie ließ ihre Augenbrauen leicht sinken und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Das wird bei mir nicht funktionieren, weißt du. Du kannst lächeln und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, so viel du willst, doch ich weiß trotzdem, dass das alles nur eine Fassade ist."

Er starrte sie an. „Oh, na klar …" Er nickte, als würde er über ihre Worte ernsthaft nachdenken. „Also, was willst du jetzt, dass ich tue? Soll ich jetzt wie ein kleines Baby anfangen zu heulen und dir all meine Probleme erzählen? All die Probleme, die ich hinter meines kleinen Fassade verstecke?"

„Du brauchst nicht gleich sarkastisch werden …" Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich wollte nur schauen ob du reden möchtest."

„Falls ich jemals reden wollte – falls ich jemals _wirklich_ reden wollte, dann würde ich zu jemanden gehen. Aber die letzte Person, zu der ich gehen würde, würdest du sein." Er verschränkte die Arme und kopierte somit ihre Pose, als er sich gegen den Türstock lehnte.

Kagome verfluchte seine Sturheit innerlich. Er wollte vielleicht nicht reden, aber vielleicht würde es ihm ja helfen. Köchin hatte ihr erzählt, dass er nie mit Jemandem gesprochen hatte … nun, zumindest nicht über die Sachen, die wichtig waren. Was auch immer ihn in seiner Kindheit beschäftigt hatte, war noch immer da und er weigerte sich noch immer, die Bürde loszuwerden, weigerte sich noch immer, sein Herz auszuschütten und darüber zu reden.

Es würde in ihm für den Rest seines Lebens eitern und verrotten, wenn er es weiterhin hinter seiner ‚Mir fehlt nichts' Maske versteckt hielt. Es würde ihn von innen heraus auffressen und unsympathisch machen … nun tatsächlicherweise hatte es das schon.

„Und, wie ist der Ausblick von deinem Balkon so?" Sie schlüpfte blitzschnell durch den Spalt zwischen ihm und der Tür, sodass er nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren konnte. „Wow, das Zimmer ist ja echt groß! Viel größer als dein letztes." Sie ging zu dem Fenster und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Oh, wirklich sehr hübsch … man kann den Strand von hier aus nicht sehen. Die Klippe versperrt die Sicht auf die ganzen Leute und verschafft einem dadurch den Eindruck, am Land zu sein."

„Was machst du da?", sagte er mit schleppender Stimme von der Tür her. Er hatte sich umgedreht, um ihrem Treiben zuzusehen.

„Ich … überprüf' nur die Aussicht …" Sie entdeckte sein Himmelbett. „Und … deine Matratze." Sie ging hinüber und setzte sich mit einem Plumpser auf dem Bett nieder, unaufhaltsam breit lächelnd. „Wow – ist das eine dieser Matratzen, die von der NASA entwickelt wurden, um Rückenprobleme vorzubeugen?"

„Eigentlich sind das Federn." Er trat die Tür mit seinem Fuß zu und lehnte sich gegen einen der Bettpfosten. Kagome versuchte sich nicht zu viele Sorgen über die nun von ihm geschlossene Tür zu machen … wenigstens warf er sie nicht hinaus. Sie bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, sollte er irgendetwas mit ihr versuchen.

„Mm. Federn. Nicht wirklich mein Ding." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich denke Federn gehören auf den Vogel."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es den Vogel wirklich schert, wohin seine Federn verschwinden, wenn er getötet und für das Abendessen am Sonntag auf einem Teller serviert wird.", sagte InuYasha lässig.

Kagome sah ihn flüchtig an und versuchte, die Bedeutung seines Gesichtsausdruckes zu entschlüsseln, doch wiederum war er unlesbar und leer. Sie wandte sich, um stattdessen aus dem Fenster zu sehen. „Ich hatte einmal diesen Traum, in dem meine Mutter starb und-"

„Lass mich raten, du bist weinend aufgewacht und jetzt weißt du wie es ist, wenn man seine Eltern verliert?" Er lachte ätzend, als er zur anderen Seite des Bettes ging, um sich dort niederzusetzen, sodass sie nun Rücken an Rücken saßen. „Oh, bitte."

„Nein … was ich meinte war, dass ich es eben nicht weiß. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn beide Elternteile sterben und einen mit Niemandem auf der Welt zurücklassen. Ich hab keine Ahnung davon wie es ist, die Menschen die man liebt durch … durch so einen zornigen Kerl einfach so ermordet zu bekommen …"

InuYasha war still, doch sie spürte, wie das Bett leicht hüpfte, als er zurückfiel und so auf seinem Rücken auf der Steppdecke hinter ihr lag.

„Schau, ich weiß, dass ich dir auf die Nerven gehe und du mich zu offenherzig findest, aber ich finde du solltest endlich einmal jemanden zuhören." Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. „Köchin hat mir erzählt, dass du mit Niemandem jemals über das, was 1992 passiert ist, gesprochen hast … und du schleppst diese Erinnerungen noch immer mit dir rum und behältst sie für dich. Ich verlang' jetzt nicht von dir, dass du dein Herz ausschüttest, aber vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, ob du nicht doch mit jemandem darüber reden könntest … mit jemanden den du kennst und dem du vertraust … Miroku? Oder Sango? Vielleicht auch deinem Bruder?"

Er deutete ein Schulterzucken an. „Warum sollte ich es ihnen erzählen? Sie wissen doch sowieso schon was passiert ist."

„Wer hat es ihnen erzählt?"

„Jeder hier hat davon gewusst. Die seifigen Details haben sie allerdings erst bekommen, als die Polizei hier aufkreuzte und meinen Eltern alles erzählt hat, die es dann allen anderen weitererzählt haben."

Es störte sie noch immer, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was damals passiert war. „Nun, vielleicht wirst du dich besser fühlen, wenn du es ihnen selbst sagst."

„Nein, werde ich nicht."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, immerhin hast du es noch nie jemanden erzählt."

„Kaede hatte immer diesen wundervollen Rat parat.", erzählte er ihr, den Arm noch immer quer über das Gesicht geworfen. „Sie sagte, dass wann immer man sich zornig oder traurig oder bitter oder verängstigt fühlt, man all seine negativen Gefühle zu einem kleinen Ball pressen und diesen dann in die Sohlen seiner Füße zwingen sollte."

Kagome verdrehte ihre Augen. „Wo er verrotten und dich von Innen heraus zerstören wird."

„Das hat sie auch gesagt, ja …" Er deutete ein Grinsen an, doch seine Stimme klang seltsam. „Sie hat mich nie wirklich leiden können."

Kagome fragte sich, warum ihm Kaede so etwas sagen sollte, während sich für einen Moment Stille über den Raum breitete. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig, da sie sich nun sicher war, dass er nichts mit ihr versuchen würde.

„Hat dir Köchin erzählt, was 1992 passiert ist?", sagte er in dieser dünnen, angestrengten Stimmlage.

Kagome sah über ihre Schulter hinweg neugierig auf ihn herab, doch konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen. „Nein … es geht mich nichts an."

„Ich kann es Köchin nicht sagen.", fuhr InuYasha fort. „Sie ist zu alt … zu nah an der Familie."

Das war, Kagomes Meinung nach, eine wirklich blöde Ausrede.

„Ich kann nicht mit Miroku darüber sprechen. Er ist mein Freund … aber wir sind nicht so eng befreundet, als dass ich mich ihm anvertrauen könnte. Nicht Sango … sie nimmt zu leicht Befehle an, ich denke sie sorgt sich um ihren Job. Sie regt sich über mich allerdings genauso heftig auf, wie du …"

Wollte er damit auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus?

„Nicht Sesshomaru … er ist der schlechteste Bruder der Welt. Er kümmert sich nicht um mich – sondern nur um sein Image. Nicht Kaede weil sie mich hasst. Und ich wollte meinen Eltern nichts erzählen, weil sie nicht aufgehört haben mich zu dem zwingen, zu dem du mich jetzt zu zwingen versuchst." Er ließ den Arm wieder an seine Seite fallen und schenkte ihr ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. „Was bedeutet, dass ich dir ebenfalls nichts erzählen werde, Liebling."

Ach, Mist … und dabei hatte er sich doch glatt so angehört, als würde er ihr endlich das große Geheimnis verraten. Kagome versuchte krampfhaft ihre Geduld und Toleranz beizubehalten, wie ihre Mutter es ihr geraten hatte. „Ich werd' dich nicht dazu zwingen, es mir zu sagen." _Obwohl ich mir wünschte, dass du es endlich ausspucken würdest, um sowohl deiner geistlichen Gesundheit Willen, als auch meiner …_

„Du hast mir gesagt, ich soll auf jemanden hören … ich denke ich werde auf Kaede hören und einfach meinen Mund halten." Er setzte sich auf und wandte sich um sie mit einem anerkennenden Blick anzusehen. „Aber ich muss schon zugeben, du hast mich da beinahe gehabt. Aber glaub' ja nicht, dass ich daran zweifle, dass du die Sekunde, in der du erfährst was passiert ist, zur Presse läufst."

Kagome fühlte sich ernsthaft verletzt. „Ich erwarte ja nicht von dir, dass du mir vertraust – aber so rücksichtslos bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!"

„Vielleicht bist du's, vielleicht bist du's nicht. Ich kenne dich nicht wirklich, und so weiß ich auch nicht wirklich was du tun würdest. Außerdem schert es mich nicht wirklich genug, es dir zu erzählen."

_Was für ein Haufen …_ Kagome stählte ihre Gedanken und atmete tief durch. „Schön … du musst es mir nicht sagen. Aber ich warne dich, ich finde es sowieso irgendwann heraus."

„Das hört sich ja wie eine Drohung an." Er sah sie mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Es ist nur eine Warnung. Ich werd's entweder alleine rausfinden oder du kannst auch einfach zu mir kommen und es mir selbst erzählen – was übrigens, glaube ich, auf lange Sich gesehen, für uns beide besser sein wird."

„Das klingt ja beinahe so, als wolltest du, dass ich irgendeine Art von Verbrechen zugebe."

„Du hast 92 doch niemanden umgebracht, oder?" Sie sprang sofort auf den Hinweis an, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es nur sarkastisch gemeint hatte.

Er zuckte bei ihrer Vermutung sichtbar zusammen. „Ich hab' niemals jemanden umgebracht … 1992 …" Kagome starrte ihn offen an und beobachtete wie sein ungeschulter Blick langsam in die Ferne wanderte. Was hatte _das_ nun wieder zu bedeuten?

„InuYasha …?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du siehst aus als würdest du gleich drauf losheulen."

„Brave Jungen weinen nicht … sie erzählen keine Geschichten …", sagte er mit flacher, monotoner Stimme. Sein Blick klärte sich wieder und er sah sie steinig an. „Bist du nun endlich zufrieden – oder muss ich dich erst aus meinem Schlafzimmer werfen?"

„Ich finde selbst hinaus." Sie seufzte laut, stand auf und hielt auf die Tür zu. „Lass dich von Hashimoto nicht zu sehr aufregen."

„Er ist es nicht, der mich aufgeregt hat.", sagte InuYasha finster.

Kagome sah noch einmal zu ihm zurück, als sie die Tür erreichte. Halb wollte sie wieder umkehren und versuchen, noch mehr aus ihm herauszuquetschen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass wenn sich InuYasha vielleicht jemandem … _irgendjemandem_ öffnen würde, dass er dann gar kein so schwieriger Mensch sein würde. Er war so beschäftigt damit, sich auf diesem Podest weg von der Welt zu halten, dass er Schwierigkeiten damit bekam, sich mit ihr zu verständigen.

„Ich werd' dich dann bei der Preisverleihung sehen.", sagte sie leise und schloss sanft die Tür hinter sich, nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

InuYasha starrte mit finsterem Blick aus dem Fenster und presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander, während er sich anstrengte, den in ihm aufkeimenden Zorn zu unterdrücken.

Dieses dumme Mädchen … sie mischte sich in Dinge ein, die sie einfach nichts angingen! Diesmal hatte sie ihn wirklich wütend gemacht … nein, genauer gesagt hatte sie ihm Angst gemacht, denn er war kurz davor gewesen, ihr alles zu erzählen. Alles, von Anfang bis Ende, und dann … dann was?

Er wusste, dass ihre Abneigung gegenüber ihm sie dazu veranlasste, zu versuchen ihn zu ändern … und das machte ihm Angst, denn er wusste nicht, zu welcher Person sie ihn ändern wollte. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was er wollte, was ihm seine Zukunft bringen würde … er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung wer er war. Wer sollte er sein?

Es war seltsam … seine Identitätskrise war schon seit er sechs Jahre alt gewesen war wie ein schwarzer Schatten, der die Sonne verdeckte, über seinem Kopf gehangen. Doch erst in der letzten Woche hatte sich alles zu einem schmerzhaften Punkt konzentriert, mit dem er sich einfach nicht befassen wollte … mit dem er sich nicht befassen _konnte_. Es war einfach zu früh.

Doch _Kagome_ würde sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, bis Samstag mit ihm zu machen, was sie wollte …

* * *

„Also ist 1992 nichts passiert?" Kagome runzelte die Stirn während sie ihre Finger über den Teppich ihres Schlafzimmers gleiten ließ. „Absolut nichts?" 

„Null.", behauptete Yuka am Telefon.

Kagome zog ihre Hand zurück auf ihr Bett und rollte sich auf ihren Rücken, um die Decke anzustarren. „Das ist unmöglich – etwas wirklich _Gewaltiges_ ist 1992 passiert. Es muss doch irgendwo erwähnt worden sein."

„Wie es scheint ist 92 offiziell das ruhigste Jahr, das InuYasha jemals gehabt hat." Yuka hörte sich bei diesen Worten sehr überzeugt an. Kagome musste der Expertin glauben. „In dem Jahr gab es absolut keine Neuigkeiten und auch keinen Tratsch, weder über ihn noch über seine Familie. Sein Vater hatte gerade erst seine Amtszeit als Premierminister beendet und hatte sich eine Ruhepause genommen – seine Mutter verschwand für einige Monate aus der Modewelt. Bis ins frühe 1993 hinein, als InuYasha bekannt gab, dass er eine brutale Form von Kickboxen erlernen würde, hat keiner der drei auch nur einen Mucks von sich gegeben."

„Also könnte man auch sagen, dass '92 ein verdächtig ruhiges Jahr war …", sagte Kagome mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Yuka.

„Tja, jedenfalls – wenn du heute Nacht im Fernsehen bist, vergiss nicht uns zu erwähnen! Und vergiss auch nicht darauf mit InuYashas Autogramm zurückzukommen – er kann es für Yuka Sato signieren."

Kagome lächelte und lachte. „Okay. Ich werd's nicht vergessen. Das ist das mindeste, das ich für dich tun kann."

Es klopfte an der Tür und Kagome sah auf. „Oh, ich sollte besser gehen. Da ist jemand an der Tür."

„Ist es InuYasha?"

Irgendwie bezweifelte Kagome das. „Nein, es ist wahrscheinlich nur Sango. Tschüss, Yuka."

„Tschüss – und sag' InuYasha hallo von mir!"

„Werd' ich machen." Kagome legte auf, bevor sie noch weitere Wünsche äußern konnte. Sie legte das Telefon zurück in seine Gabel und hüpfte vom Bett herunter um die Tür aufzumachen. Ihre Vermutungen erwiesen sich als richtig, als Sango mit einer Schachtel unterm Arm, ohne jegliche Einladung in das Zimmer hineinschlüpfte.

„Rate mal, was ich hier habe!", sagte Sango geheimnisvoll, als sie die Schachtel auf dem Bett abstellte.

„Eine Bombe? Tickt das etwa? Ich will, was dort oben passiert ist hier unten nicht wiederholen." Skeptisch beäugte Kagome die dünne Schachtel.

„Stell dich nicht so an, schau!" Sango nahm blitzschnell den Deckel ab und zog das Kleid, das sich im Inneren befunden hatte, hervor. „Das ist dein Kleid für die Preisverleihung!"

Kagomes Atem stockte als sie das Kleid schockiert ansah. „Du … du willst, dass ich das anziehe?"

„Mm-hm." Sango hielt das Kleid neben ihrem eigenen Körper erhoben, sodass Kagome dessen ganze Länge betrachten konnte. „Weil du erst fünfzehn bist, waren wir uns darüber im Klaren, dass wir dich nicht mit nur ein bisschen Stoff über jede Brust den roten Teppich hinaufstolzieren lassen können, wie es die meisten Frauen machen werden. Miroku meinte zwar, dass du nichts dagegen hättest, aber ich dachte, dass du etwas Umfangreicheres vorziehen würdest."

Es war ein wunderschönes Kleid, das musste Kagome zugeben. Eigentlich … sah es viel zu schön, viel zu kompliziert genäht und angefertigt aus, um es in nur ein paar Tagen hergestellt zu haben. „Haben sie es für mich gemacht?"

„Nun …" Sango zuckte die Schultern und drückte ihr das Kleid mit Gewalt in die Hand. „Eigentlich gehörte es InuYashas Mutter. Sie hat es nur einmal getragen, zu einer dieser angesehen Shows – sie hat es den Laufsteg hinunter und wieder hinauf getragen und danach nie wieder angezogen. Ihr habt ungefähr die gleiche Größe … sie war vielleicht ein wenig größer und hatte schmälere Hüften, aber der Schneider hat ein paar Veränderungen vorgenommen, damit es dir passt, also sollte es keine Probleme geben."

„Geht das auch mit InuYasha in Ordnung, wenn ich es trage?" Kagome ließ ihre Hände über die dunkel rote, schleierartige Spitze wandern, die als Hülle für das darunterliegende rote Seidenkleid diente. Es hatte nur einen Ärmel, der am Handgelenk breiter wurde, die andere Seite bestand nur aus einem Träger, der sich um den Oberarm wand. Kagome war sich dessen sicher, dass sie niemals zuvor etwas Bizarreres als das getragen hatte.

„Er wird es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal erkennen – seine Mutter würde das nicht einmal." Sango lächelte. „Außerdem denke ich, dass dir rot vielleicht steht. Und … es ist InuYashas Lieblingsfarbe."

Trotzdem … irgendwie hatte Kagome das Gefühl, dass dieses eine, _rote_ Kleid, dass früher einmal seiner _Mutter_ gehört hatte, zirka den gleichen Effekt wie die rote Flagge des Matadors haben würde, sollte sie es tragen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er nur einen Blick darauf werfen und ihr daraufhin den Rest des Abends zur Hölle machen würde.

Aber dennoch … es war ein wunderschönes Kleid.

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Ich kann's nicht glauben … 1,0 Reviews vor Kapitel zehn? Vielen, vielen dank an alle auf die bis jetzt reviewed haben! Ich schätze das wirklich sehr 


	11. Für beste Darstellung

**Verzicht der Übersetzerin:** Nun, wie es der Name 'Übersetzerin' schon ausdrückt, gehört diese Geschichte nicht mir. Sie wurde in den Jahren 2003 - 2004 von Rozefire geschrieben, die eine wirklich talentierte, junge Autorin ist. Ich habe sie lediglich um die Erlaubnis gebeten 'Dead Famous' zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr die Geschichte im Original lesen wollt, dann geht einfach auf ihren Account, okay? Oh, und die InuYasha Charaktere gehören natürlich auch nicht mir. Sie gehören einzig und allein Rumiko Takahashi.

Puh, das war jetzt ein Marathonlauf ... Ich bin ganz kaputt! Ich hab' beinahe das ganze Kapitel an einem Tag geschrieben ... ächz ... und jetzt ist es viertel elf und ich bin müüüde! Also werd' ich nicht viel reden, ich wollt euch nur sagen, dass ich leider, da ich denn ganzen Tag dran geschrieben hab', keine Zeit dazu hatte (und logischerweise auch meine Beta nicht) es Probe zu lesen. Falls also irgendwo Fehler auftauchen, tut einfach so, als wären sie nicht da! Viel Spaß,

eure Jamie

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Ich weiß, dass es eine Menge Leute nicht glauben, aber ich lese wirklich alle meine Reviews. Wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, bekomme ich pro Kapitel etwas mehr als hundert Reviews, und die sammeln sich über ein paar Tage hinweg an. Also werde ich in Wirklichkeit nicht unbedingt mit Reviews überschwemmt und es fällt mir nicht schwer, zwanzig oder so an einem Tag zu lesen – und ich lese sie wirklich gerne, also ist das keine Arbeit für mich! Und macht euch keine Sorgen darüber, ihr könntet mich mit langen Reviews nerven – die habe ich nämlich am liebsten!

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

_**Für beste Darstellung …**_

****_**

* * *

**_

„Für wie viele Auszeichnungen wurde InuYasha nominiert?"

„Dieses Jahr nur drei.", säuselte Sango, während sie das lose Material des roten Kleides an Kagomes Taille befestigte, entschlossen, es unter der Schleierschicht so schick wie möglich zu bekommen. „Letztes Jahr war er für fünf nominiert, aber da hat er nur vier gewonnen."

„Mein Gott …" Kagome stützte ihren Ellbogen auf Sangos Kopf ab, während das Mädchen weiterarbeitete (einen angenehmeren Ort gab es nicht). „Was macht er denn, um sich die Auszeichnungen zu verdienen?"

„Tja, dieses Jahr hat man ihn wieder für die Publikumsauszeichnung nominiert."

„Was ist das für eine Auszeichnung?" Was die Welt der Stars und Promis betraf, pflegte Kagome noch immer ein wenig ignorant zu sein. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich eine Preisverleihung angesehen. Sie fand, dass diese immer viel zu langweilig waren.

„Die Publikumsauszeichnung ist die Publikumsauszeichnung." Sango deutete ein Schulterzucken an. „Es ist keine wirklich spezielle Auszeichnung, da wirklich jeder für sie nominiert werden kann, von dem Mann auf dem Postamt bis hin zum Kaiser … vorausgesetzt man hat genug Stimmen um überhaupt erst nominiert zu werden. Es ist eigentlich nur eine Popularitätsauszeichnung."

„Hat Inuyasha sie schon einmal gewonnen?"

„Siebenmal."

„Wow …" Kagome fragte sich, wie es wohl sein mochte, so beliebt zu sein … doch wieder ein Mal gingen einige Dinge über ihre Vorstellungskraft hinaus, und sie hatte nie wirklich viel Fantasie gehabt.

„Dann gibt es da noch eine Auszeichnung für den besten Stunt-Koordinator Querstrich Darsteller." Sango hörte auf mit dem Stoff an ihrer Hüfte herumzuspielen bevor sie sich aufrichtete und an ihren Schultern zu arbeiten begann. Die ehemalige Besitzerin des Kleides hatte auch breitere Schultern besessen und während der Schneider wirklich gute Arbeit darin geleistet hatte, den Saum anzuheben, gab es dennoch noch ein paar Änderungen, die vorgenommen werde mussten.

Kagome war nur darüber besorgt, wie Inuyasha reagieren würde, wenn er sie, in einem der Kleider seiner eigenen Mutter sah. Und um ihre Gedanken von solchen Problemen abzulenken, versuchte sie sich, auf die Preisverleihung zu konzentrieren. „Also arbeitet Inuyasha als Stuntman?"

„Mit _seinem_ Körper wäre es ein Wunder wenn das nicht tun würde. Er kann mehr Gewicht als zehn Leute heben – und schafft es außerdem seinen Körper durchtrainierter als den Schwarzeneggers halten. Die Produzenten können unglaublich viel ihres Budgets einsparen, wenn sie Inuyashas Stärke statt irgendwelcher Spezialeffekte und guter Bearbeitung verwenden können. Er verträgt mehr Beulen und blaue Flecke als ein gewöhnlicher Stuntman, kann schneller laufen, schneller kämpfen-"

„Okay, ich hab's kapiert." Kagome schloss fest ihre Augen, als sie sich an Inuyashas letzte Darstellung, wie schnell er kämpfte, erinnerte. Ihr wurde bei dem Gedanken daran noch immer schlecht. Es war so brutal …

„Und weil seine Wunden schnell verheilen und keine Narben hinterlassen, kann er doppelt so hart und länger arbeiten als jeder andere."

„Also, was ist die dritte Nominierung?", fragte Kagome als Sango ihre Arbeit an ihren Schultern beendete und anfing ihre schüreisenglatte Haare in einen stilistisch wirren Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf zu ziehen (Sango hatte zuvor darauf bestanden mit einem Eisen über ihre Zotteln zu fahren).

„Die dritte Nominierung ist für den jüngsten Boxsemifinalisten der letzten zehn Jahre."

„Semifinalisten?", wiederholte Kagome stirnrunzelnd, während ihr Kopf, dank Sangos brutaler Handhabung ihres Kopfes, in alle Richtungen gezogen wurde.

„Nun ja, er gewinnt halt nicht immer die Meisterschaften, aber er hat es bis jetzt noch jedes Mal ins Halbfinale geschafft, schon seit er das erste Mal dabei war." Sango seufzte. „Dieses Jahr geht es wieder gegen Kouga um die Auszeichnung …"

„Ah … also wird Kouga auch dort sein?" Kagome fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen verknotete. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich nicht mit ihm treffen musste … oder ihm die Hand schütteln musste. Sie fragte sich was er machen würde, wenn er herausfand, dass sie Inuyashas kleiner ‚Gast' war. Und würde er für die russische Massage, die sie ihm verpasst hatte, Rache wollen? Wenn er keine Skrupel davor hatte, zu versuchen Inuyasha zu vergiften, was würde ihn dann davon abhalten, dasselbe mit ihr zu tun?

„So. Wunderschön!" Sango trat einen Schritt zurück und kniff ihr in die Wange um ein wenig Farbe zu bekommen. „Jetzt komm, wir sollten besser zur Limo hinuntergehen, wenn wir noch stilistisch zu spät sein wollen statt haben-das-ganze-verfluchte-Spektakel-knapp-verpasst zu spät.

Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie viel Selbstvertrauen man gewinnen konnte, wenn man sich nur in ein hübsches Kleid warf und ein bisschen Make-Up auftrug. Kagome fühlte sich übermäßig gut als sie hinter Sango hertrottete.

Sie stiegen die Treppen die zum Hauptfoyer führten hinunter und wurden vom größten Teil des Personals begrüßt, welches sie an diesem Abend begleiten würde. Allmählich begann sie einige von ihnen zu erkennen. Da drüben stand das Mädchen, welches InuYashas Haare von Montags bis Freitags stylte – neben ihr stand der Kerl, der jeden Morgen InuYashas Kleidung für ihn aussuchte. Ganz links in der Menge stand Kikyo mit ihrem Mobiltelefon, nebst Miroku, der tief in ein Gespräch mit dem Kerl versunken war, der offiziell InuYashas Befächerer war – was bedeutete, dass er einen dieser elektrischen Föne überall mit sich herumschleppte, für den Fall, dass sein Star sich etwas überhitzt fühlte. Ach … und da war das Mädchen, das ihm jeden dritten Morgen eine Gesichtsbehandlung verpasste.

Es gab hier wirklich viel zu viele Angestellte …

„Du fährst in der vorderen Limousine mit InuYasha mit. Der Rest von uns wird euch in der hinteren folgen."

„Wir gehen _alle_ zur Verleihung?"

„InuYashas Personal muss ihm überallhin folgen, egal wohin er geht, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, sie werden die meiste Zeit eh nur im Hintergrund stehen, also werden sie dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen." Plötzlich wandte sich Sango um, als ihr offensichtlich sechster Sinn ihren Boss ausmachte. „Und hier kommt der Mann der Stunde."

Kagome blickte über ihre Schulter hinweg zurück zur Treppe und schluckte leise. InuYasha joggte sie lässig hinunter und sah ein wenig smarter aus, als für gewöhnlich. Sango neigte sich in ihre Richtung. „Ich hab' versucht ihn dazu zu zwingen eine Krawatte zu tragen, aber er wollte sich partout nichts um den Hals legen lassen."

InuYasha sah auf und sein Blick blieb an Kagome hängen.

_Hier kommt's_, dachte sie, als sie sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machte. _Er wird explodieren und wir werden zu spät kommen und er wird sich furchtbar aufregen und …_

„Nettes Kleid, Zweiglein." Er tätschelte ihren ein-ärmeligen Arm als er an ihr vorbeiging und verkündete dann allen anderen mit etwas lauterer Stimme: „Na gut, dann lasst uns abhauen, wir sind spät dran!"

Das Personal verließ durch den offenen Vordereingang die Villa und ließ Kagome allein mit Sango zurück. „Zweiglein?" Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu verstehen wie genau sie sich ausgerechnet diesen Namen verdient hatte.

„Nun komm' schon." Sango nahm sie an der Schulter, schob sie zur Tür hinaus und die Stufen hinunter.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich zusehends als der Abend anbrach. Ihre Ankunft bei der Verleihung war für neun Uhr angesetzt worden und es war bereits acht Uhr dreißig. Kagome beschleunigte ihre Schritte als sie die erste der vielen Limos ansteuerte. Die Tür wurde von einem der in schwarz gekleideten Bodyguards für sie offen gehalten und hinter ihr geschlossen, sobald sie sicher im Inneren war.

„Willst du 'ne Cola?", fragte InuYasha sofort, und hielt ihr eine Dose hin.

„Kommt drauf an …" Sie sah sie misstrauisch an. „Hast du Zyanid reingetan?"

„Ist ungeöffnet. Ich dachte mir, dass du's sicher bemerken würdest, wenn der Deckel aufgebrochen wär'." Er warf ihr die Dose zu und sie fing sie mit einer Eleganz auf, die sie für gewöhnlich nicht besaß.

„Toller Fang.", lobte er sie, während er seine eigene Dose aufbrach und einen Schluck nahm.

Kagome hielt ihr Getränk auf ihrem Schoß, während sie ihn aufmerksam beobachtete und sich fragte warum er sie nicht anknurrte und seine Krallen schärfte, wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie trug eines der Kleider seiner Mutter und er hatte noch immer nicht reagiert … oder vielleicht hatte er es einfach nicht bemerkt.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer hob sie die Dose und brach die Öffnung auf … und wurde prompt mit Schaum besprüht. „Ach, um Himmels w – du hast sie geschüttelt!", bellte sie und sah, wie er sich vor kaum unterdrücktem Lachen schüttelte. „Scheinbar hast du mir noch immer nicht verziehen, dass ich dich vorhin so arg gekränkt habe."

„Scheinbar.", sagte er freundlich. „Und ich werd' dich einfach weiterhin anlächeln, denn ich weiß, dass wenn ich auch nur für eine Sekunde nicht aufpasse und dich anfahre, dass du dann zurückschnabeln wirst und mich wahrscheinlich dazu provozieren wirst, dich noch in dieser Limo zu erwürgen. Ich will an deinem Tod nicht Schuld haben, also lächle einfach zurück, dann sollte alles gut gehen."

Wenn er eine andere Sprache gesprochen hätte und sie nicht verstehen würde, was er gesagt hatte, hätte sie gedacht, er hätte nette Dinge zu ihr gesagt. Doch offensichtlich war dem nicht so. „Du bist sauer auf mich …?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Tja, offen gesagt", fuhr er lächelnd fort. „war ich niemals zuvor in meinem Leben wütender auf jemandem, Zweiglein."

„Warum nennst du mich Zweiglein?" Sie stellte ihre Cola auf einem der eingebauten Tische ab und schnipste die Flüssigkeit von ihren nassen Fingern. „Oder kannst du dir etwa noch immer nicht meinen Namen merken?"

„Na ja, das und die Tatsache, dass du mich in diesem Kleid irgendwie an einen Zweig erinnerst."

„Wie, in diesem Kleid?" Kagome spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

„Was für Kleider trägst du denn sonst noch?" Er verdrehte die Augen. Er sah das Kleid für einen Moment kritisch an. „Weißt du, irgendwie schaust du in dem Kleid wie ein Model aus."

Nun, das ließ Kagomes Gedankengänge mitten in ihrer Arbeit erstarren. „Ist das … ist das ein Kompliment?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein." Er zuckte lässig die Schultern. „Ich finde, ein paar sehen hübsch aus … aber die meisten sehen hungrig aus." Er rümpfte seine Nase. „Models sind nicht mein Geschmack. Sie werden ausgewählt, weil sie den besten Körper dafür haben, seltsame, merkwürdige Klamotten herzuzeigen. Beinahe alle sind größer als ich, haben größer Füße als ich, breite Schultern, keine Brüste und die schmollendsten Gesichter der Welt. Sie sehen aus, als würden ihre Gesichter zerbrechen, wenn sie auch nur das kleinste Lächeln zeigen würden."

„Na ja, du scheinst ja mit genug von ihnen auszugehen, um das zu wissen." Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und sah zum Fenster hinaus, bevor sie begriff. „Hey – meinst du etwa ich hab' große Füße und keine Brüste!"

„Ich hab' dich Zweiglein genannt, oder?", sagte er betonend und wandte seinen Blick ebenfalls dem getönten Fenster zu.

Nun … zumindest hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass das Kleid seiner eigenen Mutter gehört hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren würde, und sie wollte ihn auch nicht wirklich auf die Probe stellen. Sie klopfte mir ihren Nägeln auf der Coladose herum und sah geduldig zum Fenster. Sie konnte allerdings nicht hinaussehen, da die Tönung des Fensters einfach zu dunkel war. Jedoch hieß das auch, dass auch niemand hineinsehen können würde.

„Wie viele Auszeichnungen hast du denn insgesamt gewonnen?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Sechzehn.", sagte er frei heraus. „Von vierunddreißig Nominierungen."

„Wo hebst du sie denn auf?"

„Bei dem restlichen Kram, den ich nie anschaue – im Klassikzimmer .." Er warf ihr einen forschenden Blick zu. „Wo auch das Klavier ist."

„Oh." Kagome nickte verständnisvoll und wandte ihre Augen weder dem Fenster zu, ohne sich der Musterung bewusst zu sein.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis der Lärm der Menge ihre Ohren erreichte. Kagome versuchte angestrengt nach draußen zu sehen. „Ich denke wir sind da …"

Die Limo drosselte die Geschwindigkeit zu einem Kriechtempo und Kagome begriff, wie nahe sie der Menge tatsächlich waren, als sie das Fenster hinunterkurbelte. Sie stand gleich neben dem Fahrzeug und wurde nur von einer Metallbarriere zurückgehalten, die die Menge von der Straße fernhielt.

„Es ist sie – es ist Kagome!"

„InuYasha – InuYasha!"

Und so begann ein plötzlicher Ausbruch von Schreien. Kagome zuckte plötzlich zurück, als ein halbes Dutzend einzelner Rosen sich selbst durch das offene Fenster warfen. „Ach, du meine -"

Das Fenster schloss sich wieder und Kagome sah zu InuYasha auf, dessen Finger auf dem Knopf war. „Du solltest das vielleicht nicht noch mal versuchen.", riet er ihr mit einem herablassenden Lächeln. „Sie sind wie ausgehungerte Wölfe. Sobald sie dich einmal erkannt haben werden sie sich auf dich stürzen und dich auseinander reißen."

„Sie sind deine Fans, keine Wölfe.", seufzte Kagome genervt und hob eine der Rosen auf, die in das Auto gefallen waren. „Sie lieben dich, also bezweifle ich, dass sie dich essen wollen würden."

„Du würdest überrascht sein, was sie alles wollen." InuYasha zuckte die Schultern und machte keine Bewegung, Kagome dabei zu helfen, die Rosen, die sie auf dem Sitz neben sich zu einem Haufen arrangierte, aufzuheben.

Das Auto ruckte weitere neunzig Meter vorwärts und blieb schließlich völlig stehen. Die getönte Glastrennscheibe zum Abteil des Fahrers klapperte, als jemand von der andere Seite klopfte. InuYasha wies sie an, sich seiner Seite der Limo zu nähern. Als sie ihm einen bösen Blick versetzte um ihrem Unwillen Ausdruck zu verleihen verdrehte er nur seine Augen. „Wir sind da. Willst du jetzt aus der Limo raus, oder nicht?"

„Oh, natürlich …" Sie schob sich über die Ledersitze und steuerte sein Ende an.

Die Tür der Limo öffnete sich und Kagome wurde unmittelbar von der überwältigenden Zahl weißglühender Blitze von draußen geblendet. Sie fühlte InuYashas Hand, die gegen ihren Rücken drückte, sie dazu drängte auszusteigen und sie tat dies auch, allerdings nur, um seine Hand loszuwerden.

Sie lächelte so gut sie konnte, doch es war schwer, da sie nicht wusste wohin sie schauen oder lächeln sollte. Der rote Teppich war breit und führte vom Randstein des Gehsteigs, wo sie stand zum Eingang des Gebäudes, durch den sie es betreten würden. Nur zirka dreißig Meter oder so trennten sie von der Tür. An einem gewöhnlichen Tag war diese Distanz nichts … aber heute Nacht, als alle jeden ihrer Schritte, die sie tat, beobachteten, da sie Männer und Frauen, Mädchen und Jungen ihren Namen schreien hörte, als ob sie sie kennen würde war dieser Weg unendlich lang. Fragen wurden ihr von jedem möglichem Winkel zugeschossen, es wurde um Autogramme gebeten, Kagome war überwältigt. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Kagome wäre wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht über dagestanden und herumgestammelt, wenn InuYasha sie nicht mit einem sanften Stups weiter den roten Teppich hinaufgestoßen hätte, um für sich selbst Platz zu schaffen und aus der Limo aussteigen zu können. Der in schwarz gekleidete Bodyguard schloss die Tür der Limo, woraufhin sich das Fahrzeug vom Randstein löste und Kagome ohne jeglichen Platz, an dem sie Schutz vor der Menge und all den Photographen mit ihren blitzenden Kameras finden konnte, zurückließ.

„Weiterlächeln.", sagte ihr InuYasha fröhlich in ihr Ohr und zog prompt ihren Arm hervor, um ihn durch seinen zu schlingen. Kagomes Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich, als sie einen sturen, unwilligen Blick auf ihre ineinander verflochtenen Arme warf.

„Entschuldige mal?", zischte sie.

„Das ist die einzige Art, auf die ich dich davon abhalten kann stehen zu bleiben. Und jetzt _lächle_.", zischte er drohend zurück. Kagome schlang ihren Arm widerspenstig so schmerzhaft wie es nur ging um seinen, so als ob sie versuchen würde, ihn zu zerquetschen. Das Lächeln kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück und sie begannen den Teppich hinunterzuschreiten.

Hin und wieder zog InuYasha sie zu den Seiten, wo die Fans von den Barrikaden zurückgehalten wurden, um ein paar Autogramme zu geben. Die meisten wollten sein Autogramm, doch ein paar Fanatiker waren verzweifelt genug, Kagome auch um ihres zu bitten. Sie gab es ihnen verwirrt, noch immer bemüht, die Tatsache zu begreifen, dass so viele Leute ihr Gesicht und ihren Namen kannten (ganz im Gegensatz zu dem gewissen Superstar, der an ihrem Arm hing).

„Bild' dir darauf jetzt bloß nichts ein.", warnte er sie leise, als er sie abrupt zum Halten brachte, um für ein paar Photos zu posieren. „Ab Montag werden sie sich nicht einmal daran erinnern können, dass du existierst."

Autsch.

Die Zeit, die sie brauchten um die dreißig Meter zum Eingang des Theaters hinter sich zu bringen war lächerlich. Kagome hätte die Strecke in zehn Sekunden gehen können … aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, brauchten sie über fünfzehn Minuten um nach drinnen zu kommen.

Kagome schritt hinter InuYasha her, als sie von dem Veranstalter begrüßt wurden, dem Typen, dem das Gebäude gehörte, ein paar reichen Mitgliedern der höheren Gesellschaft, die es geschafft hatten sich Tickets für die Verleihung zu besorgen. Kagome stöhnte innerlich vor Langeweile auf, als InuYasha sie weiter neben sich herzog, tiefer in das Gebäude hinein, und sie dem Hauptkorridor mit dem roten Teppich folgten, den auch die anderen Gäste zu beschreiten schienen. Wenn du nicht weißt, wo's langgeht: Folg' einfach der Herde.

„Wie lang wird das dauern?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Langweilst du dich etwa schon?", gab er zurück.

„Zu Tode."

Er seufzte und überraschte sie dann, als er antwortete: „Ich auch."

Kagome sah ihn überrascht an, wurde dann aber abgelenkt, als sich ihnen plötzlich ein Mädchen näherte. „InuYasha?" Beide sahen sie es an, erkannten es und Kagome konnte ihr überraschtes Keuchen nicht zurückhalten.

„S-Sie sind Joi Ito!", sagte Kagome, sich dessen bewusst, dass sie das Offensichtliche feststellte. Doch Joi Ito war zufällig ihre Allerliebste Sängerin, der allerliebsten ihrer allerliebsten Sänger!

Jois Lächeln war nervöser und höflicher als Kagome erwartet hatte. „Hallo, Sie müssen Kagome Higurashi sein."

_Sie kennt meinen Namen!_ Kagome hätte weinen können – aber nur aus reiner Freude. „Ich muss Ihnen gleich jetzt sagen, dass ich ein großer Fan ihrer Arbeit bin! Ich finde, dass Sie wunderbar talentiert und kreativ sind. Sie sind so originell und ich freue mich ja so Sie kennen zu lernen!"

„Ich danke Ihnen." Joi schien ehrlich erfreut zu sein, als sie die Hände schüttelten. „Und es ist mir ebenfalls eine Freude, Sie zu treffen. Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie meine Musik mögen."

„Oh, aber ich liebe sie.", versicherte Kagome ihr und schwor, dass sie nie wieder ihre Hand waschen würde. „Ich liebe es, wie Sie klassische Musik mit Rock mischen – es ist fantastisch."

„Danke." Joi lächelte sogar noch mehr als zuvor und richtete ihren Blick jetzt stattdessen auf InuYasha. „Du hättest keinen besseren Fan finden können, mit dem du eine Woche verbringst."

„Könnte man meinen, was?", sagte er lässig und sah durch und durch gelangweilt aus.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir uns getroffen haben, hatten wir leider keine Möglichkeit uns besser kennen zu lernen." Joi streckte InuYasha ihre Hand hin. „Joi Ito."

„InuYasha." Kein Nachname, das war sein Markenzeichen. Er schüttelte einmal ihre Hand und lächelte ein wenig. kagome konnte schon die kommende Erkenntnis in seinen Augen lesen, als er anfing zu bemerken wie hübsch Joi eigentlich war. Sie wollte sich beinahe dem anderen Mädchen zuwenden und ihr zuschreien ‚Lauf, Joi! Lauf!'.

„Tja, ich werd' euch nicht aufhalten." Joi ließ sie wieder allein und beide beobachteten sie, als ging um stattdessen mit ein paar weiteren, ankommenden Gästen zu reden.

„Sie ist auf alle Fälle hübscher, als ihre Bilder in den Zeitschriften.", bemerkte InuYasha.

„Du, lass sie in Ruhe." Kagome versetzte ihm einen harten Stoß in die Seite. „Sie ist meine Lieblingskünstlerin – Ich will nicht, dass du sie mit deinen schmutzigen Händen anfasst."

„Meine schmutzigen Hände sind nicht einmal in ihrer Nähe.", antwortete InuYasha verdrießlich. „Jetzt komm weiter, hier geht's zur Halle."

Er zog sie hinter den anderen Gästen hinterher, die allesamt die Doppeltür am anderen Ende des Korridors ansteuerten, die in einen dunkleren Raum hineinführte. Als Kagome InuYasha durch die Tür folgte, begriff sie, dass dies eine domförmige Halle mit Sitzreihen, die von ganz oben bis zur Bühne reichten, war. Doch zwischen den Sitzen und der Bühne gab es einen Tischbereich, völlig ausgestattet mit Tischtuch, Weingläsern und Sesseln – als ob man erwartete, dass die Leute hier speisen würden.

„Hier lang." InuYasha zog sie die Treppe hinunter, ging an all den Sitzreihen vorbei und steuerte stattdessen die Tische an. „Uns gehören ein paar Plätze, die mit unseren Namen beschriftet sind."

Ihr Tisch war einer der, die der Bühne am nächsten standen. „Oh, wie altmodisch.", bemerkte Kagome, als sie ihren Sitz mit ihrem eigenen, kleinen Platznahmen fand. Sie nahm neben InuYasha Platz.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sango und Miroku zu ihnen stießen, Kikyo folgte ihnen ein paar Minuten später. Der Rest des Personals stand als Unterstützung im Hintergrund, doch wie Sango Kagome gesagt hatte, würden sie heute Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht gebraucht werden und nur dazu dienen, allen im Weg zu stehen. Doch da InuYasha eine Diva war, brauchte er sein Personal.

Allmählich fing der Abend an anzulaufen und Kagome konnte ihn nur mit einem Wort beschreiben.

Langweilig.

Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen mit ihrem Handrücken und blinzelte heftig um zu versuchen wachzubleiben. Vielleicht wäre sie ja gleich hier eingeschlafen, wenn es nicht die Kameramänner gegeben hätte, die alle paar Minuten die Tische umkreisten. Sie versuchte sie zu ignorieren, wie Miroku ihr geraten hatte doch es war einfach beunruhigend dazusitzen, und sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, bis eine Kamera daherkam und sie für fünf volle Minuten anstarrte, bevor sie wieder wegging um jemanden anderen anzustarren.

„Fad, fad, fad …", murmelte sie im Flüsterton, als sich die neueste Kamera zurückzog.

„Schh.", zischte InuYasha zurück, bevor er sich wieder der Bühne zuwandte.

„Und nun bitte ich um Applaus für die Präsentatorin, die die Publikumsauszeichnung präsentieren wird … Joi Ito."

Applaus weckte Kagome zumindest so weit auf, dass sie halbherzig mit den anderen mitklatschen konnte. Sie sank in ihren Stuhl zurück und starrte ihre Serviette an, während die Namen der Nominierten aufgezählt wurden.

„Und der Gewinner ist …" Trommelwirbel. „InuYasha!"

Überraschung! Oder auch nicht. Kagome schaffte es trotzdem für ihn zu lächeln und diesmal herzhafter zu klatschen, als er seinen Stuhl zurückschob und lächelnd, wie der preisgewinnende Trottel der er war, dem Weg zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu den Stufen, die zur Bühne hinaufführten, folgte. Der Applaus ließ nach als er das Podium erreichte, joi auf die Wange küsste und vortrat um seine Rede zu machen.

_Das sollte interessant werden._, überlegte Kagome, als sie ihr Kinn auf ihre nach oben gewandte Handfläche stützte.

„Nun, das ist noch immer die einfachste Auszeichnung, die ich jemals gewonnen habe – und ich werde dasselbe sage, was ich letztes Jahr auch gesagt habe. Vielen dank an meinen Kumpel, der nicht aufgehört hat, mit verschiedenen Namen für mich zu stimmen. Ich schuld' dir echt was, Mann." Gelächter verbreitete sich in Wellen im Raum und Kagome entdeckte, dass ihre eigenen Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln nach oben zogen, als er das Peace-Zeichen formte und herabstieg. Der Applaus echote ein weiteres Mal von allen Wänden, als er sich seinen Weg zurück zu seinem Platz fand, dieses Mal jedoch mit der kleinen Trophäe im Arm, die ihm Joi gegeben hatte. Es war eine kleine Glasskulptur, auf der ganz unten ‚Publikumsauszeichnung' eingemeißelt worden war.

„Nett.", bemerkte Kagome, als er sich wieder hinsetzte. Sie nahm die Auszeichnung von ihm entgegen um sie mit Sango zu betrachten. „Sehr nett."

InuYasha lächelte nur und lehnte sich zurück … doch hatte Kagome das Gefühl, dass wenn nicht so viele Leute sie beobachtet hätten, er höhnisch gegrinst hätte. Er war so selbstsicher, dass er alle Auszeichnungen, für die er nominiert worden war, gewinnen würde, dass es widerlich war.

Die Preisverleihung ging weiter. Verschiedene Berühmtheiten, Schauspielerinnen und Musiker endeten auf der Bühne um ihre Auszeichnungen abzuholen, ein paar dankende Worte zu sagen und sich dann wieder hinzusetzen. Kagome erklärte sich zumindest dazu bereit, zuzugeben, dass es interessant war, all diese berühmten Leute auftauchen zu sehen und nur ein paar Meter von dem Platz entfernt stehen zu sehen, an dem sie saß.

Dann trat die Katastrophe ein.

„Und nun bitte ich die Präsentatorin der Auszeichnung für den besten Boxanfänger und jüngsten Semifinalisten auf die Bühne – Kagome Higurashi."

Jegliche Farbe schien aus ihrem Gesicht zu weichen und sie fühlte sich krank. InuYasha warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, während alle anderen an ihrem Tisch nur besorgt aussahen. Die Leute klatschten und Kagome saß einfach nur da, betäubt und geschockt … sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Miroku bedeutete ihr mit den Augen zu gehen. „Geh – geh – lächle einfach und lies vom Bildschirm runter!", zischte er und nickte seinen Kopf zur Bühne hin.

Kikyo stellte ihr Weinglas ab. „Ich werde mit ihr gehen. Offensichtlich hat man hier einige Sachen verwechselt …"

Kikyo stand auf und umrundete den Tisch um Kagome auf zu helfen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Blei an, aber sie tat tapfer die gleichmäßigen Schritte um Kikyo zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu folgen, während der Applaus sich fortsetzte. Die Stufen hinauf, unter die heißen Lichter der Bühne und auf das Podium hinzu. Der Gastgeber begrüßte sie herzlich, küsste ihre Wange und wies sie auf das Podium hin. Kikyo küsste der Gastgeber nicht … wahrscheinlich weil sie ihm einen eisigen Blick versetzte, der ihn warnte, Abstand zu halten.

Dank dem unerbittlichen Scheinen der Lichter über ihrem Kopf konnte Kagome kaum jemanden im Publikum sehen. Der Applaus erstarb und sie sah sich nach dem Bildschirm um, den Miroku erwähnt hatte. Sie entdeckte ihn in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung, unter ihr. Indem sie sich an alles erinnerte, das Miroku ihr erzählt hatte, zwang sie ihre Stimme stark und klar zu klingen und lächelte als wüsste sie, was sie da tat.

Irgendwie funktionierte es … trotz der Tatsache, dass ihre Eingeweide sich so anfüllten als wären sie aus Gummi.

„Seitdem die neue Boxart, ein starkes Gemisch aus dem Kampfsport Kickboxen mit nur einer Regel, nämlich keiner, und dem Format des regulären Boxens, vor zehn Jahren über die Nation hinwegfegte, haben viele Gegner an diesem Sport teilgenommen. Doch nur die Besten werden heute Nacht hier sein." Wow, sie konnte beinahe glauben, dass sie Reden wie diese schon ihr ganzes Leben lang gehalten hatte. Sie blickte auf den Tisch hinab, an dem sie gesessen hatte und erblickte Sango, die mit den Daumen nach oben wies, während Miroku ihr ein billiges Lächeln schenkte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie es gut machte. InuYasha sah ausdruckslos und unempfänglich aus. Gelangweilter als jemals zuvor … „Und hier sind die Nominierungen für den bekanntesten Neuankömmling in der Welt des Boxens." Sie schielte auf den Teleprompter und hoffte, dass sie die Namen richtig ankündigen würde. „Max Powers," Sie legte eine Pause ein, um den Anfeuerungsrufen Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Akinobi Yuki" Eine weitere Pause und dann erschien der letzte Name, der ihren Magen sich verkrampfen ließ. „Und … Kouga."

Der Letzte wurde mit ungemein viel Unterstützung begrüßt, die Kagome beunruhigte … sie meinte schon zu wissen, wer gewinnen würde.

„Und der Sieger ist …" Sie hob den Briefumschlag von dem Podium vor ihr auf und öffnete ihn so selbstsicher, wie sie nur konnte. Ein großes, falsches Lächeln brach über ihrem Gesicht aus und sie jauchzte den Namen. „Kouga!"

Sie sah, wie er von seinem Tisch aufstand und sich den Stufen zur Bühne näherte. Jetzt war sie geliefert. Doch er lächelte, als das Bühnenlicht ihr endlich erlaubte, ihn zu sehen. Sie hob eine der beiden Glasauszeichnungen auf, die sich auf dem Podium befanden und hielt sie ihm hin, wobei sie den Arm so weit von sich gestreckt hatte, wie es nur ging ohne dabei verdächtig auszusehen. Sie wollte ihm nicht zu nahe kommen … er könnte sie einfach erwürgen.

Doch er nahm nur die Auszeichnung entgegen, küsste sie auf die Wange und trat vor, um seine Dankesrede zu halten.

„Ich bin erst seit einem Jahr ernsthafter Kämpfer, doch ihr könnt darauf wetten, dass ihr mich morgen im Finale sehen werdet."

_Du hast es nicht mal verdient die Vorrunden zu bestehen, du kleiner Wurm …_, dachte Kagome vehement.

„Und ich würde auch gern meiner Masseuse, Kagome, danken." Er winkte eine Hand in die Richtung, in der sie ungefähr stand, woraufhin sie erstarrte. „Diese russische Massage war genau das Richtige für mich, Püppchen."

Oh Scheiße …

Er trat von dem Podium zurück und wieder erklang Applaus, doch diesmal merkte sie, dass die Hälfte des Publikums sich fragte, was er denn meinte … der Rest war gelangweilt und hatte keinem seiner Worte gelauscht. Kagome musste sich davon abhalten ihn zu treten, als er sich wieder ihr näherte und sie auf die andere Wange küsste, bevor er verschwand um sich wieder mit seiner Trophäe nieder zu setzen.

Kagome sah zu Kikyo hinüber, die sie mit milder Überraschung und ein wenig tadelnd musterte. Sie seufzte innerlich und schlängelte sich wieder auf das Podium. „Und die Nominierungen für den Weiterführenden Semifinalisten sind …"

Sie las vom Bildschirm. „Mr. Fleischball." Sehr wenig Applaus. „InuYasha." Ziemlich viel Applaus. „Und Hogai Suzuki." Durchschnittlicher Applaus. „Und der Gewinner ist …"

Sie öffnete den goldenen Umschlag und war nicht im Mindesten überrascht. „Der Gewinner ist InuYasha!"

Er hüpfte einigermaßen fröhlich aus seinem Sitz und drängte sich zwischen den Tischen hindurch auf die Bühne zu. Er steuerte zuerst Kikyo und küsste sie auf die Wange, ihren eisigen ‚fass-mich-nicht-an' Blick ignorierend. Dann ging er zu Kagome und küsste sie.

Auf die Lippen.

Ein leises Summen stieg von dem versammelten Publikum auf und Kagome stand in eisigem Entsetzen da, als die knappe, aber warme und sanfte Liebkosung seiner Lippen sich mit ihren trafen und dann wieder verschwand … genauso wie auch die Glastrophäe aus ihrer Hand. Sie stand noch immer in stummen Schrecken da, als InuYasha seine Rede hielt.

„… und eines Tages werde ich hier stehen und die Auszeichnung für den Langzeitchampion entgegennehmen!", sagte er gutmütig, während alle jubelten. „Ich würde gerne folgenden Personen danken: Meinem Trainer, Toutousai, meinem Bruder, für seine Hilfe, Zweiglein," Er wies auf Kagome zurück, „für all ihre Inspiration, und Kouga, dafür, dass er morgen gegen mich verlieren wird und mich dadurch in das Finale schicken wird. Danke sehr!"

Die Beifallrufe, die ihm vom Podium folgten, schienen laut genug zu sein, um die Deckenkacheln erzittern zu lassen. Er nahm Kagome am Ellbogen und schrak sie dadurch aus dem stummen Entsetzen auf, als er sie mit Kikyo von der Bühne hinunter und zurück zu ihren Plätzen führte.

Da bemerkte sie, dass sein Griff beinahe schmerzhaft war.

Er war stinksauer auf sie.

* * *

„Über was regst du dich eigentlich so auf?", fragte Kagome scharf und sah InuYasha quer durch den Innenraum der Limo scharf an. „Du hast heute drei Auszeichnungen abgesahnt und alles was du tust ist darüber schmollen."

Die drei besagten Auszeichnungen waren zurzeit zur sicheren Aufbewahrung in Kikyos Aktenkoffer weggeschlossen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass InuYasha, oder Kagome sie jemals wieder sehen würden.

„Das Problem, du Trottel, ist, dass _du_ mich im geheimen für Kouga ausspioniert hast.", knurrte er wütend zurück, und vergaß seinen Kompromiss, sie nicht anzuschreien. „Kaum lass ich dich eine Minute allein, schon läufst du zu Kouga und verrätst ihm all meine Geheimnisse!"

„Das ist lächerlich!", explodierte Kagome. „Du bist mich in dieser Arena praktisch sofort losgeworden – dich hat es doch nicht geschert, was mit mir passieren würde und ich wusste nicht, dass ich in Kouga hineinlaufen würde, als ich mich verirrt habe! Ich hab' ihn niemals zuvor getroffen wie hätte ich also auch nur irgendetwas mit ihm arrangieren können!" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme fest über ihrer Brust. „UND es wäre mir unmöglich gewesen, zu ihm zu gehen, und ihm all deine Geheimnisse zu verraten, was ich ohnehin nicht getan hätte, weil ich absolut _keines_ deiner Geheimnisse kenne! Ich weiß zirka genau so viel über Boxtechniken, wie ich darüber Bescheid weiß, wie man einen DVD-Player baut – und, bevor du fragst, ich weiß hab' _keine Ahnung_ wie man einen DVD-Player baut!"

„Und wie bist du dann dazu gekommen, dass du ihm eine Massage gegeben hast!", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Er dachte ich wäre das Massage-Mädchen, okay?"

„Oh, ich wette mit dir, dass du darauf sofort angesprungen bist, nicht wahr-"

„Ja, das bin ich, als er mir erzählt hatte, dass er dir die Drogen verabreicht hatte!" Aus Kagomes Ohren pfiff der Dampf. „Und da hab' ich auch seine Schultern mit meinen Fäusten zerschmettert!"

Er schnaubte. „Du kannst Kougas Schultern nicht mit _deinen_ Fäusten zerschmettern.", krittelte er und ließ seinen Blick zum Fenster gleiten, als die Limo begann außerhalb des Eingangs der Villa langsamer zu werden.

„Deswegen hab' ich stattdessen wahrscheinlich auch einen Stuhl über ihm zerschlagen.", sagte sie unverblümt. „Das hat ihm um einiges mehr wehgetan, als meine Fäuste."

Die Tür öffneten sich dank der in schwarz gekleideten Bodyguards und Kagome rutschte schnell hinüber um noch vor InuYasha nach draußen zu kommen. In dem Moment, als sie auf den Kies in der Auffahrt trat, hielt sie plötzlich und wandte sich, um über ihre Schulter hinweg InuYasha anzusehen, der bereit war, hinter ihr aus der Limo auszusteigen. „Und … übrigens …"

„Und übrigens was?", schnappte er verärgert.

„Du küsst wie ein Aschenbecher.", bemerkte sie heimtückisch. Sie trat komplett zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Personal, welches aus den Limos hinter ihnen ausstieg und zielte auf Sango.

Jedoch kurz bevor sie außer Hörweite war hörte sie InuYasha ihr nachrufen. „Und du wirst dieses Kleid niemals so gut tragen, wie meine Mutter."

Sie hielt an und wandte sich um, um ihn anzusehen … doch er ging bereits die Treppen hinauf und verschwand in der Villa bevor sie wirklich abschätzen konnte, was diese Äußerung bedeutet hatte.

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich letzten Endes mögen werden … sozusagen …


	12. Das Recht zu Schweigen

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

**BITTE LEST DAS:** Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sich wieder mal fies verhält und ständig die ‚Chapter does not exist' _(‚Das gesuchte Kapitel existiert nicht._' Meldung anzeigt, wenn ein neues Kapitel erscheint. Um dieses Problem zu kontern und auf das neue Kapitel zugreifen zu können, statt stundenlang herumzuwarten, müsst ihr einfach nur eine beliebige Zahl oder einen beliebigen Buchstaben hinter der Adresse in der Adresszeile eintippen, Enter drücken und dann müsste das neue Kapitel erscheinen. (**A.d.Ü.: **Das funktioniert mittlerweile aber nicht mehr, da die Art, wie sie die Adressen einer Geschichte angeben, geändert hat.)

Kapiert?

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso das funktioniert, aber anscheinend tut's das. Man könnte ‚frying12purpleguineapigs' _(‚bratende12lilameerschweinchen')_ eintippen und es würde trotzdem funktionieren (glaubt mir, ich hab's versucht). Ich hoffe aber wirklich, dass das alle zukünftigen Probleme löst und es tut mir ehrlich Leid, falls diese ‚Kapitel existiert nicht' Meldung aufgetaucht ist, als ihr versucht habt auf das Kapitel zuzugreifen. (Was für ein Tritt in den Arsch).

Weiters bin ich nun endlich im Besitz einer Website, da ich auf den Rat einiger Leser gehört habe, die sich ständig über und ärgern müssen. Ihr könnt alle meine Fanfictions sowie sämtliche meiner Fanarts, die ich bisher fertig gestellt habe, dort auffinden. (Beachtet aber bitte, dass sie erst zwei Tage alt ist und so könnten ein oder zwei Fanfics vielleicht noch nicht hochgeladen sein.) Um die Seite zu besuchen müsst ihr einfach nur auf mein Profil gehen und den Link finden.

Oh, **Squeakyinuears **und **LinaNverse** sind beide Genies Ihr habt da wirklich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

**Kapitel 12**

_**Das Recht zu Schweigen**_

„Oh, Bess, Bess, Bess, Bess …", sagte Kagome, während sie langsam ausatmete. „Du bist nicht unbedingt ein kompliziertes Wesen, oder?"

Besagtes, einfaches Wesen zerrte an seiner Leine und versuchte Kagome in Richtung eines Busches äußerst stechend riechender Blumen zu schleifen. Kagome roch an ihnen und wurde vage an den Geruch von Alkohol erinnert. So zog sie an Bess' Leine und zerrte sie von dem Busch weg, sodass sie ihren Weg durch die Gärten fortsetzen konnten.

Die Luft roch sauber und frisch, der Morgentau, der noch immer im Gras hing durchweichte ihre Schuhe, durchdrang das Material und befeuchtete ihre Socken. Kagome ignorierte dieses kalte Unbehagen während sie sich ihren Weg durch eine Reihe immergrüner Bäume suchte und eine große Lichtung betrat – es war ein kreisrundes Plateau, halb mit Gras und halb mit Wasser bedeckt, das entweder ein unheimlich großer Teich oder nur ein Minisee sein sollte.

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen … und für gewöhnlich wären ihre Gedanken klar und hell gewesen beim Anblick der hübschen Blumen und dem Geruch himmlischen Düfte.

Doch stattdessen fühlte sie sich etwas niedergeschlagen.

Kagome hielt an und kniete sich nieder um die Leine von Bess Halsband loszumachen und ihr somit zu erlauben ihre Umgebung zu erkunden. Sie hob einen alten Stock aus dem Gras und warf ihn für einen Moment zwischen ihren Händen hin und her, bevor sie mit ihrem Arm ausholte und ihn soweit wie möglich warf. Der Wurf war nicht sonderlich gut und der Stock flog auch nicht sehr weit … doch Bess war das egal und sie flitzte ihm mit einem Bellen hinterher.

Sie hatte Sango das Kleid zurückgegeben, obwohl diese ihr versichert hatte, dass Kagome absolut dazu berechtigt war, es zu behalten. Es war ja nicht so, dass irgendjemand es jemals wieder tragen würde … doch irgendwie fühlte sich Kagome überhaupt nicht dazu berechtigt. Besonders nicht, wenn sie an InuYashas letzten Kommentar der vergangenen Nacht zurückdachte.

Bess kam zurückgetrottet, wobei sie den Stock neben sich her durch das Gras zog und ihn anschließend zu Kagomes Füßen fallen ließ. Das Mädchen bückte sich um ihn aufzuheben und sandte die junge Hündin schon bald den Weg, den sie soeben gekommen dem Stück Holz hinterher jagend auf zurück.

Während Bess unterwegs war nahm sich Kagome einen Moment für sich selbst und wandte sich einer Gruppe Büsche neben dem Teich zu. Einem schwachen Versuch Folge leistend, sich selbst aufzumuntern, roch sie an ein paar Blüten und pflückte ein paar der hübscheren, um sie mit in die Villa zurückzunehmen. Sie würde sie in ein Glas Wasser oder etwas in der Art stellen und sie morgen, als Geschenk für ihre Freunde, mit sich nach Hause nehmen. Blumen aus InuYashas Garten. Das würde ihnen gefallen.

Bess kam mit dem Stock zurück und Kagome bückte sich geistesabwesend um ihn wieder mit einer Hand fort zu werfen … und zwar schnurstracks in den Teich. Sie zuckte zusammen als sie das Platschen hörte und wandte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um Bess zu sehen, die mit dem Kopf voran ins Wasser tauchte. „Nein! Die werden mich umbringen!"

Bess schien das egal zu sein, als sie wieder hinausgepaddelt kam, um den Stock zurückzubringen … und mit ihm ein paar unangenehm aussehende Teichpflanzen. Kagome rümpfte ihre Nase als die Hündin mitsamt ihrem Preis zurück ins Trockene kletterte und ihr Fell kurz vor Kagomes Beinen ausschüttelte, wobei sie das Mädchen mit vielen schlammigen Wassertropfen besprühte.

Kagome lugte auf ihren verdreckten Rock hinab und zuckte zusammen. „Jetzt kannst du ebenso gut ein weiteres Mal losplanschen, nun, da du dreckig bist." Sie hob den schleimigen Stock auf und warf ihn zurück in den Teich, bevor sie sich wieder den Blumen zuwandte.

InuYasha versteckte sich an diesem Morgen im Turnsaal und trainierte wie verrückt für seinen Kampf gegen Kouga. Kikyo hatte Sesshomaru bereits angerufen, damit er ihnen wieder ‚aushelfen' konnte, da, obwohl InuYasha die Nachwirkungen der Drogen nicht mehr spüren konnte, noch immer Spuren in seinem Körper vorhanden sein würden. Jedes Mal, da Kagome an den Heroinvorfall erinnert wurde konnte sie nicht anders, als sich von InuYasha enttäuscht und zornig zu fühlen. Wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein?

Die Antwort: Ziemlich leicht.

Dumm und schmollend, so war er.

Kagome war InuYasha beim Frühstück über den Weg gelaufen und hatte den Mangel an Augenkontakt, den er mit ihr aufgenommen hatte, bemerkt. Er hatte geschmollt und sie ignoriert und hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, um den ganzen Tisch herumzugehen, um sich den Zucker zu holen, obwohl er einfach nur Kagome hätte fragen können, ihn ihm zu geben.

Natürlich wusste Kagome mittlerweile, dass er nur schmollte, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Er schmollte um ihr zu zeigen, dass er wütend auf sie war … es wäre einfach für ihn gewesen, nur zu lächeln und so zu tun, als ob es ihm egal wäre … vielleicht hätte sie ihm sogar geglaubt, wenn er an diesem Morgen die Stiegen heruntergekommen wäre und irgendjemanden fröhlich begrüßt hätte. Doch woher wusste sie, dass dieses Schmollen nicht auch einfach nur ein Akt war, nur damit sie sich schlecht fühlte?

Doch … Kagome hatte so ein Gefühl, und sie wusste, dass es kein schauspielerischer Akt war. Dieser Typ war _stinksauer_. Warum? Nun, sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, aber prinzipiell konnte es einfach alles sein konnte. Vielleicht war er wütend, weil sie ihn beleidigt hatte, indem sie gesagt hatte, dass er wie ein Aschenbecher küsst? Oder vielleicht war er, wie Sango vermutete, einfach nur wütend, dass sie Kontakt zu Kouga, seinem eingeschworenen Feind, gehabt, ohne dass er davon gewusst hatte.

Kagome wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als eine ziemlich nasse Hündin sich zu ihren Füßen rollte, winselnd und dafür bettelnd, ihren Bauch gekratzt zu bekommen. Kagome kicherte beim Anblick des nassen Tieres und ging wie gewollt in die Hocke, um ihre Finger durch das weiche Fell, welches Bess' Bauch bedeckte, zu reiben. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn aufheitern soll …", wisperte sie an Bess gewandt. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn ja nicht einmal aufheitern? Sie hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wenn es um InuYasha ging. Sie wusste nicht, ob er traurig oder glücklich, zornig oder verletzt war … oder ob es ihre Schuld war, dass er unglücklich war, oder er einfach nur ein Rüpel war, der ihr Schuldgefühle einverleiben wollte.

Sie fand keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen während ihres Spazierganges. So seufzte Kagome ein weiteres Mal und hakte die Leine wieder an Bess fest, bevor sie sie, mit einem kleinen Strauß Blumen in der Hand, zurück zur Villa schleifte.

„Ach, da bist du.", begrüßte Miroku sie, als er sah, wie sie sich dem Haupteingang näherte. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob diese Hündin dich vielleicht die Klippen hinuntergezogen hätte, oder so … aber es sieht so aus, als ob sie dich versehentlich in einen Teich gezogen hätte."

Kagome blickte auf ihren nassen, leicht stinkenden Schützling hinunter und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich glaub, sie hat sich in irgendetwas gewälzt."

„Keine Sorge, ich werd ihr ein Bad verpassen. Ich spritz dich auch gerne einmal ab, wenn du-"

„Nein danke, ich hab ne Dusche in meinem Zimmer." Sie lächelte und reichte ihm die Leine. „Wo ist Sango?"

„Bei InuYasha."

„Ähm … ist er …" Kagome flocht ängstlich ihre Hände ineinander. „Ist er böse auf mich?"

Miroku versetzte ihr einen durchdringenden Blick, der sie mehr beunruhigte, als jemals zuvor. Dann lächelte er. „Natürlich nicht."

Er log. InuYasha war sauer, sehr sauer sogar. Kagome versuchte einen guten Eindruck ihres erleichterten Gesichtes zu machen. „Oh gut … danke." _Auch egal_, dachte sie, als sie sich die Stufen zu den Eingangstüren hinaufschlich und das kühle Foyer betrat.

„Da bist du!"

Kagome sah auf, um Kikyo zu sehen, die zielsicher auf sie zuschritt, ein Telefon in der ausgestreckten Hand. „Jemand will mit dir sprechen."

„Wer?", fragte Kagome die ganz natürliche Frage.

Kikyo zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schob das Telefon in ihre Hand und schritt wieder davon. Offensichtlich war sie eine sehr beschäftigte Frau. Kagome beobachtete sie für einen Augenblick bei ihrem Fortgang, bevor sie das Telefon neugierig an ihr Ohr hielt. „Hallo?"

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAT ES MIT DIESEM KUSS AUF SICH?! DIESER MASSAGE?! DU HAST EINE AUSZEICHNUNG VERLIEHEN, MÄDEL, WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST LOS MIT DIR?!"

Ah … Yuka hatte sie gefunden.

„Würdest du - **bamm** - dich bitte beruhigen - **knall **- Ich komm' kaum mit dir mit!!"

„Das Kleid hat meiner Mutter gehört!", brüllte InuYasha und schlug auf den Beutel ein, den Sango verzweifelt versuchte ruhig zu halten. Sie war stark für eine menschliche Frau, aber InuYasha war weder ein Mensch noch eine Frau. „Das war _ihr_ Kleid! Wie konntet ihr es nur _ihr_ geben?!"

„Tja, du hast es ja nicht verwendet, oder?", spuckte sie zurück. Ihr Gesicht war von der Anstrengung, den Beutel ruhig zu halten, rot geworden. „Deine Mutter ist vor sechs Jahren gestorben – wann wirst du endlich ihre Kleidung hinter dir lassen?!"

„NIEMALS!"

Er versetzte dem Beutel noch einen letzten Schlag, der Sango nach hinten stolpern ließ, während sie verzweifelt mit den Armen fuchtelte, um ihre Balance wiederzugewinnen. Ihre Hand fing sich an einer Seite des Trimm-dich Rades und sie schoss InuYasha einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Was ist den los mit dir?!", fauchte sie. „Du nimmst das alles viel zu persönlich für dein eigenes Wohl!"

„Dieses Mädel hat einfach alles durcheinander gebracht!", zischte er, kochend vor Wut, die sich über Nacht in ihm aufgestaut hatte. „Hast du denn nicht gemerkt, dass seitdem sie hier ist, alles den Bach runtergeht?!"

„Du übertreibst.", sagte Sango abwehrend. „Nur weil es ein Mädchen gibt, dass nicht mit dir Knutschen will oder dir zu Füßen liegt … darum geht's doch, oder etwa nicht? Sie benimmt sich nicht so, wie du willst und deswegen bist du sauer."

„Das ist nicht das Problem!", knurrte er wütend.

„Dann was zum Teufel _ist_ dein Problem?" Schweratmend, pflanzte sie ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften.

„Halt einfach die Klappe und hau ab." Er wandte sich blitzschnell von ihr ab und fuhr fort auf den Beutel einzuschlagen, wodurch dieser in einem neunzig Grad Winkel wegschwang, bevor er ihn wiederum schlug.

Sango sah ihn böse an bevor sie wütend zu den Bänken marschierte, ihre Jacke aufhob und hinausstürmte. „Du bist so ein Arsch. Ich schäme mich dafür, für dich zu arbeiten.", blaffte sie zum Abschied über ihre Schulter als die Tür zuschlug.

„Gute Reise.", murmelte InuYasha sich selbst zu.

Es hatte keinen Sinn ihn zu fragen, was mit ihm los war, weil er es selbst nicht wusste. Alles, das er wusste war, dass es irgendwie _Kagomes_ Schuld war. Er war gar nicht so sauer auf sie, weil sie das Kleid seiner Mutter angezogen hatte … tatsächlich hatte sie gar nicht einmal so schlecht darin ausgesehen und rot stand ihr _wirklich_. Was ihn wütend machte war, dass sein Mund vergessen hatte sein Gehirn um Erlaubnis zu bitten, bevor er sprach und er eine ziemlich grausame, aber wahre Bemerkung gemacht hatte. Irgendetwas an ihr hatte ihn vergessen lassen, seine Zunge zu hüten … mit diesem letzten Kommentar über den Kuss war sie ihm direkt unter die Haut gekrochen und er hatte sie damit einfach nicht davonkommen lassen können, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er nicht sagen hätte sollen, was er wirklich über dieses Kleid dachte. Seine Fassade bröckelte von Tag zu Tag, den er in ihrer Gegenwart verbrachte.

_Das_ war es, was ihn störte. Denn er wusste, dass wenn er noch länger mit ihr zusammen sein müsste, gänzlich aus der Fassung geraten würde. Das durfte nicht geschehen, icht nach all diesen Jahren der Kontrolle.

Er hörte auf, auf den Beutel einzuschlagen und fing ihn mit seinen Händen auf, bevor dieser gegen ihn prallen konnte. Er hielt ihn ganz fest und ließ die Spitzen seiner Klauen in den Stoff hineinsinken und versuchte so zu tun, als hätte er stattdessen Kagomes Form.

Irgendetwas war faul an diesem Mädchen. Für gewöhnlich prallten Beleidigungen wie Kleber von ihm ab … aber ihre Worte trafen ihn wie Pfeile, die seine Haut durchbohrten und direkt auf sein Herz zielten und ihn somit dazu provozierten zurückzuschlagen, wenn er für gewöhnlich die Sache sein lassen würde. Es kümmerte ihn wenig, was die Leute um ihn herum von ihm dachten, es kümmerte ihn wenig was auch nur _irgendjemand_ von ihm dachte und es waren einzig und allein Kikyos Mahnungen, dass Unruhestifter nicht das Geld der Eltern Teenager Mädchen einbrachten, die ihn davon abhielten, in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun, worauf auch immer er Lust hatte. Doch dieses neue Mädchen, Kagome, aus irgendeinem Grund begann er sich darum zu sorgen, was sie von ihm dachte.

Nicht, dass er wollte, dass sie ihn für einen anständigen Menschen oder eine Art großzügige Person hielt. Auf gar keinen Fall würde sie jemals den Eindruck von ihm bekommen, dass er grundsätzlich ein guter Mensch war … und er wollte ihr auch nicht diesen Eindruck geben.

Doch er wollte auch nicht, dass sie anfing ihn als jemanden zu sehen, der bemitleidet werden musste, der Hilfe brauchte oder leise nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie.

Er wollte, dass sie ihn wie jeder andere sah; entweder bewundernd oder verhasst.

Die Dinge liefen so gar nicht nach Plan … also hatte Sango möglicherweise Recht. Vielleicht war es das, was nicht mit ihm stimmte.

Er versetzte dem Beutel einen letzten, halbherzigen Schlag, bevor er die Fernbedienung von dem Fensterbrett griff und die Lautstärke aufdrehte um nachzusehen, was gerade lief. Er schaltete an hunderten von Werbesendern vorbei, bevor er auf etwas traf, das interessant aussah …

InuYasha schaltete ein paar Sender zurück und blieb schließlich stehen, den Kopf zur Seite gelehnt.

Es war eines dieser Tagesfernsehprogramme die man äußerst pfiffig ‚Guten Morgen' genannt hatte. Diese spezielle Sendung war dafür bekannt, Klatsch und Mode der Superstars zu verbreiten und sie war hauptsächlich an eine reifere Zielgruppe gerichtet.

„_Und bezüglich unseres ‚Angezogen um zu Beeindrucken und Angezogen um zu Entsetzen' Viertels der Show zeigen wir Ihnen nun einige Clips der Preisverleihung der vergangenen Nacht."_, erzählte die Frau mittleren Alters der Kamera mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln. Angezogen um zu Entsetzen kam zuerst und er war dankbar, dass er nicht in diese Reihe aufgenommen worden war. Er erkannte ein paar und stimmte mit ganzem Herzen zu … einige dieser Outfits waren grauenhaft. Jedoch kam ‚Angezogen um zu Beeindrucken' als nächstes dran und er war einigermaßen enttäuscht, dass er auch in diese Reihe nicht einbezogen worden war.

Aber dafür Twiggy.

Und, ach du lieber Himmel, würden sie ein trara darum machen.

„_Nun, das nenne ich eine interessante Wahl für ein Kleid, dass man zu einer Preisverleihung tragen würde, nicht wahr Isoki?"_ Die Frau wandte sich dem männlichen Moderator zu, als die Clips endeten.

„_Mm, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, wurde dieses Kleid das letzte Mal 1996 bei der Fashion World Show gesehen – getragen von keinem anderen, als dem Model Ribia, InuYashas Mutter."_, bemerkte der Mann, als ob das alles nur Allgemeinwissen war … als ob er kein Skript lesen würden.

„_Von ‚Pier don Marche' gefertigt und höchstwahrscheinlich sogar das selbe Kleid, was denkst du, Ikimi?"_

„_Ich denke dass du Recht hast und außerdem muss ich sagen, dass ich bemerkt habe, dass Kagome Higurashi und InuYashas Agentin sich außerordentlich ähnlich sehen."_

„_Ja, das habe ich auch bemerkt. Vielleicht eine Verwandte?"_

„_Was wiederum zu den Gerüchten führt, dass die Ziehung tatsächlich manipuliert war. Doch Quellen verraten uns außerdem, dass die ‚Überraschungs' Präsentation letzter Nacht durch Kagome in der Tat ein Fehler war. Die Produzenten der Verleihung berichteten uns, dass ursprünglich Fukiko Tanaka dafür vorgesehen war, die Auszeichnung zu präsentieren. Sie geben zu, dass es da vielleicht eine Verwechslung gegeben hat … oder vielleicht sogar einen Streich. Aber dass InuYasha ihr solch ein Kleid zum anziehen gegeben hat, das muss heißen dass das Paar sich näher steht, als wir erwartet hatten."_

„Ha.", schnaubte InuYasha verächtlich.

Die Frau fuhr fort. _„Natürlich war diese kleine Darstellung der Zuneigung vielleicht ein Hinweis darauf, dass sie etwas mehr als Freunde sind. Kagome scheint sich außerdem einen Kosenamen verdient zu haben, ebenso wie einen zärtlichen Kuss für die Präsentation eines Preises. Er war mit Sicherheit nicht so interessiert an Joi Ito, wie wir erwartet hatten."_

Zärtlicher Kuss? Zuneigung? Kosename? InuYasha schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das war lächerlich. Er hatte sie nur geküsst, um sich zu rächen. Er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam und dass er so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit tat, musste für sie die ultimative Schande sein. Außerdem … würde es vielleicht Kouga warnen, seine Hände von allem zu lassen, dass unter _seinem_ Dach war.

„_Um uns Einblicke in diese Entdeckungen zu geben haben wir unsere InuYasha Expertin wieder in das Studio eingeladen."_, sagte die Frau, als die Kamera zu einer dritten Person umschwang, die auf der ‚Guten Morgen' Couch saß. Eine junge Frau, nur um die siebzehn Jahre.

Er erkannte sie sofort und verengte die Augen. Sie war eine seiner alten Freundinnen, die prompt ihre Geschichte an alle Zeitungen verkauft hatte, in der Minute, als er sie fallen gelassen hatte. Alle schlechten Gerüchte stammten von diesem Mädchen … das waren schlechte Nachrichten …

„_Also, was halten Sie von dem Kosenamen Ästlein, Miss Asami?"_

Ach! Asami! Jetzt konnte er sich an ihren Namen erinnern!

„_Ich denke, dass alles, was das wirklich bedeutet, Ikimi, ist, dass er sich nicht an ihren echten Namen erinnern kann. Das passiert immer wieder. InuYasha scheint sich niemals die Mühe zu machen, die Menschen um ihn herum näher kennen zu lernen.", _erzählte die alte Freundin. _„Und bezüglich irgendwelcher wachsender Beziehungen? Ich warne Kagome, sich zu hohe Hoffnungen zu machen – InuYasha ist der a-typische Frauenheld. Er hat eine Reputation dafür und schafft es trotzdem eine unglaublich hohe Anzahl an Mädchen für ihn zu begeistern, wenn er will. Ich hab gesehen, wie er auf einer Party Mädchen buchstäblich aus einer Menge auswählte und dann mit ihnen ins Badezimmer verschwand nur um rumzumachen."_

„Hey – das hab ich nur einmal gemacht und danach hab ich mit dir Schluss gemacht!", schrie er den Fernseher an.

„_Er trifft sich nie zweimal mit dem selben Mädchen und er erinnert sich nie an ihren Namen."_, fuhr das Mädchen fort. _„Und irgendwie tut sie mir Leid, weil sie ja nur jung ist. Sie muss aus dieser Villa raus, bevor sie ihre Tiefe verliert."_

„Niemand hört dir zu.", sagte InuYasha ihr flach.

Es klopfte an der Tür und er sah in ihre Richtung. „Wer ist da?"

„Ich." Kagomes Stimme.

InuYasha fummelte mit der Fernbedienung herum und schaltete schnell auf einen anderen Sender um, bevor sie womöglich ihren Namen hörte. „Komm herein!", rief er, als die Luft rein war.

Kagome drückte die Tür auf und trat in den Raum ein. Er bemerkte, dass sie sich seit dem Frühstück umgezogen hatte und ihr Haar nass war, als ob sie sich geduscht hätte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah ihn lange an, während sie auf ihn zuging, wo er in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Sie blickte für einen Moment auf den Fernseher, als sie neben ihm stehen blieb und sie öffnete ihren Mund um zu sprechen, doch als sie sah, was gerade lief, blieb ihr jegliches Wort im Hals stecken. Er verfolgte ihren Blick zum Bildschirm und klatschte sich augenblicklich mental mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

Von ‚Guten Morgen' weggeschaltet und zum Ausländischen Porno Kanal gewechselt.

„Siehst du dir immer Porno an, wenn du trainierst?", fragte sie verlegen.

„Jaah …", antwortete er langsam. „Das motiviert mich."

"Könntest du … es abdrehen?" Sie riss ihren Augen gewaltsam weg und sah alles andere an als den Bildschirm.

„Wenn ich muss.", sagte er mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer, als er die Fernbedienung nahm und den Fernseher abdrehte. „Was willst du?"

„Du redest nicht um den heißen Brei rum, was?", fragte sie audruckslos.

„Was willst du?", wiederholte er heftiger.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme. Für einen Moment war sie still, bevor sie schließlich aufsah und seinem Blick begegnete. „Es tut mir Leid."

Es war schwer, jemanden zu finden, der so ehrlich wie sie war. Beinahe wurde er von dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen verzaubert. Also gab er einfach vor verwirrt zu blinzeln. „Was?"

"Es tut mir Leid.", wiederholte sie in demselben, heftigen Ton, den er verwendet hatte. „Ich hab dich letzte Nacht aufgebracht … ich bin noch immer nicht dahintergekommen, worüber du jetzt sauer bist, vielleicht ist es alles zusammen, aber es tut mir Leid und ich hoffe, dass du mit diesem Beleidigtem Getue aufhörst."

„Wer sagt, dass ich beleidigt bin?", forderte er sie heraus.

„Deine Körpersprache jetzt." Sie versetzte seinen fest verschränkten Armen einen deutlichen Blick. Er löste langsam die Verschränkung, aber starrte sie warnend an. _Treib es diesmal nicht zu weit, Mädel …_

„Also …" Sie wiegte ihren Kopf leicht nach links. "Also, es tut mir Leid, dass ich das Kleid deiner Mutter getragen habe. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu … es war nicht meins. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich diesen Kommentar über diesen dummen Kuss gemacht habe – für den mich meine Freunde übrigens töten wollen und über den meine Mutter ständig unangenehme Fragen stellt. Und … und es tut mir Leid, dass ich hinter deinem Rücken mit Kouga gesprochen habe, auch wenn ich dir wahrscheinlich einen Gefallen getan habe, ihn vor dem Kampf bereits zu verletzen und euch so zu gleichen Gegnern gemacht habe."

„Mm." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn man es so sieht, dann denke ich, dass es nichts gibt, wegen dem ich schmollen müsste."

Sie sah erleichtert aus. „Genau! Also können wir diesen Streit beenden und meinen letzten Tag hier genießen?"

„Äh …" Er tat so, als würde er scharf nachdenken, als er vorgab ihren Vorschlag aus jedem Winkel zu betrachten. Schließlich sagte er unverblümt: „Nein."

„Entschuldige?", fragte sie mit schlitzartigen Augen.

„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, aber du regst mich nicht damit auf, was du tust, du regst mich damit auf, was du bist." Er blinzelte. „Hey, das hat sich gereimt!"

"Was meinst du mit dem was ich bin?" Ihre Augen verengten sich zu noch dünneren Schlitzen.

„Du, für mich, bist wie ein nervendes Stück Spinat zwischen jemandes Zähnen. Du, für mich, bist wie ein Floh für einen Hund. Du, für mich, bist wie ein Tick in dem Gehirn eines Psychopaten. Du, für mich, bist was Deo für den fetten, schwitzigen Mann ist, der jeden Morgen am Café Blossom vorbeijoggt." Er schenkte ihr ein belehrendes Lächeln. „Verstehst du mich, Herzchen?"

„Bin ich nur eine Nervensäge für dich?", fragte sie ihn ruhig.

„Nun, weniger eine Nervensäge und mehr eine Bedrohung, würde ich sagen." Er streichelte nachdenklich sein Kinn. „Ich denke es ist unfair zu sagen, dass du mir nur im Weg bist. Du nervst, reizt, kriechst unter meine Haut und verursachst einen Ausschlag. Denn, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, musst du morgen von hier fort, sonst werde ich vielleicht etwas tun, dass ich bereue."

„Was zum Beispiel?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und sah ihm herausfordernd in die Augen. „Mich erwürgen, vielleicht?"

„Nein. Eher etwas wie mit dir _reden_." Er grinste und ging zur Bank hinüber um ein Handtuch aufzuheben. „Und übrigens _hasse_ ich es zu reden."

„Hab ich bemerkt."

„Tatsächlich zittere ich schon vor Vorfreude darauf, wenn du endlich von hier fort bist.", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich jemals schon so auf etwas gefreut habe, wie das hier. Also wünsche ich dir bon voyage!"

Kagome trommelte verärgerte mit ihren Fingern gegen ihre Arme. „Offensichtlich bist du nicht reif genug, über dein eigenes Ego hinwegzukommen.", fauchte sie und steuerte die Tür an, doch hielt sie inne, bevor sie nach der Klinke greifen konnte und drehte sich um, offensichtlich hatte sie noch mehr zu sagen. Doch, wenn man nach der leichten Röte in ihrem Gesicht ging, würde es nicht etwas sein, mit dem sie sich wohl fühlte. „Und … nur um es klarzustellen … warum hast du mich geküsst?", fragte sie schüchtern.

Er konnte nicht anders und grinste. Fortschritt! „Würdest du das nicht gerne wissen?", fragte er ausweichend. Endlich wurde sie schüchtern … es hatte ja auch nur eine Woche gedauert.

„Ich will es nicht wissen!", sagte sie schnell. „Es war Yuka, die es wissen wollte."

„Nun, du kannst dieser ‚Yuki' sagen-"

„Yuka."

„Sag deiner Freundin, dass ich dich absolut umwerfend finde und ich kaum meine Hände von dir lassen kann." Er wartete darauf, dass sie rot werden und davonlaufen würde.

Doch stattdessen seufzte sie und versetzte ihm einen herabsetzenden Blick. „Warum gibst du dich eigentlich nie ernst …?" Sie schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf und ging nach draußen.

Da war es wieder. Dieses nervende Gefühl, dass er sie nicht das letzte Wort haben lassen konnte. Er bekämpfte den Drang, ihr noch eine Beleidigung hinterher zu rufen … doch nur hier zu stehen und zu versuchen, es zu ignorieren machte es nur schlimmer.

„Scheiß drauf.", murmelte er, warf sich zur Tür hinaus und kam schlitternd im Korridor zum Stehen. Er sah sich für einen Moment um, bevor er sie entdeckte, als sie gerade um die Ecke des Korridors biegen wollte. „Ich sag dir, ich _meine_ es aber ernst!"

_Ja. Wirklich toll gemacht_, gratulierte er sich selbst trocken, als er sah, wie sie ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf.

„Du bist seltsam.", rief sie ihm zu und verschwand dann um die Ecke und somit aus seinem Blickfeld.

„Nein – _du _bist seltsam!", rief er zurück … doch er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht mehr zuhörte, oder es sie einfach nicht mehr kümmerte.

Er wirbelte zischend wütend herum und schlug seine Faust gegen den Türrahmen.

„Das ist das _letzte_ Mal, dass ich Kikyo für mich so eine dumme Fangirl Promotion machen lasse!"

Das Wiederholungsmatch verlief wie geplant, doch diesmal hatte sich Kagome nicht in Sesshomarus Auto versteckt. Kikyo fuhr diesmal mit Sango auf dem Beifahrersitz und mit zwei streitenden Bengeln auf der Rückbank; Kagome und InuYasha.

Miroku musste in Sesshomarus Auto folgen, da in Kikyos kein Platz mehr gewesen war. (Tatsächlicherweise hatte es noch Platz gegeben, doch InuYasha hatte darauf bestanden, den Sitz neben sich für seine Füße zu besetzen.) Außerdem hatte Sesshomaru diesmal die Kinder mitgebracht.

„Nettes Auto.", bemerkte Miroku über das Schreien der aufgeregten Kinder am Rücksitz hinweg.

Sesshomaru fuhr fort sich in die Kurven zu legen, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Miroku entdeckte etwas rotes, dass auf dem Armaturenbrett aufleuchtete. „Ooh – was macht denn dieser Knopf-?"

„Fass ihn nicht an.", sagte Sesshomaru eisig. Miroku zog seine Hand langsam zurück in seinen Schoß und stellte geistlich fest, dass Sesshomaru zweimal so kalt wie Kikyo und fünfmal so gruslig war.

„AU! HIKO HAT MICH GEBISSEN!"  
"HAB ICH GAR NICHT!"

„HAST DU DOCH!"

„Hört damit auf!", bellte Sesshomaru seine Kinder an, doch er wurde ignoriert. Aus diesem Grund verwendete er eine etwas extremere Methode, den Streit zu beenden.

Er zog die Handbremse.

Miroku wurde nach vorne geworfen, als das Auto augenblicklich stehenblieb und er konnte drei erfolgreiche Bumper hören, als drei Kinder, die nicht gerne Gurte trugen nach vorne geschleudert wurden. Er wagte es nicht zu atmen, als Sesshomaru sich ruhig umdrehte, um seine geschätzten Kinder anzusehen. „Erinnert ihr euch alle an den Grand Canyon?"

„… ja …", kamen drei vage Stimmen von dem Haufen Jungen am Boden.

„Nun, wenn ihr euch nicht hinsetzt und die Klappe haltet, dann werde ich umdrehen und sofort dorthin fahren und euch alle drei über die Kante stoßen." Er wandte sich wieder dem Lenkrad zu. „Und schnallt euch an."

Die drei Jungen kletterten beleidigt zurück in ihre Sitze und schnallten sich mit übertriebenen Schmollgesichtern an.

„Nun, lasst uns das noch mal versuchen.", sagte Sesshomaru ruhig, als er die Handbremse nach unten drückte und wieder die Autobahn entlang fuhr.

Miroku versuchte für den Rest der Fahrt die Augen geschlossen zu halten. Es gab ein Limit dafür, wie viel Panik und Stress ein Herz ertragen konnte.

„Wusstet ihr, dass wenn Boxer in Pension gehen, oft die Hälfte ihres Gehirns beschädigt ist, von den vielen Schlägen, die sie während ihrer Karriere gegen den Kopf bekommen?", fragte Kagome InuYasha, als sie hinter ihm hertänzelte, als sie die Umkleidekabinen ansteuerten. Sie hatte irgendwo ein Flugblatt über Boxen herbekommen und rezitierte nun hilfreich interessante Aussagen. „Was für eine Schande, das heißt ja, dass du dann einen totalen Gehirnschaden haben wirst, wenn man bedenkt, dass du bereits am Anfang einen halben Gehirnschaden hattest."

„Wer hat dir das gegeben?" Er nahm ihr das Blatt weg und warf es in einen Papierkorb, an dem sie im Korridor vorbeigingen. „Das ist ein Haufen Mist."

„Boxer haben ungefähr di Hälfte ihrer Gehirnzellen am Ende ihrer Karriere verloren." Sie versetzte ihm einen entsetzten Blick. „InuYasha – du wirst nur noch eine haben."

„Wieso haben wir sie nochmal mitgenommen?", fauchte InuYasha Kikyo an.

Sango antwortete ihm. „Weil sie Moral an die Truppen weitergibt."

Sie lieh ihre Schultern einem ziemlich blassen Miroku. Er konnte kaum auf seinen eigenen Füßen stehen, so wie es aussah. „Sei nicht so sensibel, InuYasha.", sagte sie ihm. „Wir wissen alle, dass du mehr als zwei Gehirnzellen hast."

„Jaah.", sagte Kagome trocken. „Du hast mindestens fünfzehn."

Sie kicherten alle, bis auf InuYasha und Kikyo.

„Misshandlung.", sagte InuYasha mit einem Pusten. „Misshandlung ist alles, das ich von meinen Angestellten erhalte. Warum versuch ich es überhaupt?"

Er hielt vor einer Tür an, die vom Korridor wegführte, drückte sie auf und führte den Rest der kleinen Gruppe hinein. Kikyo hielt im Türrahmen an. „Ich werde fragen, wann sie dich in der Arena haben wollen.", sagte sie und ließ die Tür hinter sich zu schwingen, als sie davon stolzierte.

„Warum sieht Miroku so aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben?", fragte Kagome, als InuYasha in den hinteren Teil der Umkleidekabine verschwand um … nun, um sich umzuziehen.

Sesshomaru fährt sehr …", Miroku setzte sich auf eine Bank, während er nach dem richtigen Wort suchte. „Aggressiv."

„Er fährt so, als wäre Godzilla hinter ihm her!", kam InuYashas körperlose Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes.

„Oder seine Frau.", warf Sango ein und alle kicherten.

Alle bis auf Kagome, die den Witz nicht verstand.

„Warum würde er …?", begann sie.

„Lass es uns so ausdrücken: Sesshomaru und seine Frau sind nicht unbedingt frisch verheiratet.", sagte ihr Miroku. „Sie haben zwei Jahre bevor InuYasha geboren wurde geheiratet, ihr ältester Sohn hat gerade sein Studium auf der Universität abgeschlossen und in den letzten paar Jahren hat seine Ehefrau ihm Druck gemacht, noch mehr Kinder zu haben. Jetzt haben sie vier, drei Jungen und ein Mädchen und die machen die ganze Familie verrückt."

„Sie haben so getan, als wäre alles okay, aber in Wirklichkeit sind sie etwa zwei außereheliche Affären davon entfernt, sich scheiden zu lassen.", sagte Sango wissend. „Wir wissen alle, dass sie dem Pooljungen schon eine ganze Weile dabei ‚hilft' den ‚Pool zu putzen'." Sie machte kleine Anführungszeichen mit ihren Fingern.

„Armer, Sesshomaru."

"Ihm geht's gut.", sagte InuYasha, als er in seinem Mantel zurückkam. „Er ist total scharf auf seine neue Sekretärin. Sie hat nichts im Kopf außer Luft, aber sie hat die größten-"

„Ähm!" Sango räusperte sich lautstark.

„… Wimmerl.", beendete er und zeigte auf sein Gesicht. „Auf ihren Wangen. Sie ist wirklich süß, aber Sesshomaru will mich nicht in ihre Nähe lassen … ich kann mir nicht vorstellen warum …"

„Tja, warum nur …" Kagome versetzte ihm einen flachen Blick, in dem Moment, als sich die Tür öffnete und Kikyo hereinkam. Sie sah ernst aus. Tatsächlicherweise sah sie immer ernst aus, aber dieses Mal war um sie herum definitiv eine Aura der Ernstheit.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte InuYasha sie.

„Das Match heute wird nicht stattfinden.", sagte ihm Kikyo langsam.

„WAS?!", explodierte InuYasha, wie vorhergesehen.

Kagomes erster Gedanke war, dass sie aufgeflogen waren. Dass sie irgendwie von den Drogen erfahren hatten, obwohl Sesshomaru den Test gemacht hatte.

Sango war ein bisschen vernünftiger als Inuyasha. „Warum? Was ist passiert?"

Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal hinter Kikyo und Kagome runzelte verwirrt die Stirn als zwei Polizisten eintraten, obwohl sie noch mindestens fünf andere draußen im Korridor stehen sehen konnte. Der ältere Polizist hinter Kikyo bewegte sich so, dass er mit InuYasha reden konnte. „Sir, Sie werden uns begleiten müssen."

„Warum? Worum handelt es sich hier?", sagte InuYasha verteidigend. Für all seine wunderbare schauspielerische Kunst verhielt er sich diesmal ziemlich schuldbewusst. Doch er hatte auch jeden Grund nervös zu sein …

„Ihr Gegner, Kouga, wurde ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen, nachdem er von einem fahrenden Auto aus heute Morgen angeschossen wurde." Der Mann ging vorwärts während die anderen Polizisten ihren Weg an Kikyo vorbei suchten um den Raum zu betreten. Die Agentin blieb ihnen stur im Weg stehen, egal wie sie auch umhergeschoben wurde. „Sie sind hiermit des versuchten Mordes an Kouga verdächtigt und festgenommen – alles was Sie sagen oder tun kann im Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Wenn Sie Widerstand leisten wird es ihren Fall nur erschweren."

Für einen Moment dachte Kagome, dass er sich wehren würde. Vage konnte sie erkenne, wie er seine Schultern spannte, als ob er sich darauf vorbereiten würde, gegen sie alle zu kämpfen … doch durch ein leichtes Kopfschütteln Kikyos gab er nach.

„Fein." InuYasha zuckte unbeteiligt seine Schultern und begann in den hinteren Teil des Raumes zu gehen. „Lassen Sie mich nur mein Gewand holen."

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:** Ich glaube, diese Kapitel werden immer länger …


End file.
